VICTIMAS
by anymary79
Summary: Cuando las cosa parecen evidentes, pero detras de eso hay una gran mentira de la cual este par de protagonistas seran las victimas. Las consecuencias pueden ser un camino algo complicado,¿seran capaces de conocer de quien fueron victimas?
1. Chapter 1

**VICTIMAS**

"La mano es más rápida que la vista"

Cuando parece estar todo en calma, alguien puede estar en el ardite de una nueva treta, sin conocer hasta donde será capaz de llegar y cuanto se llevara en su camino.

No sabemos muchas veces si es un camino sin regreso, pero se dice también que no hay camino que no haga sino andando.

Les comparto una nueva historia.

ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Malos recuerdos**

En medio del verano, con el viento soplándole de frente podía sentir el frio andino que le hacía recordar que estaba viva, miraba hacia un punto fijo sin ver nada concreto, el suave viento helado alborotaba sus cabellos azulados cayendo estos sobre su hermoso rostro

Una voz la sacaba de su ensimismamiento en el que se hallaba, regreso a mirar y ahí estaba ese muchacho alto de oscura cabellera brindándole una sonrisa, la toma de la mano y la anima a seguir.

Pero ese día en especial su cuerpo estaba ahí más sus pensamientos estaban al otro lado del mundo, no comprendía que se sintiera como ese día que decidió dejar atrás todo, miro al joven que la acompañaba y le fingió una sonrisa él se había convertido en todo lo que tenía desde ese día; su vida había cambiado y al parecer sin opción a retorno.

Tomo la mano de su acompañante para seguir, había salido para olvidar lo que hace 3 años atrás había pasado y aunque se negaba a si misma aun dolía y esa herida no había cicatrizado, miro al joven azabache de piel canela y suave voz que la guiaba como hace algún tiempo.

Siguió la subida a coronar el dichoso volcán tan parecido al Fuji en su amado Japón, nunca pensó estar tan lejos de su familia y para ellos todo había vuelto diferente.

Seguía de subida y aunque una mano la sostenía era la de quien menos pensó, sentía el aire frio y la falta de oxígeno mientras encumbraba mas eso no fue impedimento para seguir, para no pensar, para olvidar ese episodio que marco su vida y la alejo de todo.

Faltaba poco, no quería rendirse, quería estar muy cansada para no pensar para dormir para ya no recordar esa decisión que tomo hace tiempo atrás, miraba la helada nieve y lo despejado del paisaje y como quería que así estuviera ese día su corazón.

Estaba en la cima el frio era notable, la nieve de la cumbre era magnifica, tan fría tan helada tan blanca como el recuerdo que quería sacar de su mente.

En ese silencio majestuoso ese recuerdo que parte de su vida se quedó al otro lado del mundo, aquel que se negaba a salir, ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían podido acabarlo.

Acomodo sus cabellos y faltaba el oxígeno, tomo una bocanada más para llegar ya estaba a nada de la cumbre, vio al joven dándole ánimos para seguir, pasaban los minutos ya quería encumbrar, respiraba con dificultad y el sudor y el cansancio eran insufribles, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba en medio de la nada en una de las cumbres más altas.

Miraba alrededor y se topó con el cielo azul, tan azules como unos ojos que no salían de su mente y ese recuerdo volvió a su mente, esa mirada que la cautivaba no podía negar que dejo muy lejos pero estaba presente de una manera inusitada en ella.

Miraba al joven que le hacía señas, se notaba muy contento por haber coronado con los otros montañista con los que se prepararon por meses y que los acompañaba, así que volvió en ella y sonrió también, fue donde él y de hecho empezaron a tomar fotos en medio de la inmensidad de la ruta de los volcanes y el espectáculo majestuoso de ver desde esa cumbre otros majestuosos, miraba la magnificencia del paisaje pero no bastaba para sacar aquél recuerdo incompleto.

Por el cual perdió todo sin entender

Estaba cansada del esfuerzo físico puesto ese día y lo que deseaba era dormir y ya no pensar, esa fecha era para ella aun imborrable por todo lo que implico.

Pasaron un tiempo allí con la sesión de fotos y antes del atardecer bajaron al refugio, el joven sintió rara a la peli azul, mas no quiso incomodarla en ese momento y siguieron el descenso llegaron cuando el atardecer terminaba y la noche hacia su visita.

El frio era fuerte, el chico sentado a su lado con la gente del refugio bebían chocolate caliente alrededor de una mesa improvisada.

_ Akane ¿pasa algo?, estas muy extraña desde la mañana_ miro a la joven y le pregunto bajito

_ ¡Jonathan!... ¿porque lo dices? _ la peli azul miraba seria al joven después que el la sorprendió

_ No lo sé_ bebía el chocolate y miraba a un punto perdido _ te siento extraña, quizás es impresión mía

_ Jonathan es el cansancio, mira qué meses de preparación y hemos culminado _ alzo su taza de chocolate en modo de Brindis

Los dos jóvenes terminaban su bebida, Akane sabía que no era cierto lo que le había dicho al joven pero no quería remover ese pasado que de alguna manera le dolía.

Como dispuso la gente del refugio todo el grupo tenía un lugar asignado y así durmieron en su lugar designado y al estar cansada pego la cabeza en su almohada y cayo rendida, el sueño que tenía estaba tranquilo hasta que en el más profundo sueño escucho su voz

_¡ AKANEEEEE! _ Y se despertó de golpe, parecía tan real al final se dio cuenta que fue solo un sueño.

Tomo la frazada que estaba encima de ella eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, se arropo más y se tapó la cara, su mente daba vueltas y esa ansiedad que había sentido hace mucho tiempo se hacía presente.

Deseaba que se la trague la tierra, más debía controlarse ni era el lugar ni la hora tampoco, vio que los otros dormían aún era de madrugada para ser más exacto eran ya las 4:05 Am tomo su celular que estaba a la mano...

Necesitaba comunicarse inmediatamente así que texteo.

_ ¡Hola!

_ Hermanita… ¿Quién diría que escribieras?

_ Nabiki. ¡Por favor! _ leyó el texto recibido

_ Akane deja de ser amargada_ reía irónicamente al otro lado del mismo

_ Dime, ¿Cómo esta nuestro padre y Kasumi?

_ ¿no me preguntaras de Ranma?

_ fui clara Nabiki, dime ¿cómo están?

_ Tranquila Akane, nuestro padre está bien, Kasumi con los preparativos de la boda y el arreglo de la casa del Dr. Tofu pues ya te imaginaras

_ Al fin ese par se casa, parecía imposible

_ Los Saotome, tía Nodoka está bien, el tío Gemma ya sabes en lo de siempre…

_ No sigas Nabiki

_ Akane, Ranma está comprometido con Ukyo, lo sabias ¿cierto?

_ Prefiero no hablar de él, es libre de escoger su camino_ aunque le dolía por muy dentro leer ese texto, contuvo las ganas de llorar que tenía, solo cerro sus ojos aún era incrédula.

_ Pero lo sabes, no comprendo porque no das la cara de una vez, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, déjame decirte que con tu numero fue fácil saber dónde estás.

_ Nabiki por favor, para que quieres saber de mí, acaso mi padre no dijo que soy la deshonra de la familia que ya no era su hija y que desapareciera, solo cumplí su deseo.

_ eso quiere decir una sola cosa, no vendrás ni a la boda de Kasumi

_ Le deseo lo mejor, pero prefiero no importunar a nadie, además que solo tú sabes de mí.

_ Akane, hermanita… mi padre ya te perdono, por favor piénsalo y regresa

_ Nabiki solo quería saber de ustedes, ya amanecerá aquí y debo ocuparme, te escribiré otro día, cuídate mucho y trata de descansar.

_ Akane nunca fuiste cobarde, pero está bien, ha sido difícil creo para ti, te escribiré pronto.

Akane salió de su App y escucho el reloj despertador que tenía la guía del grupo para reiniciar las actividades de ese día para el descenso.

Así que levanto su frazada y se dispuso a comenzar el día, de a poco los demás fueron despertando entre ellos su compañero Jonathan que al verla se acercó a saludarla

_ Mi niña hermosa, ¿estás bien?

_ Gracias Jonathan, estoy bien

_ Aun con esas ojeras te lucen bien_ el joven rio un poco

_déjame en paz ha sido agotadora la jornada de ascenso, prepárate debemos desayunar para emprender el descenso.

_ está bien, me alisto, apresúrate que a las 6 será el desayuno.

_ estaré lista, no te preocupes _ fingió una sonrisa

El joven se alejó de a poco a su sitio, mientras la peli azul seguía en lo suyo, se aseo y se mudó se ropa y se dedicó al arreglo personal antes del desayuno para finalmente descender.

Ese día en particular quería sacarlo del calendario

Tomo lo que debía arreglo su ropa metió todo en su mochila sus frazadas y ya organizaban para descender.

En la salida estaba el encargado del refugio dando indicaciones, ella se puso a lado de su compañero y escucho todo, sus instructores indicaban como deberían bajar, la mayoría era extranjeros como ella así que ellos los guiaban para que no haya problema.

Deseaba dejar aquel recuerdo en ese lugar al cual pocas veces se alcanza y son pocos los privilegiados, quizás uno de los lugares más cercanos al sol y ella había llegado ahí justo ese día.

Miro maravillada ese paisaje en medio de la inmensidad de la nada, podía ver los volcanes a su alrededor pero más podía martillar ese asunto a medio resolver, aun sin comprender como sucedió.

Respiro hondo el aire helado como para sentirse viva y recogió su maleta y siguió al grupo de jóvenes que iban con ella.

El descenso fue exitoso, llegaron al fin al auto que los recogería y los llevaría de regreso a la cuidad para volver a la locura que eran sus vidas en esa gran ciudad donde el viento soplaba helado así sea verano, a pesar de todo se acostumbró a esa ciudad donde era un contraste de todo gente de todos los lados imaginables y su arquitectura parte moderna, partes antiguas y era todo un contraste.

Aquella cuidad se volvió su refugio y aunque le costó, se pudo adaptar a ella con todo lo que era vivir ahí y a ese pequeño país que le ofrecía lo que pudiera imaginar.

Aun en ese pequeño paraíso no pudo dejar de pensaren cierto joven de cabello azabache que dejo atrás para seguir con su vida y que le pudiera hacerlo también, aunque eso en el momento de tomar decisiones no peso; el tiempo fue dándole el espacio propio que tenía el en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **RANMA**

Al otro lado del mundo, un joven de cabello trenzado caminaba por el callejón el mismo que recorría cuando era estudiante de instituto Furinkan, miraba la vieja barda por la que solía caminar y con nostalgia la observo, iban a dar las 20:00 en Nerima y ya iba camino al puesto de okonomiyaki de la que era ahora su prometida hace un poco de año y medio, no tenía quejas de ella era muy atenta y cuidaba de él.

Pero ese día un recuerdo que quería sepultar, y a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo no había logrado hacerlo, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a estudiar y sacar adelante una carrera universitaria, entreno mucho y ahora era más fuerte, había madurado ya sus rasgos eran más masculinos; aun con todo añoraba el tiempo de estudiante del instituto de las locuras de las prometidas y esa chica de cabellos cortos y azulados venía a su mente.

Ya eran tres años que perdió rastros de ella, la manera en la que se fue sin explicaciones fue algo que no lo dejaba en paz, siguió caminando pensando y recordando esa risa y los golpes dado por esa marimacha que no volvió a ver desde ese día.

Llego como zombie al puesto donde estaba Ukyo y ella al verlo se acerca corriendo a recibirlo dejando a Konatsu atrás, el joven se asustó al ver que la chica se le acerco con ímpetu, reacciono y ella rozo un poco la boca del azabache, el solo se quedó quieto.

_ Querido, ¡cómo has demorado!, tengo dos pedidos que deben entregarse a la brevedad

_ perdona Ukyo hoy tuve mucha tarea por eso la demora

_ ¿te fue bien?

_ si me fue bien así que no te preocupes, a donde debo ir a dejar los pedidos_ ingresando al local

_ Buenas noches _ saludo Konatsu

_ Hola. Buenas noches Konatsu, por favor si me preparas las dos órdenes para entregar.

_ Cariño lo hare yo misma, es un cliente nuevo _ sonrió Ukyo

_ está bien, pero Konatsu puede hacerlo también_ miro al otro joven

_ Gracias Ranma, pero al ser tan importante, Ukyo lo hará, atenderé las órdenes del restaurante_ el joven se dirigió a la parrilla de nuevo.

Ranma observaba el movimiento del restaurante, mientras esperaba que los platos estén listos, el venir y salir de las personas, más su mente estaba en otro lado, ese día en particular lo había marcado; estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando esa voz lo saco del mismo.

_ ¡cariño!, aquí están, la dirección, toma la moto y ve a dejarlo; no está muy lejos de acá tardaras a lo mucho una hora de ida y vuelta_ extendió los pedidos en recipientes desechables y la dirección del lugar

_ Está bien Ukyo, dame las llaves y lo hare ahora mismo.

_ Tómalas del cajón y ve rápido.

El joven tomo los pedidos y salió en la moto para hacer la entrega, su cabeza estaba en cualquier lado pero no ahí, tomo la calle y salió hacia la Avenida más transitada para tomar camino a su destino, llego al lugar donde debía entregar su primera entrega, una joven mujer tomo el pedido y lo pago.

Volvió a tomar la ruta para dejar su segundo pedido en un sitio de mucha clase, llego a una mansión muy elegante, toco el timbre y salió un señor de mediana edad recibió el pedido y cancelo su costo, el joven azabache, tomo la moto y se dispuso a regresar, pero no estaba en pleno uso de los sentidos.

Salió a la avenida y en un descuido se pasó una señal de tránsito y un auto se acercaba, el joven reacciono antes de ser embestido, tomando una curva pronto pegándose la moto en el árbol y el salto antes del impacto, la persona que manejaba el auto paro para salir a ver si el joven estaba bien, al percatarse de si estaba, el hombre de mediana edad llamo la atención al mismo, Ranma solo se disculpó por lo sucedido.

La moto no tuvo mayor daño pero ya no encendía por lo cual tuvo que pedir una grúa y así llamo a Ukyo para contar lo sucedido.

_ Ukyo, escucha… no te alarmes_ trataba de explicar

_ ¿cariño? … ¿estás bien? , esa voz… ¿qué paso?_ estaba preocupada

_ en realidad tuve un accidente, estoy bien, solo que llevare la moto al taller

_ ¿estás herido?... Dime ¿Dónde estás?, iré en este momento allá

_ No te preocupes estoy bien y solo la moto va al taller, mejor cierra el restaurante y vete a descansar yo te hablare a primera hora, pídele a Konatsu que te acompañe, no creo se moleste por eso._ su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente no estaba

_ Pero… dime ¿dónde estás?, no me parece justo

_ Ukyo descansa _ colgó la llamada, miro que llegaba la grúa y se dispuso a llevar la moto, algunas personas aún estaban curioseando lo sucedido, así que tomo la moto que no encendía y ayudo al joven de la grúa a montarla para llevarla. El joven encargado abrió la puerta e invito a subir a Ranma para trasladar la moto, él se sentó e iba muy callado y meditabundo, cuando el joven encargado rompió el silencio.

_ Señor Saotome, ¿a dónde llevamos la moto?_ Más el parecía no escuchar; por lo cual repito de nuevo la pregunta

SEÑOR SAOTOME, ¿a dónde debo llevar la moto?_ eso lo saco del ensoñamiento

_ Disculpa, llévalo al taller de Hinoko, debes conocerlo ¿cierto?

_ sí, no se preocupe allá voy, perdón la intromisión, pero usted no está bien a leguas se ve que no tiene los cinco sentidos; no debió manejar su moto, sé que no salió hacer daño a nadie, pero tuvo este accidente que bien pudo cobrar su vida_ Ranma lo miro asombrado

_ ¿Acaso es tan notorio? Creí haberlo ocultado bien_ Tenia su brazo apoyado sobre la ventanilla y la mano en su barbilla.  
_ Pues si porque tuve que repetirle tres veces a donde llevaba la moto_ el joven sonrió al pelinegro creando un ambiente de camarería

_ Está bien amigo, tienes razón, pero ¿quién más puede causar un estado así?

_ eso es sencillo…. Una mujer_ Ranma estaba sorprendido

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? _ Tenía mucha intriga

_ Bueno el viaje es algo largo, si quiere compartirlo para sacarse de ese estado, bien puedo escuchar, además que no creo lo vuelva a ver si piensa lo contare a alguien, mañana regresare a Osaka con mi madre.  
_ Muchacho… ¿Cuántos años tienes?, pareces muy joven_ el pelinegro observaba al joven

_ Pues tengo 20 años señor, mañana regresare a mi cuidad ya que al fin puedo iniciar mi carrera universitaria y mi madre quiso que este con ella ya que mi padre falleció hace un año y por eso vine a trabajar aquí, pero como ya salió lo de la herencia de mi padre pues estaremos más estables por lo menos en lo que me recibo.

_ Mm, así que vas a estudiar, pero el periodo aún no termina.

_ debo presentar unos documentos que debo tramitar con tiempo señor.

_ está bien, no creo digas nada ya que ni tu ni yo nos conocemos… mira si es cierto que estoy disperso _ el joven recordaba_ hoy hace tres años la mujer que debía convertirse en mi esposa desapareció sin decirme nada, no puedo sacarla de mi mente a pesar de que me hirió en lo más profundo; al parecer me negué a aceptar algo que sentía pero jamás fui claro con ella.

_ Señor, la señorita de la que habla debió ser muy especial como para que lo tenga así. _ el joven miraba al frente ya que manejaba _ si la quería, debió decírselo claramente, por eso ella se fue sin decir nada.

_ Puede ser, pero lo que me hizo es algo que aun no comprendo y no me queda claro, debería odiarla y hasta enterrarla de mi vida, pero hoy desde que comencé el día no he dejado de pensarla, siempre la recuerdo, pero hoy no ha salido un momento de mi mente.

_ Su historia parece algo trágica, quizás ella no lo amaba como usted pensaba, ella se fue por eso.

_ ¡Maldición! No me lo recuerdes, estos años me dedique a estudiar y hasta tome a otro mujer como prometida, pero la muy infame no sale de mi mente, parezco embrujado por esos labios que toque un par de veces, roce y bese con mis labios._ respiraba hondo_ no tuve el valor de decirle lo que sentía, y cuando se fue me pidió no buscarla, a pesar de no hacer caso de su pedido, el ultimo rastro de ella fue en España y de ahí se perdió, ni su familia sabe de ella.

_ Señor Saotome, ¿no cree que se fue con otro hombre que fue capaz de declararle sus sentimientos claramente?_ y el joven conductor miro a ver la reacción del peli negro.

_ No lo creo ese desdichado sigue en Japón, hace unos días lo vi_ Negaba con la cabeza.

_ en ese caso no sabría que decirle, pero seguramente su prometida debe ser una mujer muy linda y si cuida de usted pues cuídela también, nadie merece que se le ame a medias_ Ranma regreso a ver al joven y era cierto tenía razón._ ya no busque a ese señorita y olvídela, mire solo le ocasiona daño.

_ Tienes razón, eso es lo que debería haberlo hecho hace mucho; no sé porque no puedo sacarle de mi mente, pero si desde mañana me dedicare a Ukyo ya es tiempo de que olvide a quien no merece nada de mí.

_ Bien hecho señor, bueno esta es la dirección del taller que me indico

_ Gracias, bajare la moto y por favor cobra el servicio a esta tarjeta_ saco su billetera y extendió la tarjeta.  
_ ha quedado servido, ¿quizás quiere que lo acerque a su domicilio?

_ no te preocupes debo hablar algunas cosas con el mecánico y tú de seguro debes tener pendientes por tu próximo viaje, ve a descansar y estudia mucho y enorgullece a tu madre._ sonrió y lo despidió con su mano y haciendo una reverencia.

_ Gracias señor_ y el joven se retiró.

Ranma hablo con el mecánico del arreglo de la moto mientras la grúa se alejaba, le indico de lo sucedido que revise bien la moto y que la repare lo más rápido posible.

Después de eso regreso a pie, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas más cuando tuvo esa conversación que lo puso a pensar, llego al Instituto y miraba la puerta por donde tantas veces entraba a clases acompañada de la peli azul, muchos recuerdos venían a su mente luego el puente del rio y allí se quedó un momento contemplando el agua correr y recordando como Akane lloraba por su amor imposible y el que se convertiría en su cuñado el Dr. Tofu, pensó para sí mismo

 _Akane Tendo, es cierto que me olvidaste jamás tuve noticias tuyas desde aquel día que te marchaste, al parecer me cree una ilusión, pensando que volverías a darme una explicación de esa noche, no sabes cómo me ha dolido tu ausencia y trate de curar ese dolor con el amor que Ukyo me ofreció siempre, aun así no pude olvidarte_ _ saco una cadenita con un dije con la letra R

_ _esta era mi demostración de amor para ti, te la iba a dar dos días después, la verdad no tuve tiempo _ cristalinas lagrimas querían salir más él se resistía y las dejo ganar_

 __ Así como tú me dejaste yo te dejo aquí donde tu dejaste algo tuyo, yo dejare esta promesa de amor aquí también_ salto la red y cabo un pequeño hueco y allí dejo la cadena y su pareja  
_ Akane te dejo libre y me hago la promesa de cuidar de Ukyo y de casarme con ella cuando me reciba_ tapo el hoyo estuvo un momento y siguió su camino._

Camino despacio queriendo dejar ese dolor atrás, iba rumbo a la casa Tendo, su madre lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa.  
_ Hijo mío, ¿qué ha sucedido?, no llegas tan tarde

_ Madre solo tuve un accidente, no pasó nada, por eso tardé

_ Si, Ukyo me llamo y por eso estoy esperándote, pidió que la llames cuanto llegues, pero no creo sea ya prudente hacerlo, tu padre y Soun aún están al pendiente de ti.  
_ No debieron, pero gracias iré a saludarlos y a recostarme tengo clases muy temprano.

_ está bien Hijo_ y lo abrazo

Ingreso a la casa efectivamente ahí estaba su padre y Soun que la verlo se quedaron tranquilos, el solo les explico generalmente lo sucedido y se retiró a descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **RECUERDOS**

 _Ambos estudiaban el primer año de universidad ya se encontraban de vacaciones y Ranma se dedicaba a entrenar como todos los días y Akane corría también, ella llego y entro al dojo y vio a Ranma practicando, así que se dio la vuelta para ingresar a la casa, cuando fue llamada la atención por el que aún era su prometido._

 __ ¡Buenos días Akane!... ¿acaso ya no sabes saludar?_

 __ Disculpa, me diste la impresión de estar concentrado y no quise interrumpir_ Hizo una leve reverencia_

 __ quiero hablar contigo esta tarde, sé que debes salir con tus amigas, solo no demores:_

 __ ¡está bien!, iré a bañarme y cambiarme ya que debo salir pronto, Yumiko pasara por mí en media hora, ¡buen día Ranma!_

 _La joven se dirigió a la casa y se dispuso a alistarse para salir con sus compañeras, ingreso a su dormitorio buscando sus cosas y fue rumbo al cuarto de baño para asearse, tomo un relajante baño y después del mismo fue a cambiarse para salir, bajaba al comedor ya que Kasumi quería que desayune antes de salir y para su mala suerte Ranma salía del baño con sus pantalones y el dorso desnudo dejando ver como las delicadas gotas de agua acariciaban su piel, había madurado y su aspecto era más varonil, Akane no esperaba encontrar así a su prometido, quedo bloqueada y reacciono por impulso puso su mano sobre los pectorales de Ranma, sin darse cuenta, el joven también reacciono por impulso y atrajo a la joven hacia él, al verse en esa situación ambos solo reaccionaron por lo que mucho tiempo negaban, Ranma roso delicadamente los labios de Akane y ello hizo lo mismo, para terminar en un delicado beso que fue interrumpido por el grito de Nodoka._

 __ ¡Akane y Ranma, ¿qué están haciendo ahí los dos?!_ se sintieron descubiertos_ ¡bajen jovencitos! El desayuno les espera_ respiraron hondo y se soltaron asustados al darse cuenta de ese beso, Akane estaba avergonzada y Ranma igual._

 __ Mamá, por favor, acabo de salir del baño y creo Akane debe estar en su dormitorio, bajo solo déjame ponerme una camisa_ Mientras miraba a la peli azul y calmarla al ver que no los habían visto._

 __ Ranma, yo… mira, no pienses_ Estaba con la cabeza baja_

 __ Akane baja y perdona por lo que acaba de pasar, sé que no tienes sentimientos por mí_ eso hizo enojar a la peli azul, quien cacheteo al joven Saotome_

 __ ¡Fenómeno! no hables por mí, ¡eres un idiota! _ Y se dio la vuelta sumamente enojada y enrojecida de la vergüenza_

 __ ¡Akane, eres un gorila! Salvaje como tu sola, ni quien quiera ser tu prometido, te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de ser poco femenina_ aunque se arrepintió de lo dicho._

 __ ¡Déjame en Paz!_ y bajo entre queriendo llorar y matar a Ranma._

 _La discusión se escuchó hasta abajo, Soun y Gemma estaban asustados de la actitud de los prometidos al igual que Nodoka que hace mucho deseaba que su hijo se case porque era lo varonilmente correcto._

 _Más Akane bajo muy enojada que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, tomo su bolso y salió del sitio despidiéndose de todos de manera general, al salir sus lágrimas brotaron sin cesar, maldiciendo su suerte y pensando._

 ** _Ranma eres un desgraciado como osas besarme si piensas que no tengo sentimientos por ti, ¡te odio! Puedes quedarte con cualquiera de tus otras prometidas, ya no me importa, pensaba que lo de la beca fuera de Japón la denegaría por quedarme contigo, pero no; hoy está decidido el próximo periodo iré a España y me olvidare de ti, quizás la loca de Shampoo haga tu vida un infierno o Kodashi que está peor cada día, bueno quizás Ukyo es cuerda pero siempre me ha atacado sin razón._**

 _Así pensaba cuando choco de repente con Yumiko, que estaba camino a la casa Tendo, al verla Akane se sorprendió que olvido todo por completo que hasta ella iba a verla, se tendió en brazos de su amiga y lloro: su amiga no entendía que pasaba así que la acogió y trato de calmarla._

 __ Akane, ¿Qué sucede?, mira que debía ir a buscarte y estas caminando sin rumbo_ Yumiko estaba sorprendida_

 __Yumiko, no quiero saber más de Ranma, el muy idiota me beso y después me desprecio de la manera más cruel, definitivamente él y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos _ mientras con su mano secaba sus lágrimas._

 __ Akane, pero ¿qué dices?, él está vigilándote en la facultad siempre y hasta amenazo a Kein si se te acercaba_ lo decía Incrédula_

 __ Pues me dijo que soy un gorila, que no deseaba ser mi prometido y ya tome la decisión…Tomare la beca que me ofrecen en España y ahí olvidare esta locura inventada por nuestros padres._

 __ Akane… yo…creo no deberías tomar esa decisión en ese estado, además nadie de tu familia lo sabe. Lo sé yo y Yuka que estuvimos cuando te la ofrecieron… pero no te precipites_

 __ lo he decidido, esta misma tarde iré a tramitar eso ya que quedan dos semanas para poder hacerlo._

 __ ¿está segura?... ¿podrías arrepentirte?_

 __ Lo hare, lo prometo y si es así puedo denegar una semana antes._

 __ Piénsalo bien Akane, no estás bien y es complicado dejar todo acá_

 __ Yumiko lo hare ya no quiero esta vida_

 __ Si crees es lo mejor… está bien, te apoyo._

 __ mira de nuestro trabajo por horas en la cafetería tengo un dinero ahorrado, creo será suficiente para sobrevivir algunos meses, además la beca es completa, estudiare mucho._

 __ Está bien, pues en ese caso acompáñame a presentar mi documentación para el trabajo que quiere mi hermano aplique en su compañía.  
_ ¿En cuál trabaja Lee?_

 __ Empresas Tatewaky, sé que los conoces… pero… ¿Como los conoces?_ Akane se dio con la mano en la frente al recordar_

 __ No me digas que Kuno te entrevistara._

 __ Pues si él lo hará, sabía que los conocías… son de buena posición._

 __ Kuno estudio en el mismo instituyo que Ranma, Yuka y yo y su hermana anda detrás de Ranma hace años, pensé que no los volvería a ver: _ estaba algo molesta_ pero ya vez, gracias a Nabiki._

 __ si no quieres ir no vayas conmigo Akane, yo no sabía que eso te molestaba, como la otra noche fuimos a su bar._

 __ Yumiko te lo prometí y si pasa algo se cómo poner a ese loco en su sitio, así que vamos de una vez; espero Nabiki este ahí._

 __ está bien pero no me hago responsable de lo que suceda._

 _Así las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a las empresas del Kuno, para que su amiga pueda aplicar a un trabajo de medio tiempo hasta terminar de estudiar su carrera._

 _En la recepción había una señorita de muy buena presencia que índico a las jóvenes donde estaba la oficina del joven dueño, ellas se dirigieron al ascensor y con los gafetes entregados en la recepción llegaron a su destino._

 _Una secretaria bastante atractiva las recibió tomo la carpeta de la aspirante y la llevo a la oficina que tenía unas persianas, después de unos minutos Yumiko fue llamada para la entrevista, Akane se quedó fuera ojeando revistas._

 _A los poco minutos se abrió la puerta y un desquiciado joven salió de ella precipitándose sobre Akane, que quedó sorprendida pero de todas maneras alejo al pelinegro Kuno Tatewaky._

 __ ¡Akane Tendo! Mi hermosa flor, sabía que no podrías resistir mucho tiempo sin verme, sé que me amas hace mucho pero tu timidez no permite lo aceptes._ Zas una patada que lo alejo._

 __ Kuno, por favor déjame en paz, solo vine por Yumiko que tenía una entrevista aquí_ miro al joven con rabia_ además eres novio de Nabiki_

 __ Amada Akane, el trabajo es de Yumiko tu amiga, no te preocupes._ la miraba con esos ojos de locura._

 __ Kuno es muy buena en lo que le encargues, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella_

 __ Tranquila Akane, es cierto que siento debilidad por ti, pero jamás tomaría una decisión así solo porque ella sea tu amiga, está capacitada para el cargo._

 __ Siendo así, ella y yo nos vamos_ Jalo a su amiga de la mano para salir y fue receptada por Kuno_

 __ Akane por favor dame una cita, olvídate de Ranma, él no te dará un futuro._

 __ Tranquilo Kuno ni él ni nadie, ni tú, busca una mujer que te amé, lo mereces, estas algo obsesionado conmigo no es más, recuerda que eres novio de mi hermana… ¡desubicado!_

 _Salió con Yumiko del sitio dejando al joven detrás._

 _Ranma por su parte después de la discusión desayuno como si nada para continuar con sus cosas, no abrió la boca más para lo necesario._

 __ Ranma hijo, ¿Qué paso con mi hija Akane?, salió muy enojada_ Soun casi en el llanto_

 __ Tío, usted sabe que es una mujer de carácter difícil, se molestó por una broma _ se mordía la lengua._

 __ Hijo, no crees que es actitud de ustedes no los llevara a ningún lado_ Nodoka estaba preocupada  
_ Mamá, eso deberías decírselo a ella, es muy enojona, se lo toma todo a pecho, además sabes que nos están forzando a un matrimonio que no queremos_

 __ ¿estás seguro de eso hijo? _ Nodoka miro a ver como reaccionaba Ranma._

 __ Si madre y creo que Akane piensa lo mismo_ no pensó para nada lo que había dicho, y después de decirlo se arrepintió_

 __ eso quiere decir que ni tu ni Akane siente nada por el otro._

 __ Dejémoslo hasta acá, debo salir tengo una entrevista y si me va bien tendremos alumnos para abrir el dojo tío_ era más por evadir_

 __ ¡está bien hijo! pero esta conversación debe continuar._

 _El joven Saotome salió y no regreso hasta la tarde._

 _Fue a una escuela donde los padres de los niños buscaban opciones extracurriculares, era la oportunidad de reabrir el dojo pagar todo lo que los Tendo habían hecho por ellos y de paso hacer lo que más le gustaba._

 _Ya había pensado empezar a establecerse para ofrecer estabilidad a su futura esposa y de ser posible a su familia,_

 _Vio en la escuela la oportunidad de hacerlo y estaba casi seguro de que los padres lo acogerían, se preparó por días para la presentación de la escuela de artes marciales estilo libre._

 _Estuvo en la reunión que duró algo más de una hora, pero obtuvo lo que deseaba y tenía cerca de 50 estudiantes seguros más los que los dejaron como una opción palpable._

 _Salió de la escuela y se dirigió a la plaza iba pensando en lo pasado en la mañana, era cierto que no era la primera vez que se habían besado pero esta vez estaban consientes no era como la vez de la fiesta de graduación en Furinkan o en las salidas de los bares que habían compartidos, ahora no lo podían negar y era más la pelea de la mañana era para huir de dar explicaciones y lo que dijo era solo por no ser descubierto, aunque esa tarde quería poner en claro lo que sentía por la peli azul._

 _Camino y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cadenita con un dije la inicial de Akane y otra con otro dije su inicial, el reabrir el dojo haría que cambie su vida y aunque le costaba debía aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo de hace mucho y aunque lo negó en ya no podía negar lo que si corazón le decía._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

 ** _RECORDANDO BESOS ROBADOS_**

 _Estaban en su baile de graduación y como siempre sus padres muy amables querían colaborar para que este par se casen lo más rápido posible, se infiltraron y pusieron un componente para marear a los chicos que eran inexpertos en beber._

 _Genma se encargó de su hijo y Soun de su hija, ella bailaba animadamente con Toshiro y Ranma estaba bien sujeta por Shampoo que no lo soltaba y eso estaba alterando a Akane, que vio la copa ahí en la mesa y del puro despecho la bebió al ver Soun la copa vacía de su hija puso más mescla y Akane víctima de la bebida empezó a coquetear con Ryoga que fue con Ukyo al baile y esto molesto al joven azabache que se acercó a su mesa con Shampoo encima y bebió del vaso._

 __ Shampoo, ¿puedes soltarme? Quiero beber un poco  
_ Airén beber y Shampoo ser hoy su mujer_ le decía muy acaramelada_

 __ Creo estoy aun joven para eso Shampoo _ se zafó de la amazona y bebió del vaso_

 __ Akane olvidar compromiso, bailar muy alegre con chico cerdo_ Dijo la amazona con sorna_

 __ Shampoo… debo cuidar de Akane, me permites _ hizo a la amazona aun lado y fue hacia donde Akane estaba._

 __ No, Ranma… esperar esta ser nuestra noche_ más el siguió su camino_

 _Ryoga estaba en las nubes con las atenciones de Akane, sonreía como bobo y eso irritaba más a Ranma, Soun y Genma veían la escena debajo de una de las mesas y estaban vestidos de meseras y Genma no perdió el tiempo y ofreció otro trago a su hijo._

 _Se le subió tan rápido la bebida que solo aparto al chico cerdo, tomo a Akane y el saco del recinto._

 _2788_

 __ ¡oye que te pasa! ¡Suéltame! …_

 __ Akane deja de patearme, no sabes comportarte_

 __ ¿qué dijiste?..._

 __ estabas agarrada del cerdo de Ryoga_ la llevaba en sus hombros_

 __ ¡que me bajes!... lo exijo_

 _La llevo a un lugar apartado no había nadie y allí la bajo y el reclamo comenzó por parte de ambos._

 __ ¿Por qué bailabas con Ryoga tan de cerca? Acaso no sabes guardar tu honra y la mía, ¡eres mi prometida!_

 __ Mira quien lo dice… ¿acaso no estabas bailando con la gata de Shampoo?! … ¡pervertido!_ se acomodaba el vestido color rosa_

 __ No fue así, ella se me pego_

 __ Si y tú no pudiste sacártela de encima_ estaba iracunda y le dio la espalda y cruzo su brazos_

 __ tú en cambio estabas muy acaramelada con el cerdo de Ryoga, la siguió y la tomo del brazo._

 __ ¡suéltame idiota! _ estaba dispuesta a cachetear al azabache_

 __ ¡hazlo!_ miro el azabache a los ojos avellana sin dejarla reaccionar, se perdieron en la mirada del otro._

 _Los dos estaban bebidos y más los efectos del compuesto de sus padres pues menos inhibidos, Akane se perdió en el azul mar de los ojos del azabache no tenía voluntad la verdad, el azabache en el avellana de los de ella, tomo la mano alzada y beso su dorso para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella sin dejar de mirarla, estaban tan mareados que sin darse cuenta los labios de él ya estaban aprisionando los de ella y al hacerlo ambos cayeron al no poder tener equilibrio y ella termino encima de él y siguió el beso._

 _Repitieron la misma situación algunas veces más y en su poca cordura se dijeron de cosas_

 __ Bobo, ya sé que no tienes sentimientos por mi_

 __ Marimacha eres tú la que no tiene sentimientos por mi_

 __ ¿porque demonios nos estamos besando? _ hablaban en cada beso_

 __ No comprendes que si siento mucho por ti_ acomodaba los cabellos azulados_

 __ Yo también te quiero bobo_ y tuvieron que separarse porque al ser inexperta en la bebida quería vomitar_

 ** _Segundo caso_**

 _Estaban ya en la universidad contra todo pronóstico Ranma cursaba la carrera de educación Física y Akane psicopedagogía sus facultades estaban muy separadas tenían amigos en común así que en los recesos coincidían, ya estaban por terminar el semestre y Akane ya había pasado esperaba solo la nota de su tutor._

 _Yuka estaba con ella cuando llego el profesor y pidió esperar, esa espera fue eterna, Ranma debía dar un examen de recuperación para pasar en Ingles. Cuando salió del mismo vio a Yuka con su prometida así que se acercó y miraba la cara de angustia de las dos chicas._

 __ ¿Qué sucede Akane?_

 __ aun no tenemos noticias de nuestras notas_

 __ Pero las notas están en el sistema de calificaciones hace una hora, para que esperas, toma mi celular y revisa_ Ranma le ofreció su celular a la peli azul_

 __ ¿estás seguro? – miro al azabache con desesperación._

 __ Tómalo y revisa, tengo hambre y tu padre me pidió que te lleve a casa. Disimulaba molestia_

 __ ¡está bien, pero no es necesario que me cuides! _ no le gusto para nada el comentario de su prometido_ es cierto las notas están en el sistema y ya pase _ estaba emocionada que sin darse cuenta se lanzó sobre el pelinegro_

 _Al darse cuenta lo soltó de inmediato, y su cara enrojeció al igual que la del azabache quien se dio la vuelta para que no lo notaran_

 __ ¡Ey Cuñadito! _ Nabiki iba a buscar a su hermana_ veo qué las cosas entre ustedes al fin avanzan _ sonreía maliciosa_

 __ hermana, tú ya deberías estar con Kuno, ¿no iban a salir esta noche?_ lo hizo para cambiar la conversación._

 __ Sí, es así, por eso vengo a buscarlos, Kuno acaba de adquirir un centro de diversión en el centro, llame a mi padre para avisarle que ustedes vendrán conmigo_ los demás jóvenes veían con asombro a Nabiki_

 __ Yumiko y Toshiro… ¿pueden ir?- pregunto Akane_

 __ claro, la limosina esta fuera y además como ya pasamos el semestre podemos celebrar._ y así fueron a divertirse un poco._

 _Llegaron al enorme salón elegantemente decorado, colgaban cortinas de color vino con negro, chicas muy lindas para atender el sitio, los bar tender vestidos de negro muy elegantes, mesas en color café oscuro y sillas medias, el lugar estaba semi lleno, al llegar estaba Kuno y con unos amigos de la universidad y socios de sus empresas, vio llegar a la castaña y al verla acompañada se acercó para saludar a los invitados._

 __ Hermosa Nabiki dueña de mi corazón, veo que ha traído a la linda Akane _ la miraba de pies a cabeza_ ¡Buenas noches muchachos!, gracias por venir, por favor acompáñennos en nuestra mesa_ con su mano les indico el camino y camino frente a ellos para guiarlos._

 __ Akane_ decía Ranma al oído de la chica_ este centro está muy elegante y mira toda esa gente._

 __ Ranma, por favor pareces niño perdido en juguetería_ regreso a ver al joven_ ¡Saluda! Mira que es gente muy importante._

 __ Son puros niños mimados Akane_ miro con algo de incomodidad_

 __ Pues mira él es heredero de la famosa escuela a la que aplicaste para hacer prácticas_ el joven miro al joven y al parecer se parecía a su padre._

 __ tienes razón, pero no quiero depender de nadie más solo de mi capacidad_ dijo el joven a la peli azul._

 __ Bueno solo te lo decía, pero eres un ególatra_ y le saco la lengua._

 _Ya no hablaron más ya que habían llegado a sus lugares y Kuno presento a sus amigos recién llegado a los demás, los chicos y chicas eran de familias distinguidas, lo cual incomodo un poco a los recién llegados, pero Ranma y Akane no pasaron desapercibidos._

 _Akane ya había definido sus formas femeninas y pues se había convertido en una hermosa mujer que no cualquier hombre podría dejar de mirar._

 _Por otro lado Ranma también había madurado y ya lucia varonil, su cabello negro brillaba y esos ojos azules llamaban la atención más de la cuenta además de tener muy buen físico._

 _Los otros jóvenes empezaron a coquetear los chicos con Akane y las chicas con Ranma, se estaban divirtiendo mucho todos los chicos, como era inauguración Kuno a partir de las 11 de la noche les cedió barra libre y es ahí cuando esto se descontrolo, una de las chicas amigas de Kuno se colgó de Ranma y aunque estaba sumamente ebria no lo soltaba hasta que se durmió, mientras tanto Akane tenía a un joven que la seguía a todo lado lo que ya era molesto para ella y encima tener que aguantar a la chica colgada de su prometido._

 _La verdad la barra libre hizo que se desinhiban todos los chicos, ya cerraron el local y quedaron solo ellos, a medida que paso la noche los amigos adinerados de Kuno se retiraron y ya bastante ebrios los demás chicos querían hacer lo mismo pero Nabiki que estaba ya en muy malas condiciones no los dejaba._

 _Kuno se quedó dormido en uno de los lujosos sillones y mientras los otros dos chicos Yumiko y Toshiro ya se habían retirado, Akane no quiso dejar a Nabiki sola y cuando ya se durmió Kuno pues la saco del lugar, no estaba en las mejores condiciones ninguno de ellos, los meseros limpiaban las mesas y recogían el desorden, Akane llamo a Ranma y así lograron tomar un taxi que los lleve, Nabiki se durmió profundamente._

 _Akane estaba también bastante pasada de copas al igual que Ranma, y conversaban en el taxi y su estado los hacia matarse de la risa sin motivo alguno, cuando llegaron no deseaban incomodar a sus padres, así que bajaron del taxi el problema era que Nabiki no despertó y Ranma tuvo que cargarla para llevarla a su habitación, la peli azul pago el taxi y abrió el portón principal, Ranma llevaba a Nabiki en sus brazos ; ingresaron a la casa y tratando de no hacer ruido subieron a la planta alta donde estaban sus habitaciones, y acostaron a Nabiki, al poco tiempo de ingresar Soun quien descansaba en la planta baja llamo a sus hijas._

 __ ¡Akane!_

 __ ¡buenas noches padre!- respondió en voz alta, mientras trato de esconder su estado._

 __ Me alegra hayan llegado bien._

 __ Si padre acabo de acostar a Nabiki y Ranma ya va acostarse_ cuando detrás de ellos estaba Kasumi._

 __ Si padre, Akane y Ranma están bien, ya se iban a dormir_ sonreía Kasumi como si nada_

 __ Gracias hermana_ agradecía Akane_

 __ descansen muchachos_ Respondió Soun desde la planta baja._

 __ Hasta mañana_ respondieron los tres jóvenes al unísono_

 __Chicos es hora de recostarse, pero si desean algo para esa borrachera que se traen, abajo hay leche_

 __ gracias Kasumi creo lo necesitamos_ sonrió avergonzado Ranma._

 _Es así que Ranma y Akane bajaron despacio a la cocina a beber leche, se dieron cuenta que harían mucho ruido y serian descubiertos, Ranma aconsejo ir al Dojo y así lo hicieron, tomaron cada quien sus vasos de leche y llevaron unos pasteles de arroz._

 _Estaban bastante mareados, así que se sentaron en la duela del dojo y conversaban de la noche, estaban cansados pero debían acabar de comer lo que habían traído, de repente Akane le pide al azabache que le enseñe su nueva técnica que ella le ayudaría a perfeccionarla._

 __ Akane por favor es de madrugada y además venimos para no molestar a los demás, además estamos ebrios, no podría hacerlo._

 __ Por favor Ranma solo quiero verla en todo caso, hazlo una vez y nos vamos a dormir- suplico la peli azul._

 __ está bien, pero después a dormir._

 __ Gracias Ranma_ sonrió_

 _El joven tomo posición y le mostro la técnica, pero al estar tan bebido se resbalo y cayó sobre la chica, quien pues no quería hacer ruido así que amortiguo la caída del joven, al verse en esa posición tan vergonzosa trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible._

 _El joven se tomó la cabeza y trato de levantarse pero al ver a su prometida debajo de él y su cara roja llevo su mano a las mejillas de la joven quien enrojeció más._

 __ Mira… Akane Tendo esta sonrojada y ¿Qué pasara si hago esto?_

 _Acerco sus labios a los de la chica, ella estaba incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y trato de parar esa situación, pero al sentir la calidez de joven siguió el juego, el tomo una posición para no aplastarla y se sentaron uno del lado del otro y se besaron, el joven acomodaba los cabellos azulados alborotados ella tenía su manos en las mejillas del joven, se separaron y se acercaron de nuevo para volver a besarse, cuando el joven iba a decir algo, una voz dentro de la casa les saco de su estado._

 __ Hijo, creo es hora de dormir_ Nodoka los saco de su estado, ellos al darse cuenta se separaron de golpe y hasta la borrachera se les quito. Akane en su desesperación respondió._

 __ Tía, solo estamos bebiendo algo de leche, teníamos hambre_

 __ está bien querida, pero deben descansar_ así que ambos se miraron._

 _Solo salieron del sitio con los vasos y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, al otro día no tocaron el tema._

 _Esos los más memorables, al mirar la cadenita era como la muestra de que su compromiso se llevaría a cabo, él ya sabía que amaba a la chica de cabellos azulados no había duda que no podría vivir sin ella y además era la única que no lo obligo a casarse o cumplir el dichoso compromiso, es decir se ganó su corazón en propia ley._

 _Mas algo totalmente inesperado cambiaria_


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos estimados/as espero esta historia satisfaga sus espectativas.

Muchas gracias a quienes estan siguiendo la historia, les dejo este capitùlo un abrazo a todos

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Armando trampas**

 **DOS SEMANAS ANTES**

 _Hace días la peli morada estaba siguiendo a Ranma ya que su actitud últimamente era muy sospechosa, lo vio estudiar e ir a la escuela, vio como compro una cadena y pregunto al dependiente sobre la compra, al enterarse no podía creerlos su cara se desencajo totalmente, sentía como se quebraba su orgullo; eso que Ranma pensaba hacer no tenía sentido para ella._

 _Él era su prometido y jamás permitiría que él hago oficial ese compromiso con esa marimacha a quien debió haber matado en Jusenkio, en su desesperación porque eso no pase fue a buscar información sobre Akane y lo que pasaba en su alrededor; tiempo es lo que menos tenía la amazona._

 _Esa tarde llego al restaurante en lágrimas, al verla Cologne se extrañó más había clientes, así que prefirió no decir nada por el momento, vio entrar a su nieta a la cocina donde estaba Mousse._

 _El joven estaba ocupado preparando fideos cuando vio llegar a la joven, quien se lavó la cara y siguió dentro a la parte de la casa, estaba muy afectada al pensar que Ranma quería oficializar con Akane; ¿cómo quedaba ella?, la tribu de amazonas no perdonarían tremenda osadía, estaba en juego la honra de su familia delante del clan. Debía actuar y debía ser pronto._

 _Después de un rato entro Cologne a la casa y encontró a su nieta sentada en un rincón, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien y que esa tipo de actitud de su nieta tenía un nombre., Ranma Saotome, así que se acercó a donde estaba la joven muchacha y se dispuso a conversar con ella._

 __ Shampoo, dime ¿qué te ha pasado?_ miro a la joven directo_

 __ Abuela, Ranma querer formalizar compromiso con la chica violenta y Shampoo no puede permitirlo_ Miro a su abuela con decisión._

 __ No creo Ranma sea tan tonto para hacer eso, él debe cumplir el compromiso contigo y dar herederos fuertes a la tribu, en caso de no hacerlo, seremos la deshonra del clan, debemos hacer algo_ Cologne estaba molesta_

 __ Abuela, yo seguir a Ranma, hace días lo notar diferente, Hablo con Ukyo sobre su compromiso, estar dispuesto a firmar un pagare y pagar por carro de comida que padre robo; a Kodashi decir que no eran nada y solo faltar yo; seguro querer cancelar compromiso también, no poder permitirlo_ miro a su abuela como buscando respuesta._

 __ Eso que me cuentas querida nieta me confirma tu sospecha, él ha venido a buscarte en estos días con desesperación y ahora sabemos porque._ Cologne pensaba._

 __ No poder permitir eso abuela, hacer algo de inmediato o yo perder a Ranma._

 __ Mmm, debemos separar a ese par, debemos saber cómo se mueve Akane, para atacar hay que conocer al enemigo._

 __ Abuela por favor, chica violenta es muy salvaje ¿qué poder ver en ella Ranma? no comprender_ lo decía molesta._

 __ Shampoo averigua todo lo que puedas de Akane, te doy dos días ya que debemos conjurar algunas cosas y pronto será luna llena momento donde la magia está más alta._

 __ Yo saber que a chica violenta ofrecer beca extranjera, no aceptar._

 __ Es una excelente noticia, necesito unos cabello de Ranma y de Akane, ¿crees lo consigas hasta mañana?_

 __ Yo conseguir lo más rápido posible abuela._ se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro_

 __ Necesito a uno de los pretendientes de Akane también._

 __Yo ver que chico cerdo llegar hoy al terreno baldío, ¿Qué hacer con el abuela?_

 __ no comas ansias mi niña, tu abuela sabe lo que hace, vas a ver que separamos a ese par._ sonreía con malicia_

 __ ¿Qué tiempo Abuela?, yo querer saber._

 __ De dos a tres semanas en lo que surte el efecto del hechizo que solo las amazonas manejamos._

 __ Ir a buscar hoy mismo cabello de Airén y chica violenta_ sin perder tiempo_

 _Las fichas estaban por moverse, Shampoo iba camino a la casa Tendo para ver al pelinegro y hacerlo caer en la trampa con la astucia que se manejaba, no se le haría difícil cumplir el objetivo._

 _Ingreso a la casa Tendo como siempre por sobre la barda y encontró a Ranma entrenando en el dojo, Akane no es encontraba aun en casa, así que al ver al azabache saludo._

 __ ¡Nihao Airén! _ Y se abalanzó sobre el_

 __ ¡Shampoo, Suéltame! _ Ranma quería quitársela de encima._

 __ Yo saber que tu buscar a Shampoo estos días, ya no poder vivir sin Shampoo y querer casar de una vez_ sonreía con picardía, era parte de su plan._

 __ Si Shampoo te estaba buscando pero no para eso. Quiero que hablemos de nuestro compromiso absurdo_ estaba muy serio_

 __ Tú cumplir ley amazona, deber casar con Shampoo y tener hijos fuertes_ sonreía_

 __ Lo siento Shampoo, pero quiero romper ese compromiso y encontré un viejo escrito de tu tribu donde dice que los hombres deben ser de aldeas cercanas y yo ni siquiera soy chino_ Ranma estaba feliz de romper ese compromiso._

 __ ¡que decir!, no ser cierto eso que decir, deber haber inventado._ estaba asustada, no era lo esperado_

 __ Tengo el escrito pero no te lo daré, quiero hablarlo con tu abuela antes._

 __ Airén dejar a hermosa Shampoo por marimacha, no poder creer eso._ estaba indignada._

 __ Shampoo no te dejo porque jamás ha existido nada entre nosotros_ miraba a la peli morada._

 __ yo hablar con abuela, a ver que decir respecto a eso, pero al menos déjame un recuerdo_ se acercó para besarlo, más el esquivo ese movimiento._

 __ aléjate Shampoo, alguien puede mal interpretar esto_ la separo con su mano_

 __ Airén yo volver y ser mío por ley_ se retiro_

 _Entro a la casa Tendo, subió a la habitación de Akane y busco algo que pudiera servirle para su objetivo, vio la cama ordenada y el escritorio con sus útiles, se acercó al armario y ahí estaba el cepillo de cabello tomo lo que pudo y salió sigilosamente, pensó que nadie la vio, pero Kasumi estaba en la otra habitación lo hizo, no se le hizo extraño así que no dijo nada a la visitante._

 _Shampoo tenía lo que necesitaba, cuando se acercó a Ranma le corto un poco de su cabello, sonreía y se sentía triunfante. Esta acción cambiaría el sentido de las cosas._

 _Después de eso ella salió de la casa Tendo y se dirigió al restaurante con todo lo que tenía, su abuela emprendería horas más tarde a buscar las hierbas que servirían para el hechizo y así encaminar el separa a Ranma de Akane definitivamente._

 _La abuela llego la mañana antes de la luna llena con algunas hierbas silvestres que serían para esa noche y preparar toda la poción y el conjuro._

 __ Bienvenida abuela_ Shampoo hizo una reverencia _ ¿tener todo?_

 __ Gracias hija, tu ¿has conseguido lo que te pedí?_

 __ Si abuela tenerlo en mi habitación bajo en seguida_ corrió a su habitación._

 _Cologne empezó a sacar de su funda todas las hierbas que tenía para preparar, fue acomodando todo para tenerlo a la mano, Mousse miraba desde afuera sin entender que sucedía, tenía curiosidad pero debía escuchar más para saber de qué se trataba pero conocía de algunos hechizos amazonas que llevaban ciertas hierbas y no era bueno, estaba preocupado por quien sería la victima de esas mujeres._

 _Solo siguió con lo suyo y después averiguaría que se traían entre manos._

 _Bajo Shampoo con lo solicitado y se lo entregó a la abuela._

 __ Hija, y ¿lo otro?_

 __ Tomar abuela_ extendió su mano entregando una pañoleta_ ser de Ryoga_ sonreía con malicia_

 __ Sirve, pues bien creo tenemos todo para esta noche, pero hija deberás encargarte de que Ranma y Akane no estén juntos esta noche, tendrás que entretener al yerno hasta la media noche_

 __ Abuela ser complicado, pero yo ver qué hacer con eso, lo buscare en la tarde, ya sé con qué puedo engañarlo_ Sonreía con malicia, mientras su mente maquilaba la forma de sacar al pelinegro de la casa Tendo alejándolo de Akane._

 _Lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que quería hablar del compromiso,_

 _Ranma estaba en el patio de la casa antes de salir a las clases extracurriculares que debía repartir, estaba sentado frente al pequeño estanque observando y planificando la clase que pronto daría, cuando de súbito vio a Shampoo aparecer de la nada, el joven la miro con desconfianza._

 __ Nihao Airén_ grito la amazona_

 __ ¿Qué haces aquí Shampoo? Aún es temprano para que me molestes._

 __ Airén querer hablar contigo sobre compromiso, pero más tarde, Shampoo deber hacer algunas cosas en la mañana_ ganaba tiempo._

 __ Shampoo dejo claro que no me casare contigo, quiero tener el derecho de elegir mi vida_ estaba molesto y se levantaba del piso ya dispuesto a desaparecer de ahí._

 __ Está bien airén, yo comprender por eso hablar a las ¿cuatro?..._

 __ está bien Shampoo iré al restaurante y hablaremos_ lo dijo muy cortante._

 _Eso a Shampoo la molesto mucho pero debía ser muy cautelosa para que lo planeado saliera como ella deseaba, en ese momento Akane salía al mismo patio momentos después, vio a la amazona y pues le desagradaba su presencia._

 __ Si buscas a Ranma… acaba de salir y no regresara hasta tarde _ lo dijo con cierta desazón_

 __ Ya ver a Ranma marimacho, no tengo más que hacer aquí me retiro_ lo dijo con algo de soberbia en sus palabras_

 __ acaba de irte, ya no encuentro paz ni en mi propia casa_ muy fastidiaba y con interrogante de que hablo Shampoo con Ranma,_

 __ Adiós marimacho, verte en otro momento_

 _Akane sintió algo raro y no supo cómo interpretarlo así que no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo ese día._

 _Algo no cuadraba para Ranma en las palabras de Shampoo pensaba mientras impartía sus conocimientos con los chicos, pero como no sabía nada más pues decidió no darle importancia._

 _Estaba dirigiendo a los pequeños a que hicieran bien las katas el grupo de niños era bastante grande más de lo que el mismo lo hubiera esperado, pero le ponía todo de el para sacar su pan adelante._

 _Ya en la tarde sabría lo que le esperaba. Así que sin más siguió en lo suyo._

 _Ninguno de los implicados sabía lo que ese hechizo causaría en sus vidas y menos lo esperaban, así que ese día paso en normalidad aparente._

 _Solo la noche de ese día en particular sería algo diferente, por las cosas que estaban planificadas para separarlos y por lo que sucedería en ese espacio de tiempo sin saber que ambos serían objeto de una trampa._

 _Esa noche empezaría a entretejer una serie de situaciones que terminaría por separarlos quizás para siempre._


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **El Conjuro**

Esa tarde Ryoga debía salir pero su pañoleta no aparecía por ningún lado, la busco y busco y no la encontraba, por el terreno baldío pasaba Kasumi regresaba con las compras para la cena despues de salir de su nuevo empleo y vio al joven que la saludo y se ofreció para ayudarla con las compras, ella le agradecía pues su carga estaba pesada; por cortesía lo invito a la cena de ese día como agradecimiento.  
Ryoga se rehusó pero ante la insistencia de Kasumi acepto, cuando llego Akane pasadas las 17 horas vio al joven y casi no lo reconoció sin su pañoleta.

_ Buenas tardes… ¿Ryoga?_ miro sin dar crédito_ ¿tu pañoleta?, no esta

_ Hola Akane, la perdí y no sé dónde está_ bajo la cabeza avergonzado

_ es raro no verte con ella, pero de seguro ya aparecerá_ miro al joven y sonrió

_ Kasumi me invito a la cena, insistió tanto que no pude decirle que no

_ Pues bienvenido, toma asiento me cambio de ropa por algo más liviano y bajo_ se retiró a su habitación.

Momentos después Kasumi había servido te para Ryoga y cuando bajo Akane lo acompaño, pero se le hizo raro, Ranma no estaba aún en casa pero no le dio importancia.

A poco rato llegaron los padres de Ranma solos, sin él se le hizo más sospechoso pero no haría evidente su malestar, decidió disimular como si nada.

_ Hija… ¿Dónde se ha metido Ranma?

_ Tía Nodoka no lo he visto desde la mañana_ no quería hacer notoria su intranquilidad

_ Tía quizás fue hacer algún pendiente, por favor se alistan la cena estará lista en pocos minutos, Akane lávate las manos y ayúdame, Ryoga toma asiento_ sonreía Kasumi como siempre

_ está bien, Kasumi ya voy_ se levantó y fue a la cocina.

Esa noche cenaron y Ryoga se quedó un poco más lo que fue oportuno para el plan de Shampoo.

Aun así Akane no estaba tranquila, ya que Ranma no se demoraba tanto sin avisar y nadie sabía de él, esperaba que Ryoga se marche iría a buscar a su prometido.

Ranma después de las clases impartidas hizo tiempo para ver a Shampoo, deseaba terminar de una vez ese compromiso por demás absurdo, no quería enfrentar a la peli azul conocía su carácter y era mejor evitar eso por el momento.

Llego a las cuatro al restaurante como habían quedado, Shampoo no se encontraba en ese lugar había salido a dejar una última entrega ahí estaba Mousse pidiendo que deje a la peli morada en paz e informando que había salido y estaba pronta a volver.

_ Mousse amigo, no me interesa Shampoo, vine hablar con ella del compromiso para romperlo definitivamente.

_ No me mientas Saotome_ se acomodaba los lentes_ tú quieres a todas para ti… ¡mujeriego!

_ tranquilo Mousse… dime ¿Dónde se ha metido la abuela?_ miraba alrededor y no la veía

_ no lo sé salió temprano y me pidió cerrar el restaurante pasada las 7 de la noche.

_ Raro, pero no es de mi incumbencia_ lo dijo indiferente.

A poco tiempo entra la amazona que regresaba de sus entregas, al ver al azabache lo saluda lanzándose sobre él, el reacciona evitándola.

_ Airén venir por Shampoo, ¡Yo feliz!_ trataba de acercarse sin éxito

_ Por favor deja de hacer esto, necesito que hablemos_ ya molesto

_ Mousse sirve plato de fideos a Airén, esperar unos minutos yo cambiar esta ropa y atenderte_ sacaría tiempo de donde no tenía.

_ está bien… espero pero no demores.

Le sirvieron un plato de fideos y el empezó a comer, él no sabía que Shampoo pidió poner un poco más de picante y un poco de gotas para que el termine haciendo su voluntad, la verdad no duraría mucho ya que el cuerpo de Ranma lo asimilaba pronto, pero serviría de salir bien las cosas.

Ella bajo después de un poco de tiempo y se sentó al frente del azabache que aun degustaba el platón de fideos.

_ Airén ¿estar satisfecho?_ lo pregunto más por hacer perder tiempo que por verdadera preocupación.

_ Gracias Shampoo, quiero hablar de nuestro supuesto compromiso_ miro a la chica directo.

_ no es supuesto querido Ranma, es verdadero y debe cumplirse, me entere que terminaste los demás compromisos, espero que el de la marimacho también.

_ Shampoo estoy aquí por el dichoso compromiso impuesto por tu tribu sin argumento alguno_ sacaba una hoja de papel.

_ ¿Qué ser eso?_ empezó abrir el papel que le entregaba.

_ Está en chino y puedes muy bien comprenderlo porque este compromiso es absurdo y yo puedo quedar libre del mismo_ retiraba el plato de fideos a un lado

La amazona observo el pergamino y lo que decía Ranma era cierto, como pasaron eso por alto. Pensó como sacar eso de su camino.

_ Ser documento antiguo, no tener validez _ Y rompió el papel estaba iracunda

_ sabría qué harías algo así, por eso te entregue solo una copia, el original lo tiene alguien de confianza_ Ranma con la cabeza baja negaba lo sucedido.

_ ¿Airén?.. Tu ¿no? o ¿sí?... no puedes hacerme eso, decir quien tener el documento original_ miraba al azabache con desesperación.

_ Lo siento no puedo hacerlo, es mi única salvación, no te entregare el original_ Ranma la miro seguro y veía como Shampoo quería romper el llanto y no lo podía soportar-

_ airén por favor no hacerlo. Honra de Shampoo quedar en suelo_ estaba chantajeando al joven

_ no quiero tener un compromiso contigo_ fijo su mirada al suelo

A la joven amazona se le ocurrió algo para ganar tiempo y de paso cumplir lo que su abuela le encomendó.

_ Shampoo aceptar eso… pero Ranma permitir despedirse de Airén y tener una cita con Shampoo por única vez para cerrar capitulo_ fingía llanto

_mmm_ no me das confianza _ Ranma pensaba si eso era posible.

_ Shampoo olvidar a Airén si dar cita hasta que termine el día_ Puso una cara de chantaje y Ranma cedió

_ Está bien. Lo hare, espero no arrepentirme de esto

Y así es como se cumplió lo que la abuela le pidió a Shampoo de tener alejada a Akane de Ranma ese día

En una montaña algo alejada de Nerima ahí estaba la abuela con unas sacerdotisas que habían llegado para realizar el conjuro que las amazonas hacían para conservar a su pareja.

Tomaban las hierbas silvestres que yacían en un caldero que ya parecía un emplasto debían esperar a que la luna se deje ver en plena oscuridad para invocar y levantar los rezos.

La anciana estaba sobre su bastón cerca del caldero las tres sacerdotisas que estaban con ella situadas alrededor, una llevaba una piel de león, otra una piel de zorro y la última plumas de pavo real.

_ bien, saben a qué hemos venido, un japonés quiere deshonrar a mi nieta y yo no puedo permitirlo

_ querida Cologne, es una ofensa para ella y nuestra tribu, no lo permitiremos

_ Esta casi al punto, pues preparémonos para el ritual y cuidemos de nuestra hija que no caiga en desgracia.

_ Esta cerca el momento, prepara las pertenencias de quienes quieres separar y después dejaremos que la luna actué, en pocos días veremos los efectos del conjuro más fuerte que una mujer puede hacer para retener a su amor, y que solo las amazonas conocemos.

Es así como la abuela saco de la bolsa un poco del cabello de Ranma y el de Akane, tenía además la pañoleta de Ryoga y un poco del cabello de la nieta.

Juntaron sus manos y empezaron a repetir palabras que no se podían descifrara con claridad, cerraban los ojos y repetían el nombre de Ranma y Akane.

_ Cologne_ hablaba la de piel de león_ procede a poner el cabello de quienes quieres separar_ Y Cologne puso los cabellos entremezclado de Ranma y Akane, negro y azul se unieron y en el momento de topar el caldero de separaron de una manera extraña.

_ Se ha separado enseguida, la luna nos ha favorecido_ Sonreía Cologne con malicia

_ toma los cabellos de la chica separada y envuélvelos en la pañoleta del joven para que creemos la ilusión de que ellos tienen algo y haz lo mismo con los cabellos del joven prometido y de tu nieta.

Cologne así lo hizo, y repetían de nuevo palabras poco entendibles juntaban las manos hasta que en un momento el caldero que hervía delante de ellas, empezó a burbujear y sacudirse sin razón alguna.

La que llevaba la piel de zorro estaba asustada, eso no debía pasar y no comprendía que pasaba

_ Cologne nos ha mentido, el joven no ama a su nieta_ grito al ver que en momentos explotaría.

_ No puede ser_ grito la de las plumas_ no podemos ya dar marcha atrás, Kami nos perdone por esta aberración cometida.

_ Cologne tú sabes lo que pasara por romper el orden del universo, miraron las viejas mujeres.

_ Yo pagare el precio de mi atrevimiento, pero lograr por lo menos tiempo de que mi nieta conquiste al joven.

Poco después la mezcla exploto lanzando a las cuatro mujeres lejos del sitio donde estaban. No sufrieron daño, pero estaban golpeadas.

_ Cologne nos has hecho cómplices de un acto que va contra la misma naturaleza humana, no sé cuál será el castigo, pero no creo tu nieta logre tu cometido, conoces bien el castigo de la naturaleza que no es más que justicia, así que aténganse… acabo de ver en el caldero antes de que explote que tu nieta no lograra retener al joven, él se ha valido del antiguo rollo y no aceptara a tu nieta. Además veo el mal causado será terrible para los dos jóvenes enamorados y el joven al cual quieres entregar a la joven.

_ no estoy segura de eso… ¿Cuál rollo?_ Cologne estaba sorprendida

_ Del rollo Molick del cual se basa los emparentamientos con extranjeros, se debe cumplir algunas reglas para permitirlo, él ha descubierto que no cumple ninguno

_ ¿Cuáles son los requisitos?

_ Que sea de una aldea cercana en caso no serlo pues que ame a la joven y tercero que luche con el hombre de la casa de la futura novia, ninguno sea cumplido el joven puede pedir no cumplir el compromiso delante el consejo.

_ es decir que esto no ha servido de nada… ¡maldición! Quiero que la joven Tendo sufra

_ Y sí que lo hará te lo aseguro, pero en algún momento todo deberá volver a su sitio y todo el mal se regresara a la que lo ha provocado espero no sea su fin tan cruel.

_ ¡Silencio! Tres mil años de edad y no pude saber el contenido del dichoso rollo, pensé que ya no existía y que no era aplicable._ Cologne estaba sumamente enojada.

_ Nos despedimos Cologne, Kami te de redención al igual que tu nieta.

Las mujeres se encaminaron de regreso a la aldea, sumamente arrepentidas, habían sido engañadas por la vieja Cologne y eso de alguna manera traería consecuencias.

La luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor, sería la cómplice de las cosas futuras que estaban por suceder.

Shampoo aprovecho de la cita hasta el último minuto del día y Ranma estaba sumamente cansado lo había llevado al cine, al parque de diversiones a comer a pasear por el rio, por donde se le antojo. Un poco antes de las doce ya estaba dejando a Shampoo en su casa y se retiraba a la suya.

Akane después que se fue Ryoga salió por los lugares cercanos a buscar a Ranma y no lo encontró, regreso a la casa y espero en el balcón ya eran algo más de la medianoche y empezó a enfriar, así que decidió entrar a descansar y esperar que no le haya sucedido nada a su prometido.

A poco tiempo estaba cambiándose cuando sonó su ventana, no lo pensó se acercó su corazón estaba acelerado, emocionado al saberlo bien y fue a abrir la ventana y ahí estaba el.

Abrazo al azabache viéndolo bien y después recordó la preocupación y abofeteo al joven.

_ Auch_ se tomó la cara _ ¡eres una salvaje!

_ crees es poco la preocupación que tenía_ lo dijo irritada

_ baja la voz boba, despertaras a todos_ tapo su boca_ iré a descansar

_ si vete de una vez ¡tonto!_ miro algo enojada al azabache_ él se iba retirando

_ descansa Akane… Gracias por preocuparte por mi_ sonrió_ pero era algo que debía hacer_ y salió del dormitorio

Akane no comprendió que sucedía pero se sintió feliz de verlo bien y fue a dormir o al menos eso es lo que quería.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches estimados lectores, todos diran porque no escribio una presentacion antes , bueno les comento que quise probar una cabala( cosas de buena suerte) y pues elegi este capìtulo porque considero al 7 de buena suerte. espero disfruten de este enredo que crea mi mente, sin mas que decir pues continuen con la lectura.**

 **ANA MARIA**

 **Recordarles que no escribo con fines de lucro y que la creacion de personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **INDICIOS**

Esa mañana Akane se despertó algo agitada había tenido pesadillas toda la noche y no comprendía él porque, se sentía cansada y bastante irritable, aun así se levantó de su cama para poder ir a la universidad ya estaban a días de terminar el semestre y debía rendir pruebas, así que se dirigió a la bañera para poder despertar del todo, se despojó de su pijama y se metió en la tina, relajo su cuerpo en el baño se rego un poco de agua fría para poder despertar del todo y salió de la misma.

Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla al igual que su cabello, arreglaba su rostro después de eso se puso el albornos encima para poder salir de aquel sitio a retomar las actividades de ese día,

Ranma por su parte también debía rendir exámenes pero una poca más tarde, así que aun dormía cuando la peli azul ya salió de la casa. Además de creerse libre de Shampoo le daba una sensación de alivio ya no tenía pendientes con nadie y ahora podía asumir el compromiso con Akane ya sin ataduras ni impedimentos, solo que tuvo pesadillas en la madrugada y no les dio importancia, despertó cerca de las 8 de la mañana y Akane ya había salido, su madre Nodoka le servía el desayuno para que vaya rendir sus exámenes, él se sentó y tomo lo que su madre le sirvió.

Después de eso fue a la universidad y en el camino encontró a Ryoga y lo saludo de pasada, levanto la mano y se dirigió a la parada del metro y tomo el que iba cerca de la universidad.

Rindió sus exámenes y cuando salió fue a buscar a Akane sabía que tenía otro examen un poco más tarde así que esperaba tener suerte para verla, su sorpresa fue mayúscula Akane conversaba con Ryoga en una banca de la universidad no se veía nada sospechoso pero el sintió una mala espina, se quedó observando un poco más a ver que sucedía, ya aburrido decidió acercarse, saludo de nuevo al joven y llamo a su prometida quien obedeció de inmediato, se levantó , Ranma tomo sus libros y ambos se despidieron de Ryoga y Akane siguió a Ranma .

Ranma iba algo molesto, no comprendía porque el muchacho estaba ahí con su prometida, no dijo nada por ese momento, tomo el bolso de su prometida y se lo cargo a la espalda, cuando estuvieron algo lejos y ya más tranquilo pregunto.

_ Akane… ¿Qué hacías con Ryoga?_ paro en seco y miro a la joven

_ No lo sé, el solo apareció en la universidad, no quise ser descortés _ miro al azabache

_ ¿de qué hablaron? _ Su rostro se tornó más serio

_ De su visita el día de ayer a casa… ¿sabías que perdió su pañoleta?_ no le puso interés

_ Ryoga ¿estuvo ayer en la casa?... ¿Tu, estuviste con él?, porque no me lo dijiste_ su mirada analizaba la reacción de Akane

_ Ayer no te vi, querías hablar conmigo, pero jamás llegaste_ Ranma interrumpe a la peli azul

_ es decir que por eso estabas con Ryoga_ Lo dijo bastante irritado.

_ ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?_ Akane miro con enojo al azabache

_ ¡Responde! _ Ranma exigía una explicación.

_ no fui yo quien lo invito, cuando llegue él estaba ya en la casa_ casi a gritos

_ pudiste haberme llamado_ le dijo alzando la voz y la tomo del brazo

_ ¡suéltame! ¡Qué demonios estás pensando!.. Tu ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?_ lo dijo iracunda

_ Yo. Yo esté. ¡Eso no tiene importancia! _ trataba de evadirla no quería mencionar Shampoo.

_ ¿hiciste algo malo?, ¿faltaste a tu compromiso conmigo? _ Ranma bajo la mirada y Akane interpreto lo que quiso,

_ Yo… tu… no sabes lo que dices niña boba _ se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a su prometida

Akane miro al joven sabía que no decía la verdad, sus ganas de llorar la inundaban pero no dejo que salieran esas lagrimas traicioneras, siguió de mala gana a su prometido ya que llevaba su bolso y poco podía hacer en ese momento.

En el traslado en tren a casa ni se hablaron para nada después de esa discusión, en la mente de ambos empezaron a crearse mil ideas de lo que había pasado el día anterior sin que el uno estuviera con el otro, los celos que sentían ambos aunque no estuviera nada claro entre ellos, estaban creando historias en sus cabezas.

Akane ya pinto tres escenarios diferentes en su mente, uno con Shampoo, otro con Ukyo y el ultimo con Kodashi, en cada cuadro el veía a Ranma besar a las desdichadas, sin querer se percató y hacia memoria de un olor de perfume de mujer muy familiar, así descarto a Ukyo, pero tendría que saber de quién era el dichoso aroma y mientras en eso pensaba el tren había llegado a su destino y ni se dio cuenta, el azabache la codeo para bajarse del tren y así lo hizo por inercia camino detrás del joven, tiro de su bolso para que se lo devolviera, más él no lo soltó, no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Ranma en cambio caminaba de mala gana pensando en el bobo de Ryoga y no se explicaba porque él estaba en la casa y lo encontró en la universidad y con Akane, algo no cuadraba en esas historia en su mente, porque Akane no le llamo en la noche, ella lo hacía cada vez que él se tardaba pero ayer que esperaba que lo llamara no lo hizo, se le hizo muy raro.

En su mente ya creo el futuro de Akane teniendo hijos con Ryoga y eso lo irrito más de la cuenta, sin darse cuenta saco su sentir a clara voz en medio de la calle.

_ ¡Akane Tendo!... ¿Qué demonios hacías con Ryoga?_ la joven quedo estática al escuchar a su prometido gritar de esa forma.

_ Lo mismo que tu hacías con otra de tus prometidas _ lo contesto con desdén sin mirarlo de frente y siguió su camino.

Eso irrito al joven al ver que su mentira era descubierta y otra que estaba en una cita con Shampoo, eso quería decir que ella estaba en una cita con Ryoga y eso lo ponía mal, es decir que ella estaba dándose el tiempo de conocer a otros y él no lo hacía por respetar supuestamente su compromiso.

Ella por su parte se dio cuenta de los celos de Ranma y lo que dijo fue por molestarlo, estaba claro para ella, él había estado con una mujer, no sabía si era Shampoo o Kodashi; Ukyo no podía ser para ella el perfume era algo molesto que le mareaba en todo caso en una fragancia muy suave no ese olor fuerte con el que el llego la noche anterior.

La mente de ambos creaban escenarios y Ranma el solo imaginar que Ryoga estuviera saliendo con Akane, su Akane lo estaba irritando al punto de querer golpearlo hasta la inconciencia, respiraba agitado por la ira que sus pensamientos le estaban creando y el malestar lo estaba haciendo perder la noción de la realidad y de la razón.

Akane por su parte estaba haciendo memoria de ese aroma, era tan fuerte casi insoportable para su gusto sabia por deducción que podría de ser de las dos, mas no tenía la certeza de quien era, su mente pensaba en el dichoso aroma y la dueña del mismo y de que al noche anterior hacia ella y su prometido, moría de celos y la tristeza se estaba posesionando de su corazón, quería llorar pero su orgullo podía más así que aprisiono a las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir , respiraba hondo tratando de controlar esos sentimientos frustrados que estaba siendo presa de ella.

Llegaron a la casa saludaron a todos y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sin decirse nada, al poco rato Kasumi los llamo a almorzar y ellos bajaron tomaron sus platos y se dirigieron a su habitación, aduciendo que estaban estudiando y Kasumi ni Soun ni nadie puso oposición en eso.

Akane estaba recostada en su cama no podía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza así que se cambió de ropa y se puso su Gi de entrenamiento debía sacar eso de su cabeza y lo mejor era entrenar un poco, así que se dispuso a bajar al dojo y cuando estaba cerca del mismo, vio que estaba apenas y abierto y vio entrenar a Ranma debió haber estado entrenando hace mucho estaba muy sudado, se veían como pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban desde las sienes hasta su rostro, y como sus hombros brillaban por lo mismo, se veía muy varonil y sus hormonas le jugaban sucio se quedó mirándole mientras mordía su labio tratando de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, prefirió bajar la cabeza y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta y regresar a la casa, él se dio cuenta de su presencia y la llamo.

_ ¡Akane!... si quieres usar el dojo hazlo, yo solo estaba entrenando pero termine, será mejor que revise tus progresos, tu padre dice que no entrenas lo suficiente_ mientras se ponía la camisa.

Akane no le quedo más que regresar sobre su paso al escuchar su nombre y mirar al azabache, ella en ese momento quería molerlo a golpes, pero antes de eso debía comprobar lo que en su mente paso.

_ Gracias _ lo dijo más por compromiso que porque sentía eso._ pensé que te demorarías y no quise desconcentrarte.

_ Tranquila, quiero evaluar tus destrezas_ miraba a la joven

_ sabes que no he practicado como debería, así que mi estado no es el óptimo, no esperes mucho de mí. Fingió una sonrisa.

_ pues no importa veremos que podemos hacer en este tiempo que ya saldremos de vacaciones, te pondré a nivel_ mientras se acomodaba detrás de ella para evaluar una Kata que quería que aprenda a dominar.

_ Creo tu otra prometida no le gustara que pases mucho tiempo contigo_ debió decirlo para sacarlo dentro lo que sentía.

_ Akane, que está pensando esa cabecita loca, no me interesa el matrimonio ni los compromisos por el momento_ pusieron su mano en la cintura de la joven.

_ Dime, ¿que estabas haciendo anoche Ranma? _Mientras subía la pierna

_ Solo te diré que estoy tratando de poner en orden la vida y debía hacer algo anoche, no preguntes más

_ está bien por el momento lo dejare ahí, además tu y yo no tenemos nada en concreto_ Ranma sintió un baldazo de agua helada.

_ tienes razón, esa pierna estírala más, tu y yo no somos más que amigos _ se mordía la lengua.

_ Así está mejor, por lo visto he perdido el equilibrio _ cuando acababa de decir eso que se cae.

Ranma para evitar que se caiga fuerte la toma de la cintura y caen juntos ella debajo y el sobre ella, casi no se golpeó por la acción de Ranma, al darse cuenta de la posición un poco comprometedora, miro a la peli azul, por instinto ella toco su rostro y reacciono al suave tacto, inconscientemente sus labios iban acercándose, cuando una voz inoportuna los dejo a media acción.

_ ¡Nihao Ranma! _ La voz de Shampoo hacia presencia

Akane empujo al joven azabache para quitárselo de encima, Ranma reacciono rápido y se paró de un salto.

_ ¿qué haces aquí Shampoo?_ miro a la amazona con desconfianza

_ venir a verte a ti, para dar gracias por la hermosa velada que compartimos_ Akane no daba crédito a lo que oía.

_ Shampoo, ¿repite lo que dijiste?_ cuestiono Akane muy seria

_ Escuchar bien marimacho Ranma y yo tener cita anoche._ lo dijo con toda la sorna

_ espera Shampoo eso tampoco es así como tú lo pintas_ respondió Ranma al ver el giro de la situación.

_ ¿Cómo lo pintas? … ¿fue o no una cita Ranma?_ cuestiono muy seria Akane.

_ Espera Akane, tu… no deberías recriminarme eso, recuerdas que somos solo amigos_ lo dijo por salir de la situación

_ Creo tienes razón, en ese caso te dejo con Shampoo creo deben tener mucho de qué hablar_ tomo su toalla y se dirigió a la salida del dojo.

Ranma la observo salir y vio solo su espalda, quiso detenerla pero sabía que era algo perdido. Shampoo no se movía del sitio y observo todo lo sucedido, se sintió complacida de ser la causante de todo lo sucedido. Sabía que algo de ganancia tendría para ella si era como su abuela había dicho.

Ranma estaba atrapado, el tratando de arreglar las cosas y Shampoo viene arruinar todo con sus comentarios fuera de sitio.

_ Shampoo ya me agradeciste y todo, por favor vete de una vez, ya cumplí y te di lo que me pediste, por favor no vuelvas_ miro muy serio a la amazona

_ Shampoo marchar por hoy, pero tu vendrás a buscar Shampoo cuando te des cuenta que la marimacho no es para ti, que ella escogió otro camino_ Salto de nuevo para alejarse.

Entro a la casa con ese malestar de casi haberla besado de confesar al fin lo que sentía por esa chica de cabello azul pero como siempre el orgullo le hizo decir cosas que no eran ciertas, días después las cosas se pondrían peor el efecto del hechizo empezaba a surtir efectos.

Después de esa discusión Akane salió y no volvió hasta la noche, salió con unas amigas para pasar el mal rato y volvió pasado las doce cuando todos dormían.

Ingreso a la casa, y subió a su dormitorio y se acostó a dormir, Ranma vio como llego no quiso reclamar nada no se sentía en posición de hacerlo, al verla en casa le dio paz y se acostó a dormir.

Estos fueron los pequeños indicios de que el conjuro de la abuela hacían efecto de a poco en la vida de estos chicos, aún faltaban hechos por suceder y ver el desenlace que tuvo esta artimaña en la vida de todos los implicados, que iremos despejando de apoco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Proceso**

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la situación entre los dos prometidos era muy confusa, es cierto que el hechizo era para separarlos pero como dijeron las hechiceras ancianas que el conjuro no saldría como Shampoo y la abuela preveían, este era un efecto del mismo, al existir amor habría momentos de lucidez y el embrujo aumentaría el deseo de estar junto a la persona amada y en otro caso los celos desmedidos que harían ver cosas que no eran del todo ciertas.

A medida que pasaron los días las situaciones se volvían raras, y se prestaron para muchas malas interpretaciones que les contare en este capítulo.

Akane ya terminaba de rendir sus exámenes y las visitas de Ryoga a la casa Tendo se hicieron frecuentes casi siempre coincidía que Akane estaba con él y Ranma empezó a presenciar ese tipo de escenas y lo sacaba de su buen juicio.

Para Akane esos días fueron de mucha frustración, Shampoo aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba en la universidad y casi siempre en los brazos de Ranma, eso ya era demasiado para ella si pudiera ya la hubiera confrontado, si no fuera por el recuerdo que dé eran amigos y por eso mejor no intervenía.

Al azabache en sus momentos de lucidez pensaba ya en tomar su compromiso con Akane y de hecho en esos días lo había pensado, pero al verla con Ryoga pues decaía en su afán por llegar donde la joven.

Aun contra todo pronóstico este par tuvo sus momentos de cariño antes del declive de todo, hubo momentos en los que su corazón los atraía y no podían evitarlo, se sentían tan unidos y cuando parecía que todo iba bien de un momento a otro la situación cambiaba y era un vaivén de emociones que ambos tuvieron en esas dos siguientes semanas.

 **Días después**

Después de que Shampoo le lanzo en la cara lo de su cita con Ranma, Akane empezó a evitarlo se sentía fatal al pensar el pelinegro estaba enamorado de la amazona, no podía aceptarlo era demasiado para ella, ya había terminado el semestre y las vacaciones transcurrían con aparente normalidad.

Ryoga se empezó a convertir en visitante frecuente de la casa Tendo, en esos días también se estaba cocinando un gran acontecimiento.

Ya hace días que Akane y Ranma no se encontraban ni para comer, Akane huía y Ranma también ponían cualquier tipo de pretextos, pero ese día en particular sin prever su padres los citaron a ambos, sin que el uno sepa de otro.

Esa mañana Soun hablo con su hija que deseaba hablar con ella en la tarde antes de la cena y ella no tuvo más que acceder, para Ranma fue algo parecido, su madre le pidió que le acompañe a traer las compras para la cena a la misma hora, los patriarcas habían visto el alejamiento y eso les preocupaba, además la misma Nodoka vio a Shampoo siguiendo a su hijo algunas veces.

En conclusión esa tarde los dos se verían, Akane regreso de su trabajo de medio tiempo y estaba en la casa cuando su padre y Kasumi salieron sin una razón aparente, le dijeron que espere que no demoraban, no se le hizo raro quizás alguna emergencia del barrio pues su padre era el dirigente de seguridad, así que no le dio importancia y fue a su habitación, cabe recalcar que ninguno de los Saotome estaban en casa.

Ranma llego 10 minutos antes a la casa por petición de su madre, esos días estaba dedicado a buscar donde dar clases y había concertado algunas citas, por eso la ausencia de esos días, además que estaba tratando de hablar con Akane y aclarar algunas cosas.

Ingreso a la casa y estaba todo en silencio, fue a la cocina y ahí estaba una nota de su madre, que regresaba pronto y que espere, pensó estaba solo y fue al refrigerador a tomar agua, escucho ruidos en la planta de arriba y pues impulsado por la curiosidad subió al segundo piso, quizás algún ladrón o algo más serio, subió despacio y solo observo la luz del cuarto de Akane que salía por debajo de su puerta, se acercó a ver si estaba bien.

Toco delicadamente la puerta, desde dentro –

_ ya salgo papá_ grito desde dentro_ salió de golpe y sorpresa, ahí el pelinegro al que estaba evitando.

_ ¡Hola, Akane!- Levanto la mano

_ Ran… Ranma_ ella lo miro sorprendida_ ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Mi madre me ha llamado para que la acompañe a comprar pero no está en casa_ lo dijo un poco avergonzado

_ Mmm, esto es obra de nuestros padres, estamos solos_ lo dijo mirando al joven

_ Cálmate, ¿no crees debemos hablar? _ miro a la joven mientras se arrimaba a la puerta del dormitorio.

La joven se dirigió a su cama, y se sentó sabía que de alguna manera él tenía razón, debían decirse algunas cosas y esa situación de no verse pues debían superarla, debían vivir bajo la misma casa y así que se volvió necesario.

Así que levanto la mirada e invito a sentarse al joven, el tomo la silla del escritorio y lo hizo al frente de ella.

_ Mira Akane, debemos hablar de algunas cosas._ miro el joven a la peli azul que tenía la mirada al piso

_ Ranma, si quieres estar con Shampoo… la verdad, no importa, no quiero importunar, estaba pensando romper el compromiso…_ Fue interrumpido cuando Ranma tomo la mano de la joven, Ella alzo su mirada hacia el joven.

_ Akane… ¿acaso quieres en verdad romper el compromiso?_ la miro algo irritado

_ Tu y yo… comprende… no nos llevamos bien_ mientras sentía el apretón del joven

_ Yo debo hablar contigo de algo importante antes de tomar decisiones de ese tamaño, ¿quizás es por Ryoga?... si es por eso… romperemos el compromiso

_ ¡espera! no quieras dar la vuelta esto, ¡tú saliste con Shampoo! _ ella miraba al azabache directamente y casi confrontándolo

_ ¡Yo, creo que tu estas buscando ese pretexto para salir con Ryoga!_ seguía sin soltar la mano de la chica

Ambos estaban iracundos y se miraban directamente, ella se levantó y los dos estaban de pie, Ranma hace un rato había dejado la silla de lado y sostenía la mano de Akane sin soltarla, ella tiro su mano para zafarse pero no pudo.

_ ¡mira Saotome, suelta mi mano, me estas lastimando!_ Sin dejar de mirarlo

_ ¡Tendo, lo hare cuando respondas ¿por qué el apuro de terminar el compromiso?!_ estaban de frente y ninguno quería ceder un paso.

En el ardor de la discusión, Akane estaba perdida en los ojos azules y Ranma en los avellana de la peli azul, no se dieron cuenta que de la discusión pasaron a un nuevo estado sin darse cuenta, estaban sus rostros tan cerca que de un momento a otro ellos terminarían en un beso.

Ella miraba a los ojos al azabache, y llevo la mano suelta al rostro del joven, él iba soltando la mano prisionera de Akane, y se deslizaba sus manos a la cintura de su prometida, se iban acercando, ella cerro los ojos y el ladeo su cabeza y se acercaba lentamente cuando estaban a punto de consumir el beso, llego un visitante.

_ ¿hay alguien?_ y salieron de ese momento, Akane solo lanzo a Ranma a un lado y salió fuera de la habitación, Ranma aun sin entender que había sucedido, se levantó al reconocer la voz que asusto a ambos.

El hizo lo mismo, se moría de la vergüenza pero prefirió hacer lo que hizo la peli azul, así que tomo la escalera un poco después y ya estaba en la cocina acompañando.

_ ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos solos?_ miro inquisidoramente

_ Nabiki no hemos hecho nada, tú debes saber que es obra de nuestro padre y los de Ranma_ El pelinegro estaba llegando a la cocina y escucho un poco-

_ ¡Hola Nabiki! …ya sabes cómo son nuestros padres, quieren a fuerza que Akane y yo nos casemos… Pero Akane me acaba de decir que quiere terminar el compromiso por el cerdo de Ryoga._ Miro retadoramente a Akane.

_ Claro fenómeno, porque no aceptas tu culpa y di de una vez que es por Shampoo que lo quieres hacer_ Miro enojada al azabache mientras trataba de darle un vaso de leche a su hermana.

_ No es cierto, tu no me escuchas… es por ese bobo y ni quien quiera casarse contigo_ se estaban alterando.

_ tampoco quiero casarme con un mujeriego ¡como tú! _ ella mira al azabache muy enojada

_ calma muchachos, pues regrese ya que las vacaciones han comenzado, así que me tendrás aquí por este tiempo, déjenme descansar ha sido un semestre complicado y el viaje demasiado largo para escuchar como pelean, al final ustedes terminaran casados_ Nabiki miro a ambos le restó importancia y subió a su habitación a organizar sus cosas.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, estaban enojados pero esa afirmación de parte de Nabiki los dejo pensado y hasta abría una pequeña esperanza de arreglar la cosa entre ellos.

Akane se dirigió al estanque, se sentó a mirarlo y Ranma la siguió la admiro por un tiempo detrás de ella y escuchaban el sonido de Nabiki moviendo cajas: El prosiguió y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

Akane estaba quieta como si él frio la hubiera congelado pestañeaba apenas. Ranma guardo silencio a su lado y escuchaban el canto de los grillos, Ranma sintió la calidez de la mano de Akane cerca de si, el acerco su mano y la tomo, Akane reacciono por el gesto, estaba admirada, Ranma era ahora el que permanecía inmóvil esperando ver la reacción de la peli azul, ella entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

En silencio miraban la noche, empezó a enfriar, Akane empezó a tiritar del frio; el azabache se dio modos se puso detrás de ella y la envolvió con su brazos, el sentía la respiración agitada de ella y ella sentía los fuertes latidos del corazón de él.

La oscuridad, el frio era testigo de una muestra de cariño tan atípica de ellos, sentados juntos sin decir mucho solo necesitaban su compañía no palabras porque cuando desidia usarlas no salía bien, se sentían ambos al tiempo raros pero cómodos entre ellos. Ella voltio a ver al joven quien bajo la vista para devolver la mirada que ella le estaba brindando, se miraron unos pocos segundos, y el delicadamente poso un poco los labios de el sobre los de ella; la sorpresa de Akane fue grande su corazón salto pero no se movió solo cerro los ojos y sintió la caricia de los labios que su prometido le brindaba, el perdió el miedo el momento era el preciso para hacerlo, ella roso también los labios y cuando parecía estar todo bien, la inoportuna familia de ambos llegaban, se separaron de golpe Ranma se levantó del suelo y Akane se quedó estática ahí sin moverse.

_ ¡Muchacho! _ saludo Soun

_ Buenas noches tío: hizo una reverencia

_ ¡Hija mía! _Nodoka se acercó donde Akane que estaba en el suelo aun

_ Buenas noches a todos_ fingió una sonrisa

_ Ranma tú y yo debemos hablar, me comentan que tienes un proyecto_ Soun casi saco a rastras a Ranma del Comedor.

_ Amigo mío, seguro será un éxito de mi hijo_ Genma reía sin sentido

_ Akane por favor, ayúdame con la despensa_ Nodoka sonreía y le pasaba las bolsas

_ está bien tía, después iré a descansar, debo madrugar, estaba por hacerlo cuando llegaron_ Fingió una sonrisa

_ Claro mi niña, debes descansar. Espero mi hijo no te haya molestado_ Nodoka seguía acomodando más cosas

_ No tía, el solo estaba preocupado por ustedes, estaba ya por retirarse también, por cierto…Nabiki llego hoy_ siguió en lo suyo

_ Qué bueno, tenemos casa llena _comento Nodoka

_ Kasumi aún se demora, el Dr. Tofu le pidió que lo ayude con la consulta, tiene muchos pacientes

_ Seguro él la acompaña aca, es un buen hombre _ comento Akane_ bueno he terminado, creo es hora de retirarme.

_Está bien querida, por favor ve a descansar, mañana estará tu desayuno a primera hora.

_ Gracias, descansen todos_ y se retiró a su habitación.

Se quedó un momento esperando que Ranma salga de la habitación de su padre, pero eso no sucedió así que decidió subir, además que alguien podía verla y Nabiki era la que la encontrase haría preguntas que por el momento no quería responder.

Se encerró en su habitación y trato de dormir, pero las pesadillas hacían presa de ella de nuevo y así estuvo algunos días.

Ranma hablo con Soun de lo de la promoción del dojo en clases extracurriculares y le pareció era factible pero se demoró más de la cuenta y le urgía hablarle a Akane, cuando se desocupo era muy tarde y no pudo hablar con ella.

Ambos tenían esas pesadillas en el uno perdía al otro, sea en las manos de sus múltiples rivales.

Esos días Akane estuvo sumamente ocupada y con la llegada de Nabiki que llegaba del extranjero fue más difícil debía acompañarla a hacer muchas cosa pendientes, así que no pudieron hablar de lo que esa noche había pasado y más aún las situaciones extrañas en los que ambos se veían inmiscuidos Ranma con Shampoo y Akane con Ryoga.

Así los días pasaron y aunque no se dio situaciones como la narrada aquí, estaban muy inestables este par de prometidos, pasaban del amor al completo odio en cuestión de segundos, eso estaba agotando, nunca pudieron hablar claramente de lo que debían, la charla que Ranma propuso a Akane jamás se dio.

Es más Akane antes de terminar sus exámenes había recibido una propuesta de beca fuera de Japón por su excelente rendimiento, una empresa española la había seleccionad, hubo días que estuvo por declinar y otros aceptar.

Ranma por su parte ya había empezado a moverse en los centros educativos para reabrir el dojo y Akane trabajaba a medio tiempo y ayudaba a Nabiki y a su tía cuando podía, Kasumi estaba sumamente ocupada en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu que el mejor decidió emplearla era muy eficiente.

Y ese nuevo empleo de Kasumi traería algo que cambiaría la vida de muchos para siempre.

Lo dejo hasta aquí, los veo la próxima semana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por seguirme, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en hacerla, aclaro que escribo sin fines de luccro y que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **El desenlace de un conjuro**

Pasaron los días y estaba cerca de cumplirse las dos semanas.

Esa mañana habían discutido, los ánimos ya no eran los mejores que hasta su padres estaban demasiados preocupados y ya pensaban que era mejor romper el compromiso, Akane estaba muy iracunda tomo la decisión de irse de Japón, Ranma estaba ya con un buen grupo de chicos para entrenarlos, había ido a algunos torneos y estaba invicto eso le dio más prestigio y hubo interés de parte de los padres de los chicos.

Como empezó esta trampa y como cayeron sin darse cuenta en el mismo, las cosas en esos días estaban muy tirantes entre los prometidos pero ese beso de la mañana era el punto máximo donde el conjuro empezó a desarrollarse en su máximo esplendor.

Akane ese día estaba tan molesta con Ranma que no pensó fue a la embajada española y acepto la propuesta de beca era excelente, cubría gastos de estudios, alimentación y hospedaje. Fue suficiente la discusión de esa mañana y tomo la decisión sin pensar más, le dolía pero las actitudes de Ranma y Shampoo (al menos eso parecía) le hicieron pensar que era mejor irse no soportaría ver a ese par enamorados y muchos menos verlos casarse.

De hecho Shampoo se lo dijo las veces que la encontraba, ya no podía más, había días que sentía que amaba a Ranma pero otros podía despellejarlo vivo lo odiaba. Pensaba que estaba perdiendo la razón.

Ranma por su parte ya estaba formando los grupos y en días empezaría a entrenarlos, se sentía igual que Akane días la amaba y días no quería saber de ella, más cuando el cerdo de Ryoga estaba con ella, muy íntimamente unidos, aun así tenía el par de cadenas con los dijes guardados, esperaba que solo era una mala época y todo volvería a donde debía. Faltaba unos pocos detalles y lo del dojo estaba arreglado.

Kasumi por su parte estaba trabajando de a poco y en eso el Dr. Tofu contra todo pronóstico le declaro su amor y ella lo acepto pero no podía visitar a su novia, ya que ella no le había comunicado a su padre, se lo conto hace pocos días a su tía, ella le apoyaba y de hecho habían organizado ese día la presentación de su noviazgo.

Es así que con todo lo sucedido esa mañana Nodoka no estaba tranquila más con las palabras de su hijo y la conversación que mantuvieron con Soun y Genma y el comportamiento de sus hijos.

Igual lo de Kasumi debía hacerse así que compro algunas cosas para el evento, reunió a todos esa noche, aunque no les informo la razón de la reunión, además quería hablar con su hijo y Akane para que arreglen su situación antes de que sus padres tomen decisiones sobre ellos.

Ranma a pesar de la discusión en la mañana tenia sentimientos por Akane y lo que llevaba hace días para ella no se lo había podido entregar por uno u otra cosa, cuando lo iba hacer Ryoga estaba con ella y eso le molestaba pero ese beso de la mañana era como apaciguador y una bandera de paz, debía hablarle a su prometida de lo que había hecho para estar con ella. Aunque las palabras de esa mañana no fueron las correctas y se arrepentía, lo que no sabía es que traerían consecuencias.

Después de acompañar a Yumiko a su entrevista e ir a la embajada y tramitar algunos documentos para su traslado también debía informar a su familia, sabía que su padre pondría el grito al cielo así que decidió que sea con el menor tiempo para que no se pueda hacer para atrás.

Sabía que era complicado ya que Nabiki estudiaba en Inglaterra y el no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, hablo con su hermana y lo que ella le conto su experiencia de estudiar fuera pues le dio más animo de salir.

Esa tarde tenía mucha confusión, justo antes de llegar a casa paso por el parque y encontró a Ranma y Shampoo ella colgada de él.

_ Airén, no me rechaces, tu después buscar a Shampoo cuando sepas quien es la marimacha_ se guindaba del cuello de el

_ Shampoo quítate de encima, no me dejas mover _ Shampoo le practico una tecnica inmovilizadora y apenas hablaba con dificultad

_ Tu volver a Shampo Ranma_ reia un poco ironica

_ no quiero Shampoo, liberame, mi madre esta esperandome_ le costaba hablar

_ esta bien, pero si Shampoo tener razon tu venir a mi_ casi lo besaba, el cerraba los ojos

_ No lo hare, asi seas la ultima mujer en este mundo_ y zas cayo la amazona le libero y se fue.

Akane ya estaba bastante decepcionada, se sentia estupida recordaba esa noche donde la beso y penso que el estaba jugando con ella, habian tenido buenos momentos, pero eran solo eso, momentos. Camino sin rumbo y llego al consultorio del Dr. Tofu, ya que estaba cerca ingreso al lugar estaba aparentemente vacio, de la nada salio su hermana Kasumi y la saludo.

_ Akane…¡Hola!_ sonreia

_ ¡hola Kasumi!... no hay nadie_ miro el consultorio

_ estan dentro en terapia, ¡acaso no iras con tia Nodoka?_ miro a su hermana

_ Si estaba camino a casa pero queria saludar el Dr. como esta ocupado es mejor irme_ agacho la cabeza

_ el Dr. terminara en unos minutos, arreglo eso y voy a casa_sonrio_ hoy tendran una gran sorpresa.

_ te veo alla entonces, saluda al Dr._ levanto la mano y se despidio y Kasumi volvio a ingresar a la sala.

Akane siguio el camino y llego a la casa, cuando llego estaba Nodoka y le pidio que le ayude, y ahí le comento lo que pasaba.

_ hija, ya que llegaste por favor ayudame hoy vienen el Dr. Tofu, quiere hablar con tu padre y solicitar permiso para cortejar a Kasumi

_ Wow, quien diria que ese par al fin logro entenderse_ tomo un mandil y se lo puso_ sonreia, por lo menos su hermana tenia suerte

_ por cierto Rioga te estaba buscando lo deje en el dormitorio de Ranma.

_ esta bien tia creo se quedara a cenar, ¿a que hora vendran ellos?.. acabo de estar en el consultorio

_ en una hora mas o menos_ picaba pimientos_ asi que apresuremos, Nabiki tambien debe estar por llegar, desde que anda con Kuno no para aquí.

_ de seguro llega tia, no se preocupe quizas hasta con Kuno y recordaba lo sucedido con el en la mañana.

Asi paso el tiempo hasta que todo estubo listo y ya la mayoria reunidos solo faltaban el Dr. y Kasumi; todos estaban en casa, Rioga estaba sentado al lado de Akane pues estaban llevando a cabo un juego de Damas y eso molesto a Ranma. Ultimamente estaban demasiado cerca ese par.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los jovenes y como era de esperarse Nodoka llamo a todos a la mesa, Akane se sento al lado de Ranma y al otro lado Rioga.

Kuno y Nabiki se sentaron juntos, Tofu y Kasumi igual.

Despues de la cena el Dr. Tofu tomo la palabra y agradecio el gesto y hablaban de la razon del mismo, cuando empezo hablar todos estaban incredulos a lo que decia el Dr.

_ Sr. Tendo usted sabe que yo lo respeto mucho, lo conozco hace años cuando Akane aun era una niña y en consideracion de eso pues he conocido a su hermosa hija Kasumi_ estaba muy sonrojado

_ ¿Cuál es la razon de todo este discurso?_ Soun estaba muy serio

_ Padre, hemos venido a informarte_ Soun levanto la mano y no dejo que Kasumi siga

_ Sr. Tendo vengo a solicitar su permiso para visitar a su hija_ bajo la cabeza e hizo una reverencia casi al piso _ tengo las mejores intenciones con ella._ Soun estaba algo sorprendido y miro al joven galeno.

_ Dr. Me toma de sorpresa_ Observa a su hija mayor y todos a su alrededor también la miran.

_ padre, quiero salir con el Dr. No te he fallado, por favor ¿puedes consentir?_ Kasumi bajo la mirada

_bueno amigos y familia, creo que mi hija está en capacidad de tomar esta decisión_ miro a su hija_ está bien, pueden salir los dos, Dr. Usted debe cuidar de mi hija es mi joya

La pareja de novios se quedaron impresionados, pensaron que sería más difícil conseguir el permiso y pareció más bien que Soun se lo esperaba aunque hubiera parecido lo contrario.

Se acercó a ambos y los abrazo, para felicitarlos, y le hablaba al joven galeno al oído, dándole seguramente recomendaciones, al poco tiempo se acercaron los demás a felicitar a la nueva pareja.

Después de eso Soun saco una botella de sake que tenía guardada y empezaron el brindis del nuevo novio de Kasumi.

_ Muchachos, espero lleguen a casarse, no nos tengan al pendiente como Ranma y Akane _ ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ya bajaron la vista sin decir nada.

_ Felicidades a los nuevos novios: casi a gritos Genma brindaba con Kuno quien sonreía.

Las jóvenes bebían poco Kasumi conversaba con Nodoka y Nabiki con Akane, mientras los caballeros bebían una gran cantidad de licor.

Entre ellos los más jóvenes, Ranma Kuno y Ryoga se vieron envueltos ninguno de los tres estaban preparados para la gran cantidad de licor que bebieron esa noche.

Las hermanas estaban felices por la noticia, conversaban de como pasaron las cosas, y como Kasumi había logrado que el Dr. Se le declare sin dañar a nadie.

Ella les conto a las más jóvenes como había sucedido y no omitió ningún detalle y mientras pasaba la noche la celebración fue en aumento y el licor también, las chicas que bebían vino también ya estaban algo mareadas, Akane junto con Nabiki se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Kasumi aún estaba atendiendo al Dr.

Aparentemente los más jóvenes estaban sumamente mareados y esto hizo que durmieran en el piso del comedor, los adultos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones después de dicha celebración.

A la mañana siguiente Kuno se despertó primero sobre un sillón tapado con un cobertor, tomo su chaqueta elegante y se retiró en silencio, Ranma despertó adolorido en el piso lo habían tapado con una cobija, el Dr. Kasumi lo había acomodado en su habitación y ella dormía con Nabiki, Ryoga no estaba por ningún lado, o al menos eso parecía.

Ranma despertó tomo la cobija que era de Akane y la empezó a doblar, no sabía que era de los demás, era mejor ir a su habitación y recostarse un poco, pero iría primero a devolver lo que lo cubría.

Subió sobándose el cuello, el malestar de la resaca era terrible había bebido pero no de esa manera, retiro los vasos y botellas que estaban en el piso; dejo la cobija de un lado y recogió todo en una funda que dejo a la entrada de la cocina, tomo de nuevo la cobija amarilla de Akane que olía a ella, lo sucedido la noche anterior le dio como fuerzas y quería hablar con la peli azul de cierto asunto y aparte aclarar lo de Ryoga que le estaba molestando tanto.

Nadie creo le prepararía para lo que pasaría esa mañana y de la manera más inesperada, subió a la segunda planta, toco la puerta de Akane y al no tener respuesta abrió la puerta con cuidado y cuando ingreso al dormitorio, no podía creer lo que veía, su cuerpo no podía reaccionar, quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le ayudaron y le desobedecieron, su mente no procesaba esa información que estaba recibiendo.

En un impulso lo único que pudo procesar es gritar, y su grito fue tan fuerte que levanto a todos en la casa.

_ ¡AKANE! _ grito mientras sacudía su cabeza y cerraba los ojos negándose a aceptar lo sucedido

Soun Tendo, los padres de Ranma las hermanas de Akane despertaron y fueron a donde se dio el grito, Kasumi y Nabiki llegaron primeras, vieron al joven parado en la puerta inmóvil con la mirada perdida y vidriosa se acercaron con algo de temor a poco tiempo llegaron los demás y lo que vieron los dejo atónitos.

Akane apenas y despertaba, tamaña sorpresa la que se llevó al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, ella estaba semi desnuda y para estaba acompañada, a su lado Ryoga estaba en su misma situación, ella no sabía ni como se dio esa situación, alzo la mirada y vio a toda su familia, su prometido y los padres de este, Nodoka estaba impresionada al igual que Kasumi, Nabiki estaba incrédula y el padre de ella en llanto total.

_ Ran… Ranma… yo?

_ Era cierto lo que pensaba _ miro con reproche a la peli azul

_ Yo… no sé ¿cómo paso esto?_ Tiro a Ryoga de su cama este recién despertaba, al verse observado por todos, y ver como estaba y donde lo único que hizo fue taparse con algo.

_ Akane, ¡no niegues más!…está claro _ fue le reclamo de Ranma, Akane estaba ya cerca del llanto

_ No… ¿cómo puede ser posible?_ estaba totalmente desorientada.

_ Sr. Tendo_ tartamudeaba Ryoga.

_ ¡Tendo!... su hija está deshonrando a, o hijo y por tanto a nosotros_ Decía Genma alterado

_ ¡¿Qué está pasando?!... Akane me debes una explicación_ la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

Ranma se abrió paso y sin pena ni gloria se fue contra Ryoga este apenas alcanzo a reaccionar, los efectos del licor hacían estragos en su cuerpo, al poco rato escuchaba los gritos de los demás, Mientras Ryoga trataba de defenderse debajo del azabache

Akane poco pudo hacer, no estaba en posición de hacer algo por el momento, estaba casi sin ropa y todos estaban con la mirada sobre ellos.

Akane lo único que hizo es ponerse a llorar inconsolablemente sin saber qué hacer ni qué demonios había pasado esa noche, no recordaba nada, estaba tapada con su brazada y tomo la bata que estaba carca para poder taparse y tratar de entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Tenía un mundo de preguntas en su cabeza, no sabía por cual empezar a armar ese rompecabezas, era su honra la que estaba en juego.

Soun entro con violencia se fue sobre su hija, la tomo de los hombros y la sentó en la silla del escritorio, la miraba con mucha rabia y con los ojos entendió que necesitaba explicaciones de lo que estaban viendo en esos momentos, Genma obligo a Ranma a soltar al castaño, aun así en los ojos de Ranma se veía claramente el enojo el odio que le tenía a ese desdichado.

Soun puso orden en ese momento.

_ ¡Akane! … ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

_ Padre, ¿yo?... no sé qué paso aquí

_ ¿cómo no sabes que paso?... ¡crees que soy un tonto, Akane soy un hombre adulto, se lo que mis ojos ven!_ estaba muy irritado

_ En verdad no sé qué paso, Ryoga ¿Qué haces aquí?_ limpiaba las lagrimas

_ Yo… no sé qué paso Akane_ Ryoga tenía la cabeza baja.

_ ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo no vas a saber?_ grito Ranma.

_ Ranma, deja al joven que se vista, Akane y yo debemos hablar y prefiero que sea a solas_ Soun estaba molesto.

_ Padre, yo… _ bajo la mirada

_ Akane, no estás en posición de decir nada

_ No creo haya mucho que hacer _ decía Ranma.

_ Todos salgan del lugar_ Ordeno Soun_ eso los incluye a ustedes dos Ranma y Ryoga _ miro a su hija y empezó a sacar a todos del dormitorio.

Akane miro asombrada la actitud de su padre, se quedó viendo como todos salían del dormitorio y la mirada inculpadora que Soun le estaba dando, quedo muy confundida y sabía lo que venía.

Soun se acercó a la joven la miro fijamente y en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor la rabia y la impotencia que sentía y tenía que sacarla fuera y con todo el dolor cacheteo a su hija, algo que jamás había hecho. Akane tomo su rostro que ardía, era obvio que le debía explicaciones a su padre pero no sabía ni como había pasado, giro su cabeza y ya no podía ver a su padre, era algo muy deshonroso lo que estaba sucediendo aun sin saber exactamente que paso.

Los ojos de Akane llenos de lágrimas no la dejaban mirar bien y su cabeza era un mundo de confusiones.

_ Haz deshonrado mi casa, mi nombre tu compromiso_ se tomaba la cara Soun con desesperación,

_ Padre… Yo… _ fue interrumpida

_ Ahora comprendo la actitud tuya de hace días, pensamos podíamos hacer algo pero n creo sea posible ya_ Levanto la cara.

_ Papá, por favor déjame explicarte_ aun con la cabeza baja

_ ¡¿Qué puedes explicar Akane?!... a todos nos ha quedado claro, no quiero seguir con esta conversación, debo dar la cara a los padres de Ranma y a tu prometido, no sé qué hare… tú te quedaras encerrada aquí, no quiero esto se haga más grande de lo que ya es_ se levantó para salir.

_ Papa… no puedes hacerme esto_ fue interrumpida

_ Claro que puedo, he sido un padre muy blando, ahora me doy cuenta que tu madre les hizo mucha falta_ mientras le daba la espalda.

_ Papá… por favor_ miraba la espalda de su padre.

_ Akane comprende esto lo hago por tu bien, hablare con Ryoga para reparar este error_ El agacho su rostro.

_Papá, ¿Qué quieres decir?_ estaba impresionada.

_ Akane no creo Ranma quiera tomarte por esposa dado lo sucedido entre tú y Ryoga… Ryoga deberá casarse contigo, para reparar este error_ casi se atragantaba_ buscare indemnizar a la familia de Ranma por esta falta al compromiso.  
_ Papá por favor no me hagas esto_ se le derramaba el llanto.

_ esta decidido_ cerró la puerta tras de él.

Akane vio por última vez a su padre, de ahí pasarían otras cosas que se las compartiré en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Saludos.  
Les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, no sin antes agradecerles por sus comentarios y suscripciones, sabes que muchas veces respondo por interno, asi que mil disculpas por eso, vi que alguien me pregunto donde estaba Akane, en el primer capitulo hay una pista espero lo puedan ver, pero ya pronto develare eso.

"Lo que sucedio es injuso lo es, obra de la bruja de Cologne y Shampoo si lo es, tambien lo sabran a su debido tiempo.  
Sigan comentando tratare de responder sin hechar a perder la historia, recordando que escribo sin fines de lucro y que los personajes son de la creacion de Rumiko Takahashi

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **Consecuencias**

Después que todos salieron de la habitación de Akane, Ranma salió sin rumbo, los Saotome estaban indignados, Ryoga que acababa de vestirse estaba avergonzado Kasumi estaba en el llanto se sentía fatal y hasta responsable por lo sucedido, Nabiki estaba aún incrédula y analizaba las cosas, Soun Tendo estaba desecho tenia demasiada cosas en su cabeza.

_ ¿porque estaba asi Akane?, ¿ como llego a eso? etc...

Akane igual

Eran cosas que no tenían explicación, la mirada de Ranma la recordaba cuando agarro a golpes a Ryoga y alzo su vista a ella, era llena de ira de reproche y hasta de decepción y eso le dolía mas, ella podía soportar eso de todos menos de él, ella se iría pero no de esa manera, no con el odio de Ranma, después se ponía en sitio y recordaba a Shampoo y pensó que era mejor que el piense lo peor de ella, así sería más fácil irse y terminar ese amor mal sano.

Tiempo después pensaba que no podía quedarse con esa imagen delante de él, era un mar de confusiones.

Ranma salió de la casa al borde de la demencia, no podía seguir en esa casa, no con ella y menos con el tipo con quien lo traiciono, seguramente lo asesinaría a golpes y ella no se lo merecía que el haga eso, para él la primera idea es que ella ya no valía la pena, así que camino por horas sin rumbo. Sentía algo muy dentro de él que no le permitía soltarla, pensaba por qué no pudo decírselo antes, quizás eso no estuviera pasando, estaba en medio de un bosque a pesar que llovía el siguió caminando aun empapado, en ese momento llego el recuerdo de las palabras de Shampoo y le dolía y debía darle razón, desde cuando ella lo estaría engañando con el tipejo ese.

Soun estaba con los padres de Ranma, Nodoka lloraba a cantaros y Genma aún más severo exigía explicaciones y una compensación por el daño provocado y lo que han perdido, Soun estaba tratando de pensar como reparar esa falta, era claro que ellos ya no estaban de acuerdo con el compromiso después de lo sucedido.

Nabiki y Kasumi estaban incrédulas, como era eso posible si sabían que Akane amaba a Ranma, eso no estaba del todo claro, algo no cuadraba.

Akane no sabía qué pasaría con ella, tomo su celular y marco a su amiga Yumiko que estaba al pendiente de lo de su beca ya que junto con ella la tramitaba en esos días, ya no veía mucho que hacer en Japón aquel día había perdido todo o al menos lo que más le importaba, Ranma.

Pasaron las horas y todo estaba revuelto en la casa Tendo, desde que el señor Soun salió del cuarto de Akane nadie ingreso ya que la orden del señor de la casa fue dejarla encerrada y sola que piense en la que hizo. Kasumi no podía dejar sola a su hermana así que ya era algo tarde: Akane no había comido nada en todo el día, tomo una bandeja y puso la preparación del almuerzo y unas frutas para su amada niña. Nabiki observaba todo sin decir mucho.

Vio cómo su hermana mayor llevaba una bandeja y sabia para quien era eso, si Kasumi se atrevía a romper el mandato de su padre, ella con más razón, sonrió y siguió a su hermana, debía hablar con la menor que eso de lo que había pasado no le quedó claro y había dudas que debía saber de primera fuente.

_ Vas donde Akane_ afirmo la castaña

_ No puedo hacerla pasar hambre_ Kasumi bajo la mirada

_ Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Iré contigo_ tomo las frutas para su hermana.

Los adultos habían salido, el ambiente era tenso aun así debían aprovechar que su padre no estuviera para hablar con ella y que les explicara qué había sucedido, conocían a su hermana y no la creían capaz de llegar a tanto, se apresuraron ambas, Kasumi tomo las llaves de la habitación de Akane y abrió la puerta, la joven estaba con las cortinas cerradas sentada en un rincón de la habitación, su cara era un desastre, no había ni peinado su cabello solo se había cambiado el pijama por uno más tapado una larga camiseta y pantalones de color lila, parecía que no se había movido de ahí hace horas, y estaba ausente de la realidad.

Nabiki se acercó hacia ella la mira y no tiene respuesta, la sacude y la saca del ensoñamiento en el que se hallaba, mira a su hermana sin atención, ella la toma y la obliga a sentarse, Kasumi ve a su hermana y le extiende la bandeja de comida, que no la toma, la deja sobre el escritorio y abraza a su hermana que parece haber perdido el sentido, Nabiki observa a su hermana y va a su habitación, trae consigo unas capsulas que obliga a tomar a su hermana, al verla tan mal no puede dejar que eso pase.

Akane sale como de un mal sueño y mira a sus hermanas al ver sus rostros tristes se da cuenta que no es cierto y rompe en llanto en los brazos de Kasumi, sin comprender aun que ha sucedido y como.

Nabiki mira a su hermana y también le gana el sentimiento deja caer su parte cerebral y la abraza, la trata de consolarla y de calmarla.

_ escucha Akane, no sé qué paso pero no creo que hayas hecho eso que todos vimos aquí._ mientras acariciaba el cabello de la menor.

_ ¿Qué hice?... no comprendo ni siquiera lo recuerdo_ se secaba las lágrimas.

_ Akane, ¿estas segura, no tenías nada con Ryoga?_ cuestiono Kasumi

_ Kasumi nada más que una amistad_ trataba de tranquilizarse

_ Akane, tienes que recordar_ Nabiki la miraba directo

_ No recuerdo, solo subí contigo y no sé qué paso

_ Come esto, en algún momento llegara nuestro padre, no sé qué pasara después.

_ ¿dónde está Ranma? _

_ Akane no lo sabemos, el salió y no ha regresado, los tíos también salieron y mi padre salió con Ryoga

_ no me lo recuerden, mi padre quiere que me case con el…no quiero hacerlo._ bajaba la mirada.

Sonó la puerta y las hermanas se quedaron mirando entre ellas, Akane las saco fuera del sitio y cerró la puerta con seguro y escondió la bandeja, no quería que tuvieran problemas, se escuchaba algo pero casi nada entendible, así que Akane se acostó en su cama ya que llovía mucho y poco o nada podía hacer. Esa conversación con sus hermanas no ayudo mucho pero sirvió para desahogo.

No sabía que pasaría en adelante, con todo estuvo en contacto con Yumiko no podía pedirle que venga pues si padre la aisló prácticamente.

Ranma por su parte, camino por horas y estaba de regreso en Nerima todo empapado y su vagos pensamientos lo acompañaban, caminaba como autómata con la imagen de Akane y Ryoga, seguía por el camino y se topó con quien menos debía ahí estaba Shampoo como sabiendo todo lo que paso, estaba con su típico traje chino ceñido como loba UE estaba en caza, se acercó al azabache sabía que debía atacar en ese momento al verlo vulnerable.

_ Ranma, ¿porque estar empapado?, te enfermaras _ lo llevo al café del gato a que se cambiara la ropa ya la lluvia había cesado.

_ Shampoo, llévame a donde sea, menos a casa_ estaba con la mirada perdida

_ Tranquilo Airén, yo cuidarte y darte ropa seca_ sonreía con malicia, sabía que el conjuro estaba cumplido.  
Él se dejó llevar lo que necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que lo cuidara ya no tenía certeza de nada, así que fue acompañado de la amazona.

Cuando llegaron Shampoo pidió ropa Mousse y se la dio a Ranma para que se cambie le cedió su habitación para hacerlo, el chico de los anteojos estaba molesto por tener que hacer tal cosa, aunque protesto la abuela y Shampoo lo obligaron, ellas sabían a que se debía el estado de Ranma.

Salió dela habitación del joven peinando su trenza y entrego a Shampoo la ropa húmeda que acababa de quitarse, ella la puso en la lavadora pero no perdería el momento de estar con el así sea para consolarlo.

_ Airén, decir a Shampoo que suceder contigo_ miro fijo al azabache

_ Shampoo no es el momento, no quiero hablarlo, quiero ir a un bar la verdad, así que si me permites iré a hacer eso, te devolveré la ropa en unos días Mouse_ poniendo la mirada sobre el joven chino.

_No te preocupes Ranma, cuando puedas hazlo_ respondió el joven

_ Si tu querer beber, Shampoo te acompañara_ dijo la amazona aprovechando el momento.

_ Prefiero ir solo_ respondio el pelinegro

_ Tu estar mal, alguien deber acompañar_ y ella ya estaba dispuesta.

_ Está bien Shampoo, puedes venir, creo que si necesito compañía, así que vamos

Salieron ambos Shampoo recibió un gotero de parte de su abuela, no dijo más y salió detrás del joven. Lo agarró del brazo con toda la confianza, él le dio lo mismo, cuando llegaron al bar no estaba tan lleno, Shampoo invito al joven a bailar y el accedió, debía sacar a Akane de su vida, de su mente.

Ella sabía del efecto del conjuro y debía aprovecharlo y así lo hizo bailo con el muy sensual y en un descuido puso las gotas en la copa cerveza que bebía, fue suficiente para lograr lo que quería, él estaba algo ebrio ya, ella también lo suficiente para desinhibirse y tocaba descaradamente al azabache y el empezó hacer lo mismo, la tomaba de la cintura en ese baile sensual que ella le brindaba en un momento donde ya su raciocinio había muerto da la vuelta a la peli morada, y la besa con todo el odio el rencor y el dolor que sufrió ese día, los labios de Shampoo sabían a consuelo a lujuria, ella correspondió el beso de manera apasionada, eso fue suficiente, cuando ambos se separaron se miraron y es como que quedaron de acuerdo y salieron del bar a consumir sus más bajos instintos.

Salieron y ella lo tomo de la mano y en un callejón oscuro lo beso con tanta pasión que el azabache correspondió, ella conocía un hotel de paso que lo usaba con Mousse.

ALERTA LEMON

Lo llevo allí y ya en esa pequeña habitación se besaron como que fuera la última vez el prácticamente se la devoraba a besos y ella de la misma manera lo hacía, quería sacar de su mente a esa peli azul que lo había traicionado y pensó que esa sería la mejor manera de hacerlo, así que no midió.

Beso a la peli morada con desesperación al punto de lastimarla, ya que en esos besos descargaba su rabia su dolor, la pego contra la pared sin dejar de besarla, ella respondió de la misma manera.

La llevo a la cama y la tiro con cierta violencia con la cual la peli morada ni se inmuto obligo al azabache a volver a besarla y fue de apoco despojándole de su ropa del joven y el hizo lo mismo.

La besaba muy brusco y después al estar ya desnuda apretó los pechos de la china son violencia y la embistió de la misma forma, la tomo de la cadera y no fue delicado, ese salvajismo le encanto a Shampoo quien gemía con fuerza, la mordió la rasguño y cuando culmino el acto salió de ella sintiéndose asqueado de el mismo.

Se le quito hasta la borrachera que se cargaba, no sabía cómo se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento y terminar teniendo relaciones con Shampoo.

Salieron los dos del sitio y Shampoo iba feliz, mas Ranma se sentía el peor de los hombres, sabía que sería difícil sacarse a Shampoo de encima más con lo ocurrido, era un estúpido el en su interior se reclamaba, ya no se podía hacer nada, el acto estaba consumado.

Camino junto a la amazona para dejarla en su casa, él debía volver así deba ver a la causante de ese dolor, así que se despidió de la amazona y siguió el camino a casa en contra de su voluntad, ya era la madrugada del otro día.

Recordaba cada palabra de Shampoo cuando regresaban y eso le ayudaba a no sentirse tan culpable.

_ Te dije airén buscar Shampoo, yo amar más a Ranma que esa marimacha

_ Shampoo por favor, perdón, no sé qué me paso_ agachaba la cabeza

_ Ahora Airén ser de Shampoo, salir de la casa de los Tendo, deberemos casarnos_ Sonreía Shampoo

_ Espera Shampoo no quiero hacerlo_ Shampoo miro al azabache enojada_ aún estamos jóvenes.

_ No importar eso

_ quiero terminar mi carrera_ sacaría tiempo de donde no tenia

_ Shampoo trabajar duro para mantenernos_ insistía la joven

_ Mira… Shampoo creo esto deberíamos hablarlo en otro momento, no comprendes que quiero tener una carrera no por necesidad es por cumplir un sueño.

_ Shampoo entender eso y si eso querer Airén, yo apoyarte_ lo miro no tan convencida.

_ Creo no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, debo arreglar algunos asuntos aun_ Iba mirando al suelo

_ Está bien yo esperar que tu arreglar situación con familia de la marimacha, pero deber casar con Shampoo, yo ser tu única prometida_ Shampoo sentía la emoción del acto consumado y de la maldad realizada.

_ hablemos de eso en otro momento, no debió pasar de esta manera_ al fin la miro de frente.

_ Yo comprender pero no esperar tanto, si tu no decir a tu familia lo hare yo_ Su mirada era amenazadora.

_ Ya llegamos te buscare en unos días, debo ir a casa, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada, Adiós Shampoo y la soltó sin más.

Shampoo lo miro y para nada le gusto la actitud de él, corrió un poco y se lanzó sobre el rozando un poco sus labios, el solo cerro los ojos y acepto el beso, después ella se despidió e ingreso a la casa.

Ranma siguió el camino a la casa Tendo, su cabeza un mar de confusiones, sabía que su estupidez tendría consecuencias, con todo lo sucedido el dolor que sentía de la traición le hizo hacer cosas de las cuales en ese momento le estaban pesando.

Aun llovía, cuando llego todo estaba en oscuras, así que tomo la llave e ingreso, en la oscuridad de la casa, una suave silueta fue divisada y se dirigió a él.

_ hijo, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

_ perdóname madre, pero necesitaba salir de este sitio

_ está bien retírate a descansar, mañana hablaremos de cosa que tienen que ver contigo.

_ me retiro primero en ese caso.

Empezó a subir la escalera mientras su madre desaparecía del sitio, estaba ya en la segunda planta y ahí estaba la puerta de ella, a quien estaba odiando, se acercó a la misma la acaricio y vio el pato con el nombre de la dueña de la habitación, casi se le salían las lágrimas y en su mente.

 _Akane… no puedo creer lo que has hecho, no sabes todo lo que estoy sintiendo, este día está muriendo parte de mi contigo, pero no puedo, no puedo perdonar lo que hoy paso aquí, podre amarte pero jamás podre perdonarte_ saco de su bolsillo esa muestra de amor_ esto era tuyo, y creo es mejor dejarlo ahí._ lagrimas querían salir, él no las dejo._

 _Te olvidare lo prometo, creo debo tomar otro camino._ se iba alejando de la puerta _ Lo que paso hoy con Shampoo es parte de mi desquite, estamos a mano._

Akane por su parte, paso todo el día encerrada, lloro y aunque espero al azabache termino rendida y durmió antes de que el llegara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Saludos.**

Tengo que realizar algunas cositas por eso les adelanto este capitulo este dia ya que adonde voy no tengo internet, leia algunos cpomenrtarios, las cosas seran reveladas a su debido tiempo no coman ansias, bueno no me alargo mas,les dejo el capitulo.

Gracias por leer y recordr que escribo sin fines de lucro y que los personajes no me pertencen mas bien es un tributo a la serie Ranma1/2 y su creadora Rumiko Takahashi

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **Decisiones fatales.**

La noche fue corta, al siguiente día demasiadas cosas serían dichas, decisiones que debían tomarse y que a pocos les gustaría.

Akane apenas y había dormido, ya saliendo del shock que tuvo trataba de recordar lo sucedido sin éxito, por más que hacia memoria no se explicaba cómo es que el castaño apareció en su cama y en esas circunstancias tan poco comunes.

Ranma por su parte no tenía idea de que haría con Shampoo y sabía que era algo que tenía patas cortas y que ella pronto sacaría todo a la luz, a pesar de arrepentirse después del acto ya era tarde, lo justificaba echándole la culpa a Akane y la traición vivida el día anterior.

Los adultos ya habían resuelto todo según ellos creyeron conveniente, ese día se conocería lo que pasaría con los prometidos y también ellos tomarían decisiones que quizás no tendrían retorno.

Esa mañana como el señor Tendo ordeno Akane no salió de su habitación, ella no había vuelto a ver a su padre desde el día anterior, y sus hermanas tampoco podían ingresar a la habitación por lo cual tampoco las vio, sabía que Ranma estaba en la casa dado que sonaba el movimiento en la habitación del azabache.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana cuando ya todos estaban despiertos, Akane pensó que quizás su padre la llamaría esa mañana, así que de madrugada antes que todos despierten tomo un baño, ya para esas horas ya se había cambiado, peino su cabello y realizo su arreglo personal, se sentó en su cama y escucho a Ranma hacer lo mismo, no sabía que sucedería ese día, tomo su celular y marco el número de Yumiko y se metió en el armario para hablar sin que nadie la oyera.

_ ¿alo?

_ Yumiko, soy Akane, escucha con atención.

_ ¿Este no es tu número?_ La chica esta desconcertada_ ¿Qué está sucediendo?

_ No puedo explicarte lo ahora mismo, necesito me ayudes.

_ Está bien dime, que puede hacer por ti

_ Mi padre me tiene castigada en casa, no me deja salir, por favor tramita todo lo de la beca por mí, guarda este número y yo te llamare de este, no tardan en quitarme mi celular.

_ Akane, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?... necesito saberlo

_ No puedo explicártelo ahora mismo, prometo que lo hare.

_ Está bien, pero creo hay cosas que deberás hacerlo tú mismo, así que deberás lograr que te quiten el castigo

_ Creo imposible, prometo explicártelo, por favor compra pasajes para dos… tu iras conmigo.

_ Akane, algo no está bien_ y empezó a sonar la escalera

_ Debo colgar, te llamo luego._ salió apresura mente del armario y escondió el celular.

A poco tiempo empezó a escuchar la voz de Nodoka que hablaba con su hijo, ellos como que discutían pero no se escuchaba bien, sintieron que alguien más estaba en la segunda planta pero no supo quién era.

A poco tiempo, escucho la voz de su padre y le dio algo de vergüenza, pues no lo había visto, se acercó a la puerta y la abrieron, era Kasumi con la bandeja del desayuno, eso podía significar una sola cosa, que ella seguiría allí encerrada.

_ Kasumi_ hizo una leve reverencia

_ Akane, desayuna, nuestro padre te comunicara algunas cosas este día_ La mirada de Kasumi era desconcertante

_ ¿no saldré de aquí?_ Kasumi negó con la cabeza

_ Come, creo que papá buscara el bien tuyo_ y agacho la cabeza

_ está bien_ fingió una sonrisa y tomo la bandeja.

Ella desayunaba sola en su habitación mientras todos bajaban a la estancia común, se sintió sola su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien, se escuchaba abajo varias voces, apenas podía distinguir las de sus hermanas que discutían con su padre, las de los Saotome que la misma manera, la voz de Ranma y Ryoga y eso helo su sangre,

No sabía que estaba sucediendo en la estancia común, pero a juzgar hablaban de ella y sospechaba que estaban decidiendo su futuro, era algo que no se podía permitir.

Estaba consiente que eso duraría tiempo, tomo su celular y marco a Yumiko.

_ ¿sí?..¿Akane?

_ Yumiko, soy yo, te contare rápido lo que está pasando

_ Parecer ser grave, llame a tu casa y me dijeron que no podía hablarte.

_ Yumiko, mi vida aquí se terminó, no sé ni que paso, pero creo deberé casarme con Ryoga y la verdad no quiero, por un evento del cual no tengo recuerdo

_ ¿Que?... Akane ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

_ ni siquiera sé que supuestamente hice, pero el día de ayer me encontré en una situación bastante comprometedora con Ryoga y no recuerdo nada.

_ no me digas, el despecho te llevo a acostarte con Ryoga

_ No lo recuerdo_ llevaba su mano a su cara con desesperación_ no sé qué paso

_ Pero… tu… amas a Ranma aun con lo de Shampoo

_ Yumiko no tengo tiempo, según veo las cosas no tarda mi padre en quitarme el celular y quedare incomunicada, este celular que compre hace poco será mi manera de comunicarme contigo, de seguro del otro no sabré mas, así que te hablare solo en las noches o madrugadas, debes seguir con el trámite, buscare la manera de que puedas hacerte cargo mientras salgo de aquí.

_ ¿estas segura?_ Akane hare lo que digas, solo por el hecho que sé que no amas a Ryoga y aun con cualquier cosa que hayas hecho no valdría la pena tremendo sacrificio.

_ Gracias Yumiko, debo colgar al parecer ya terminaron de conversar abajo.: Y colgó.

Sabía que su padre estaba tomando medidas extremas, así que busco donde ocultar el celular levanto unas tablas flojas en el piso y lo apago y lo escondió ahí, movió un poco el escritorio para que no se note.

Ya casi no escuchaba nada de discusiones y fue a la ventana y vio como Ranma salió de la casa junto a su madre, se veía muy malhumorado, abajo aún se escuchaba la voz de Nabiki discutiendo con Ryoga, y a poco tiempo sonó la escalera. Así que Akane volvió a sentarse en su cama, sabía que habían discutido de ella y seguramente venían a darle noticias de las decisiones tomadas.

Es así que al poco tiempo se escuchó las llaves zafando el seguro de la puerta, y al poco tiempo ingreso Kasumi su padre se quedó de espaldas cerca la puerta y con el Ryoga y Nabiki,

_ Akane_ Kasumi la miraba algo triste.

_ Padre_ aun de espaldas ella hizo la reverencia

_ Akane, he decidido que te casaras con Ryoga en un mes, el compromiso con Ranma queda cancelado

_ Papá, por favor_ casi suplicaba Nabiki

_ ¿qué?...padre por favor_ Soun no ingreso al dormitorio, estaba de espaldas y no volteo ni a mirar a su hija

_ Esta decidido no volveré a ver tu cara hasta el día en que te cases; la deshonra ha caído en mi cabeza y en mi casa, jamás pensé que serias capaz de pasar sobre mí.

_ Padre por favor no lo hagas, no quiero casarme ni con Ryoga ni con nadie_ miraba a Ryoga que bajo la mirada

_ Esta decidido

_ ¿Qué pasara con Ranma?

_ lo he liberado del compromiso, deberé indemnizarlos por daños y perjuicios por faltar a mi palabra

_ Akane, prometo cuidar de ti, te daré lo que mereces por deshonrarte_ dijo Ryoga

_ ¡Cállate Ryoga! No comprenden, no me casare.

_ de no hacerlo Akane, deberás irte de esta casa y olvidar que tienes familia

_ Padre no exageras, perfectamente me la llevare a Inglaterra, allá no necesitara de ustedes_ dijo Nabiki bastante molesta.

_ No Nabiki, yo la cuidare será mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos_ la peli azul miro al chico con desaprobación.

_ No lo hare padre, si es el caso me iré hoy mismo de esta casa_ lo dijo decidida.

_ está bien pero no te llevaras nada a no ser tu ropa, Kasumi retírale el laptop, el celular y todo lo que se le ha dado, si quiere irse que se vaya, pero que no regrese

_ Padre es muy injusto_ Grito Nabiki

_ es mi decisión Nabiki, no sabes cómo me duele la deshonra que me ha dado tu hermana, mantengo lo dicho Akane no te volveré a ver hasta que te cases y pueda en algo limpiar mi nombre.

_ ¿papá?... no lo hagas por favor_ Akane casi le suplicaba y Kasumi se limpiaba el llanto

_ Esta decidido, deberás casarte con Ryoga en un mes plazo, lo demás no te concierne y si quieres irte, deberás pagarle una compensación a este muchacho a quien le di tu mano_ no se inmuto y permaneció de espalda a la habitación de la joven.

_ ¿y si lo hago?_ Akane estaba ya desconcertada

_ Pues permanecerás en tu habitación hasta el día de la boda, estarás encerrada, no puedo permitir que mi vergüenza sea más grande_ Akane no tenía alternativa.

_ Está bien padre, me quedare encerrada_ Kasumi le iba retirando las cosas que su padre le pidió y aun con llanto en los ojos al igual que Nabiki.

_ En ese caso ingresa al dormitorio, debo hablar con tu nuevo prometido sobre la boda_ y se retiró de la misma manera.

Cuando su padre salió, la peli azul sintió el peso de su angustia, cayo de rodillas al piso de su habitación y Ryoga quiso sostenerla más ella levanto su mano deteniéndole y pidiendo seguir a su padre.

_ ¡demonios Akane!... como puedes permitir que te casen con alguien que no quieres: grito Nabiki

_ Por el momento no puedo hacer más_ estaba destrozada_ ¿Ranma no protesto?

_ Te das cuenta que se acaba de marchar tu nuevo prometido y preguntas de ese idiota… y Ranma solo estaba enfadado pero no protesto, comprende que también haz dañado su honra.

_Tienes razón, no tengo medios para irme de casa, así que por el momento acatare la decisión de mi padre, y si no quiere volver a verme, pues eso tendrá_ Kasumi terminaba de sacar todo lo que su padre ordeno.

Salieron las dos hermanas con las cosas y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas dejando a la peli azul sola, su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro inesperado, aún estaba muy confundida y ese encierro al que le destinaron no ayudaba mucho.

No pensaba casarse con Ryoga, se quedó sola con el viejo televisor y lo prendió un rato, se preguntaba porque demonios Ranma no hizo nada lo cual era obvio, ya no era digna de un maestro de artes marciales como Ranma, además que ya tenía una relación con una mujer muy fuerte y digna de él.

Por otra parte, esa mañana Ranma bajo a desayunar después de hablar con su madre que le pedía defender su honra familiar, casi no puso atención su cabeza estaba en la noche pasada y lo sucedido con Shampoo y Akane la verdad eso lo tenía mal, no cabía cabeza y casi no durmió por eso, cuando bajo al comedor vio a Ryoga y al señor Tendo, comprendio que la mano de Akane ya no le pertenecía se sintió mal, pero ya no tenía el derecho el había hecho realidad lo que Akane le recrimino así como ella con el cerdo de su amigo.

Estaban todos los involucrados.

_ Buenos días ¿Por qué no está Akane aquí?_ pregunto Ranma

_ No es necesaria su presencia hijo, sé que te debe ser incomoda, así que ella no estará_ respondió Soun muy severo

_ Pero… ¿Qué pasara con ella?_ dijo Ranma

_ No te preocupes por eso, ayer en la noche hable con tus padre y este muchacho y lo hemos resuelto.

_ Resolver que padre ¿Qué Akane haga algo que no quiere?_ grito Nabiki

_ Si no quisiera no lo hubieras encontrado como lo hicimos_ intervino Nodoka bastante molesta

_ Tía, con el debido respeto ni así creo sería necesario si ella no lo desea

_ Es cierto no debería hacerlo si no quiere_ Respondió Ranma arrimado a la pared.

_ Pues la decisión está tomada_ dijo Genma

Kasumi ingreso a la estancia con platones y todo lo que desayunarían ese día, Nodoka se apresuró a ayudarla y los demás tomaban asiento en su puesto y se disponían a desayunar, Ranma degustaba el desayuno más por compromiso que porque lo quisiera hacer.

Miraba de reojo a Ryoga que estaba a unos centímetros de él, y su sangre hervía de rabia le caería a golpes si pudiera, se controlaba, conversaban los adultos y el casi no ponía atención; de pronto escucho su nombre.

_ ¿estás de acuerdo Ranma?_ el subió la cabeza

_ ¿perdón?... ¿con que?_ no entendía nada

_ Cancelaremos el compromiso, ya que Akane se casara con Ryoga y te compensare.

_ ¿la casaran con este cerdo?_ señalaba a Ryoga_ y ¿ella quiere eso?

_ Ranma supéralo, yo me casare con Akane, reparare mi falta con ella_ dijo Ryoga muy seguro.

_ ¡estúpido, tu no me importas!... ni siquiera ella…creo_ dijo a gritos

_ ¡Estúpidos los dos! Akane no es un pedazo de carne_ grito Nabiki

_ ¡cállate idiota! ¡Akane será mi esposa! Te guste o no_ dijo Ryoga al azabache

_ ¡no me importa, sean felices!, mejor me largo.

Las cosas se ponían densas Ranma estaba a punto de golpear a Ryoga pero los adultos estaban en medio, él hubiera destrozado al idiota, pero su madre estaba en medio y gritaba para que ambos se separaran, más que Soun separa al joven de la pañoleta que se retire.

_ Ranma, hable con tus padres y ya en pocos días arreglaremos su situación, no pueden irse porque ya arregle que Ryoga se lleve a Akane de aquí en cuanto se casen.

_ Pero debemos irnos, ya que no existe el compromiso _ dijo Ryoga

_ Déjalo que se vaya padre, es un mal agradecido, prefieres a este que a tu hija_ grito Nabiki

_ ¡cállate Nabiki! _ordeno Soun

_ niña mal educada _ grito Nodoka

_ Tendo creo sus hijas están fuera de control_ dijo Genma

_ Si ya lo arreglaron, pues por mi está bien_ dijo Ranma lleno de rencor., se disponía a salir

_ Esta discusión se termina aquí, debo salir con este joven a ordenar sus documentos y los de Akane para su matrimonio_ Dijo Soun

_ Me llevare a mi hijo también, no quiero que siga en este ambiente, nos quedaremos solo por el respeto a nuestra palabra Soun_ dijo la matriarca.

_ nos veremos en la noche.

Es así como la vida de Akane estaba decidida, Ranma quedo fuera de su vida más el aún no lo aceptaba, aun así salió de esa casa con su madre no soportaba respirar el mismo aire, él sabía que no lo volvería a ver si no hasta que este casada.

Era preferible salir de allí y soportar cualquier cosa menos el saber que ella, ya sabía que ella le pertenecía a otro y él debía aceptarlo. Siguió a su madre y caminaron ambos el sin rumbo las cartas estaban echadas, la vida de los dos estaba separada y sin retorno.

NOTAS

Sabías que antiguamente en Japón las mujeres debían casarse vírgenes de no ser así era una tremenda ofensa a la casa paterna. Es así como se interpretara la actitud de Soun y los Saotome que son muy tradicionales.


	12. Chapter 12

Saludos estimados lectores, primero me disculpo con ustedes por no subirlos capitulos a su tiempo, tuve un problema tecnico y segundo Les dejo mi saludo de año nuevo deseandoloes lo mejor que este sea un año exitoso para todos.

Sin mas les comparto este capitulo.

ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 12**

 **La decisión de Akane**

Los días pasaron y Akane solo quería escapar de lo que su padre impuso, aunque Yumiko estaba tramitando lo que podía, hubo cosas que ella no pudo y era necesariamente Akane la que debía hacerlo, se comunicaban del celular que Akane escondió y sea en la noche o de madrugada.

Ella permaneció en su habitación mientras organizaban lo de su boda de la cual no fue participe, se había enterado por Yumiko que Ranma estaba con Shampoo, pues lo había visto muchas veces juntos y se lo comento a la peli azul, en sus pensamientos era algo inevitable pues ella misma los había visto antes de los eventos ya mencionados.

Ese par no se volvió a ver desde aquel día, el azabache no había informado lo que había sucedido con Shampoo ni siquiera que se estaban viendo a fuerza pero estaba sucediendo, le dio largas a Shampoo como pudo, no quería la verdad tener ningún compromiso con ella, habían pasado los días y aunque tenía la cabeza más fría y deseaba hablar con Akane, pero el encierro de ella y lo que paso no se lo permitían.

Akane había ideado la forma de traer a alguien que la ayudara y era de su confianza, se fingió enferma por dos días, Kasumi subía y ella comía más bien poco y decía sentirse mal, su hermana mayor se preocupó mucho y se lo comento a su padre. No era normal que ella no se alimente, Soun permitió que su futuro yerno la revise para saber que tenía y sobre todo debía estar saludable para el matrimonio.

Es así como Akane pudo valerse de alguien, para lo que debía hacer, la cosa ahora era de saber si el doctor colaboraría con lo que tenía planeado y no la tiraría de cabeza con su hermana; es más debía hacer todo para que Kasumi no esté cuando se lo pediría.

Al tercer día desde que su hermana menor se sintió mal Kasumi llamo al joven galeno para que visite la casa además de tener el día libre dado por la situación sucedida en la casa hace pocos días y su licencia estaba por terminar.

Esa misma mañana el Dr., llego a la casa Tendo y podía sentir la tensión en ella, se podía cortar con cuchillo, Ranma había iniciado las clases en el Dojo aun en contra la voluntad de sus padres, pero le debía eso a la familia ya que él y su padre vivieron mucho tiempo a sus expensas y era lo mínimo que podía hacer antes que Ryoga tome posesión del mismo.

Ese día cerca de las diez llego el joven galeno a casa, Ranma pudo observar, se preocupó un poco había sabido que Akane estaba enferma y si el Dr., estaba ahí debía ser algo delicado, quiso ir detrás de Tofu pero estaba con alumnos y no pudo hacerlo.

Nabiki estaba preparando a su hermana para la visita del Dr., la peli azul fingió demasiado bien que hasta la astuta castaña creyó en la enfermedad, ese día Kuno iba a una cita y ella se apresuró a preparar a su hermana para poder cumplirle a su novio.

La acabo de arreglar y apenas llego el galeno salió de la habitación y se despidió, iba algo tarde, Kasumi se quedó en compañía de su ya oficialmente novio, observo a su hermana y al Dr.

Akane saludo cortésmente y fingiéndose muy enferma, Tofu tuvo dudas y procedió a revisarla, en si no encontró nada pero sabía que si ella se fingió enferma seria por algo y observo como ella miraba a su hermana mayor y comprendio.

_ Kasumi querida, necesito agua tibia por favor _miro a su novia_ puedes traérmela por favor, hiérvela bien

_ Acaso ¿tiene fiebre?_ miro al galeno

_ Al parecer así es, necesito limpiarla para tomar sus muestras, tú ya conoces el procedimiento_ Akane lo miro sin entender.

Kasumi bajo a la cocina a realizar lo solicitado por el Dr. este espero que bajara, para saber que tenía Akane.

_ Pequeña Akane, ¿Porque me hiciste venir? Tú no tienes nada_ mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a la cama

_ ¿Qué?... Dr. No sabía a quién más acudir y usted ha sido siempre confiable, y me sincerare con usted, si es cierto no estoy enferma, pero debe ayudarme.

_ Dime, en que puedo hacerlo, sé que te quieren casar con Ryoga… ¿Qué paso con Ranma? ¿Ustedes terminaron en malos términos?... por eso paso eso con Ryoga

_ Dr. No tengo tiempo se lo contare todo a su debido momento por ahora me urge algo, no quiero casarme con Ryoga lo de esa noche no tiene una explicación lógica, me ofrecieron una beca en el extranjero y es mi única forma de huir de aquí, compréndame_ bajo la mirada

_ sabía que eras decidida, pero no creí que llegaras a esto; ¿dejaras a Ryoga?_ miro el Dr. A la peli azul.

_ No puedo casarme con él, aunque se haya dado ese hecho vergonzoso del cual no tengo recuerdo claro, porque yo no tengo sentimientos por él, sé que no llegare a amarlo.

_ Porque amas a Ranma; aunque este ya no lo haga_ quería ver su reacción.

_ No deseo contestar eso_ bajo más la mirada y tomaba la manta de su cama.

_ dímelo para poder tomar una decisión, Kasumi no demora en subir_ El Dr. acomodaba sus lentes

_ Está bien, yo lo amo, él me ha dejado claro que no tiene sentimientos por mí, así que por eso tome la beca antes de que este desastre pasara; es muy embarazoso.

_ Está bien, dime ¿Cómo te ayudo?_ el médico sonreía

_ ¿en serio?... ¿lo hará?_ estaba muy admirada

_ Creo es justo, no te pueden atar con quien no amas, tu vida sería una farsa no podrías vivir así_ asintió

_ Es el único que puede entrar y salir de la casa, por favor mi padre está cerrado por eso lo hago de esta manera, debo tramitar algunas cosas personalmente, pero en esta situación, no puedo, puede ser mi representante legal, le firmare un documento, si usted puede tramitarlo lo antes posible y ayudarme_ levanto levemente la vista

_ Claro que puedo, ¿tanta es tu confianza en mí?

_ usted es de las pocas personas en quien confió, ese documento ya está donde un notario solo falta poner el nombre del apoderado y mi firma y la suya para hacerlo efectivo, no sé cómo lo hare no puedo salir.

_ déjame a mí, yo lo hare posible, creo tu padre se extralimito con esto, solo por eso apoyare tu locura, con una sola condición,

_ ¿cuál es esa?

_ Que busques ser feliz, a donde vayas_ el Dr. Sonrió

_ Lo prometo_ levanto la mano.

Empezó a sonar la cocina y al poco tiempo Kasumi estaba en la habitación de su hermana con todo lo que sabía debía tener.

Conversaban como que hablaban de otras cosas y Kasumi no sospecho nada, el galeno tomo una toalla y la empapado del agua y empezó a frotar los brazos y piernas de Akane, disimulando limpiarla y tomo una aguja y saco algo de sangre que se llevó en una pipeta.

Kasumi observo todo.

_Querido ¿Qué tiene?

_ No lo sé, por eso el examen, puede ser el encierro, la presión, puede ser cualquier cosa no presenta síntomas claros por eso solicitare estos exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa.

_ Parece grave

_ Deberemos esperar los resultados; por el momento le recetare vitaminas y descanso., aunque no creo salgas a ningún lado.

_ No lo hare Dr., me tienen encerrada_ Eso fue como un reproche para Kasumi.

_ Akane debes descansar, quizás sea grave_ sonrió melancólicamente.

_ Bueno no puedo hacer mucho por ahora, me llevo esto, tengo pacientes en el consultorio, será mejor llamarte para tus resultados Akane.

_ está bien Dr. _ hizo una leve reverencia.

_ Cuídate Akane_ alboroto sus cabello y salió de la habitación

En pocos días Kasumi regreso al trabajo, Tofu se contactó con el notario y lo cito en su consultorio y la cosa seria sacar a Akane de la casa.

Llamo a la casa y se excusó diciendo que necesitaba que Akane fuera para evaluarla en el consultorio y aunque su padre se negó el galeno le explico que había cosas que no podía llevar a la casa y así Soun la dejo ir, ese día ella fue sola, Nabiki estaba con los trámites para volver a Inglaterra; Soun prometió no ver a su hija y así lo hizo ese día se ausento y bueno Nodoka ya no quería saber de ella, así que ese día se alisto y salió sola y aunque Ryoga se ofreció ella no acepto que lo acompañe, cuando llego no sabía que decirle a su hermana pero Tofu se había ocupado de eso.

Había enviado a Kasumi a buscar cosas para el consultorio a la hora que el notario estaba en el mismo.

Akane llego y Tofu estaba en la entrada y ella ingreso con él y se preguntaba dónde estaba Kasumi y el Dr., le explico lo que fue su plan.

El notario estaba ahí y leyó el documento ambos presentaron sus credenciales y se llevó a cabo la firma, el notario salió del sitio a los pocos minutos de terminado el trámite, Tofu podía hacer lo que Akane no podía. Kasumi llego con las cosas y para hacer la visita de Akane a su consultorio real hizo esperar a la peli azul, pidió los resultados del laboratorio que acababan de llegar.

_ Querida, toma asiento, revisare a Akane_ y por su puesto estaba usando ese tipo de equipo que no puede ser transportado, Kasumi miraba asombrada y con preocupación.

_ Como lo sospeche, Akane está algo delicada de salud, sus exámenes indican que esta con las defensas muy bajas, además presenta cierto grado de anemia y mas todo lo acontecido creo ha empeorado su situación, no pueden seguirla teniendo encerrada, su salud se agravara_ miro serio a su novia

_ Está bien querido se lo comentare a mi padre, no estoy de acuerdo con su resolución que tomo, pero trata de entenderlo_ miro a Akane algo triste

_ Me molesta esta situación aún no recuerdo que paso esa noche y por ese error quieren que lo pague con mi vida, no quiero hacerlo_ dijo Akane

_ Lo siento Akane no puedo hacer mucho con Nabiki hemos tratado de convencer a mi padre que detenga esto pero él no quiere hacerlo._ dijo Kasumi mientras tomaba unas carpetas del escritorio de Tofu.

_ No es tu culpa, es la mía, perdona Kasumi, solo no quiero casarme.

_ Porque no es Ranma

_ No la verdad con Ranma ya estábamos pensando romper este compromiso, creo está enamorado de Shampoo y pues ya no había cabida para lo que nuestros padres deseaban_ bajo la cabeza y se bajaba de la camilla.

_ Por eso hiciste eso con Ryoga, eso explicaría todo_ dijo Kasumi

_ No Kasumi, ni siquiera recuerdo como llego el a mi dormitorio, pero es algo que ustedes no entienden…Dr. Me puedo retirar o debo hacer algún otro estudio.

_ No Akane espera, pronto será hora de comer y le daré la tarde libre a mi novia para que cuide poco de ti, puedes esperar en mi estudio o ir a la casa mientras pasa, si tu hermana está de acuerdo._ Miro a su novia y ella acepto

_ Gracias querido, organizare las carpetas de los pacientes de la tarde, creo dejare a Akane en la casa y volveré

_ No lo hagas, solo cuida de ella esta tarde , ya mañana volverás, no es mucho que hacer hoy en la tarde, puedes irte tranquila_ sonrió

_ está bien, Akane ve a donde Tofu dice, me tardare una hora en organizar todo y nos iremos a comer_ sonrió con melancolía

_ está bien_ Sonrió al galeno y agradeció por todo y se dirigió al estudio a leer.

Estaba en la segunda planta, y se ubicó en la ventana, al poco tiempo vio a Shampoo y le dio curiosidad vio que regresaba y en compañía de alguien conocido, era Ranma se oponía pasar por ese sitio más ella lo obligaba y de mala gana paso por ahí con ella a su lado colgada del brazo del azabache, Akane sintió un frio inexplicable y aunque lo que ya sabía se hacía realidad delante sus ojos, la acompañante beso al joven delicadamente mientras caminaban y él no la rechazo, se negó a creerlo pero eso lo comprobaba, dejo el libro de lado y vio como ambos seguían el camino.

Se sentó en un sillón de ahí y la decepción era grande y comprendio como debió sentirse cuando la vio en esa situación aún más incómoda, entonces entendió que lo que había decidido era lo mejor, no podía engañar a Ryoga jurándole amor que sabía que no sentiría y no podía quedarse a ver como Ranma era feliz con otra.

A poco tiempo subió Tofu al estudio y la vio ahí, deseaba comprender un poco de lo que sucedía y pensaba Akane.

_ ¡hola!_ ingreso el galeno

_ Dr. Tofu _ hizo una leve reverencia

_ Akane ¿podrás contarme lo que paso y porque esta decisión? _ tomo asiento e invito a Akane hacer lo mismo.

_ ¿es necesario?_ se sentía algo incomoda.

_ quiero entenderlo_ sonrió tristemente

_ está bien se lo contare, me ofrecieron una beca al extranjero, pensé rechazarla pero en verdad las cosas con Ranma últimamente han ido mal, sé que sabe lo de Shampoo, creo todos lo saben… Creo que todo se confabulo en mi contra, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y ahí caí en cuenta que lo mejor era irme de aquí.

_ ¿A dónde iras?_ miro muy serio

_ a España, ahí me ofrecieron la beca para terminar mis estudios, voy a la extensión de la universidad en España, vi como Ranma está enamorado de Shampoo y no puedo ni quiero ver eso, lo de Ryoga no sé cómo paso_ agacho la cabeza muy avergonzada.

_ mmm, ya veo, es comprensible, pero algo no me calza, hace unos días Ranma_ Akane lo interrumpió

_ por favor no quiero hablar ni que hablen de el a menos que sea necesario, decidí esto antes por estas razones

_ está bien Akane, dime que debo hacer.

_ Aquí está la documentación que debo apostillar, además por favor debo hacer esto en el banco y como puede ver no puedo hacerlo.

_ Dime como harás para irte, si tú no puedes salir de casa hasta que te cases y según veo tu viajaras una semana antes_ miro el Dr.

_ Me escapare, de hecho ya lo pensé me marchare antes del día de viaje, no me han dejado otra opción_ miro triste

_ Akane, quiero que comprendas algo, te apoyo solo porque sé que no amas a Ryoga y que la decisión tomada por tu familia no me parece justa, solo por eso.

_ Gracias Dr. Eso me basta, no sé si volveré

_ Creo volverás, eso de Ranma y Shampoo no tiene sentido; más teniendo en cuenta que_ Akane lo volvió a interrumpir.

_ Por favor no me hable de ellos.

_ está bien, toma unos libros sé que te serán útiles y si preguntan diles que estas aburrida y que es mejor estudiar algo y que yo te los preste, pero serán tuyos_ sonrió el joven galeno.

_ gracias, tomare estos dos, y los llevare a casa,

A poco tiempo se oía que alguien subía y ambos cambiaron de conversación, y al poco tiempo ahí estaba Kasumi, su mirada algo perspicaz, pero al ver que estaban hablando de la carrera de Akane no dijo nada,

_ Así que deseas terminar de estudiar, creo Ryoga también querrá que los hagas

_ No se la verdad, pero me esforcé mucho por lograr la carrera, por eso deseo terminarla_ sonreía melancólicamente

_ Querida, puedes brindarle algo de tomar a tu hermana, de seguro ya quieren marcharse

_ está bien querido, ya está todo en orden para la tarde, cancelaron la última cita de la mañana y aprovechaste para conversar con Akane.

_ Sí, creo el encierro no le está haciendo bien, pero no es algo que yo deba decirlo… toma esos libros Akane, de seguro te servirán,

_ Gracias, ¿nos vamos?_ algo intranquila

_ Si está bien, vamos, querido estaré aquí a primera hora, llevare a comer algo a Akane antes de llevarla a casa.

_ está bien, disfruten y te veo mañana_ sonreía y las acompaño a la puerta.

Esa tarde Kasumi llevo al centro comercial a comer algo a su hermana menor, Akane en verdad se lo agradecía era muy frustrante estas encerrada en su casa, Kasumi llevo a pasear a Akane y le compro un hermoso vestido era una de las pocas cosas que podía darle ya que recién tenía un dinero que sea suyo, regresaron a la casa antes que los adultos regresen y vean que Akane no estaba bajo castigo.

Ranma llego casi una hora después de los que ellas llegaron, su conciencia pesaba, en verdad no aguantaba a Shampoo pero si no la mandaba a volar por el secreto que había entre ella y el.

Quería mantener esa imagen de que Akane tuvo la culpa, le pidió tiempo a Shampoo hasta que Akane se case y ella se lo concedió, Ryoga iba seguido a la casa de los Tendo por eso de los preparativos del matrimonio, no hubo ni reunión de compromiso y la ceremonia sería muy íntima.

Así se estaba definiendo asuntos y habría otros que no se definirían.


	13. Chapter 13

Buenas madrugadas estimados lectores, les dare un capitulo mas para reinvindicarme por el retraso, agradezco su apoyo y cualquier comentario no duden en ponerlo.

La situaciôn de Akane es bastante estresante, todo es una treta bien armada con consecuencias, saldra a la luz y veamos que desiciones se toman

 **Capítulo 13**

 **La Fuga, Adiós Japón**

Después de que Akane salió a la revisión médica todo siguió igual. La peli azul siguió castigada, El Dr. Tofu había realizado ya todo los documentos para que Akane salga del país, en vista de que ella no podría salir por la puerta así que estaba planificando como hacerlo para su última escapada de esa casa, en las noches se puso a estudiar cómo hacerlo, probo salir por la puerta y era casi imposible su padre ahí puesto una alarma la cual no podía ser violada, su única salida seria la ventana por la que tantas veces salió al techo a ver las estrellas y a encontrarse con Ranma que hace días no lo había visto, en una de las noches fue a su habitación y él dormía, lo observo por un tiempo y eso no hizo más que comprobar que debía irse a matar ese amor.

Se fijó en todo, la parte cerca de la puerta de salida no tenía alarma, eso era perfecto, hace días que lo descubrió y empezó a sacar algunas cosas que necesitaría para viajar, saco alguna ropa no se llevaría todo, iba poniendo todo en una funda que en la mañana Yumiko las recogía sin ser vista.

Una mañana Ranma se encontró a Yumiko con una funda negra caminando mientras el regresaba de trotar a la casa; la saludo y paso de largo sin darle importancia.

Él estaba haciéndose cargo de dar clases a los chicos en el dojo, Ryoga había pasado a formar parte de él mismo, para entender como estaba siendo manejado para cuando él tome posesión del mismo. Eso al azabache le molestaba mucho hace días no había visto a Akane de hecho ya no estaba tan enojado con ella, más bien estaba tratando de hablar con ella.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas del suceso, Akane apenas sabía que se casaría pero no era participe de los preparativos y se enfocó en preparar su fuga, esa tarde después de cenar en su habitación cosa que se hizo común alguien paso un papelito por su puerta, lo cual le extraño.

 _Akane, sé que casi no duermes y que no puedes salir, estaré en tu ventana a la media noche, deseo hablar contigo._

Akane reconoció la letra, se le hizo raro, guardo la nota y espero que recogieran su vajilla de la cena y se comunicaría con su amiga, sabía que casi todo estaba listo, su ropa estaba en la casa del Dr. sus documentación estaba tramitada los boletos listos. Estaba casi a una semana y ya había planificado su escape, no espero que ese alguien quisiera hablar con ella.

Sentía mucho por la manera en que lo estaba haciendo las cosas pero no le dejaron de otra, Nabiki también estaba ya tramitando todo para en las próximas semanas volver a Inglaterra.

Kasumi subió abrió la puerta y retiro la vajilla y le dio las buenas noches, Akane se dispuso a hablar con Yumiko y se comentaron algunas cosas, estaba esperando al dichoso visitante que deseaba hablar con ella así que encendió el televisor y estaba viéndolo, hasta que alguien toco su ventana despacio y ella se acercó a la misma, y si era el joven azabache que la había citado ahí.

Abrió la ventana y este se acercó.

_ ¡Hola Akane!_ lo dijo bajito

_ ¡Hola Ranma!... pasa _ también hablando bajo

El ingreso al dormitorio y se sentó en el piso, ella hizo lo mismo, se sentía nerviosa no lo había visto de frente desde el día que sucedió ese evento tan bochornoso, se veía diferente tranquilo pero alejado de ella, si venía a reclamar algo ella no refutaría nada, no tenía caso ella estaba queriendo dejar esa vida para que él logre ser feliz; al menos es lo que pensaba ella en ese momento.

El azabache estaba cabizbajo, se sentó sin hacer mucho, sentía mucha ansiedad que llego y casi no supo que decir, es más se preguntaba que hacia ahí.

El hechizo hizo lo suyo pero aun así predominaba el deseo de cada uno de ellos al ser guerreros no cualquier cosa los doblegaba, el hechizo debía funcionar hasta cuando ella salga de la vida de Ranma lo cual iba a ser pronto.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por algún tiempo no sabían que decirse, Akane tomo la palabras.

_ Ranma… si no tenías nada que decirme, no debiste venir_ poso su mirada sobre el

_ Tienes razón, creo te has vuelto una costumbre para mi_ alzo su mirada

_ No tiene sentido eso, en unos pocos días me casare y tu deberías estar ya acostumbrado a Shampoo_ Miro seria

_ no deseo discutir este día, conversemos como lo que siempre fuimos…amigos… _ Ranma sonrió de medio lado

_ Quizás tengas razón, siempre fuimos eso_ agacho la cabeza.

_ ¿Cómo has estado?... tu padre es muy severo

_ Pues el encierro no es bueno, me dejaran salir después del matrimonio, no creo llegue ese día_ recogió su piernas

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, si no querías casarte con ese cerdo_ la miro un rato.

_ Ranma, no me preguntes eso, no tengo respuesta_ se ruborizo, no se esperó que le preguntara eso.

_ Debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo_ y su humor cambio

_ No deseo hablar de eso_ lo dijo bastante molesta

_ me imagino es bastante intenso_ lo dijo con ironía mientras cruzaba los brazos

_ Pues casi como lo de Shampoo_ el quedo confundido

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... le respondió molesto y se sintió descubierto

_ Nada, no he dicho acaso algo que no sea verdad_ respondió de la misma manera.

_ Eso no es cierto_ quería gritarlo, pero no lo hizo pues él era el intruso en esa habitación.

_ Bueno en verdad ya no tiene importancia, asumo que me casare y harás lo mismo con Shampoo_ bastante molesta

_ Pues los ven mucho juntos, pensé que me usarías para justificar tu próximo matrimonio_ bastante irritada

Eso ya descontrolo al azabache y como no podían hacer evidente la discusión, este se levantó del piso y la jalo con él, estaban ellos dos de pie tan cerca que esos ojos rabiosos se atravesaban y continuaron la casi discusión.

_ No necesito justificar nada niña, no te das cuenta que tú lo hiciste sola_ miro a la peli azul desafiante

_ ¿estás seguro?... negaras que andas con Shampoo, el hecho que no salga de aquí no es que no lo sepa_ aún más molesta.

_ eso ya no tiene importancia, ¿verdad?_ esa disputa seguía

_ suéltame, tienes razón, ahora vete de una vez de mi habitación._ ya muy molesta

_ Seguro me iré, y como es seguro que no te volveré a ver, ¿adivina?... te deseo lo mejor así sea con ese cerdo traidor_ y en un leve descuido el tomo a la joven y le planto un beso de esos llenos de rabia, de celos y como despedida, la empujo levemente a su cama, ella casi no reacciono, solo vio saliendo al azabache por la misma ventana que ingreso.

Ella no espero que eso sucediera, reacciono después de un momento y salió a ver por donde fue y el ya no estaba por el sitio, estaba por salir por la ventana y cuando Nabiki grito.

_ Akane, por favor no sé qué demonios haces, pero deja de hacer tanto ruido, debo madrugar_ desde la otra habitación.

_ perdona Nabiki no hare más ruido_ y decidió que lo mejor era cerrar esa ventana y regresar a su cama.

No pudo dormir, pensando en esa idiotez que había pasado, ya estaba a días de huir de ahí, preguntas iban y venían, mucha confusión; la tenía mal, en dos días Ryoga iría a hablar con ella, ya no lo podía evitar, así que acepto ya sin mucho afán, al final ella se iría.

Ranma por su parte, era como el desquite, él quería hablar de otras cosas y no terminar así, iba con ganas de hacer la paces y que pueda por lo menos ver a la peli azul como amiga aunque le dolía, pero era mejor que ser un extraño, él la amaba y le dolió lo de Ryoga y más lo de Shampoo, ya no tenía derecho a decir nada, ella tenía algo de razón, ya no podía sacarse a Shampoo de encima y él debía aceptarlo.

Como estaba pactado, Ryoga fue hablar con Akane, ella lo recibió en su habitación ya que su padre le negó la salida, pero él deseaba saber la opinión de ella para algunas cosas, mas ella siguió indiferente.

_ Querida Akane, vine a verte porque creo debes participar en este evento importante en nuestras vidas_ hacia una leve reverencia

_ Ryoga la verdad no es algo que me ilusione, es más por mí no haría nada, no es para mí motivo de felicidad_ ella miro severa al joven, él estaba avergonzado

_Akane perdóname, pero es la única forma en que puedo reparar tu honra y la de la casa de tu padre, prometo cuidare de ti, hare que llegues a amarme_ ella le dio la espalda, el azabache pasaba por ahí, se quedó escuchando.

_ Por mi escoge lo que quieras, la verdad no sé qué pasara y a donde llegara esta decisión absurda que no la he tomado yo._ volteo de nuevo a ver al castaño.

_ Akane por favor se parte de esto, estoy poniendo todo de mi_ miraba casi en la súplica.

_ Perdóname Ryoga pero no puedo, es algo que no debió ser así, quiero que esto quede claro_ y miro al castaño

_ está bien Akane, tu no quieres a las buenas, será a las malas, he tratado de ser complaciente y tú solo está despreciando mis buenas intenciones._ se molestó por la actitud se su prometida.

_ No te mentiré y si piensas que me obligaras, pues no lo harás_ pensó que estaban solos.

_ Akane en verdad, mira que soy paciente, pero no lo seré por mucho, cuando regresemos de la luna de miel buscare una casa y como es la voluntad de tu padre, pues deberás soportarme como esposo y te prometo será hasta el final de los días_ Salió enojado de la habitación tirando de la puerta.

Akane no podía creer que ese ser gentil que conoció hubiera cambiado tanto, no se arrepentía ya para nada el dejarlo plantado, él se lo merecía quizás era cierto lo que pensaba y el planeo todo para quedarse ahí con ella.

En las escaleras estaba el azabache que escucho parte de la conversación, miro como Ryoga salió precipitadamente, él podía ser un desgraciado pero no iba a permitir que Ryoga le hable de esa manera a Akane, siguió al castaño que fue a la calle y ya en alguna distancia se acercó a él y lo paro de golpe, lo que ocasiono que el joven de la pañoleta diera un giro sobre sus pasos, miro al joven azabache y no comprendía que había pasado.

Este lo vio con rabia, lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto levemente del suelo.

_ ¡¿qué demonios haces Saotome?!_ grito

_ ¿debería hacer algo?_ miro al joven desafiante

_ Pues no lo sé, pero deberás soltarme de una vez por todas_ retiraba las manos del azabache de si

_ Pedazo de cobarde, como se te ocurre amenazar a Akane, creo que ella no te merece, no te la mereces_ muy molesto

_ Mira quien lo dice, ¿acaso estás enojado?... porque ya no serás dueño del dojo Tendo y yo sí, o porque Akane será mi esposa y ya no la tuya_ sonreía con sorna

_ El dojo jamás me ha interesado y podrás ser su esposo, pero ella no te ama y tú la obligaras a llevar una vida que no desea… ¿no me digas, que no lo sabes?_ sonrió triunfante

_ ¡Maldita sea Saotome!... aléjate de mí, si no seré yo quien los saque a ti y a tu familia de la casa de mi futura esposa._ estaba perdiendo los estribos

_ Cerdo cobarde, di lo que quieras, así me vaya de la casa Tendo, no creo logres el amor de Akane y eso será peor que una pelea conmigo.

El joven de la pañoleta perdió los estribos y se fue sobre Ranma, quien al verlo así solo esquivaba los golpes, el joven castaño estaba molesto, le asesto algunos golpes sin causarle daños, Ranma ataco también y en la pelea discutían de Akane.

_ Saotome ella será mi esposa, no debería ya importarte, ya la perdiste

_ Akane no me interesa, pero no me gusta que ningún cobarde la amenace de esa manera

_ Pues dentro de unas semanas Akane se convertirá en mi esposa, ella tendrá a mis hijos y no podrás hacer nada respecto a eso, así que Saotome no veo por qué el reclamo, no has entendido que ella ya no es nada tuyo_ y Ranma supo que era cierto y se desconcentro y Ryoga le asesto unos buenos golpes que lo dejaron débil.

Obvio que el ganador fue Ryoga, con su arma maestra Akane, que aunque él sabía que ella no lo quería ella era el punto débil de Ranma.

Después de la pelea Ranma regresaba a la casa bastante golpeado ahí en casa estaba su familia y el padre de Akane que casi no salía por cuidar del castigo de su hija.

Mas Akane ya estaba resuelta ya casi no tenía nada en su casa, y ya en esos días empezó a preparar todo para huir de esa farsa, le pidió al Dr. Retire una cantidad considerable para el viaje y una compensación para sus prometidos ya que ella no cumpliría parte del trato que hizo su padre, lo demás fue depositado en una cuenta para ser traslada a su nuevo destino.

Pasaron algunos días pero ese sería el último en esa casa, alguien llego esa tarde a comentarle de la pelea de Ranma hace algunos días ella asumió fue con Mousse por Shampoo, así que no le dio importancia, esa misma noche cuando todos estaban dormidos ella saldría por la ventana, ya había sacado de la casa gran cantidad de cosas, ya no había cosas que le importaran en su habitación, esa tarde escribió dos cartas que serían leídas cuando ella ya no esté en la casa.

La noche estaba inquieta, ceno como todas las noches sola en su habitación, la deshonra que tenía ya se había esparcido en el vecindario, Ryoga después de la pelea lo hizo como público, en verdad se portó vil.

Estaba algo más de una semana de la supuesta boda y para ella los plazos se estaban cumpliendo, era el momento de dejar todo ahí.

Esa noche tomo su bolso de mano y puso unas cuantas fotos, el celular que le sirvió de cómplice, un poco de dinero, el otro lo dejaría como compensación para Ryoga, unos Cd que tenía y el perfume que Nodoka le regalo y algunos implementos de cuidado personal que aún estaba ahí para no levantar sospechas.

Las demás cosas estaban ya en casa de Tofu, cuando salió Kasumi de su habitación espero un poco de tiempo y le marco a su cómplice Yumiko, hablaron ultimando detalles y espero a que todos se quedaran dormidos.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando todos dormían, ella salió muy despacio por la ventana y tuvo la precaución de no hacer ruido, se iba de su casa esa noche, vio desde el techo el estanque el dojo y fue por última vez a ver al chico de los ojos azules que alguna vez le hizo perder la calma. Lo observo por poco tiempo y al verlo lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero ya todo era irremediable, debía salir de ahí y le dejo un beso volado y deseo que sea feliz y se alejó de la ventana.

Fue sigilosa y se desplazó por el techo, bajo al corredor del patio que llevaba a la puerta principal y despacio abrió la puerta principal que daba a la calle, miro por última vez la que fue su casa y salió.

Afuera hacia mucho frio dos cuadras más allá un auto lo esperaba, era el Dr. Tofu y su amiga Yumiko, ella siguió y cuando llego se subió.

_ Gracias Dr. No debió tomarse la molestia_ hizo una leve reverencia

_ no te preocupes es un honor, vi que las cosas estaban peor con Ryoga, es lo mejor.

_ Akane ¿llevas todo?_ pregunto Yumiko

_ Yumiko, si esta todo

_ en ese caso vamos a retirar tus maletas de viaje de mi casa Akane, da gracias que tu hermana no ingresa a la bodega y no tiene idea

_ Gracias Dr._ bajo la cabeza.

El traslado fue en completo silencio, ella reviso que todo esté listo ya así fue, los boletos el dinero la tarjeta y la cuenta, su documentación estaba en todo, reviso las maletas, las aseguro y junto con Yumiko salieron del sitio y el joven galeno las acompaño al aeropuerto y despidió a ambas jóvenes.

Esperaron cerca de dos horas para poder hacer la revisión de papeles y de equipaje y cuando estaba todo ya hecho el Dr. Se dirigió a la joven amiga.

_ Yumiko, asegúrate que quede en buenas manos, no regreses si eso no pasa _decía Tofu

_ Tranquilo Dr., lo hare

_ Dr. No exagera_ decía la chica peli azul

_ no lo creo, por favor escribe, y una cosa más Akane, recuerda ser feliz_ sonrió con melancolía

_ está bien, tratare. Por favor cuide de mi hermana, le agradezco todo lo que hace por mi

_ Tranquila mi pequeña así lo hare.

Después de eso se abrazaron sentía mucho agradecimiento por el galeno lo miro por última vez y ella junto con Yumiko se dirigieron a la salida internacional.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando se despidió, en media hora más ella saldría de su amado Japón y quizás para no retornar.

Sus emociones hicieron flote.

_PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A MADRID, INGRESO POR LA PUERTA 2.

Akane miro a Yumiko que ya formaba parte de esa locura, tomaron las maletas de mano que eran las únicas que tenían y se dirigieron a donde les indicaron, entregaron los boletos y la documentación para ingresar al avión, se sentaron juntas y Akane estaba en completo silencio, mientras el avión empezaba el despegue, empezó el torrente de sentimientos, primero el dolor de que su padre no comprendiera su deseo de no casarse, pensaba en Ranma y Shampoo y cerraba los ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas, el dolor la atacaba y no quería descontrolarse, respiraba profundo para no dejarse llevar, a su lado Yumiko se acercó para abrazarla y ella sentó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga y en silencio dejo ganar a esas lagrimas para después ver por la ventana como dejaba atrás todo.

Es así como la peli azul salió del Japón para empezar de nuevo en cualquier sitio era mejor que soportar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Este es el recuento de lo que paso y como surtió efecto el hechizo de la vieja Cologne mas como se sabe no tuvo el efecto esperado o al menos como Shampoo pensó, en los próximos capítulos develare que paso con los implicados en esta confusión de la cual fueron víctimas.


	14. Chapter 14

Buenas noches queridos lectores, les adelanto este capitulo dado que saldre de la cuidad el dia de mañana y no lo podre subir el martes, como vemos ya vamos dejando el pasado atrás contada de manera general, ahora veamos que esta sucediendo y como terminara esta historia.

Gracias sus comentarios son bien recibidos, perdonen respondo todo al interno de cada uno a quien puedo enviar, a los demas disculpas tratare de responder de manera general a sus cuestionamientos.

Sin mas les dejo este capitulo.

ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 14**

 **¿Dónde está Akane?**

Akane después de bajar del volcán, dejo su pesada mochila en el departamento donde ahora vivía, decidió pasear un poco por esa ciudad tan pintoresca en compañía de una amiga era un feriado algo largo y su amigo Jonathan había ido más al sur a visitar a su familia, así que salió con Andrea maestra como ella y amiga también.

Fueron al centro de esa cuidad a visitar el centro cultural y las plazas donde había pequeñas comparsas, esa gente era tan poco común para ellas, los nativos vestían de colores aunque cantaban canciones tristes y entre demonios y cristos se llevaban algunas de sus fiestas, al comienzo se le hizo raro pero después entendía en algo esos contrastes.

Ese día en particular tenía un recuerdo que deseaba olvidar, ya casi caía la noche, en esta ciudad el día tenía 12 horas de luz y 12 horas de oscuridad, y ya cerca de las 18:30 caminaban por ese sector lleno de bares y música en vivo y aunque la peli azul no era para eso, ese día en particular lo ameritaba, ingresaron a ese bar tan conocido que se lo recomendaron, ambas jóvenes y tomaron una mesa vacía en medio del salón , se acercó un joven a ver que pedían.

Las chicas se vieron y pidieron cerveza y unas picaditas para pasar el rato.

_ Akane, sé que me pediste no preguntarte nada de tu pasado…pero creo este evento tan poco usual de ti debe ser por algo relacionado... ¿verdad?_ la joven de cabello castaño oscuro tez canela y de mediana estatura.

_ Andrea, no quiero remover ese pasado del que me deshice hace ya tres años, no sabes todo lo que me paso_ arrimo sus brazos a la mesa

_ Pues no lo conozco, pero quizás necesitas sacarlo… pero no te obligare a contarme nada si no lo deseas_ sonreía algo melancólica la joven castaña

_ Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo y al parecer no puedo olvidarlo del todo_ bajo su mirada al piso

_ Quizás, no debas olvidarlo porque es tu destino_ sonrió su amiga y el joven camarero pasaba su pedido

_ No creo sea mi destino, por eso me fui para olvidarlo y dejarlo ahí, la verdad no pienso regresar_ se llevaba el vaso de cerveza a sus labios.

La música del lugar era en vivo un grupo tocaba música rock y muchos de los clientes en su mayoría extranjeros pues disfrutaban de la misma, y empezaron a bailar las jóvenes hacían lo mismo se dejaron llevar por la música y por la bebida, Akane estaba algo ebria y se le iba el llanto de a poco.

Andrea su amiga estaba casi en las mismas, decidieron que era hora de sentarse un momento y calmarse, aunque todo a su alrededor era de fiesta, ellas debían conversar.

_ Akane, no lo reprimas más, sé que sufres pensando en ese pasado_ y seguía bebiendo

_ Maldito Ranma, ni con el tiempo ni la distancia puedo olvidarme de él, te lo contare para desahogarme, no se lo he dicho a nadie de aquí, así que guárdame el secreto_ Miro a su acompañante levantando su vaso de cerveza.

_ no diré nada _ levanto la mano en modo de juramento.

_ Mira cuando era más joven, me entere que mi padre había prometido a una de nosotras con un desconocido, por mantener la escuela de artes marciales_ seguía bebiendo

_ No comprendo eso, como es posible eso en esta época_ bebía también

_ Pues así paso, mi padre y su amigo nos habían comprometido aun sin haber nacido, bueno el joven se llama Ranma _ estaba ya más libre y esa sensación le hacía bien

_ Al joven que no puedes olvidar…. Seguro lo amabas mucho_ la bebida las hacia ser muy sinceras

_ Pues al comienzo no, ni siquiera me escogió como prometida, casi nos obligaron mis hermanas eran mayores que él y pues teníamos la misma edad, salvo él era un par de meses mayor que yo

_ No le veo eso algo malo, ¿acaso estaba feo?

_ Al contrario es muy apuesto que tenía dos prometidas más y una loca que no lo dejaba para nada, era un caos

_ ¿más prometidas?... era un mujeriego_ lo dijo algo indignada

_ Yo creo que sí pero… yo… no se la verdad, creo tienes razón era un mujeriego

_ Amiga, debes olvidarte de ese mal chico, si tenía más prometidas, como ibas a casarte con él, además creo estaban muy jóvenes, mejor dicho aun eres, muy joven

_ Si de hecho tenía 16 cuando lo conocí, él siempre me protegía a su manera, aunque era muy grosero y me decía poco femenina y hasta me insultaba._ bajaba la cara al decir esto sentía algo de vergüenza

_ amiga lo mejor es dejarlo ahí, para que recordarlo

_ ¿porque?... bueno tuve una boda fallida con el después de que casi muero por salvarlo, y bueno el acepto ese momento que me amaba para después retractarte, pues decidimos estudiar y esperar la boda, pero en esa espera.

_ ¿Qué paso?... te enamoraste de otro o él se enamoró de otra_ estaba ya bastante bebida.

_ Pues creo el destino me jugo una mala pasada, terminen en la cama con uno de sus amigos

_ ¿que?.. ¿Tu?... te conozco Akane, tú no eres así, es una mentira lo que me dices

_ Pues eso paso y con ello transformo mi vida, me encontraron con él y ahí acabo el compromiso pero él ya estaba con otra antes de eso, sabes Andrea eso me dolió, aunque las cosas entre él y yo estaban muy mal

_ Pero si ustedes comenzaron mal.

_ Pues ni tanto se puso peor con el tiempo él estaba con una de sus prometidas y me dejo claro que era su amiga, después con lo del otro tipo pues yo lo termine:

_ ¡Tonta!, como te acuestas con otro, si amabas al mujeriego_ reía de su mala broma

_ Tienes razón, lo peor es que no lo recuerdo, y bueno Ranma tenía razón para terminar el compromiso, pero mi padre me impuso otro matrimonio.

_ ¿con el mujeriego?

_ No, eres muy boba, con el del acosten que no recuerdo, por eso hui de Japón, mi padre me culpo de su deshonra y de la casa, ya no podía vivir ahí, es más mi nuevo prometido se encargó de embarrar mi nombre, y mi anterior prometido ya estaba con una gata, ya no tenía nada que hacer

_ Tu vida es un desastre Akane, dos prometidos y dos esposos…ya me hice nudo… ¿pero amabas al mujeriego o al del revolcón?

_ Al mujeriego, pero debía casarme con el del revolcón, yo no lo amaba sería muy injusto para él, le deje una compensación y hui de la boda y ya aquí me tienes lo más lejos posible de ellos en Ecuador, en unos pocos meses debo regresar a España, la verdad no quiero hacerlo.

_ No lo hagas, sabes que aca tus niños te aman, deberías terminar el periodo, Jonathan tampoco regresara según se

_ Pues no sé, vine a este país por medio de la beca que la universidad y el plan de ayuda y era la oportunidad de alejarme aún más y de poner tierra de por medio, al parecer no ha sido del todo posible_ limpiaba la espuma sobre su labio con su mano

_ Déjalo ahí, no te preocupes por eso… ¿Por qué bebemos? ¿Por el mujeriego?

_ Porque al parecer ni la distancia ha podido hacer que olvide a ese desgraciado, el ahora mismo tiene otra prometida y sé que cuando se titule se casara con ella, eso será dentro de año y medio al igual que yo.

_ Tienes razón pidamos otra ronda y a ver si ahogamos a tu amor imposible, que yo estoy igual o parecido a ti

_ Mujer, no lo creo_ limpiaba un poco el llanto que se escapó,

_ Me gusta Jonathan pero él no tiene más que ojos para ti, ya ves que si es algo parecido_ y sonreía con melancolía

_ A mí no me gusta Jonathan, así que no te preocupes, Andrea de seguro lo conquistas, en cambio yo… nada puedo hacer, me duele mucho, me entero de él aunque no quiera. Y sabes algo… a él ya no le importa.

_ Akane linda, sabes que la hermana rectora quiere retenerte aquí hasta que termine el periodo, estoy casi segura que lo lograra, tiene influencias y un gran aprecio por ti, trata de curar esa herida, si él no le importas él no te merece.

_ quizás haga lo que me dices, es cierto que La hermana rectora me lo pidió hace algunos meses, después de terminar el periodo obvio podré regresar y tramitar lo de mis estudios y culminarlos allá con éxito, por el momento creo es mejor quedarme aquí, me gusta vivir aquí._ sonreía y hacían un brindis.

La noche estaba pasando y ese pequeño escape y el licor desinhibió a ambas jóvenes quienes ya bailaban con extraños en ese bar, cuando en una de esos bailes un abusivo toco de manera impropia a Akane, quien aunque era delgada y parecía indefensa el joven no pensó lo que sucedería con él.

Akane sintió la mano del joven sobre su trasero y por instinto guerrero apretó la mano del agresor y tiro de el con fuerza causando que este volara por encima de la mesa y termine en medio del piso de la pista de baile, este joven al ver la fuerza de la joven japonesa no daba fe de lo que estaba pasando, unos amigos suyos se acercaban a ella para tratar de atacarla, lo que no sabían es que esta joven era la heredera de la escuela Todo vale y no les fue tan bien como esperaban, y no podían creer que esa joven tan delgada pudiera hacer todo eso, los encargados al ver el revuelo no tuvieron más que sacar a los jóvenes involucrados.

Los jóvenes salieron de mala gana maldiciendo a Akane en inglés y ella quería caerle a golpes al atrevido, pero Andrea la detuvo y la saco del sitio obligándola a caminar a donde vivía que no distaba mucho de ahí, bajaron a pie y llegaron al sitio abrían de a poco la pequeña puerta que formaba parte de un portón más grande y el frio de la madrugada pegaba en la cara de ambas jóvenes, en viento helado alborotaba los cabellos largos azulados, se lo dejo crecer y ya casi en la cintura lo llevaba, ingreso al sitio donde residía que era una residencia donde estaban también la comunidad de hermanas con quienes trabajaban, ellas le ofrecieron un lugar donde quedarse mientras estuviera en ese nuevo país, la estructura era colonial pero era cómoda y las hermanas muy amables eso le basto para residir en ese sitio.

Ingresaron las dos y se dirigieron a su pequeña residencia un departamento con todo lo indispensable una habitación con baño y un lugar que había sido acomodado como cocina que tenía cacerolas y algunos utensilios y en otro espacio adecuado como sala que tenía unos sillones tradicionales no muy grandes y el comedor con una mesa redonda con tres sillas, todo muy pulcramente ordenado

El sitio era suficiente para la estadía que llevaría en ese país.

Estaban algo bebidas lo mejor era dormir, aun así Akane preparo café para ese malestar e invito a su amiga a sentarse en la pequeña estancia para beberlo, ambas tomaron las tazas de café amargo y lo llevaban a sus labios, Andrea quería saber más del mujeriego que Akane hablaba con tanta emoción aunque ella no se diera cuenta, así que sabía que era el momento de saber lo que muchos se preguntaban.

_ Akane… ¿en verdad que no regresaras a casa de tu padre?_ le pregunto sin ninguna anticipación

_ Sabes que lo pensé algunas veces y me dolió como quiso hacer las cosas mi padre, no respeto mi decisión y es mas no lo volví a ver desde el día que me comunico que me casaría y que solo ese día lo volvería a ver._ se quería romper en pequeñas lágrimas.

_ ¿Por qué tu padre haría tal cosa?_ aún estaba incrédula

_ Mira este es un país diferente y la cultura es igual, en el caso de mi padre es demasiado tradicional, yo era la heredera de la escuela de Combate todo vale, debía casarme con un conocedor del arte_ bajaba la cabeza_ yo veo aca no hay eso y bueno en mi país aún hay padres muy pegados a eso y entre esos el mío.

_ Pero aún se me hace increíble eso, si tu padre te impuso y dos personas_ no salía del asombro tomaba la taza del café inanimadamente.

_ Pues no lo se

_ Pero si llegaste a enamorarte de tu primer prometido, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?_ miraba con atención a la peli azul_ se ve que el joven te dejo huellas.

_ creo era muy orgullosa para reconocer que tenía sentimientos por él y para mí sería muy vergonzoso, además me planto una vez_ bajaba la mirada

_ Pero reconoció que te amaba, tú lo acabas de decir_

_ Para el día de la boda negarlo de nuevo, por eso se volvió aún más vergonzoso para mi admitir eso, además todo lo que paso, el me dejo claro que éramos amigos, hasta la última vez que lo vi_ bajo la cabeza muy apenada.

_ asumo también jugo el hecho de sus otras prometidas, y después de tu boda no realizada debió ser un tormento_ bebía el café ya por inercia

_ Pues de alguna manera el termino enamorado de una de ellas y no sé qué paso, tiempo después me entere que se comprometió con la otra, no quiero saber más de ese asunto._ y alejo su taza ya que el café estaba frio

_ Ahora comprendo el porque te fuiste, quizás tú le dejaste el camino libre, ¿no lo has pensado?

_ no lo creo el ya andaba con esa chica antes de que pasara todo, era mejor salir de su vida, para que el la continúe, ya no quiero remover el pasado_ dejo la taza en la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación.

_espera… ¿ya no lo amas?... ¿cierto?

_ es algo que no quiero responder, lo que te he contado se queda entre tú y yo ni Jonathan lo sabe, aquí muere ese tema.

Se dirigió a la habitación se tiro en la cama y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron salir sin razón aparente, ese pasado que se había guardado empezó a salir, no se lo dijo a nadie porque deseaba enterrarlo, mas ella quizás necesitaba sacarlo para liberarse de él.

Su amiga fue capaz de ver más allá de lo que la misma Akane pensaba, ella aun guardaba sentimientos por ese joven que ella ni conocía, pero sabía que si la joven peli azul había decidido alejarse y hasta no ver a su padre era por era una determinación muy fuerte que casi nada la haría cambiar.

Aun así sentía que ese joven muy mujeriego para ella debía significar mucho para su amiga. Lo único que dijo.

_ Akane Tendo lo que debe ser tuyo lo será tuyo, pase lo que pase y digas lo que digas.

La joven se dirigió a la habitación y se recostó en la misma cama donde yacía la joven japonesa dormida ella la tapo y tomo otra colcha y se cubrió a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron ambas. Akane tenía una tremenda resaca al igual que Andrea, despertaron y la una entro al baño a ducharse y la otra despertó a buscar que poder preparar para tolerar ese malestar.

De repente la puerta del pequeño departamento sonaba, la joven que estaba en la cocina fue para abrirla y se encontró con que su vista era ni más ni menos la hermana directora de la institución donde repartían clases, la joven estaba avergonzada y bajo la cabeza ante la presencia de este personaje.

_ Buenos días Andre, por favor necesito de Akane, acaba de recibir una llamada de la embajada y en unos minutos volverán a llamarla, sé que es su día de descanso pero al parecer se desvelaron más de la cuenta_ sostenía la mirada

_ Buenos días hermana, estamos despertando Akane está tomando un baño, si quiere esperarla.

_ está bien, que se dirija a la casa de la comunidad, debe ser algo urgente para que la llamen hoy, aunque si tomamos en cuenta en su país ya es lunes, avísale_ sin más se retiró y la joven cerró la puerta detrás de la salida de esta.

Ingreso de nuevo a la cocina y en el refrigerador no había mayor cosa, a poco tiempo salió la joven peli azul y su amiga le comunico lo sucedido, ella se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió a la casa. Mientras su amiga tomaba un baño y luego de encontrarían en el edificio de la comunidad.

Las noticias recibidas por teléfono confundieron a la joven, aun así hablo con la hermana y se disculpó por su estado, mas ella sabía que era una buena maestra y que no era de hacer cosas parecidas, así que no dijo nada y dejo que saliera con su amiga.

Al ver que no ha c vía nada pues fueron a comer algo fuera y después de eso pasearon por ese centro comercial y terminado la visita y cada uno tomo su rumbo a sus hogares.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, ahora ya saben que Akane no se quedó en España está en un país diferente y que a pesar del tiempo algo está pasando.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Les comento Akane está en la cuidad de la mitad del mundo Quito en la latitud cero y considerada una de las ciudades con mayor altura a casi 2800 metros a nivel del mar, y el volcán al cual escalo es el Cotopaxi uno de los más activos y peligrosos según dicen, como nota curiosa a pesar de que el Everest es la montaña más alta del mundo en Ecuador esta uno de los tres volcanes más altos del mundo y este es considerado el punto más cercano al sol dado la ubicación de este.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **¿Qué está haciendo Ranma?**

Ranma como se describe en capítulos anteriores estudiaba para titularse de profesor de educación física y después del incidente al no poder ser Ryoga el heredero del dojo pues mantuvo las clases en el dojo de los Tendo, le faltaba dos semestres para terminar su carrera y aun contra todo pronóstico logro zafarse de la amazona.

Desde que la peli azul desapareció, pues se convirtió en un hijo más de la casa de los Tendo, se preguntan ¿Por qué no se fueron después de que Akane y el rompieron el compromiso? Pues parte de la compensación era esa, que los Saotome se queden a vivir en la casa ya que Akane seria quien saldría casada cosa que no paso pero aun así se mantuvo el pago de indemnización y además de tener fuertes lazos de amistad entre los padres de los ex prometidos.

Después de un tiempo que se logró romper su relación con Shampoo iba muy seguido donde Ukyo, ella le cuidaba y de cierta manera su relación se hizo muy cercana y pues aun sentía la perdida de la joven peli azul aunque jamás lo admitió Ukyo se dio cuenta, aun así se dedicó a cuidar de él y tratar de que olvide a esa mujer que había dejado todo atrás fue claro eso al ver como huyo de su casa, del compromiso y del nuevo matrimonio, ya que se fue sin despedirse de nadie dejo dos cartas y aunque la buscaron fue poco efectivo, nadie supo exactamente donde estaba ya que se requería dinero para su búsqueda y en ese momento no tenían para hacerlo, tiempo después supieron que fue a España pero que ya no estaba ahí y que estaba en algún lado de sur América pero desconocían el sitio correcto y mucho menos tenían para buscarla allá.

Decidió que lo mejor era seguir y aunque le costó se dedicó en cuerpo y a estudiar y al dojo, y aunque le iba bien algo le faltaba a su vida y es así como esa relación de amistad con la joven peli negra termino convirtiéndose en otra cosa, al ella ofrecerle un trabajo extra de entrega a domicilio en las tardes el cual acepto, al comienzo porque deseaba ir a buscar a la peli azul solo para que pudiera decirle porque se fue de esa manera, pero después se dio cuenta que eso era incensario así que lo hizo para ganar algo más de dinero y al pasar las tardes juntos la complicidad y el compartir pues los unió, su popularidad como combatiente era reconocida, ya que era el campeón invicto del Asia y tenía algunos combates, ese mismo año iría a defender su título en los EEUU.

Ukyo fue un apoyo para el al comienzo como amiga y después su respaldo cuando se emparejaron.

Ahora está más cerca de titularse y aun que había tratado de sacar a la peli azul de su vida en esas fechas por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo, su imagen era tan vivida y real en sí, recordaba hasta ese beso que le dio cuando hablo con ella por última vez y sin entender esa carta que le dejo a él y peor aún como ella compenso al cerdo de Ryoga y hasta a el mismo.

Se preguntaba si ya se casó o que sería de ella, pero eran cosas que él no podía responder y era mejor dejarlas ahí sin respuesta, ya estaba por demás, él había seguido y asumía que ella también lo hizo, hace algún tiempo le llegaron noticias que no pudieron corroborar que estaba en Argentina y que estaba felizmente casada y con un hijo y que estaba estudiando también para titularse.

Debía reconocer que su vida después de ella ya no fue la misma, aunque trato de arreglar todo para que ella fuera la única todo lo que paso pues fue irremediable y terminaron cada quien por su lado quizás nunca más se verían y si lo hacían había demasiado entre ellos como para poder intentar algo.

A pesar de eso ese sentimiento que quiso declararlo y nunca lo hizo pues no había muerto del todo, aquella noche del accidente de moto cuando se dirigió al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación y la de Kasumi ya que las otras dos estaban vacías, Nabiki estaba estudiando fuera y Akane había huido, el subió y al no poder dormir por un buen rato, salió de su habitación e ingreso a la que ocupaba esa marimacha, a hurtadillas abrió la puerta e ingreso, aun se conservaban algunas cosas que le pertenecieron, Kasumi la mantenía limpia con la esperanza de que ella volvería aún estaba impregnado el olor de ella aunque no como antes, tomo la única foto que había dejado, se sentó en la cama donde ella descansaba, tomo su almohada y se recostó en esa cama olía profundamente ese aroma que era de ella y en sus pensamientos se arrepentía de no haber sido claro con ella, quizás esa noche hubiera sido suya y no de Ryoga, la boda de Kasumi estaba por llevarse a cabo en unos meses, su madre le solicitaba constantemente que de una vez definiera la fecha de su boda también y el dejo claro que después de que se reciba la fijaría, se sentía mal al estar pensando en eso en la habitación de quien fuera su prometida y por la única que sintió algo fuerte, era cierto que tenía algo con Ukyo pero no tan fuerte como lo que tuvo con Akane, ¿pero que tuvo con Akane?, nunca quedo claro eso ni para él ni para ella, quizás por callarse, se preguntaba porque esa noche que la beso y se despidió de ella para entregarlo a otro hombre que la había deshonrado no lo siguió, no pidió explicaciones, no lo golpeo.

Y cómo fue posible que él no se diera cuenta cuando huyo en sus narices y como a pesar de buscarla no la encontraron.

Apretó la almohada contra él y aspiro hasta que se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta y despertó horas después cuando Kasumi ingreso a la habitación para hacerlo despertar ya que tenía clases en la universidad.

_ Ranma, despierta por favor_ movía al joven suavemente

_ ¿Qué hora es?_ medio adormitado y aun desorientado sin saber dónde estaba

_ Pues si no despiertas ya, llegaras tarde a tus clases_ le reprendía Kasumi

_ está bien me despierto ahora mismo_ abre los ojos y se da cuenta de donde se encontraba, despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama de la impresión de ser encontrado allí.

_ ¿las extrañas?_ sonreía Kasumi con cierta melancolía

_ Kasumi, no mal interpretes esto_ estaba avergonzado

_ No he dicho nada ni interpreto nada Ranma, pero tienes una foto de Akane y además estaba apretando su almohada y estas en su cama_ Sonrió fingiendo inocencia

_ E… yo… mmm… solo pase y estaba abierto

_ Siempre lo está, no es la primera vez que lo haces, te he visto pero no diré más, baja y desayuna para que puedas ir a la universidad, la tía Nodoka aun duerme ya sabes que no le gusta que recuerdes a Akane._ sonrió con melancolía.

_ Está bien bajo al rato.

Sacudió su cabeza acomodo la cama que ocupaba la peli azul y salió despacio de ahí, fue al baño a asearse y después de unos minutos estaba en el comedor los adultos estaba ya reunidos para el desayuno, saludo con todos y el tomo asiento donde años lo hacía y aunque ya no tenía a esa marimacha a su lado lo hacía por costumbre, los adultos conversaban de todo un poco y Ranma comió en completo silencio lo cual llamo la atención del señor Soun.

_ Ranma, hijo… ¿estás bien?_ estaba por meterse un bocado a la boca

_ ¿perdón?_ Ranma estaba perdido

_ Estas muy callado hijo_ Dijo Nodoka

_ Si hijo, hoy ni el dojo te alegra, ha pasado algo_ Dijo Genma

_ quizás sea Akane_ dijo Kasumi

_ No lo creo posible, Ranma está por casarse y porque a él le afectaría esa joven que deshonro a su padre y prometido_ dijo Nodoka bastante molesta.

_ ya se cumplió tres años que Akane dejo esta casa, Nabiki la ha buscado sin resultados, perdón tía el hecho de que usted no la acepte no quiere decir que todos lo hagamos, yo extraño mucho a Akane y me gustaría que venga a mi boda_ casi se le iba el llanto

_ Kasumi, por favor no creo deberíamos hablar de eso_ decía Soun bastante triste

_ Padre creo ha pasado bastante tiempo, tu extrañas a Akane también la otra noche te escuche llorando pidiéndole perdón_ Miraba a su padre.

_ Aunque Soun la haya perdonado eso no quita su deshonra en esta casa y con su familia, y si eso pasara creo que Ranma tiene claro que ella no es mujer para el… para pensar en ella, teniendo a Ukyo de prometida_ decía la matriarca Saotome

_ ¡basta¡ ustedes solo piensan en hacer su voluntad, por eso se fue Akane de esta casa, madre aceptaría eso de mi viejo…pero de ti… y no te preocupes estoy adolorido por el accidente, creo está claro que Ukyo es mi prometida y si por cosas de la vida Akane regresara… ustedes dijeron que estaba casada y con un hijo, no dejaría esa vida por volver aquí, así que no se hagan ideas extrañas, respecto a esto, además creo estamos demás en esta casa, si es cierto que Akane tuvo un hijo creo sería justo para ese niño conocer a sus tías y abuelo, y si eso les molesta a ustedes dos_ señalaba a su padre_ pues bien podemos irnos, tengo el dinero de los premios para reconstruir la casa, si me he quedado aquí es por la palabra del tío Soun y por pagar con las clases en el dojo todo el tiempo que vivimos de a gratis_ estaba molesto_ disculpen debo irme_ y tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa, estaba bastante molesto como para seguir removiendo el pasado.

Los adultos no salían de su admiración al escuchar hablar a Ranma con tanta vehemencia, Kasumi estaba feliz faltaban algunos meses para su boda y con los preparativos y todo aun pensaba en su hermana pequeña, deseaba con el corazón que Akane apareciera ese día, su futuro esposo y su otra hermana estaban buscándola desde hace meses.

Ranma por su parte quiso ocultar algo al parecer obvio para todos menos para él, debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a la universidad, paso por el puente y recordó que ahí estaba una promesa rota, camino a prisa y llego a la estación e ingreso y tomo el tren que lo dejaba en la universidad, y pensaba que si era cierto lo que decían de Akane seguro su hijo era hermoso y le hubiera gustado conocerlo seguro tendría esos cabellos azulados como su madre, estaba en ese ensoñamiento cuando un joven le llamo la atención y cayó en cuenta que habían llegado a la universidad.

_ Hola Daisuke, no sabía que tenías clases en este horario_ Saludo de mano a su amigo

_ Pues no las tengo debo hacer cambio para el próximo semestre deberé hacer prácticas y serán en las mañanas, tomare el horario de la noche ya que mis practicas serán en horario normal.

_ Así que ya harás las practicas, yo también debo hacerlas me asignaron el Furinkan, también tomare el horario de la noche y pues ya no tomare el trabajo que tengo con Ukyo.

_ Pues felicidades y como harás con lo de tus competencias, pues eres el mejor representante de la universidad y de toda la nación_ golpeaba suavemente la espalda de su amigo

_ Pues no hay problema con eso, conocen mi situación y pues la profesora Hinako que es ahora la rectora me dará los permisos necesarios para participar… ¿has visto a Toshiro?

_ Pues no lo he visto sé que caso con Yumiko, ambos están estudiando y trabajando les va muy bien, aun no tiene familia quieren terminar sus estudios para hacerlo, me lo contó su madre.

_ Yumiko… si asistimos a esa boda, buscando algo mas pero no lo obtuve, suerte para ellos_ sonreía con picardía al recordar a Yumiko

_ Pues la necesitan se trasladaran a Kioto en los próximos meses.

_ No lo sabía, creo uno de estos días deberíamos visitarlos, por si necesitan algo.

_ Te llamare y cuando estén disponibles e iremos, disculpa amigo debo ir a la secretaria y asumo tu a clases, por favor llámame uno de estos días para ponernos de acuerdo.

_ está bien Daisuke, te llamare, te veo otro momento_ levanto la mano despidiéndose de su amigo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y recordaba como él y Nabiki casi obligaron a Yumiko que les diga algo de Akane, habían sabido que ella era la última persona que la vio, mas ella no dijo nada, ya con el tiempo se enteraron que ella sabía de la joven peli azul y su paradero en España, cuando Nabiki fue ella había migrado a otro país a Sur américa.

Subió el edificio a toda carrera de hecho ingreso al aula que estaba aún abierta lo que quería decir es que su maestro aún no estaba ahí y que no estaba retrasado.

Saco el folleto de información sobre la competencia internacional para la que estaba practicando y le echaba una leída, eso sería en tres meses y estaba listo, sabía que las competencias serian reñidas.

A poco tiempo ingreso el profesor de anatomía, empezaron las clases en verdad Ranma se había convertido en un buen estudiante, lo que no fue en la secundaria estaba dando frutos en la universidad, pasaba los semestres sin problemas al comienzo fue por la necesidad de olvidar a la peli azul y mantenía la mente ocupada y después se dio cuenta que era algo relativamente fácil y pues había conseguido algunos beneficios como el club de artes marciales y el reconocimiento de la federación deportiva de Japón con el cual estaba participando en muchos eventos y había entrenado con algunos maestros de muchas ramas para mejorar el estilo libre todo vale del cual era el heredero.

Su espíritu guerrero se mantuvo intacto a pesar de todo, quizás hasta ese abandono que sintió hizo que ame más el arte y de hecho el dojo era uno de los buscados para los que les interesaba las artes marciales y los horarios de Ranma eran completos debían ser reservados con meses de anticipación para tener un cupo.

Los demás horarios de los cuales se encargaban Soun y Genma también eran llenos pero los ocupaban los niños y algunos adultos mayores que entrenaban por el salud o por comenzar en el arte, los mejores del grupo pasaban con Ranma y los demás eran entrenados para alcanzar el nivel, se habían hecho de un nombre en Tokio y el dojo fue restaurado completamente, Nabiki se hizo cargo de la administración y de hecho remodelo el mismo, ahora tenía dos pisos y tres salas de entrenamiento además de servicio de masajes, hidromasaje, sauna turco y una pequeña piscina techada en la parte de atrás, de verdad las cosas habían mejorado en ese sentido.

Ranma extrañaba el pequeño dojo porque ahí practicaba con Akane y ahí pasaron tantas cosas, con todo aun guardaba una pequeña tabla que fue parte del antiguo dojo y en él estaba escrito el nombre de Akane y el propio, el cual tenía una historia.

 _Cuando empezaron a practicar juntos en ese pedazo de tabla los dos estamparon sus nombres para nunca olvidar que se casaran o no, ellos eran los herederos del estilo de combate que sus padres aprendieron y se los transmitieron y_ e _ra una promesa de pasarlo a otros y que no dejarían de practicarlo hasta que alguien digno sea capaz de heredarlo_.

Salió de la universidad y fue a casa, todo estaba en completo silencio, lo que fue raro, se dirigió a la cocina y al comedor y a todo lado y no había nadie, fue de nuevo a la cocina y ahí estaba una nota y unos platos preparados para el por su madre, debía almorzar en la tarde debía dar clases en el dojo y de ahí donde Ukyo.

Así que se dispuso a comer y cuando fue al dojo encontró solo a los profesores de apoyo que habían contratado porque los adultos a veces ya no podían con los grupos, saludaron con el joven y él se dedicó a calentar y de poco llegaban sus estudiantes, termino sus dos horarios y fue al local Okonomiyaki de Ukyo a ayudar con las entregas.

Konatsu estaba ahí, miro al azabache y lo saludo como siempre, el pregunto por su prometida.

_ Hola Konatsu… ¿Ukyo?

_ Ukyo salió esta tarde con tu madre, no se más que eso

_ Gracias Konatsu, dime hay entregas para hoy.

_ Ukyo suspendió las entregas, hasta que la moto esta reparada, así que no hay por el momento_ miro al joven

_ está bien, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

_ Creo deberás ir a casa a estudiar y a practicar para tu competencia, no será fácil, además seguramente con todo esto deberemos buscar a alguien que se encargue de eso, ya que no estarás aquí_ sonreí al azabache

_ Creo lo necesitaran, el próximo semestre tengo prácticas en la mañana en el Furinkan y deberé tomar las clases en la noche lo cual me imposibilita, por eso quería hablar con Ukyo sobre eso, pero si no esta no hay remedio_ estaba arrimado a la pared cerca de la zona de cobro.

_ Pues salió en la tarde y quizás debas llamarle a su celular_ seguía en la parilla

_ gracias Konatsu, iré a casa en ese caso_ levanto la mano se despidió y salió del sitio.

Ese era un día atípico, su madre salió con Ukyo sin decirle nada y no había nadie en casa, bueno quizás los preparativos del matrimonio de Kasumi podrían ser parte de sus ausencias.

Camino de regreso a casa, extrañado no había explicación para eso, estuvo en el dojo viendo a los entrenadores y corrigiendo algunas cosas y se dirigió luego a la casa, la sorpresa fue tremenda ahí estaba Ukyo y Kasumi con vestidos de novia, entendía lo de Kasumi, pero Ukyo porque, miro la escena que al parecer era una pesadilla para él, la familia estaba reunida, y él requería una explicación por demás convincente, sabía que debían casarse en algún momento pero no en ese, ingreso a donde estaban las jóvenes vestidas de novias, la diseñadora del vestido de Kasumi era tan popular que debían hacer el pedido con meses de anticipación, cuando Ukyo vio a Ranma estaba feliz pero la cara de él no decía lo mismo.

_ ¡Hola querido!_ sonreía Ukyo pero al ver la cara de su prometido se aguo su sonrisa

_ ¡buenas noches! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ miro serio

_ no luce preciosa hijo_ Nodoka emocionada

_ no pregunte eso, ¡¿Por qué Ukyo lleva un vestido de novia?! _ aún más serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared de lado

_ Querido, espera… en año y medio te graduaras terminaras tus clases y el proyecto y tu madre pensó que sería bueno que separemos un vestido ya que es complicado_ decía Ukyo un poco apenada

_ No comprendo porque hacen eso, no hay prisa, madre podría esperar eso de mi padre, creo el viejo te ha contagiado_ miro al otro lado donde estaban Kasumi y Soun_ Kasumi estas hermosa de seguro el Dr. quedará encantado_ sonrió a la joven, ella sonrió y le hizo una reverencia agradeciendo el halago

_ Madre, necesito hablar contigo y Ukyo en el acto_ ambas mujeres estaban sorprendidas y siguieron al joven.

El las llevo fuera del alcance los demás, salieron al corredor y él estaba bastante molesto, miro a su madre algo apenada y más a la peli negra, la observo de arriba abajo y movía su cabeza con desaprobación.

_ explícame madre ¿Qué está pasando?_ miro a su madre

_ hijo, solo quise que Ukyo se pruebe vestidos, ella será tu esposa y es lo correcto _ dijo la matriarca

_ Madre, te solicito que dejes de hacer eso, creo estoy lo bastante crecido para poder tomar esas decisiones, insistes que ponga fecha al matrimonio y ahora esto… y si aún no estoy listo para casarme.

_ ¿qué demonios?_ grito Ukyo

_ Perdóname Ukyo esto no es propio de ti, creo hemos hablado y sido claros, esperar a graduarme y ver las cosas y sales con esta pataleta de mi madre_ miro a la peli negra

_ Ranma es injusto, mira que es un montón de tiempo_ replico Ukyo

_ Fui claro, no te engañe, si seguimos así es mejor terminar todo esto_ amenazo el azabache

_ ¡Hijo!... espera, como le dices algo así a tu novia_ Nodoka tratando de relajar las cosas_ es mi culpa_ agacho la cabeza_ solo quiero que sean felices.

_ Madre, siempre han querido dirigir mi vida, quieres que sea feliz déjame escoger mi camino, si esto se debe a lo que paso en la mañana_ miro a su madre ya que solo los dos entendían_ pues a veces se me ocurrió hacer algo parecido_ su madre quedo asustada y llevaba su mano a la boca por la impresión (se refería a fugarse)

_ ¿hacer que?... no comprendo _ Ukyo miraba sin entender nada

_ está bien hijo los dejare que escojan lo mejor para ustedes, por favor Ukyo quítate el vestido lo devolveremos en la mañana_ la madre de Ranma quería retirarse

_ ¿pero madre?_ protesto la pelinegra

_ has lo que dice mi madre, no es el momento todavía, no apresures y no me presiones_ tomo de las manos a la joven _ a nuestro tiempo por favor _ beso en la frente a la joven

_ está bien cariño, tienes razón, a nuestro tiempo, iré a quitarme esto _ siguió a su suegra que estaba por ingresar a la casa.

Pensó en ese momento, que en verdad no estaba aún preparado para ese momento:

 _Porque siempre solo desean que yo haga lo que ellos creen es mejor para mí, cuando no saben lo que en verdad necesito, no quiero tomar esto tan de prisa._

 _Quizás antes lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo, pero ahora no quiero dañar a Ukyo, necesito enamorarme de ella para poder hacerla feliz, es bella, buena y cuida de mi pero no logra llenar mi corazón, así que dejémoslo al tiempo._

Y después de eso ingreso a la casa y encontró a Ukyo ya sin el vestido y ayudaba a Kasumi con el suyo, esa noche cenaron todos en la casa Ukyo ocupo el puesto que era de Akane a su lado, y así termino esa velada tan extraña para él.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **¿Qué está haciendo Akane?**

Bueno ya sabemos dónde está Akane, se puede decir bastante alejada de Japón, está en sur américa pero no en el Argentina más bien en Ecuador, llego allí por motivos de estudio España es un país con muchos migrantes de este país, y es así como ella y Jonathan llegaron allí, de hecho su amigo es hijo de una mujer de este país y tenía familia.

Akane estaba estudiando en la universidad de Japón que tenía una extensión en este país también, sus prácticas las estaba cursando en una escuela de este país al que fueron como voluntarios y al ver su buen desempeño pues la acogieron de planta, estaría un periodo de casi 10 mese ahí, como saben obtuvo un hogar y trabajo.

Sabían los japoneses que era artista marcial y pues no descuidaron su entrenamiento en España la entrenaban y en Ecuador también, sabia de Ranma ella no ingreso en las competiciones dado que su trabajo era muy importante para ella, sus niños eran primero por lo menos hasta recibirse.

El día que recibió la llamada no fue desde la embajada, sino desde Japón, se requería algo de ella, fue invitada a una competencia como observadora, como artista marcial debía aprender y esta era una buena oportunidad, ella al ser heredera de la casa Tendo de combate libre debía asistir a eventos así, entendían que no deseaba participar por su carrera pero el agregado cultural pues la hizo partícipe, ya que como heredera debería mantener el legado familiar y japonés.

Akane era muy buena educadora, cuando salió de Japón fue a estudiar y consiguió ser ayudante de educación en la escuela de prueba que tenían la universidad, aprendió antes el idioma y con el tiempo lo domino, de sus ahorros hizo inversiones y pues de alguna manera tenía un capital que le respaldaba, había demostrado no necesitar de su familia al menos no para eso, se enteró de que Nabiki la había buscado y Ranma también al principio, Yumiko se lo comunico, la invito a su boda pero era obvio que no asistiría con todo le envió un pasaje ida y vuelta para su luna de miel como obsequio y se disculpó.

¿Cómo llego a este país?, bueno conoció a Jonathan cuando fue a España le apoyo mucho al ser extranjera no dominaba del todo el idioma y así se hicieron buenos amigos, ellos conversaban mucho y el comentaba cosas de este país, que lo conocía ya que su madre era de ahí, aunque el ya nació en España no dejaba de ir a visitar a sus abuelos y familia que aún estaban ahí.

Estudiaba mucho y bueno surgió un programa para este país en tema educativo al que aplico Akane, dominaba el idioma y era muy buena para eso y así que fue la escogida con 10 más entre ellos su amigo que coincidieron en la misma cuidad, la diferencia él tenía familia y ella no quiso ser una molestia así que cuando las hermana le ofrecieron la pequeña casa ella acepto.

Estaba implementando un nuevo sistema educativo en esa escuela y ella era la propicia para hacerla, así se dedicó a los niños también en darles algunas clases de artes marciales entre las horas clases, le costó adaptarse a esa ciudad tan alta al comienzo sentía que cuando corría sus pulmones colapsarían, con el tiempo se adaptó, le asignaron de maestro de artes marciales un anciano que llevaba siendo residente bastante tiempo su nombre Lee Chong See, para sorpresa de ella también conocía a Happosay y había sido entrenado por el algún tiempo antes de que se convirtiera en el pervertido que era ahora, así que conocía el estilo la dirigió en su estadía en Ecuador y cuando sabía que debía ir a la competencia de espectadora él también la preparo y el iría con ella.

Por lo demás pasaba tiempo con sus amigos y conoció algo de Ecuador su estadía era corta al principio de 5 meses y después la alargaron a 10 meses para que terminen el periodo, pero en medio de ese periodo estaba pactada esa competencia que duraba una semana, lo cual ya había solicitado el permiso.

_ Amiga ¿Qué paso? _ decía Andrea

_ me llamaron desde Japón, me invitaron a una competencia, no pude decir que no, se llevara a cabo en EEUU y será dentro de tres meses debo ir ya que parte de mi beca es por deporte ya lo hable con la hermana y no hay lio queme ausente esos días.

_ Bueno también necesitas saber ese deporte, tú lo dominas mucho_ mientras tomaba un helado en Centro comercial

_ es el legado de mi familia, aun no sé si sigo siendo la heredera_ reía con algo de tristeza

_ no creo tú padre te desherede más sabiendo que tus otras hermanas no progresaron en el arte y tu si, salvo el matrimonio_ hizo gesto de que no le agradaba.

_ No lo sé la verdad

_ No has hablado con ese Dr. Amigo tuyo y próximo cuñado

_ pues le escribí hace una semana, no le di mi ubicación ya sabes que desactivo el GPS. La única que creo sabe dónde estoy es Nabiki _ miro con preocupación

_ Pero ya no pueden hacer nada en tu contra, indemnizaste al novio y por partida doble, yo no lo hubiera hecho_ lo soltó así sin mas

_ Pues a Ryoga lo plante y a Ranma pues lo deshonre, son cosas que no se pueden pagar con dinero pero yo trate, por el nombre de mi padre_ pensó en su padre a pesar de todo ella lo amaba

_ No crees… ¿debió ya perdonarte?_ miro a la joven peli azul

_ ¿quien? _ confundida la peli azul

_ me refiero a tu padre, al fin y al cabo aca se dice que la sangre llama, él debe ya haberte perdonado, deberías ir a verlo, el dinero no es problema, el tiempo no lo creo cuando entres en vacaciones podrás hacerlo, no se puede vivir sin familia, deberías considerarlo_ sonreía animando a su amiga

_ No lo sé, pero si extraño a mi padre y mis hermanas_ recordaba a sus hermanas mientras caminaba mirando las vitrinas y bebiendo el helado, recordó el día que Kasumi le compro un hermoso vestido.

_ Piénsalo quizás ya es hora de dar la cara, o pasar huyendo siempre… no lo creo, tú no eres de ese tipo de personas

_no aseguro nada pero lo pensare, creo ya es tarde y he pasado todo el día fuera de mi casa, creo debemos irnos ya, tu puedes tomar el transporte yo tomare un taxi, te llevara pero vamos contrarias

_ Calma mujer, mi padre viene por mí en unos 30 minutos, si quieres puedes irte, descansa lo necesitas_ entonces ellas se despidieron.

Al día siguiente empezaban las actividades laborales de la semana, esa mañana era algo fría como eran los días ahí, se paró en la puerta a cuidar a los pequeños que llegaban a la escuela, cuando llego la hora de entrada estaba en frente e ingreso a la oficina que compartía con la Psicóloga de planta y discutían de algunos nuevos casos de niños con problemas de aprendizaje e iban creando métodos para ayudarlos, ella tenía una clase después de recreo con los niños, así que fue a cambiarse la ropa y fue al patio donde los esperaba y ahí estaban ya la mayoría de los chicos practicaban estiramiento y algunos movimientos mientras se integraban todos.

El curso era de su amiga Andrea que estaba acercándose con quienes faltaban, levanto la mano y la saludo.

Se formaron todos y corrían por la cancha para calentar después les enseño unas katas y algunos movimientos básicos que debían aprenderlo entrenando, su amiga también los hacía, la verdad Akane había ayudado a que el ejercicio forme parte de su vida.

Akane debía preparar todo para los chicos iba de reunión en reunión y apoyaba a padres y alumnos además que había aprendido a amar esa tierra era hermosa en verdad en cuestión de horas pasabas de estar del frio al calor o en la selva, en cuanto regrese España sería algo que extrañaría, su amigo Jonathan y Andrea que eran muy allegados a ella pues la pasearon y ayudaron a conocer ese país.

Conoció la playa, la selva y hasta volcanes que escalo, los pequeños pueblos grandes ciudades las costumbres que variaban de región a región, su gastronomía que era diversa.

Esa mañana después de entrenar a los niños estaba en el patio y muchos de los niños se acercaban a ella la abrazaban le regalaban caramelos y detallitos propios de los niños, sabía que había escogido bien su carrera ya que amaba a los niños jugaba con los más pequeños y orientaba a los más grandes, había una niña de cabello trenzado y largo de ojos cafés y de unos 6 años que iba siempre a la hora de recreo a dejarle flores, fue una de las primeras niña que ayudo, en su casa había caso violencia doméstica y ella pudo resolverla con ayuda de los padre y el compromiso de los mismos. Esta niña en agradecimiento le dejaba cada día.

Lo que era su entrenamiento lo recibía tres veces a la semana en un parque muy grande cerca de un lago artificial donde su maestro la reunía, el no conocía a su padre pero sabía que la había entrenado desde pequeña y eso se notaba, además vio que había sido más pulida, lo que él no sabía es que en cierto tiempo el campeón japonés la entreno, Akane al estar tan lejos se enteraba poco de eso, sabía que hablaban de la revelación japonesa pero no tenía ni idea de que sería el joven y de una chica de cerca de 19 años que había superado también el nivel.

Los entrenamientos era duros pero justos, Happosay había logrado entrenarlo bien, el conocía algunas técnicas propias del maestro y se la enseñaba a su pupila, quien aprendía muy rápido si seguía así ya no tendría mucho que enseñarle. El viejo maestro estaba satisfecho por el desempeño de la chica, no comprendía su negativa de competir era muy capaz de derrotar a quien sea, pero no lo quería hacer.

El la respetaba era cierto que también su labor como pedagoga era muy respetable y cuando ella le explico la negativa se dio cuenta que era cierto, para un japonés los educadores eran muy respetados y más una tan eficiente como lo era Akane.

El maestro le hablaba de tener claro los objetivos y que debía recordar sus raíces, últimamente todo el mundo le hablaba de eso, no sabía por qué pero eso recordaba la casa paterna su hermana Kasumi y Nabiki aun ese loco panda su tía Nodoka que después de lo sucedido no la vio de la misma manera y eso joven algo desatinado que fue su prometido, eso se podía decir que era una familia al menos eso eran para ella.

Ella sabía de la diferencia horaria mientras en Ecuador era de día allá era de noche, aun así tomo su lapto y encontró a su futuro cuñado conectado en línea y lo saludo

_ Buenas noches Dr.

_ Akane, que alegría saber de ti_ respondió_ Me dirás ya… ¿dónde estás?

_ No sé si decirle, pero estoy muy lejos, imagínese aca es de día_ mientras bebía café

_ sé que estas en América del sur, pero hay tantos países ahí_ sonreía con melancolía.

_ dígame ¿cómo esta Kasumi y mi padre?

_ ellos están bien, sabes que en unos meses me casare y Kasumi desea que estés aquí

_ supe algo por Nabiki, no sé si poder asistir

_ pues deberías hacerlo, al final es un deseo de mi futura esposa, no se sentirá completa si no te ve en ese momento especial de nuestra vida.

_ Lo sé pero sabe cómo salí de allí, mi padre no quería ni verme, eso fue muy fuerte para mí

_ Akane el tiempo pasa y todo lo cura, mira a Ranma y Ryoga siguieron el camino, Ranma se comprometió y pues Ryoga sigue haciendo su vida nómada como siempre_ eso le dolió de alguna manera

_ ¿Cómo estas Ranma?... nunca hemos hablado de él desde que me fui, pero creo debo superarlo.

_ Él está bien, es un buen estudiante y ¿cómo tú está?... sé que Ranma está cerca de culminar la carrera, el dojo quedo a su cargo y lo administra Nabiki, lo remodelaron y ahora tiene fama en Tokio.

_ tiene razón ellos avanzaron, creo debo hacer lo mismo.

_ ¿eres feliz?

_ Sabe que no lo sé, estoy bien aquí pero aún me falta algo

_ Tu familia Akane, te seguro tu padre ya te perdono, y si Ranma siguió con su vida de seguro también lo hizo

_ Ha pasado el tiempo y creo que si les di motivos para hacer lo que hicieron

_ Pues también has sufrido yo sé que no fue fácil, en un momento Ranma llego a desconfiar de mi cuando huiste, pero no pudo probar nada, creo el también sufrió tu partida aunque no lo creas

_ Mmm no lo sé no comprendo porque termino con Shampoo… pensé que se casarían

_ Pues tampoco lo supe, pero ella no lo dejaba ni a sol ni sombra.

_ no quiero seguir hablando de eso, hablemos de Kasumi… ¿es feliz?

_ no lo sé pero trato de que lo sea.

_ creo que lo es, lo veía desde que empezó a salir con usted, Nabiki me envía fotos y esta radiante.

_ Eso me alegra uno no sabe si la mujer que uno lleva a su lado es feliz

_ lo es, les felicito por su boda

_ Akane debo comentarte algo, pero acaba de llegar una emergencia y debo salir, te escribiré mañana

_ Está bien Dr. me despido debo ir a trabajar también. Buenas noches

_ buenos días Akane, cuídate _ el Dr. dejo de escribir.

Y cerró la lapto para dirigirse al curso que debía dar orientación ese día, lo que no sabía que el comentario del Dr. era para comunicarle que Ranma era el nuevo campeón invicto por dos años consecutivos pero se le paso así que Akane no sabía nada.

Se dirigió estuvo cerca de 30 minutos en esa charla y salió. Tomo su celular sabía que su hermana estaba por llegar a su oficina después de almorzar y debía conversar algo con ella también, así que texteo

_ Nabiki... ¿estas ocupada?

_ Hermanita y ese milagro, con razón aquí se cae el cielo

_ No seas así, quería saludarte, pero si estas ocupada lo hago otro día

_ cálmate Akane

_ pues no tengo nada que hacer hoy, podemos conversar

_ me alegra, ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bastante bien ya solo el proyecto de grado que no me lleva mucho y pues trabajando en la bolsa, algo debes saber

_ no sé, pero sé que los negocios eran lo tuyo

_ Pues así es… ya descubrí dónde estás ahora me falta descubrir en que cuidad

_ Nabiki, no de nuevo, date por satisfecha con saber el país, no más

_ sabes que tengo los recursos para buscarte, pero respeto tu posición, aunque ya bajo la marea

_ Gracias sé que con Kasumi me defendieron aunque no se logró mucho y por eso me fui como lo hice

_ ya pasó… cambiando de tema, tengo fotos de Kasumi, ya escogió su vestido

_ quiero verlas envíalas

_ te las envió

_ Esta preciosa, eso al fondo ¿Qué es?

_ es el nuevo dojo, toco reconstruirlo nos va bastante bien… sabes que Ranma…. O perdona debo salir se cae una de mis ventas y debo atender eso.

_ está bien Nabiki, te escribiré cuando pueda

_ cuídate Akane sabrás de mi

_ está bien, adiós

Salió de la App, al menos sabía que su hermana estaba hermosa el vestido le hacía lucir bellísima pero vio otro vestido detrás y no entendió nada, miraba la foto una y otra vez pudo reconocer el vestido de Nodoka así sea una sola manga, todo el mundo quiso hablarle de Ranma y no pudieron.

En fin no podía pensar en ello debía dedicarse a su labor, fiscalizadores de educación irían al colegio y debían arreglar eso también, fue a la oficina y se puso a organizar los archivos como la psicóloga le ordeno, estuvo todo lo que resto del día en esa labor y termino casi al final de jornada, almorzaría e iría a clases como lo hacía desde que estaba ahí, era su segundo semestre en esta ciudad.

Ese día después hablar con su maestro decidió hablar con esas personas que las sentía cercana aun en la distancia, Nabiki podía ser buena para los negocios pero también había cambiado su manera de ver la vida y ahora por lo menos respetaba su privacidad y ya no la vendía como antes, de hecho las cosas eran bastante diferentes a como ella las recordaba y pensó que fue bueno irse de ahí, tuvo un deseo extraño, termino de organizar todo y ordeno y limpio, tomo su celular y deseaba una sola cosa ese día en particular.

No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero pudo más la necesidad que el cerebro, marco el numero era muy largo no importo no sabía si presionar el botón de llamada, lo vio un momento y la ansiedad invadió su ser y el nerviosismo, no se dejó vencer y marco,

_ Diga

_ Por favor ¿Quién es? No se escucha bien

Akane quedo escuchando un momento, las lágrimas salieron traicioneras, su corazón saltaba desbocado de la emoción, cuando de fondo se escuchaba otra voz masculina

_ tío, ¡¿estás bien?! diga, por favor hable

No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando-

_ es Akane, estoy seguro que es ella, ¡Hija mía! Habla por favor_ los ojos de Soun se aguaban

Ella no podía hacerlo, así que colgó la llamada

Al otro lado de la línea, Soun estaba emocionado, tenía la corazonada de que era su hija quien había llamado y lloraba por eso, Ranma lo vio sin saber que decir.

_ no lo creo, pero si lo cree está bien…debió decir algo tío, revisare.

Ranma pensaba que porque no hablo y porque después de tanto, vio el teléfono y no había ningún registro ni número, debía ser un número secreto o privado, no podía hacer mucho con eso.

Y los dejo hasta aquí, después de tres años pasaron muchas en sus vidas antes y después de la huida de Akane, que se ira revelando a medida que pase la historia, preguntas ya saben dónde las pueden dejar, les comento que leo los comentarios, mil disculpas por no responderles a cada uno, lo hago a su inbox a los que me lo permiten, trato de responder de manera general a todos, les agradezco que sigan leyéndome,

¿Ira Akane a la boda de Kasumi?

¿Que pasara en los EEUU con este par?

La incógnita, mil gracias el apoyo me despido.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Si se preguntan porque envié a Akane a sur América, bueno creo es una manía mía, quería darle un toque diferente a esta historia y poner un sitio tan poco común en los mangas y animes.

España tiene una importante población de ecuatorianos que después del desequilibrio financiero que sufrió este país en 1999 muchos de ellos fueron a España a trabajar y es considerada una de las poblaciones extranjeras más grandes en el país ibérico.

El parque al que hago referencia en el que entrena Akane es el parque de la Carolina al centro norte de Quito era el parque más grande de la cuidad ahora superado por el parque Bicentenario, la alusión es porque en este parque hay personas japonesas que practican el arte y más en el sitio descrito; en este parque la embajada japonesa puso una réplica de la campana de la paz.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **Acontecimientos**

Bueno les di bastantes pistas en los anteriores capítulos, la cosa ahora es saber que pasara ya en la actualidad de la historia y aquí va

El tiempo estaba pasando, el torneo de competencia estaba cercano, Ranma había salido ya de vacaciones y se dedicó a entrenar para la misma, había jóvenes promesas que irían al torneo además de defender el título de campeón asiático, también pelearía un intercontinental con el campeón americano en artes mixtas

Era otoño, el viento frio soplaba en la cara del azabache que corría por donde muchos años lo había hecho, el viento alborotaba los cabellos que habían escapado de su coleta, el no sentía el frio al tener su cuerpo en calor del ejercicio físico, tendría un entrenamiento con los adultos además del entrenador que la universidad le concedió dentro de una hora, así que debía estar listo ya que sería extenuante, en dos semanas seria la competencia y eran los últimos días de entrenamiento, ya que debía reposar un poco los días antes de los combates con un entrenamiento menos agotador para llegar en óptimas condiciones, el maestro Happosay que se enteró que uno de sus pupilos iba a competencia también volvió a la casa Tendo esos días antes que el viaje.

Al otro lado Akane terminaba su día, estaba preparando todo el material para las charlas ya que ella no estaría algunos días en la cuidad y debía dejarla para guías de la psicóloga y las planificaciones de cómo se llevan a cabo,

Estaba apoyando los codos en el pequeño escritorio con su manos sobaba el cuello del cansancio que implicaba hacer todo eso, estaba cansada pero feliz, en verdad le gustaba lo que hacía, era reconfortante ver los resultados del mismo, después del leve descanso sigo tipiando su computador para poder terminar, sus boletos de avión ya tenían fecha, ella y su instructor viajarían dos días antes del campeonato para conocer algo de la cuidad.

La noche estaba enfriando pero aún no terminaba faltaba los gráficos de representación, comenzó bostezar por el cansancio y el sueño, aun así siguió y una horas más tarde termino con eso, debía dejarlo adelantando lo que más podía ya que al viajar debía hacer algunos trámites en la tarde y pues no tendría tiempo para hacerlo como se debía.

Paso el tiempo y Ranma estaba abordando ya el avión que lo llevaba a todos los deportistas a la competencia una semana antes ya que debía aclimatarse y reconocer los horarios diferenciados que tenían, salió ya la tarde y estaría allí en casi la noche en Atlanta cuidad a donde iban.

Subió al avión con algunos deportistas que ya conocía pues habían representado también en otras competencias, ahí estaba Tae Moon que era al comienzo su rival y después se convirtieron en amigos y estudiaban en la misma universidad ambos se sentaron juntos en el viaje que llevaría algunas horas, mientras estuvieron despiertos conversaban de algunas cosas ya que estudiaban la misma carrera pero en diferente aula, había estudiado al rival de Ranma en el intercontinental le contaba sus puntos débiles aunque él también los estudio; era mejor también tener otra visión, a pesar de todo él también era si rival ante todo mantenían la amistad.

Llegaron a la cuidad con algo de retraso, ese día irían al hotel a concentrarse había más delegaciones y unos niños con banderas japonesas los recibían haciendo un tipo calle de honor, eso motivo mucho a los deportistas que se tomaron algunas fotos con los pequeños y aficionados que fueron al aeropuerto, afuera del aeropuerto los esperaba un bus con la las insignias de la federación y abordaron los 16 deportistas que llegaron a la cuidad.

Esa noche salieron a dar una vuelta a visitar algunos lugares pero el cambio horario les afectaba así que debían ir a descansar no daban más.

Akane dos días después estaba en el aeropuerto desde la madrugada su vuelo saldría a primera hora así que debió madrugar para hacer los trámites de emigración para ir, la acompañaba Jonathan, Andrea y el Sr. Lee que iría con ella y le explicaría las nuevas técnicas, esperaron un poco de tiempo y cuando les tocaba abordar se despidió de sus amigos y junto con el maestro ingresaron para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría directo a su destino , llegarían a la tarde, iba junto a su maestro y otro joven japonés que trabajaba en un centro de ayuda social que ella conocía pero no lo había visto, había practicado karate y decían que era muy bueno tampoco le interesaba la competencia en sí, pero iba a observar, iban los tres en el vuelo y conversaron en japonés todo el viaje, Akane le hacía falta eso y aunque con su maestro lo practicaba esa conversación con el joven le sentó de maravilla.

Cuando llegaron al lugar era ya algo tarde, el horario casi no les afecto porque era el mismo que manejaban, lo que si tenían era hambre y estaban cansados, sabían que la federación había reservado cerca del lugar de la competencia y además cerca del hotel de los deportistas, se dirigieron al hotel y pidieron la reservación les asignaron sus habitaciones y se dirigieron a descansar, en tres horas se encontrarían en la recepción para cenar algo.

Akane subió a la habitación, acomodo algunas cosas y tomo una ducha y después de esta se recostó a dormir, las horas pasaron y sonó la alarma que anunciaba que debía en unos minutos reunirse con su maestro y su nuevo amigo Kim Young Tae que era trabajador social, así que aún estaba con el albornos y se dirigió a su maleta, saco un jean gastado azul y una blusa verde de manga larga y se arregló el cabello y se maquillo poco también y después tomo las llaves y bajo a la recepción, cuando salió del ascensor diviso a su maestro que había llegado primero, ella estaba caminando cuando detrás de ella se abrió el otro ascensor y ahí estaba Young Tae, se saludaron y se dirigieron a buscar algo que cenar, ellos conversaban de sus actividades y el maestro lo interrogaba para conocerlo, se fueron a un lugar de comida marina y ahí cenaron, la pasaron muy bien.

_ Akane es mi alumna, ¿Quién es tu maestro?... ¿en qué te especializas?

_ Maestro Lee mi maestro es amigo suyo Yon Share Ra

_ tienes razón lo conozco, no sabía que él te entrenaba, somos tan pocos aquí, _ Akane solo escuchaba la conversación y chateaba con su amiga Andrea

_ Querida Akane, mira es especialista en Karate, si estás de acuerdo podemos invitarlo a que entrene alguna vez contigo, debo evaluarte_ miro al joven _ ella es muy buena creo puede hasta vencerte

_ Maestro_ dejo un momento el celular_ no exagere

_ no exagero, si sigues así, no tendré ya que enseñarte_ comento el maestro

_ Me gustaría hacerlo, ponga fecha yo estaré ahí_ sonreía, la joven japonesa llamo su atención por su belleza.  
_ gracias_ Akane hizo una leve reverencia_ eres muy amable

El joven camarero tomo el pedido de sus comensales y ahí mantenían una conversación, ella conocía el arte pero se había descuidado en lo que a competencia refería, no tenía idea de quienes eran los jóvenes en competencia Young Tae y el maestro conversaban de sus pronósticos, ella no tomo atención, cuando en eso su nuevo amigo pronuncio un apellido conocido.

_ Maestro Lee le aseguro que Saotome se llevara de nuevo el título y ganara el intercontinental_ Akane dejo de hacer lo que hacía y aún estaba incrédula y se metió en la conversación

_ ¿Ranma Saotome?... no puedo creer

_ Si querida el mismo, acaso lo conoces, sé que es de Nerima de donde tu vivías_ ella quedo helada, no era posible

_ Maestro no lo conozco, pero si escuche hablar de él_ Mintió porque no quería esculcar en su pasado

_ Pues ese joven será la promesa Japonesa, es joven y es muy bueno, su escuela es la Todo Vale muy exigente... ¿no es así maestro?

_ Pues tu compañera también es conocedora de la misma escuela_ señalaba a la peli azul, quien solo sonrió

_Akane con más razón debemos entrenar, quiero ver el estilo,

_ supe que hay 25 deportistas, 16 varones y las demás mujeres, deseo ver a la joven de 19 años dicen que arrasa con todo

_ Escuche hablar de ella, dicen que su velocidad no es de este mundo_ Akane estaba ya sintiendo se incomoda con esa conversación y más con lo que se enteró, debía preguntar a alguien sobre eso.

_ Disculpen deseo retirarme, estoy aun cansada_ tenía la intención de levantarse y el joven le pidió que se quedara_ Solo un momento más, en verdad estoy cansada_ se le hizo eterno ese corto momento.

_ Bueno ahora sí creo debemos retirarnos, si desean contrate un guía y en la mañana estará aquí, a ver si podemos salir a conocer el sitio_ decía Young

_ Amigo mío, estoy viejo creo dañare el paseo, ve con Akane si está de acuerdo_ Akane miro al maestro

_ Akane, si estás de acuerdo te espero a las 9 en la recepción, sé que estas cansada, pero conocer no te hará bien, no solo venimos a ver la competencia_ el joven sonrió.

_ está bien gracias Young Tae _ ahora si estaban listos para irse.

Se levantaron de la mesa, agradecieron la atención y se retiraron

Llegaron al hotel a pie el restaurante no estaba muy lejos de ahí, los dos hombres conversaban y Akane su cabeza estaba en cualquier lado menos ahí, camino por inercia y acepto la invitación por mera cortesía y además si deseaba conocer la cuidad.

No pensó que ahí encontraría a Ranma después de mucho tiempo, se removió algo dentro de ella que la inquieto era parte del público en verdad no deseaba toparse con él no estaba ni preparada para eso, cuando llegaron fue la primera en despedirse, cuando llego a la habitación se recostó en su cama y tomo el cojín de la misma y respiraba como que tuviera dificultad y su cabeza era un mar de confusiones.

Tomo el celular e ingreso a la App aun con más urgencia, necesitaba respuestas, no podía creer que eso le esté pasando a ella.

_ Nabiki, me urge comunicarme contigo

_ Akane te llamo dentro de unos minutos estoy en una reunión y tu deberías estar ya acostada, prometo no hacerte esperar mucho.

_ En verdad es urgente.

Entendió que su hermana no estaba disponible, pero como pasaron Nabiki y el Dr., eso por alto, su desesperación por comprobar lo que pasaba, abrió otra App.

_ Dr. Buenos días, por favor ¿podemos conversar? _ miraba el celular con desesperación

_ Akane, ¿aun despierta?... no se suponía que viajabas hoy._ miraba el monitor

_ Si de hecho llego de cenar, Atlanta es muy linda, pero necesito preguntar algo.

_ ¿viste a Ranma?_ Sonreía al escribirlo, mas ella se quedó perpleja, su futuro cuñado lo sabia

_ Porque no me lo dijeron, acabo de enterarme y verlo es lo último que quiero_ Su corazón estaba acelerado, era la confirmación de uno de sus miedos.

_ ¿no te lo dijo Nabiki?_ entro Kasumi al consultorio

_ No me lo dijo, no hubiera venido, este es absurdo.

_ Akane, calma… ¿Cuál es el temor?... ha pasado más de tres años, ya debieron madurar y sanar heridas._ Abrazaba a su futura esposa

_ Dr. No lo sé, ni pensé que esto pasaría_ estaba desesperado y muy confundida y se sentó de golpe

_ Akane, hermanita haz lo que te diga tu intuición_ era Kasumi, se alegró mucho saber de ella

_ ¿Kasumi?

_ Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides_ beso a su prometido y salió a ver unas historias clínicas pendientes

_ Gracias Kasumi_ Esas palabras y mas quien las escribió le dio cierta calma

_ siéntete tranquila, tus hermanas y yo te apoyamos, piénsalo y haz lo que debas_ el Dr. Deseaba que se hablen.

_ Gracias Dr.

_ Debo retirarme en unos minutos comenzara la consulta y es mi deber estar ahí

_ comprendo, le escribiré otro día

_ cuídate mucho Akane y descansa _ cerro la laptop

Akane después de las palabras de su hermana mayor se sintió diferente, ella extrañaba a todo lo que dejo atrás, debería pensar que haría y debía relajarse, se levantó de su cama y observo por la ventana las luces fueras y se quedó ahí un momento, en eso sonó su celular y la saco de concentración, lo tomo y observo; era Nabiki en video llamada, no la había visto hace mucho y le dio algo de temor, que fue vencido al ver la insistencia.

_ ¡Hola Nabiki!_ miro la pantalla

_ ¡Akane!... luces diferente de la última vez que te vi, estaba segura que no me responderías, pero me equivoque_ Sonreía

_ Pues tú también luces algo diferente, ese color de tinte te sienta bastante _ Sonreía

_ Diré que ese cabello largo debe tener mucho cuidado, luce hermoso en ti, afina tu rostro_ sonreía, y aunque no lo aparentaba estaba emocionada_ pero no te urge hablar de mi estilo o el tuyo, ¿Qué paso?

_ Ranma, está en esta competencia, tu sabias que venía a ver la competencia_ seguía son quitar la mirada del teléfono.

_ tienes razón, Ranma iba al torneo, lo supe hace unos meses, te lo iba a decir, debí olvidarlo_ Bajo la cabeza algo apenada.

_ Debiste decírmelo, no sé qué hare_ apoyo el celular en la pequeña mesa junto a su cama y lo apoyo sobre un libro

_ Akane, lo olvide… ya no huyas de tu pasado, también huyes de nosotros_ fue como un reclamo

_ perdóname, pero con todo lo que paso, era lo mejor_ Bajo también la mirada

_ No lo sé, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_ Evitarlo, no puedo llegar a revolver todo así, ni el debería hacer eso tampoco, entre él y yo no quedo nada pendiente; quedo todo claro que le siguió con su vida y yo de la misma manera_ miro seria a su hermana

_ no diré nada, él tampoco sabe que estás ahí, me entere que irías hace unas semanas, eres heredera de la escuela Tendo de combate libre.

_ Está bien, solo necesitaba conversarlo con alguien para tener la idea clara, ya la tengo_ aun impresionada

_ Akane, cuando el destino está de por medio, ni la separación más grande puede hace olvidar.

_ Pues sí pudo él tiene un nuevo compromiso y yo una vida lejos de ustedes- sonrió con melancolía_ él no es mi destino

_porque así lo escogiste, pero no es el caso, hermanito lo de Ranma me tiene sin cuidado, piensa en nuestra hermana y reconsidera tu posición respecto a nosotros, tu familia_ Miro seria a la peli azul

_ Nabiki no es el momento, lo pensare, por el momento debo descansar, mañana tengo una invitación a conocer la cuidad y debo despertar temprano.

_ Ya tienes un galán en fila, es bueno saber, te dejare descansar; promete que tendremos más conversaciones así _ se acomodaba el cabello

_ está bien, lo tratare, ten un buen día Nabiki_ sonreía a su hermana

_ Gracias Akane y descansa _ desconecto la video llamada.

Akane se sentía rara, se pudo esperar todo menos eso de ver a Ranma tan inesperadamente, no podía hacer nada, lo mejor por hacer era descansar, por lo menos tenía una invitación pendiente.

Ranma por su parte estaba dedicado al entrenamiento y la concentración, habías salido por unas horas a conocer eso novedosa cuidad, era la sensación entre las deportistas, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que jamás imaginaria que Akane y el estaban tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Había sentido esa necesidad de saber de ella desde aquella llamada incógnita, su padre juraba que era ella y el también así lo sintió, quizás no debió quitarle el teléfono a Soun, ella hubiera dicho algo, quizás quería volver a presentar a su familia al heredero Tendo y recordaba algo que hace mucho cuando el rumor llego comentaron los adultos.

 __Akane ¿se casó?_ estaba en la hora del desayuno_

 __ es lo que dicen los investigadores de Nabiki, al parecer en Argentina y tiene un hijo_ decía Kasumi_

 __ Esta hija mía, y no tuvo la delicadeza de avisarme que se casaría_ se iba en llanto_

 __ Papa por favor con todo lo que paso y lo que le dijiste… ¿Qué pensabas?_ Nabiki entraba a la sala común con un folder_

 __ Nabiki eres cruel, no me perdonaran eso_

 __ Papa; tu sabes que Akane es nuestra hermana, la queremos y si es cierto queremos conocer al bebe_ sonreía Kasumi imaginando al sobrino_

 __ El será el heredero de esta casa y del estilo de combate_ decía Soun muestras se limpiaba el llanto._ Ranma estaba sentado aun comiendo_ Ranma, deberás entrenar a mi nieto_ Ranma casi se atraganta con toda lo que tenía en la boca._

 __ ¿yo? ¿Qué?..._ Ranma trataba de tomar aire nuevamente_

 __ Tu eres el mejor maestro, debes entrenar a mi nieto_ Soun casi le suplicaba_

 __ Tío… ¿yo?... esta consiente de lo que me dice_

 __ Si hijo, piénsalo, necesito un heredero digno._

 __ yo… no sé si es eso posible_ mientras se imaginaba si los dos hubieran tenido un hijo y en eso vino la imagen de Ryoga así cabeza y la sacudió como queriendo sacarla_ No creo sea el indicado tío para eso_

 __ Tu tendrás tus hijos y los educaras, necesitaras oponentes a su altura, no pierdes nada_ Soun insistía_

 __ Lo siento mucho tío, esta conversación se está alargando y debo irme ya_ agradecía la comida, se levantó de la mesa se despidió de todos y salió huyendo de ahí._

 __ Soun yo entrenare a tu nieto_ decía Genma_

 __ Usted no Saotome, prefiero a su hijo y así empezaron las discusiones que no paraban entre los dos._

_Yo jamás entrenare a un hijo de Akane, será igual de salvaje que su madre_ pensaba

Era mejor entrenar ya estaba a nada del torneo y su primer rival era muy bueno debía estar a su nivel y superarlo.

Así que dejo de pensar y se concentró en el entrenamiento.

En la tarde tenían libre, iban de paseo entre algunos a conocer el lugar, y esa tarde mientras conversaba con sus amigos de algunas técnicas en un museo, su celular sonaba.

_Saotome

_ Sé quién eres

_ Lo siento Nabiki, ¿Cómo estás?_ algo extrañado

_ Saotome, una consulta… ¿qué pasaría si ves de nuevo a Akane?

_ ¿Que?... de que hablas_ más ansioso

_ Solo responde

_ Nada Nabiki, ya estoy comprometido y ella está casada.

_ si no fuera el caso, y ella esta soltera y el rumor fuera falso_ Estaba impaciente

_ ¿a qué jugamos Nabiki?

_ Saotome responde de una vez, sabes que no te dejare en paz, aumentare tu salario

_ Está bien, mmm creo no sabría qué hacer, la saludaría pues la estimaba mucho, no creo ese sentimiento haya cambiado, no sé qué más haría.

_ ¿ya no tienes sentimientos por ella?

_ Nabiki, ¿a qué juegas?_ Esa era una pregunta bastante incomoda el mismo se había hecho hace un tiempo

_ A nada Ranma, solo estoy probando tu concentración, recuerda eres el futuro campeón y aposte 500 dólares a tu favor, así que no me falles_ reía malvadamente

_ No has cambiado mucho, respira ganaras ese dinero y más_ sonreía seguro

_ está bien Saotome, debo irme voy a una reunión y después veré a Kuno.

_ está bien Nabiki hablaremos en otro momento y si gano deberás llevarme a comer.

_ Gana y cuando estés en Japón escoge un restaurante, yo pagare.

_ está bien, quiero una buena comida, ve de una vez a la reunión y no dejes esperando a Kuno-

_ Está bien Saotome, saludos _ colgó la llamada

Ranma quedo desconcertado, a que se debían esas preguntas y porque ahora que más concentración requería, trato de relajarse y siguió el paseo y después de eso olvido lo sucedido.

Los días del combate estaban a nada y aunque preparado para el combate, no lo estaría para lo que en ese combate pasaría y más de las personas que ahí estuvieran, pero eso se los contare en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Saludos estimados lectores, veo que tienen ganas de que Ranma y Akane se reencuentren, tendran eso mas adelante, todo es una antesala de muchas verdades y eventos que haran que tomen desiciones.**

 **mil gracias los rewiews sigan leyendo.**

 **Recordar que escribo sin fines de lucro y que la mayoria de los personajes de esta historia son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi creadora de Ranma1/2.**

 **ANA MARIA**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **La competencia**

Bueno el momento había llegado, la competencia estaba por empezar, eran largas jornadas de casi una semana, empezaban con las categorías menos complicadas, Young Tae y el maestro Lee estaban analizando las peleas, Akane por su parte estaba en el graderío, se sentía nerviosa y aunque Ranma no competía ese día la delegación estaba presente, presenciando el torneo de los más jóvenes, empezaron las mujeres de las cuales participaron 3 y paso solo una a la siguiente ronda.

Akane llevaba el cabello muy largo, usaba una gorra y lentes oscuros para que en caso de que la suerte se olvide de ella y se tope con Ranma él no la reconozca, la verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa que el estómago le dolía, su vista iba dirigida a la delegación de jóvenes promesas japonesas, ahí no se encontraba Ranma al menos ella no lo divisaba.

Así que se tranquilizó un poco y estaba poniendo atención a los combates que eran de buen nivel, escuchaba las indicaciones del maestro y las explicaciones de Young Tae para que se oriente del combate, ella sabía algo también hace años había participado en algunos, así que las reglas eran casi las mismas.

Ella estaba casi 4 filas detrás de la delegación japonesa, estaba concentrada en la joven japonesa que decían era la futura campaña y era muy buena, precisa y rápida en sus golpes, vio que los deportistas estaban inquietos y no le extraño, hasta que frente a ella un joven de cabellos trenzados y azabaches se atravesó en su campo visual, hace tiempo no lo veía su apariencia había cambiado levemente sea rajos sumamente masculinos su cuerpo se notaba sudado por el entrenamiento que había terminado minutos antes, los ojos de ella se posó sobre ese joven que hace mucho no veía, a pesar de pasar cerca de ella, el azabache ni se imaginó que ella estaba ahí observando.

La poca calma que tenia se transformó en desesperación, pero ella no podía salir de ahí quizás su salida se haría notoria, algunas de las chicas de la delegación la conocían y hasta ese momento ella había pasado desapercibida y esa era su intención original, sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar, inconscientemente empezó a apretar los puños, se fingió calma frente a sus acompañantes y medianamente comentaba la pelea.

Ranma estaba entrenado cuando iba a dar comienzo la competencia, aunque su entrenamiento era leve la exigencia del torneo lo exigía, ingreso al recinto casi a las dos horas de que empezó la competencia, paso por los graderíos y quien lo conocía pues lo ovacionaba, llego a donde estaban los demás deportistas de su país y ahí se acercó a felicitar a la chica que había pasado a la siguiente ronda, con un leve saludo de mano y una reverencia, se situó en parte del graderío y se sentó con otros chicos y comentaban la competencia de cómo iba desarrollándose, aun así sentía una mirada sobre él, y aunque regreso a ver algunas veces no reconoció a nadie.

Bueno quizás alguna de las admiradoras lo observaba así que no le dio importancia y siguió observando, se dio cuenta que en los graderíos traseros habían mucha personas del país que vivían en el extranjero. De hecho sabía que muchos de ellos la federación los había traído por ser conocedores de las artes marciales.

Siguió viendo la competencia sin prestar mayor atención y seguía en el análisis de las peleas ya que él también iba a competencia al día siguiente.

Conversaba con unos jóvenes deportistas también y bebía de una botella de agua y aunque quiso no darle importancia sentía una mirada sobre él y regreso a ver al graderío de atrás y al ser casi el final de la competencia por ese día, ni pudo divisar nada claramente ya que se estaban levantando de los graderíos para la salida, así que no supo quién era la persona que lo miraba tan intensamente y se lo comento a su amigo.

_ Tae, sentí que me miraban_ Lo dijo bastante extrañado acomodaba su cabello

_ tranquilo campeón es normal, seguro fue un empresario que quiere patrocinarte_ sin darle importancia

_ no lo creo, me hacía sentirme incomodo_ acomodo la toalla en su cabeza

_ Bueno tienes admiradoras a montón, debió ser una de ellas_ el joven le pasaba otra botella de agua

_ eso puede ser verdad._ Tomo la botella y la destapo

_ recuerdas la joven que logro ingresar a tu piso en esa competencia en Kioto, y que era insistente.

_ no me lo recuerdes, Ukyo cuando se enteró quería buscarla.

_ lo recuerdo también, eso fue hace un poco más de un año.

_ Si pero espero no sea ella, juro que me iba a seguir.

_ Amigo solo a ti te pasa esas cosas_ reía divertido Tae

Después de eso, el recinto empezó a vaciarse y de apoco ellos también debían salir del sitio, así que los jóvenes se levantaron y empezaron abajar las gradas para dirigirse al parqueadero donde los esperaba el bus que los llevaría de regreso al hotel.

Ambos jóvenes conversaban de cosas triviales, subieron al transporte y se sentaron juntos por medio del bus, y seguían conversando,

_ Saotome, ¿no se supo que paso con la linda Akane?_ eso tomo de sorpresa al joven azabache

_ ¿Qué?... no se te ocurra preguntarme de ella, yo no sé nada, lo último que supe es que fue a sur América, dicen que se casó y que tiene familia, Nabiki la estaba buscando no sé si tuvo resultados_ Bajaba la cabeza con algo de recelo

_ Era muy buena en el combate, conocía del arte, la vi en algunas competencias en la universidad_ comento el joven que también bebía agua

_ Si pero se fue y no sabemos más de ella, debió escoger llevar otra vida.

_ Pero ella amaba el arte yo entrene algunas veces con ella y veía su devoción_ el joven se recostó en la silla

_ Si pero las dejo de lado, seguramente ya no entrena, no deseo hablar más de eso_ llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza para acomodarse también contra el respaldo de la silla

_ está bien, disculpa, pensé lo habías superado.

_ Claro que lo hice, por eso me comprometí de nuevo y cuando me reciba me casare_ miro al otro joven

_ Perdóname Saotome, pero no lo parece por la forma en que te pones_ sonreía con malicia

_ ¡déjame en paz!- bastante molesto

_ está bien lo hare_ se sentó dando la espalda al azabache

Que pasaba, todo el mundo se había confabulado para hablar de la chica de cabellos azulados, como removiendo todo eso que él quería que este enterrado, pero él siguió y ella lo hizo igual al menos eso es lo que él había pensado, nunca Nabiki le aclaro que no se trataba de Akane su hermana si no de otra joven con las mismas características que llevaba ese nombre.

Llegaron al hotel y el descanso un poco quería conocer el lugar así que salieron entre algunos de nuevo a dar vueltas por el sitio, mientras paseaba por el centro y luego fueron al Acuario de Giorgia, donde se veía las especies acuáticas del sitio en enormes vidrios, se tomaban fotos y como ya estaba cayendo la noche pues debían salir, vio a unos turistas japoneses que estaban al otro lado, no supo porque ese trio le atrajo su atención , regreso a ver un anciano, un joven un poco mayor que él y una joven con lentes oscuros y capucha.

Estaban también saliendo del sitio, vio que la joven llevaba prisa, no se le hizo algo raro él pensó que debía ser porque estaba oscureciendo, el joven la seguía y el anciano iba detrás de ellos, la joven se le hizo conocida, pero no sabía de donde, quiso relacionarlos con los hombre pero no tuvo idea que quien era.

Akane estaba en el acuario, habían ido de visita a insistencia de Young el maestro estaba complacido dado que el sitio era muy novedoso, miraban el estanque de tiburones cuando escucho las risas de unos jóvenes, una de las risas llamo su atención, volteo a mirar y ahí estaba su peor pesadilla, el estómago se encogió dentro de ella, el pulso empezó a acelerarse, las manos empezaron a sudarle, tomo las gafas de sol, envolvió su cabello y lo escondió en la capucha que llevaba puesta, el maestro y Young no se dieron cuenta de eso, estaban cerca de terminar el recorrido ella deseaba salir de ahí, no quería ser obvia porque después vendría una serie de preguntas que no deseaba responder, miraba a través de los cristales los movimientos del azabache y de sus acompañantes entre ellas las chicas que competían que se colgaban del joven.

Estaba concentrada cuando escucho al maestro que la llamaba, alzo la vista pidiendo que Ranma no haya escuchado su nombre. Al ver que no era así, siguió a los dos varones. Se dirigieron a las demás atracciones y siguieron el recorrido seguidos por los jóvenes japoneses de la delegación. Young estaba emocionado de ver a los jóvenes que quiso acercarse pero Akane lo evito.

_ Mire maestro, son los jóvenes que compiten y por cierto ahí está el joven Saotome, creo debemos acercarnos_ estaba emocionado

_ Tae, creo están descansando de seguro no desean ser molestados, creo deberíamos dejarlos en paz, los podrás ver en otro momento, ahora están en competencia_ Akane lo sostenía del brazo

_ Akane tiene razón Young_ decía el maestro

_ Tendrás ocasión de volver a verlos, así que calma_ decía la peli azul tratando de controlar su pánico a que se acerquen.

_ Tienes razón, linda Akane, creo después las eliminatorias, además tenemos pases libre a buenos lugares y lo haremos uno de estos días_ sonreía

_ Terminemos el recorrido, es tarde y mañana hay más competencias, asumo los jóvenes también irán a descansar y haremos lo mismo _ Pedía el maestro

_ está bien Maestro Lee, esta es la penúltima piscina y la otra está casi a la salida y podremos irnos_ pedía seguir.

_ Pues apresurémonos debemos cenar algo y descansar_ pedía Akane

_ Pues vamos, el auto esta fuera… ¿Por qué llevas la capucha?... ¿estas con frio?_ miraba a la joven

_ Si lo siento la sensación de agua me hace sentir frio, no te preocupes por eso_ Akane hacia una leve reverencia mientras seguían caminando.

Después terminaron el recorrido los tres salían del sitio, Akane llevaba prisa, vio a los jóvenes que se quedaron a observar la última piscina mientras ella apresuraba el paso y se dirigía al auto, Tae iba detrás de ella para abrir el auto, asumió que ella estaba con frio por eso la capucha, y el maestro iba un poca más lento pero detrás de ellos.

Ranma por su parte, vio alejarse a la joven se le hizo extraño esa sensación de familiaridad, pero tampoco le dio importancia, terminaron el recorrido y se quedaron tomarse unas fotos antes de salir del sitio. Así termino ese día y ese par no se vio.

La competencia estaba siendo llevada a cabo, Akane asistió a todas con sus acompañantes, vio las peleas de Ranma en verdad sus técnicas eran muchos más efectivas y sus movimientos más rápidos y certeros, se admiró de su increíble mejoría y pensaba

 _Era cierto lo que decía mi padre, serás el mejor heredero de la escuela de combate libre haz superado a tu padre y al mío, quizás hasta al maestro sin que te des cuenta._

Escuchaba de sus acompañantes las mejores críticas para el joven, gano el torneo de eliminación y aún faltaba la defensa del título asiático que se llevaría al siguiente día en horas de la tarde, no había sido descubierta lo que estaba agradecida, sus capuchas, sombreros y gorros junto a las gafas fueron su mejor disfraz.

El joven azabache se sintió observado por esos días pero no le dio importancia, debía concentrarse en su próxima competencia la más importante era la de defender si título de campeón, en sus peleas dio lo mejor y fue suficiente para posesionarse.

Pero la defensa de su título le estaba poniendo nervioso, ese día no entreno solo asistió a la competencia ya que debía descansar para su próxima pelea. No sabía porque tenía un sentimiento del cual una explicación lógica, para colmo ese día llegaban su madre y Ukyo para el ultimo combate, es así como las cosas pintaban raras, Akane y Ranma aunque se atravesaron de hecho la peli azul se topó con él en algunos sitios pero no fue descubierta, ella no se sentía aun en la capacidad de reencontrarse con él, sabía que su cabello azul la delataría por eso lo ocultaba.

Esa tarde salió a pasear Akane con Young se habían convertido en cercanos y conversaban de muchas cosas, él le llevaba algo más de dos años y trabajaban en áreas complementarias así que compartían experiencias, ese día el maestro no salió dado que estaba cansado y era bueno que ellos se divirtieran, así que paseaban y cuando se encontraban en el centro diviso un rostro conocido, paseaba del brazo de Ranma no era ni más ni menos que Ukyo y del otro lado iba su madre Nodoka, no pensó verlas al menos no de esa manera, fue en dirección contraria y a pesar de estar con lentes y para colmo ese día no tenía una capucha, recogió su cabello y envolvió en un moño mientras se alejaba de ahí, Young extrañado solo la siguió sim preguntar nada, pero le daba curiosidad esa actitud.

_ Akane, ¿A dónde vas?_ extrañado

_ Disculpa, vi un café por ahí… ¿podemos ir allí?_ mientras caminaba

_ Claro, ¿estas ocupada esta noche?_ extrañada

_ no lo creo, ¿Por qué?

_ quería invitarte a un bar cerca del hotel. Si no tienes problema con eso_ Agacho su cabeza en modo de agradecimiento

_ No tengo problema, vamos al bar, hace mucho que no voy a uno_ sonreía aunque aún estaba nerviosa

_ Pues si aprovechemos nos quedan ya solo tres días aquí

_ Si quiero ir a Coca cola y a mundo lego, ¿quieres ir?

_ Si te iba a decir lo mismo, podríamos ir mañana en horas de la mañana ya que el combate del campeón es en la tarde, escuche que vienen su madre y su novia.

_ Tienes muchas ganas de conocer al campeón, se ve cada vez que hablas de el

_ Akane, es muy bueno, claro que quiero conocerlo.

_ Apresúrate, ya llegamos al café

Los dos jóvenes bebieron algo de café conversaban de algunas y en la noche fueron a divertirse, el hotel de ellos y de los deportistas no estaba tan lejano, esa noche paso algo inesperado.

Young y Akane salieron en la noche el bar y se divirtieron mucho al ser jóvenes, salieron ya pasada la media noche ya que en la mañana irían a conocer otras atracciones del lugar, bajaron a pie y conversaban y reían un poco, estaban cerca de su hotel y cruzaron la calle de una de las calles salía un grupo de jóvenes, eran los deportistas japoneses entre ellos chicos y chicas que también habían salido a divertirse, cuando uno empujo a Akane sin darse cuenta, esta cayó sobre Young quien detuvo antes que ella cayera, ella quedo con su cara enterrada en el pecho del joven karateka y escucho una voz

_ les ofrezco una disculpa, mi amigo no la vio señorita_ La voz era la de Ranma y junto a el Ukyo

_ No ha pasado nada _ decía Young_ ¿eres el campeón?_ Akane no despego su cara del pecho de Young

_ Si lo soy, disculpe señorita… ¡Discúlpate!_ se lo decía a su compañero

_ Querido, no lo trates así, fue un accidente_ confirmo la sospecha de Akane

_ No pasa nada, no se preocupe no hay problema_ Dijo Akane con voz nasal y se apegó más al joven que la sostenía no quería ser vista

_ Se lastimo el rostro ¿paso algo grave?... le ayudaremos_ decía Ranma al ver que no deseaba ser vista

_ Estoy bien, solo que no deseo ser vista en estas circunstancias_ se disculpaba la peli azul

_ Querido creo esta apenada, no la obligues_ respondió la peli negra

_ No se preocupe, ella estará bien, es algo tímida, me ocupare de que este bien, creo van a descansar ya que mañana tiene una fuerte competencia, mejor vayan_ decía Young

_ Eres de los extranjeros que los invitaron_ dijo Ranma

_ Si me llamo Young Tae _ y fue interrumpido

_ Por favor podemos irnos, me siento apenada es bastante incomodo_ dijo Akane sin apartar ni un centímetro del pecho de su acompañante, rogando no la llame por su nombre

_ Claro linda disculpa, por favor prosigan, mi amiga está muy apenada_ se disculpo

_ ¡vamos!... la señorita esta incomoda con nuestra presencia, un gusto…nos retiramos_ y fueron alejándose del sitio

_ Young por favor deja que se vayan muy lejos, esto es muy vergonzoso_ su corazón estaba intranquilo casi la descubre

Los jóvenes se alejaban en gran algarabía después de disfrutar de algún festejo también el hotel de los deportistas estaba a dos cuadras del incidente al este y el de Akane dos cuadras al sur.

Al dejar de escuchar las fuertes risotadas se fue despegando de apoco de Young Tae se tomaba la nariz, había sangrado un poco y había manchado la camisa del joven acompañante, se disculpó con él y siguieron de camino a su hotel.

_ Perdóname, lavare tu camisa _ se tomaba la nariz

_ Calma mujer, no fue nada

_ Insisto, permíteme_ se limpiaba la sangre

_ está bien, pero te la daré cuando lleguemos… no creo quieres que lo haga aquí_ estaba algo sonrojado

_ Está bien, esos deportistas no debían irse de fiesta, tu campeón puede desmandarse y alterar su combate

_ no lo creo, entremos de una vez_ abría la puerta de cristal del hotel

Se dirigían al ascensor para subir a sus habitaciones y Akane fue a la de Young Tae para llevarse la camisa manchada, para después dirigirse a la propia. Se despidió del joven y bajo a su habitación.

Ingreso en la misma, fue al baño y reviso el estado de su nariz, no era nada grave, su corazón sus nervios aun la controlaban, su adrenalina se había disparado y esa sensación horrible la atacaba, Ukyo y Ranma ahí delante de ella, fue una providencia el accidente, la noche y su cabello largo al parecer la salvaron.

Esa noche sería muy larga, su cabeza estaba aún muy confundida. Aun así reposo su cabeza en esa almohada y del cansancio concilio el sueño.

Hasta aquí este capítulo, veamos que pasa en la defensa del título. Sin más me despido


	19. Chapter 19

Saludos de nuevo, en vista de que subi el capitulo y vi la queja del reencuentro subire uno mas, no es relleno hay detalles que deben conocerse para proximos capítulos, mil disculpas la larga espera. Aqui recien empezara loque estan esperando.

ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 19**

 **La defensa del título…. ¿Es Akane?**

Era el día del combate, Ranma se concentró la mañana para el combate no vio ni a su madre ni a Ukyo, por la parte de Akane fueron a pasear donde habían quedado de acuerdo, el maestro no los acompaño dado que quería ver los preparativos del combate que se llevaría en la tarde, es así como pasearon el día en Coca Cola company y en legoland donde almorzaron algo ligero para después dirigirse al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia, Akane sorprendió a todos, en la madrugada se había tinturado el cabello en un color negro, tomo esa precaución por lo sucedido la noche anterior de todas maneras ella había llevado sus gafas oscuras y una capucha.

Llego en compañía de Young el recinto había empezado a llenarse, pudo ver en las primeras filas a la delegación y entre ese grupo Nodoka junto con Ukyo lo que le quedo claro que la madre de Ranma había aceptado a Ukyo como hija, miró fijamente la complicidad entre ellas y se sintió un poco traicionada y eso le molesto bastante.

Tomo asiento donde lo tenía asignado al ser una pelea muy competitiva tenían asientos muy bien situados y se podía ver muy bien el combate, si maestro estaba ya en el sitio y conversaba con Young sobre lo que había sido los preparativos y de cómo había conocido al joven campeón y de su alta autoestima y confianza en ganar, su preparación había sido muy exigente, conoció a su madre y la prometida del mismo y lo comentaba.

Akane escuchaba de primera mano lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo lejos los dos, no quiso meterse en esa conversación pero escucho algo de la boda de su hermana.

_El joven Saotome es un combatiente de alto rendimiento, seguro gana este título son problema lo vi entrenar a los dos y te aseguro Young que Japón se lleva el título a casa:

_ Maestro pero yo quiero conocer al joven campeón, ayer no pude hacerlo correctamente_ casi rogaba Young

_ Lo harás muchacho, su madre me contaba de su prometida, la carrera del joven y de la boda de una de las hijas del señor que los acoge….Kasame…

_ Kasumi_ interrumpió Akane_ debe ser Kasumi

_ Si ese era el nombre, decía que ella está esperando que regrese su hermana menor para su boda_ Akane escuchaba eso y le estrujaba el corazón

_ Maestro ¿Quién se lo comento?_ pregunto Akane

_ LA joven prometida del campeón, al parecer a su futura suegra no le cayó en gracia y a la joven tampoco, Su madre lo dijo claramente que esperaba que ella no regresara y la joven prometida dijo que sería fatal para su relación_ Akane al escuchar este comentario quedo extrañada.

_ Maestro eso no tiene sentido_ replico Young

_ Pues claro que lo tiene, haz conjeturas… esa familia vive en una casa que no es de ellos y en si no están emparentados con el dueño… quizás hicieron un compromiso pactado. Tengo entendido que ellos son herederos del mismo estilo de combate; quizás ella lo dejo_ comento el maestro. Akane estaba al punto del desmayo

_ No comprendo ese absurdo de los matrimonios arreglado_ comento Young mientras se llevaba una bebida a la boca

_ Son aun comunes, en este caso quizás buscaban un heredero para la escuela de combate a la que pertenecen_ comento el anciano mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento

_ Y esta chica que es su prometida, ¿pertenecerá a alguna escuela de combate?

_ de hecho sí, no recuerdo cual era_ Comento el anciano mientras Akane escucho con atención_ Ya deja de preguntarme de él, el combate empezara ya muy pronto.

_ Akane… ¿tú no quieres saber algo del campeón?...

_ ¿Qué?... me parece odioso no tengo deseos de conocerlo_ Mintió y fijo la mirada en el cuadrilátero metros más abajo

_ Ahora comprendo lo que sucedió ayer, por eso no le diste la cara_ cuestiono Young

_ déjalo ahí, en verdad no deseo conocer a ese joven_ hizo la mirada a otro lado.

_ está bien, sabrás porque… Maestro iremos juntos a ver al joven campeón_ el maestro asintió mirando al cuadrilátero.

Akane estaba bastante molesta por lo que acababa de suceder, y fijo la mirada al cuadrilátero al poco tiempo pudo ver al peleador chino que hacia el ingreso eso quería decir que el combate estaba por empezar, a poco tiempo casi debajo de ellos salió Ranma y todo el graderío donde ella estaba se levantó hacer algarabía al ver al campeón, como lo vio en los otros combates, se lo veía confiado.

Vestía su Gi saludo a todos los del graderío y tomo su puesto en el cuadrilátero, Akane fijo la vista sobre él quería ver su último combate y que tan preparado estaba, conocía algo del competidor chino por Young que lo había analizado bastante.

Vio el primer asalto fue muy parejo, renació en Ranma la velocidad no mostrada en los otros combates, la precisión y gastaba poca energía mientras el joven chino estaba cansándose innecesariamente, eso le brindaba ventaja a Ranma, estaba concentrada hasta que una voz familiar le saco de concentración

_ ¡Ranma mi amor, tu puedes!_ gritaba Ukyo_ Akane dirigió la mirada hacia la pelinegra con muy mal semblante y bastante molesta

_Niña. Hasta ahora no puede controlarse_ Bufo

_ ¿dijiste algo Akane? Pregunto Young_ mientras veía el combate

_ no es nada, disculpa y dirigió de nuevo su mirada al combate

Pero esa voz no se apaciguaba y si podía era capaz de bajar a callar a la escandalosa, pero no podía quedaría al descubierto y es lo que menos quería, así que trato de ignorar a la pelinegra lo más que pudo.

El resultado fue el previsto, Ranma gano al tercer round, saludo con la prensa y la premiación estaba dispuesta de después de ese combate y estaban en esos arreglos , mientras el azabache lo entrevistaban y ahí se acercó su madre y Ukyo, Akane presencio la escena con mucha atención, vio como la pelinegra abrazo al joven y le dio un delicado beso en los labios y su madre de la misma manera abrazo a su vástago felicitándole, empezaron a querer bajar los de los graderíos a felicitarlos pero la seguridad los detuvo, minutos después se llevó a cabo la premiación general de todos los deportistas, al final fue reconocido Ranma como campeón invisto del Asia y después de ese acto la prensa y sus fans fueron acercándose, entre ellos el maestro y Young que admiraban al joven Akane fue casi arrastrada a conocer al joven pero se apartó un poco ya que su intención no era esa , así que quedo muy detrás de ellos, Nodoka paso casi a su lado, pero su capucha y los lentes hizo que no le importancia.

Young se acercó al joven al fin que estaba rodeado de gente y espero pacientemente que fuera despachando a periodistas fans femeninas y demás, paso algo de tiempo y ya no había tanta gente y se acercaron con el maestro saludaron pidieron fotos y conversaron un poco de tiempo.

_ Joven campeón, le presento a Young_ Young hizo una leve reverencia

_ Un gusto tu eres el joven de anoche_ miro con atención _tu amiga... ¿está bien?

_ Si, Akane debe estar por aquí. Ella se encuentra bien_ Al escuchar ese nombre Ranma se quedó sorprendido y casi inmóvil.

_ ¿cómo se llama tu amiga?_ Ukyo y su madre se estaban acercando

_ Akane, es Akane Tendo_ Al escuchar ese nombre los tres se quedaron confundidos

_ ¿Dónde está ella?_ pregunto Ranma sin rodeos sin percatarse que Ukyo y su madre estaban cerca y escucharon

_ Debe estar por ahí, ella no quiso venir

_ He hizo bien_ dijo Nodoka con algo de desdén

_ Querido, creo debemos irnos_ replico Ukyo que lo estaba jaloneando

_ Espera Ukyo quiero conocer a este joven es el que ayer embustió Tomoyo junto a su amiga_ se zafo del agarre: por favor puedes darme tu contacto, si no es mucha molestia

_ Claro, aquí está mi tarjeta y te anotare mi número de aquí ya que estaré dos días mas

_ Gracias, debo retirarme_ tomo la tarjeta y la aseguro ya Ukyo o su madre se la quitarían.

Se despidieron del sitio y de todos los presentes, Ukyo se sentía amenazada y siguió al joven junto con su madre y él debía ir en el bus de la federación y ellas en un auto particular, cuando él se despidió, Ukyo le decía que lo llamaría, cuando ellas salieron del sitio el bajo del bus para dirigirse al recinto ya que había olvidado algo, ingreso y ahí en una esquina una joven estaba tapada toda, en ese momento se quitó la capucha soltó su larga cabellera meneando su cabeza y se quitó las gafas, él pudo verla y se le hizo familiar, ella estaba detrás de la malla de seguridad que había sido cerrada, cuando quiso acercarse ella salió del recinto sin fijarse en el joven y sin darse cuenta de la situación.

Fue rápido a su lugar y ahí estaba su chaqueta olvidada y quiso ver si era quien se imaginó, salió de nuevo y vio como la joven se alejaba del sitio, le quedo dudas, era muy parecida con Akane pero con el cabello largo y tan negro que dudo, pero después vio al joven de la noche anterior y sin duda era ella.

Quería correr detrás de ella, pero no sabría ni que decirle, como demonios no la descubrió antes, su corazón estaba acelerado, su mente muy confundida, sus manos las apretaba inconscientemente y estas sudaban, se quedó viendo un buen rato como ese par de jóvenes y el anciano caminaban lentamente al parqueadero del gran recinto para salir del mismo, aunque no estaba seguro de que sea ella, su corazonada lo llevaba hacia ella.

A poco tiempo vino un joven deportista llamando al azabache ya que el bus estaba esperando solo por él, lo saco del ensoñamiento en el que se hallaba, regreso a ver al muchacho y poso su mirada en él y empezó a caminar son dejar de ver a donde estaba la chica de cabello largo y negro, la vio ingresar a un auto y el empezó la marcha hacia el suyo, llego finalmente y subió al mismo y salió del lugar, tomo asiento con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, estaba como ido y sus compañeros lo pudieron notar, ya que le hablaban y él no les hacía caso.

Llego a una intercepción el bus se detuvo en una luz roja, alguien de la parte de atrás el bus tiro algo y cayó sobre el azabache quien se levantó y pudo ver por la ventana un auto pequeño a ese lado iba Akane con el cabello negro y largo y cuando iba a reprender a los osados su mente quedo en blanco ante el acontecimiento inesperado, ahí estaba de nuevo la mujer que lo engaño que se dio modos de no ser descubierta y se venía a la mente el embiste de su amigo y el que ella no se quiera mostrar, ahora entendía las palabras de Nabiki en bus empezó a moverse y él tenía el deseo de bajarse y seguir al auto, más el conductor no abrió la puerta tenía órdenes estrictas de abrir solo en el hotel y el joven se quedó con ganas, pero se daría modos de averiguar de ella, debía hablarle y aunque no sabía de qué, reclamarle, pero no podía hacerlo.

Llego al Hotel y ahí su madre lo llamaba al celular, respondió de mala gana.

_ Saotome

_ Hijo ¿estás bien?... ¿llegaron ya?

_ madre acabo de bajar del bus, quiero descansar un momento el presidente de la federación hará una fiesta, pueden venir.

_ Hijo, hablemos

_ De Akane…. No quiero_ algo irritado

_ Debemos hacerlo, estas comprometido, pensé lo habías superado… hoy vi que no era así_ su madre estaba preocupada

_ Mamá, en verdad no es el momento, ella no quería ser descubierta, dejémoslo ahí_ mientras se dirigía a la recepción a retirar su tarjeta para ingresar a su habitación y de ahí al ascensor.

_ Ranma, te prohíbo te acerques a ella, ya no es digna para ti_ se lo dijo de forma muy ceremonial

_ Madre, estoy cansado_ mientras se bajaba del ascensor_ ella no quiso ser vista y nos enteramos de ella por casualidad_ mentía, el deseaba verla

_ Prométeme que harás lo que te estoy pidiendo, si es el caso.

_ No puedo, no sé qué pase, no te prometeré nada_ y colgó ingresando a su habitación

Se quitó su chaqueta se deshizo de su gi y entro a tomar una ducha de agua helada, lo necesitaba, quería ver si así podía aclarar su mente.

 _¿Era Akane?... Claro era ella aunque diferente cabello largo y se lo tiño, no quiso ser vista y se ocultó de mí, seguro vio a mi madre, a… Ukyo _ Se llevaba una mano a la frente en señal de resignación._

 _¿Cuál es la necesidad de esconderse?... Acaso me debes algo, ¿Dónde demonios perdimos el camino?... ¿porque dejaste a Ryoga?... en verdad debo hablar contigo Akane Tendo y comprobar de una vez que eras tú la chica de la capucha._

Salió de tomar su baño y se puso algo de ropa encima y se recostó en su cama boca abajo y aunque estaba cansado la sola idea de ver a Akane y no saber ni donde estaba, pero sabía con quién, su mente empezó a maquinar.

Estaba cansado pero su mente lo tenía despierto.

Soñó el celular lo saco de su profundo pensamiento, se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón y de mala gana respondió

_Saotome

_ Hermano, esa voz, eres el campeón y la fiesta es dentro de una hora, vamos hombre debes estar alegre

_ perdóname, estoy algo mal humorado.

_ Pues tu novia y tu madre estarán ahí, puedes invitar a alguien si quieres.

_ Gracias los veré a las 8 en la recepción_ y colgó

Lo único que se le ocurrió para poder corroborar la identidad de la chica de la capucha fue la que le dio uno de sus seguidores, tomo la tarjeta del joven que conocía a Akane, marco son más a su personal.

_ Kim

_ Saotome al habla

_ Joven Saotome ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada?

_ Una invitación _ respondió

_ ¿invitación?

_ la federación ofrecerá una fiesta a todos los deportistas, puedo invitar a alguien quería ver si el maestro usted y su compañera pueden venir, a ella no le diga de lo que se trata quizás se muera de la vergüenza de lo que paso esa niche, pero deseo disculparme apropiadamente.

_ ¿No quiere que se lo diga a Akane?

_ Por favor, no se lo diga solo tráigale, le envió la localización

_ está bien, iremos…. Gracias su invitación

_ será dentro de una hora, los espero

Esa noche estaba concertada, Ranma la calculo fría mente, Akane ni sabía lo que le esperaba en esa fiesta.

Young llamo a Akane y la invito a la fiesta muy formalmente, ella no pudo negarse, el maestro iba solo un momento para no hacer el desaire.

Ranma estaba a las 8 en la recepción del hotel esperando a algunos de los jóvenes que habían quedado para llegar juntos a la fiesta mientras en otro hotel Akane se arreglaba para la fiesta a la cual Young le había invitado casi una hora después estarían ahí.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando Young esperaba a sus acompañantes en la recepción, a poco tiempo bajo Akane y su maestro

_ Young, y ¿esta invitación tan repentina?

_ Calma Akane, iremos a un lugar exclusivo, ¿verdad maestro?

_ Young ha sido un honor recibir esa invitación, puede ser bueno para los dos_ sonrió

_ Pues, podemos irnos.

Salieron del hotel, sus vestimentas eran semiformes y de esta manera se dirigieron al hotel donde iba a ser la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron Akane sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien pero no podía hacer mucho iba del brazo de Young y el maestro, e ingresaron al gran salón donde vio la enorme pancarta haciendo alusión a la federación y al campeón, Akane se le bajo la sangre cuando un joven de cabello azabache se acercó para saludar a su invitado y pudo comprobar que la joven que lo acompañaba era sin duda alguna Akane Tendo esa mujer que a pesar del tiempo de haber desaparecido estaba ahí frente a él.

_ Señor Saotome_ hizo una leve reverencia

_ Señor Kim_ respondió de la misma manera

_ Conoce al maestro Lee y le presento a Akane Tendo... miro fijo a la joven y sonreía de medio lado

_ ¡Hola Akane! _ hizo una leve reverencia, Maestro Lee ¿Cómo está?

_ Ran… Ranma_ apenas y pudo hacer una pequeña reverencia.

_ Ustedes… ¿se conocen?

_ Young, es una larga historia, si lo conozco.

_ Por favor sigan al salón pronto se llevara a cabo el brindis_ Ranma dirigía a una mesa cercana

_ ¿Cómo está tu madre y Ukyo?_ mientras él los acompañaba

_ puedes averiguarlo por ti misma están en la mesa del fondo_ lo dijo sin pensar

_ Seguro no es de su agrado que este aquí_ lo dijo sin mirarlo.

El comprendio que ella había a su madre y a Ukyo, se sintió mal y no supo el motivo o no quiso darse cuenta, su madre lo diviso y la impresión fue más grande, codeo a Ukyo quien quedo en el mismo estado de Nodoka al ver quien venía con Ranma.

Hasta aquí.


	20. Chapter 20

Buenos dias, les dejo este capitulo, gracias a los lectores que estan siguiendo esta historia

ANA MARIA

 **Cäpitulo 20**

 **Esas palabras**

La fiesta estaba encendida, el maestro se había marchado y de hecho Akane quiso hacerlo pero Young Tae no lo permitió estuvieron ahí, ella casi no se despegaba de él joven acompañante y a Ranma casi Ukyo no lo dejaba para nada.

Ranma hablo un poco con su ex prometida hasta cuando la escolto a ella y sus acompañantes a la mesa, Akane saludo a Nodoka muy ceremonial y no como antes, se trataron como desconocidas y de la misma manera a Ukyo, el ambiente entre ese trio de mujeres eran muy denso, Ukyo marco claramente su territorio.

Nodoka no apartaba los ojos de Akane y de su hijo, la joven había cambiado un poco su cabello largo y sus rasgos más femeninos llamaban la atención de los jóvenes deportistas y ahí aun había jóvenes a quienes conocía pero no se revelo para que ellos no la delataran y esa noche saludaba con ellos, Young estuvo muy extrañado, no entendí que sucedía.

Las veces que quiso acercarse donde Akane no pudo hacerlo era receptado por su madre y por Ukyo, departieron los jóvenes y Ranma no pudo hacer mucho y era más Akane evitaba también los posibles acercamientos.

Después de beber algo Akane necesitaba un tocador, se dirigió al mismo, estaba ahí cuando salió del sitio alguien la esperaba afuera, cerca de la puerta apegada a una pared cerca del espejo estaba Ukyo con un vestido morado semi formal y miro fijamente a Akane, la vio en ese vestido verde que afinaba su figura y dejaba ver la tersura de su piel, la analizo y después soltó si más.

_ Akane Tendo… nunca imagine verte aquí_ su miraba estaba llena de resentimiento_ lindo el color de tu cabello.

_ Ukyo… no pensé venir aca, por obvias razones_ se acerca al lavamanos

_ ¿Por qué apareciste? ¿Porque justo hoy?, déjame decirte eres muy inoportuna

_ Mira niña, no sé qué estas tratando de decirme, deberías comportarte como una mujer, acaso ¿no serás la esposa de Ranma?, háblame claro

_ Veo que has cambiado, está bien, seré clara… el hecho de que hoy te hayas encontrado con MI PROMETIDO_ lo enfatizo_ sencillamente no te acerques a él.

_ Es eso, como puedes ver, vine en compañía así que quédate tranquila, creo ha pasado bastante tiempo y mucha distancia… _ mintió pues sentía curiosidad

_ espero te quede claro Akane, no me mediré para así defender su amor_ la miro desafiante

_ No será necesario_ tomo su bolso y salió del sitio sin darle importancia

Cuando tomo el corredor para salir a la pista y donde estaban las sillas, encontró a Nodoka parada en la parte donde no había iluminación, Akane asumió que si Ukyo la amenazo la madre de Ranma pondría una advertencia también, se detuvo delante de la matriarca hizo una leve reverencia.

_ Akane, no seré hipócrita, sabes que no eres santo de mi devoción desde ese día, por eso no te daré rodeos

_ No esperaba menos de usted, me dirá que deje a su hijo en paz, no he venido aca por mi gusto ha sido una coincidencia del destino_ Miraba a Nodoka muy seria y apretaba su bolso

_ Pudiste no venir, pero veo que no te ha quedado claro_ Sonreía con algo de maldad Nodoka

_ Lo siento mucho pero al ser la heredera de la casa Tendo tuve que hacerlo_ Mantuvo la mirada firme

_ No creo Soun te considere su heredera_ lo dijo muy despectivamente

_ No quiero ser grosera, pero eso no es un tema que lo tocare con usted, al menos no en este momento, creo debería ir a acompañar a su hijo.

_ Niña, ¡te has vuelto bastante atrevida!_ su mirada se tornó molesta

_ Disculpe creo era todo lo que debía decirme, me retiro mi acompañante está esperando por mí_ se abría paso y fue tomada por el brazo

_ Escúchame bien Akane, no te acerques a mi hijo, no vuelvas a casa de tu padre y de ser posible olvídate de Japón_ se lo decía cerca del oído

_ Siento mucho tía… más bien señora, eso es algo que no puedo asegurarle… por favor me suelta_ jalo su brazo_ me retiro, buena noche _ y camino hacia el salón.

La actitud de Akane disgusto mucho a la matriarca Saotome, ¿qué quiso decir con que no podía asegurar?, la miro caminar altiva en medio del salón, poco tiempo después salió Ukyo.

_ He tomado providencias por si esa mujer quiere acercarse a mi hijo

_ querida madre he hecho lo mismo.

Lo que no sabían es que Ranma se valdría de alguien más ya que su necesidad de hablar con esa mujer era incontrolable, esa noche no podía hacerlo, supo por su nuevo amigo Young que ellos estarían allí dos días más y su madre y Ukyo se regresarían al Japón al siguiente día cerca del mediodía, así que pidió su ayuda mientras Akane estuvo en el tocador, doy gracias al cielo que se demorara tanto en él, ajeno a lo que sucedía ahí.

_ Young, Akane es mi amiga no la he visto hace mucho, quiero saludarla adecuadamente, pero al estar yo comprometido ella no quería verme, por favor ayúdame con eso

_ ¿yo? Como podría hacer tal cosa, invítala personalmente_ estaba algo desconcertado mientras bebía una copa

_ Ya te explique es por mi prometida, la conoce también y es muy celosa, pero ella no estará aquí ya el día de mañana, concertame una cita a la tarde

_ Akane ni me hablo de ustedes, es algo muy raro, ¿paso algo?_ miro al azabache como queriendo escudriñar dentro de él.

_ debo hablar con ella, es algo que nos compete a ella y a mi

_ ¿Acaso tuvieron algo?_ ponía la bebida en la pequeña mesa

_ Solo concertame la cita, prometo que te compensare

_ Tratare no te prometo nada, mmm mejor toma su número concertala tú.

_ Si no quieres concertarla, ayúdame a verla, sé que estarán mañana juntos, ayúdame a llegar a ella.

_ eso es más factible. Está bien hagamos eso.

_ marcas a mi móvil_ vio a su madre dirigirse al tocador quiso seguirla pero estaba conversando con Young, así que lo dejo pasar.

_ Está bien campeón, hare lo que pueda pero si ella se niega hablarte, deberás respetar su decisión.

_ está bien, creo que mi madre me necesita, te veo al rato_ tomo su copa y se dirigió al tocador.

En ese momento salió Akane del callejón hacia el salón, iba algo molesta, siguió de largo y fue hacia Young, Ranma observo y saco conclusiones cuando vio a su madre y Ukyo salir del mismo sitio poco después, bebió la copa cayo en cuenta que algo paso ahí, seguramente ese par de mujeres habían amenazado a Akane, el espero que no sea así ya que el necesitaba hablar con ella.

Akane tomo se acercó a Young.

_ Creo es hora de marcharnos_ lo miro muy seria

_ ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más?_ servía una gaseosa a la joven

_ Puedes quedarte pero aquí el ambiente está poniéndose denso para mi_ tomo el vaso cristalino y se lo llevo a los labios

_ Si es el caso, salgamos de aquí_ tomo su chaqueta.

Akane hizo lo mismo se la puso encima y ambos se dirigían a la salida, Ranma miro desde lejos y vio la reacción de su madre y prometida y le quedo claro que entre ella paso algo, no tuvo más que hacer, se dirigió hacia Ukyo y su madre a ver si tenía información.

Mas ambas mujeres no soltaron ni una palabra que le de indicios de lo sucedido, pasaron cerca de dos horas más y él se retiró de la fiesta junto a su madre y Ukyo que debían estar temprano en el hotel.

Esa noche fue muy incómoda para ese par de ex prometidos, Akane después de salir de la fiesta junto con Young fue todo el camino en completo silencio y cuando llego a su habitación sentía la indignación de no poder defenderse de ambas mujeres por algo de su pasado, no quiso recordar más, pero el ver a Ranma hizo que el pasado estuviera presente y ese dolía de alguna manera, concilio el sueño casi de madrugada aturdida con sus pensamientos, para Ranma la noche no fue diferente el después de dejar a su madre y prometida en su hotel se dirigió al suyo donde estuvo dando vueltas en su cama con miles de preguntas que venían a su mente, no dejo de reconocer que verla removió en el algo que prometió olvidar. Trato de conciliar el sueño ya que al siguiente día debía acompañar a su madre y novia al aeropuerto el viajaría días después ya que la federación le concedió descanso ahí.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana Ranma su madre y Ukyo estaban en el aeropuerto, él estaba muy callado, hablaba lo necesario su mente hace rato había estado en otro sitio.

Ukyo le llamo la atención pero el casi no le dio importancia, Nodoka también se dio cuenta y antes de irse debía conversar con el sobre la peli azul de suma urgencia, vio su cambio después de verla y aunque no tenía ninguna información de ella sabía que era un riesgo.

_Ranma…hijo… tu actitud, ¿se debe a Akane?_ Ranma la miro sorprendido.

_ Mamá, ¿porque dices eso?

_ es evidente querido, ayer la viste y hoy estas como un tonto_ lo dijo Ukyo bastante molesta_ No quiero que la veas de nuevo.

_ Hijo, tu prometida tiene razón, no te das cuenta el estado en el que estas, quizás ese joven que anda con ella sea más que su amigo_ Ranma no sabía qué relación tenían los dos

_ Madre… Ukyo estoy cansado de esta situación, queda claro que Ukyo es mi prometida, Akane como dices ya siguió con mi vida, pero la amenazaron ¿cierto?_ ambas mujeres solo se miraron y evitaron responder

_ Hijo, te suplico que si la ves no hables con ella, evítala… serás el nuevo maestro de la escuela de combate libre, tu esposa debe ser una persona honorable_ Ranma no podía creer lo que decía su madre.

_ Madre no sigas con eso… quiero descansar han sido días muy competitivos

_ Sabías que ella vino… porque dice que es la heredera del estilo libre de Soun Tendo_ replico Nodoka

_ Pues creo ella es la hija de Soun Tendo por tanto su heredera_ lo dijo sin mas

_ Mira hijo solo te pido no te acerques a ella, Ukyo me comento que te topaste con ella la otra noche pero que no te dio la cara, eso quiere decir que está cerca de tu hotel , evítala._ Ukyo observaba, se sentía muy nerviosa desde que supo de Akane.

_ Querido por favor, haz lo que te pide tu madre, por mí y ella y por nosotros_ casi se le iba el llanto, Ranma se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cabello

_ Pueden estar tranquilas, no la veré_ mintió para que lo dejen de acosar.

_ Gracias hijo, solo deseaba escuchar eso, podemos irnos en paz Ukyo el mantendrá su palabra.

_ está bien madre, ya es hora de despedirnos_ alistaba sus cosas tomo su bolso y el de su futura suegra

_ Tengan un buen viaje, llamen cuando hayan llegado_ Ranma las acompaño hasta donde le fue permitido, abrazo a su madre, beso a Ukyo en la frente.

Las vio dirigirse al sitio de abordaje y cuando ya no el diviso se retiró del sitio, había recibido mensajes de Young y de lo que tenían planificado, así que debía darse prisa, afuera le esperaba un auto para llevarlo a donde desearía.

_ Por favor al museo de arte_ y su conductor lo llevo al sitio.

Pidió esperar un momento, mientras testeaba con Young, sabía dónde y que hacían, no quiso ser inoportuno espero con mucha paciencia, quería que su encuentro sea casual, cuando ambos jóvenes salían con unos folletos, el salió y los siguió por el camino, cuando se detuvieron por un helado Ranma hizo acto de presencia, en el sitio.

Akane había tomado asiento en una de las mesas hasta esperar el pedido.

Al ver al joven Saotome en el mismo sitio y para colmo con su amigo, sabía que algo no estaba bien. El joven lo guio a la mesa de su joven acompañante, Akane parecía serena pero su corazón latía muy fuerte y su cabeza tenía mucha confusión, respiro hondo antes de que ese par llegue a la mesa.

_ Mira Akane, encontré al campeón, ha venido a tomar un helado_ mientras ponía los helados en la mesa

_ ¡hola Akane!... ha sido una coincidencia_ ocupo uno de los asientos de la mesa redonda en la que se sentaron.

_ ¡Hola!_ Sonrió fingidamente.

_ asumo estás en tu descanso campeón_ intervino Young

_ Estaré aquí tres días por descanso, después regresare al Japón, ¿Cómo están ustedes?

_ Pues estaremos aquí hasta mañana, nuestro vuelo saldrá en la noche._ dijo Young mientras llevaba una cucharada de helado a su boca.

_ dime Akane… ¿a dónde regresas?_ Akane miro de frente y sorprendida al azabache

_ Según recuerdo, te encantaba el helado pero no te gustaba que te lo vean tomando como lo haces hoy_ quiso desviar la conversación.

_ Vamos Akane, no le dirás a tu amigo donde estas_ sonreía tratando de conseguir esa respuesta.

_ ¿No lo sabes?... estamos en E…_ Y Akane le dio a su amigo con la cuchara en la cara y este no acabo su frase

_ No creo necesites saber eso estimado amigo_ Sonrió con algo de burla

_ Akane, el maestro me necesita para algo, creo deben hablar, al parecer no se han visto hace mucho, deben tener mucho que decirse_ intervino Young con el celular en su oído

_ ¿Qué?... espera, no pensaras dejarme aquí… espera voy contigo_ tratando de ponerse de pie

_ Espera_ Ranma el tomo de la mano y con los ojos le pidió que se quede.

_ Akane, el maestro me necesita para que lo lleve a comprar recuerdos, no voy al hotel, sabes que el auto lo rentamos los tres y bueno lo necesita y porque no puede manejar._ se disculpó Young

_ Ves, quédate un momento más conmigo Akane, te prometo dejarte en el hotel_ no la soltó el azabache

_ Pero... ¿Young?_ lo miro con desesperación

_ Debo irme_ Salió dejando atrás a la joven.

Akane miro a Ranma muy seria, no le quedo más remedio que sentarse y aceptar, era cierto que se le paso la idea de conversar con él, aun así no se sentía preparada para ese encuentro, pero se había dado de esa manera y ella ya no podía huir.

_ ¿Por qué no quieres decir tu ubicación?... tus hermanas y padre quieren saberlo_ llevaba un poco de helado a su boca

_ Es mejor así por el momento, ya se los informare a su debido momento_ miraba su copa

_ Akane… por favor, explícame ¿qué paso el día del baile?_ miro a la joven

_ ¿de qué?, no comprendo

_ Mi madre y Ukyo_ la miro sin quitar la vista de la joven

_ Eso… pues lo que haría cualquier persona en tu situación_ sonrió_ felicidades por tu próximo matrimonio

_ no te pregunte eso, puedes ser más clara._ estaba muy serio

_ no te diré nada, no viene al caso, tu madre y tu novia piensan que soy un peligro… pero no lo soy_ Miro al azabache, el trago en seco.

_ Obvio, nuestra historia quedo atrás hace mucho_ de alguna manera lo sabía cierto pero no convencido

_ Saotome… tengo una duda, ¿puedo preguntar?

_ Claro, aprovechemos que nos encontramos después de 3 años de haber cerrado nuestra historia_ le dolió decir eso

_ Tienes razón, pero es sobre esa época lo que quiero saber… ¿Qué paso con Shampoo? no se supone ella iba a ser tu esposa_ llevaba más helado a sus labios y no perdía detalle del azabache

_ mmm, no me espere preguntes eso, la verdad es muy larga esa historia no creo podría contártela._ quiso evitarla

_ Tengo tiempo, tengo demasiada curiosidad_ si quieres podemos ir al centro.

Ranma miro extrañado a la joven, estaba diferente al parecer el único con miedo y algo de recelo era el, mientras ella estaba aplomada casi imbatible.

_ Está bien, vamos al centro, no he hecho mucho turismo, pero si te cuento esto, tú me dirás donde estas.

_ Acaso eso tiene sentido, que importa donde este_ lo dijo muy fría

_ En ese caso promételo se lo dirás a tu padre, él no se ha portado mal conmigo, le debo por lo menos eso.

_ De hecho lo iba a hacer pero necesito poner algunas cosas en orden además debo establecerme en otro lugar, en donde estoy solo me quedare unos meses más, por eso no se lo he dicho… Mi padre ¿está bien?_ se lo pregunto

_ te lo cuento, tengo un auto fuera, vamos al centro te contare todo de tu familia._ señalo la salida.

_ está bien-

Akane parecía serena pero no lo estaba para nada, sus manos sudaban contenía el nerviosismo pero no quería aparentar debilidad y aguanto lo que más pudo, además algunas ves fueron cercanos quizás algo de eso había.

Sintió algo de lo que hace tiempo sintió, esa desesperación que hace años la perseguía, pero debía estar serena o por lo menos aparentar.

Cuando iban en el auto casi no hablaron más que cosas triviales, sin importancia al parecer el chofer los ponía algo incomodos para hablar de lo que en verdad quería.

Llegaron al centro y el chofer fue a otro lado y ellos empezaron a caminar, iban uno al lado del otro, Akane quería saber de su familia más que nada.

_ Bueno tu padre está bien, Kasumi se casara en unos meses y bueno Nabiki está en Londres_ contesto a la pregunta previamente hecha antes de llegar al sitio

_ Menos mal, mi padre está bien… ¿sabes algo de Ryoga?_ miro al azabache; esa pregunta le cayó como agua helada.

_ ¿Por qué quieres saber de él?_ no le gusto para nada esa pregunta al azabache

_ Por simple curiosidad, ¿no me lo vas a decir?_ miro seria al joven

_ Lo he visto pocas veces, está bien si es eso lo que te importa_ la miro tratando de esconder su enfado

_ Gracias, ¿me dirás lo de Shampoo?_ bajo la mirada al piso mientras caminaba.

_ Te diré que lo de ella y yo se acabó tan rápido como empezó_ No la vio a la cara

_ Pensé que te casarías con ella, al juzgar por la última vez que los vi juntos_ Ranma no comprendía lo que acababa de decir.

_ ¿Me viste?... ¿Cuándo?... imposible…espera tu_ Quedo con la mirada pensativa

_ Solo te vi, cerca del consultorio del Dr. Tofu, ya no tiene importancia, pero es admirable que hayas logrado zafarse de ella._ sonrió con melancolía

_ Akane… ¿es cierto que te casaste?_ fijo su mirada al piso

_ no. aun no lo hecho_ respondió seca

_ Alguien rego ese rumor

_ No lo he hecho pero ya lo haré_ lo dijo con el afán de poner algo de distancia y para que no se mal interprete esa reunión.

_ ¿Qué?... y no pensaste en tu padre_ lo dijo a modo de reclamo

_ La situación en la que salí de Japón fue por un poco de su inconsecuencia_ miraba al cielo

_ Te fugaste, nadie dio contigo por años_ fue reproche

_ me admira que me hayan buscado, mas después de todo o que sucedió, la honra de mi padre de la casa y otras cosas.

_ Pero es tu familia, solo despareciste y aun así te has estado escondiendo de ellos y hasta de mi_ miro a la chica y la detuvo la caminata tomándola de la mano

_ Era lo mejor para todos, en ese tiempo era tu prometida y manche tu honra la de mi padre la de nuestras familias, querían que me case con quien no quería, cuando te vi con Ukyo esa noche, ¿crees que ella me dejaría en paz?_ miro al joven y sus mano en su brazo

_ Porque no te quedaste_ soltando el brazo

_ Ya no tenía nada ahí, lo haba perdido todo_ bajo la mirada

_ Aun así

_ Ranma la verdad no quiero hablar de eso_ retomo la caminata

_ Espera_ la siguió_ Como no quieres hablar de eso. Esa decisión estúpida te ha hacho vivir así

_ Ranma comprende, es la que escogí, la que pensé era mejor para todos, para mi familia la tuya para ti, mira haz seguido adelante y yo de la misma manera, pronto te recibirás y te casaras y quizás yo haré lo mismo con Young_ Quería terminar esa conversación y lo único que se le ocurrió fue inventar una relación.

_ ¿tú y el?... él no me dijo nada_ se sorprendió mucho

_ estamos con el maestro y por respeto a él pues… tu comprendes_ mintió

_ Te dejo conmigo, aun sabiendo que soy tu ex prometido

_ Young Tae es un hombre que conoce otra cultura que nos acogió, así que si es por eso, no te preocupes el respeta mi libertad._ lo dijo con mucho remordimiento.

Ranma ante tal confesión sintió un balde de agua helada, no sabía si seguir con esa conversación o no, lo dejo tan confundido.

_ Las costumbres occidentales con tan diferentes que las de Japón, ¿él sabe de tu pasado?_ quería saber mas

_ No viene al caso, está anocheciendo, debo volver al hotel, deben estar esperándome_ corto esa conversación y tomo camino a la avenida.

_ Espera_ la siguió_ te llevare a tu hotel, podemos hablar mañana_ miro a la joven

_ No creo valga la pena.

_ Por favor.

_ Está bien, pero promete no decirle nada a mi padre y así mismo silencia a tu madre y prometida… no podre estar mucho tiempo ya que en la noche regresare._ miro al joven

_ Hecho

.

Con ese acuerdo se dirigieron al auto, él se preocupó de llevarla a su hotel y él se retiró al suyo, esa confesión de casarse con el joven que estaba acompañada lo desubico, pero que le importaba eso él había tomado un determinación hace algún tiempo, pero ver a esa mujer tan cambiada le recordó lo mucho que la amaba y aunque se negó a aceptarlo no había podido superarla ni con la promesa.

Akane por su parte estaba consiente que ese joven aun le movía fuertemente el corazón, pero no lo aceptaría él había escogido un camino lejos de ella, la olvido y ella debía aceptarlo, algo que le estaba quedando claro es que ya era hora de regresar al hogar a darle la cara a su padre, lo sentía mucho por la madre de Ranma, pero eso era algo que ella no podría evitar.

Continuara


	21. Chapter 21

Buanas noches, mil disculpas lectores, como les decia que ayer estaba sumamente cansada y no revise, veo que se tradujo cosas que ni al caso, mil disculpas, estoy resibiendo el capitulo y espero no vuelva a pasar y no se crea confusion, gracias su comprensión

Escribo sin fines de lucro y esta historia tiene personajes de Ranma 1/2 que son de propiedad de su creadora Rumiko TaKahashi, con mas les dejo el capitulo.

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Seamos sinceros, digámonos adiós**

Era el último día para Akane, la noche anterior se le hizo imposible conciliar el suelo, así que había arreglado la mayoría de su equipaje, al otro día Young y el maestro debían hacer algunas gestiones ella se disculpó por no acompañarlos, esa mañana recibió una llamada, aun no se explicaba como cierto personaje había conseguido su número. Quizás cierto acompañante se lo había dado ya que se habían vuelto amigos aparentemente, no sabía qué hacer si se les ocurría hablar sobre la mentira inventada, con todo asistió a la reunión que habían acordado, la había invitado a desayunar en su hotel, cosa que se le hacía algo molesto por el hecho de los demás jóvenes de la federación y eso incluía a las chicas, así que ella sugirió ir a otro lado para evitar el chismerío que podía armarse.

Esa mañana dejo todo listo para poder trasladarse al aeropuerto en horas de la tarde, llamo a Nabiki a pesar de todo era su hermana y requería un consejo y su llamada fue breve debido a los horarios. Estaba lista vestía un sencillo pantaloncillo de mezclilla con una camiseta en color azul holgada y un cinturón en la cintura zapatos deportivos en color celeste, tomo su bolso e iba camino al centro, se sentía nerviosa ya que no sabía que pasaría ese día, pero era mejor no darle largas a esa situación.

Ranma por su parte, había llamado a primera hora a Akane, en un descuido se dio cuenta que ella no le había dado su número y que su novio (pensaba) se lo dio, ya estaba hecho, tiempo era lo que menos tenia y necesitaba de una manera extraña hablar con ella, quería información de lo que había pasado y estaba dispuesto a obtenerla de cualquier manera. Salió de su hotel vestido pantalón negro sus típicos zapatos chinos y una camisa estilo chino de color verde, alquilo un auto para ese día, hablaría con Akane a costa de todo.

Llegaron a la cafetería citada, Ranma primero y Akane minutos después, ella ingreso al pequeño café muy pintoresco estilo inglés clásico, saludo al joven azabache y tomo asiento frente a él.

_ ¡Hola!... pensé demorarías más

_ ¡Hola Ranma! No, pues debo volver temprano al hotel, hoy debo regresar_ sonrió fingidamente

_ Por eso te cite a primera hora, debemos hablar mucho… ¿dime porque huiste?_ la mira directamente

_ Primero bebamos el café, si estás de acuerdo_ bajo la mirada

_ está bien, ordena lo que desees_ pedía la carta

_ Creo solo beberé café_ afirmaba Akane

_ Por favor, no me quedare aquí todo el día, como lo prometiste ayer, hablaremos… largo y tendido

_ Ranma… ¿de qué hablas?... hoy retornare, ni creas estaré todo el día contigo, ¿recuerdas a mi novio?_ sonreía con malicia

_ No te preocupes sé que se demorara, hable con él esta mañana_ de lo más despreocupado

_ ¿hablaste con Young?... él te dio mi numero_ asombrada

_ pide lo que desees, te daré tu última vuelta a Atlanta, antes de tu partida, sepa cuando te vea de nuevo, y como amigos que somos, creo me debes algunas explicaciones_ Ranma lo dijo muy convencido

_ Como amigos que somos no te las debo, pero para tu tranquilidad te las contare_ llegaba el mesero para tomar la orden.

_ Quiero el desayuno continental por favor

_ ¿señorita?_ preguntaba el mesero

_lo mismo por favor_ entregaba la carta y el mesero se retiro

_ Akane, ¿tuve la culpa de que huyas?_ levanto la mirada para verla

_ Así tan pronto… no directamente, me fui porque odio que me impongan las cosas._ ambos se miraban

_ Eso no me basta, Akane… yo no sé si te volveré a ver, no quiero dejar nada que me ate al pasado, te pido algo, por favor seamos sinceros y terminemos todos los malos entendidos que pudieron existir_ extendió la mano a modo de promesa

_ Ran… Ranma… ¿yo?... no sé si podre, hay cosas que debo ocultar_ bajo la mirada

_ En ese caso, prométeme decirme lo que puedas decirme_ seguía extendiendo la mano.

_ Está bien _ ella tomo su mano e hicieron el trato, el mesero se acercó con una bandeja para servir lo solicitado por los jóvenes.

_ Mira, me fui ya que había perdido todo el sentido, en verdad no quería casarme con Ryoga y tampoco podía engañarlo de esa manera, le pedí detener esa locura pero el… solo no quiso hacerlo y me obligo a eso._ bajo la mirada

_ Ya veo, pero… ¿tú y el?... comprendes, aquella mañana, yo los vi_ bajo ahora él la mirada

_ No tengo una explicación para eso, es algo que me lleva dando vueltas por años y no se explicarlo… lo siento_ agacho la cabeza a modo de reverencia_ esa noche deshonre nuestro compromiso_ y se mantuvo ahí un poco de tiempo.

_ Akane… pero yo vi como él te iba a buscar, te encontré muchas veces en situaciones muy comprometedoras con el cuándo aun estábamos prometidos y antes de que pase eso_ Agacho la cabeza se sentía fatal.

_ Creo Ranma estamos removiendo lo que no debemos, eso ya paso y estamos en caminados de manera diferente, solo quería disculparme creo no pude hacerlo debidamente_ retomo su posición en su asiento.

_ me estás diciendo que no tenías nada con Ryoga_ la miro fijamente

_ Pues no tuve nada con él, se portaba tan bien conmigo que no podría jugar con el de esa manera, hasta el día que le dije que no siga con lo del matrimonio_ pequeñas lagrimas quisieron escapar.

_ Sabía que no era más que un cerdo_ lo dijo despectivamente aun incrédulo de la afirmación de no tener nada con Ryoga

_ No supe cómo salir de ahí, mi padre se cerró, mis hermanas no pudieron ayudarme, podría tener fe en ti pero obvio estabas decepcionado ya no tenía la ayuda de tu madre tu familia tenía razón de darme la espalda_ se quedó pensando con una taza de café humeante a medio camino de llegar a los labios de la joven

_ Te valiste de alguien que te ayude con todo lo que hiciste… ese fue el Dr. Tofu aunque lo niegue, Yumiko no podía

_ mmm, no delatare a nadie respecto a eso_ se llevó la comida a su boca

_ no es necesario, al parecer lo planeaste sola, el castigo fue lo peor que tu padre pudo darte, te dio tiempo de que desaparecieras de la vida de todos

_ No podía hacer nada, no me dieron salidas… solo ordenes_ bajo la mirada

_ ¿la beca?... o es otra treta_ algo irritado

_ La beca la obtuve y se prestó para todo lo demás, era lo que estaba necesitando en ese momento_ no levanto la mirada

_ Pero… pudiste decirme, yo aún recuerdo tu última noche en esa casa_ bajo la mirada

_ Lo de esa noche fue un arrebato de tu parte, así que no te preocupes por eso_ se acomodaba en su asiento

_ Como puedes decir eso, ¿yo?... me he sentido aun culpable por eso._ volvió a subir la mirada

_ Ranma, ¿es necesario hablar de esto?... nuestros caminos están separados desde hace mucho, no quiero que se mal interprete este encuentro, tu y yo vivimos muchas cosas mientras vivimos juntos, pero nuestra vida ha cambiado, tu estas prometido con Ukyo y bueno…yo_ corto ahí esa conversación tenía mucha incomodidad.

_ no has entendido, yo no pude seguir del todo, aún tengo preguntas de donde y del porque huiste_ la miro fijamente en ese instante le abría el alma.

_ Como es posible… la última noche que tú y yo hablamos… ¿lo recuerdas?... deseabas que sea feliz con Ryoga y no comprendo cómo pudo afectarte eso_ sostenía la mirada.

_ No comprenderás muchas cosas Akane, no lo comprenderás, termina de comer eso se enfría_ le puso atención a la comida.

Después de eso los dos quedaron algo incomodos y lo mejor era acabar con sus alimentos, se quedaron en completo silencio hasta terminarlos, al parecer no querían seguir con la discusión, pero Akane tenía demasiada curiosidad de lo que paso con Shampoo y cuando estaba cerca de terminar levanto la mirada.

_ Ranma, dices que estamos cerrando ciclos y eso… me dirás ¿Qué paso con Shampoo?

_ ¿Qué?... ¿este?... no creo sea necesario

_ Quizás, pero ayer lo prometiste_ dejo la taza vacía en la mesa

_ Akane, no lo hare aquí, déjame pagar esto…espera_ se levantó de la mesa y fue cancelar

Akane por su parte tomo su bolso se levantó del sitio y esperaba al azabache para salir del sitio, quería saber cómo el término con Ukyo y no con la peli morada, era algo que la dominaba y si habían acordado ser sinceros pues debía aprovechar para sacarse la duda.

Ranma se acercó a la caja cancelo el pedido y después se dirigió a recoger a su acompañante y salieron juntos del sitio, fueron al auto que estaba no tan lejos de ahí, invito a subir a la ojo avellana para que lo acompañe, ella lo hizo para salir de la duda, subió al auto y se puso el cinturón y el hizo lo mismo, tomaron la carretera y se alejaron un poco de la cuidad, el cumplió la promesa de llevarla a conocer algo más de Atlanta, y aunque fueron en silencio durante el viaje al llegar a un hermoso parque, Ranma invito a la joven a bajar para caminar, ella lo hizo.

Mientras caminaban Ranma se dirigió a Akane.

_ Akane ¿crees que amaba a Shampoo?_ caminaban de lado uno del otro por un callejón.

_ Te vi muchas veces con ella en la universidad, en la calle y hasta en la casa, ¿lo recuerdas?_ miro al joven

_ Pues lo de ella paso después de lo tuyo con Ryoga, así que no deshonre el compromiso_ lo dijo muy serio

_ Prometimos ser sinceros, yo te vi muchas veces con ella antes de que pasara algo con Ryoga, ¿me lo estas reprochando?, _ se paró en seco

_ No me malinterpretes, te trato de explicar lo de Shampoo, si me dejas seguir._ también se detuvo

_ está bien_ siguió caminando

_ Es cierto que tuve algo con ella, pero fue muy pasajero no tenía sentimientos por ella, quiso manipularme y de hecho después de que te marchaste lo hizo_ bajo algo la cabeza

_ Si ella te manipulo… ¿Cómo no se casaron?_ miro de nuevo al chico

_ Ella no sabía que alguien la delataría, de hecho ella tuvo algo con Mousse y conmigo al tiempo, además hace tiempo le di a guardar al Dr. Tofu, tu próximo cuñado un documento con el cual iba a romper el compromiso, eran las leyes de las amazonas que me ayudaban_ Respiro por algo de calma.

_ No comprendo eso, ¿existen algo para eso?_ se quedó parada un segundo para tratar de comprender.

_ De hecho lo consiguió el Dr.

_ No puedo dar crédito, Shampoo se descuidó tanto, no es que no la crea capaz, pero su obsesión por ti… pensé la detendría.

_ Pues de hecho lo negó y tuve que valerme de ciertos métodos para poder terminar esa relación absurda_ se ruborizo algo.

_ Es decir que terminaste con Shampoo y corriste donde Ukyo_ fue como un reclamo

_ Tampoco fue así_ Ranma la miro molesto_ ¿estas celosa?

_ Como se te puede ocurrir eso_ aunque si lo estaba

_ Escúchate como lo dices_ Eso movió su corazón

_ ¡Pues no lo confundas, solo me molesta tu actitud hacia las mujeres! _ Sumamente irritada

_ yo no tengo ninguna actitud hacia las mujeres, ni dejas de ser una niña tonta_ caminaban de lado a lado

_ Si, que la tienes_ volvían a lo de antes

_ Por Ukyo si tengo sentimientos _ se lo lanzo en su cara, Akane no esperaba eso, tomo todo el control que pudo

_ Eso es bueno, al menos te casaras amándola y no obligada como hubiera sido el caso_ Tomo la delantera con la cabeza algo baja

_ ¡espera!... Akane_ supo que quizás se le fue la mano, se sintió mal sin motivo.

_ Está haciéndose tarde, no te podré acompañar más que una hora más_ le acababa de entrar una llamada

_ comprendo.

Akane se alejó un poco del sitio para poder responder y era quien menos lo esperaba, era su hermana Nabiki que llamaba para averiguar cómo iba esa situación entre ese par.

_ Nabiki, eres inoportuna

_ ¿cómo están?... mira qué hora te llamo, debería estar descansando

_ No debí venir…

_ ¿tienes aun sentimientos por Ranma?

_ No es eso, es bastante incomodo hablar con él, además removí ese pasado del que hui

_ Tienes sentimientos por el aun, ¿está cerca?

_ Si esta por aquí, pero ya debo irme, debo ir a recoger mis cosas, regreso a Ecuador.

_ Lo se hermanita, en ese caso no te quito tiempo, acaba eso que empezaste, te dije que vayas si podías manejarlo.

_ tienes razón, descansa Nabiki, te hablo mañana_ cerró la llamada

Ranma observo a Akane y sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que ella regrese a su hotel y de ahí al otro país de donde vino, quizás no la vería de nuevo así que debía aprovechar el tiempo que tenía, ya había planeado llevarla a comer algo y despedirse de ella.

Akane estaba acercándose cuando de pronto otra llamada, esta era de su maestro.

_Maestro, buenas tardes

_ Akane, saludos, por favor apresúrate debemos finiquitar lo del hotel e ir al aeropuerto

_ No se preocupe estaré a tiempo, le llamo en cuanto esté ahí

_Está bien hija, solo quise recordártelo.

_ Lo veo más tarde

Akane retorno al lado de Ranma, ya deseaba irse de ese sitio, se arrepintió de haber ido al encuentro en verdad removieron ese pasado que ha ambos los atormentaba, pero estaba ya hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Para romper la tensión

_ Te llevare a comer, de seguro te llamo tu novio

_ así es, me pregunta a qué hora estaré ya en el hotel

_ Pues en ese caso te llevare a un lugar de comida sencilla_ fingió una sonrisa

_ No te preocupes, creo debo irme_ devolvió la sonrisa

_ Por favor, quizás de aquí no te vuelva a ver_ eso le dolió decir

_ Creo no debimos citarnos de nuevo, pero creo hemos dejado claro lo que paso, aun así no deja de doler_ sonrió con melancolía

_ Pues compartamos una comida antes de que te vayas_ y caminaron de nuevo al auto, él se sentía dolido también

_ Gracias

Caminaron en silencio y el viaje fue igual no demoraron mucho, fueron a un pequeño lugar donde servían comida del lugar al cual Ranma ya había ido con sus amigos deportistas.

_ Por favor Sr. Saotome, señorita… por aquí

_ gracias, lindo este lugar_ tomaban asiento

_ Por favor puedes ordenar lo que desees

_ Gracias, te has portado bien conmigo, déjame pagar esta comida

_ No lo permitiré_ Negaba con su manos

_ Pero no es justo_ renegó

_ Cálmate, no pasa nada, pagare yo en nombre de esa amistad que ¿aún tenemos?

_ Claro, guardemos esa relación_ sonrió

_ ya viene el mesero_ leyó rápidamente la carta

El mesero era muy joven y se acercó tomo la orden y se alejó, ambos estaban en una mesa apartada cerca de un gran ventanal.

_ Akane… piensa lo de tu padre, por favor, si es tu intención casarte creo necesitaras de él_ Bajo la cabeza y se sintió mal por eso, nunca se imaginó hablar del matrimonio de Akane al menos no de esa manera.

_ Lo pensare_ y fue ahí donde ese sentimiento que trato de ocultar salió, pero se controlo_ estuvo con la cabeza baja

_ No lo pienses, solo hazlo, tu padre ha sufrido mucho_ y él tenía ese sentimiento que sintió al ver que Akane no estaba en su casa y había huido, lo recordaba, siguió comiendo.

Comieron por inercia el ambiente se había vuelto gris, de un momento a otro, en ese momento sentían la lejanía de despedirse, casi ni hablaron más que cosas triviales, el momento de despedirse estaba ahí presente, salieron del restaurante casi sin decir nada y rumbo al hotel de Akane, para Ranma sería la última vez que la vería o al menos eso parecía.

Akane subió al auto, tomo lugar en la ventana del copiloto y apego la cabeza a la ventana a observar el paisaje no quiso hablar más, no fue buena idea ir a esa cita, pensó que debía haberse negado, no lo había hecho y le estaba pasando factura, su ánimo decayó y no quería.

Ranma también sintió el ambiente tenso y aunque le hubiera querido saber más de su vida, no pregunto mal ya que sentía algo que hace tiempo pensó olvidado, manejo y de apoco acelero para llegar al destino de Akane.

Cuando llegaron Akane abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó del mismo, Ranma hizo lo mismo y se paró delante de ella la observo más de cerca que antes vio su rostro y era hermosa ese cabello negro y largo le marcaba delicadamente su rostro ya no era una niña, era una mujer y quizás era la mujer que el mas anhelaba, por impulso llevo su mano al rostro de Akane, ella se sobresaltó y el retiro la mano enseguida y se disculpó.

Ella solo quería volver a desaparecer, se apresuró a bajar del auto, vio al azabache salir de ahí y ponerse delante de ella y sintió esa mirada mar que la mataba no quiso ser intimidada y lo miro también pero perdió la compostura cuando el joven llevo la mano a su rostro, se exalto un poco, se sintió invadida. El la retiro y ella ahora llevaba su mano al sitio tocado era como para conservar el momento, pero tan incómoda la sensación, que hizo lo que había sido su salvación… huir.

Tomo de nuevo la marcha, se apartó un poco del azabache hizo una leve reverencia y corrió dentro del hotel sin decir más que gracias.


	22. Chapter 22

Buenas noches queridos lectores, gracias por seguir la historia aun con algunos defectos que estoy revisando, mil disculpas por eso, les dejo este nuevo capitulo,

Si tiene sugerencias bienvenidas sean, han sido tomadas en cuenta,

Recordar que escribo son fines de lucro y que los personajes no me pertencen y solo lo hago en honor de su creadoro Rumiko Takahashi

Sin mas me despido  
ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Un adios inesperado.**

Akane ingreso al hotel sentía como su corazón estaba desbocado, abrió la puerta de la habitación se sentía medio ahogada, saco el celular de su bolsa y vio la hora, fue al baño tomo algo de agua, miro la hora y estaba algo tarde de lo que prometió llegar, ya más calmada tomo el celular y marco al maestro.

_ Maestro Lee, estoy en hotel, dispongan la hora de salida.

_ Hija, nos llamaron hace poco, debemos ir al aeropuerto, Young salió a dejar el auto estará aquí en unos minutos saldremos todos en 45 minutos, por favor apresúrate si tienes algo pendiente.

_ Gracias maestro Lee la verdad ya no tengo pendientes, así que esperare a Young y su regreso e iremos al aeropuerto, veré un poco de televisión.

_ está bien hija, ¿estás bien? Te siento algo triste

_ bueno fui a ver a un viejo amigo y recordar cosas maestro, es todo, estaré lista.

_ está bien hija, te veo al rato_ colgó

Ella se recostó un momento en su cama a pensar en que había pasado, como era posible que el tiempo no haya curado esa herida y pensaba en lo que había hablado con Nabiki brevemente.

Ranma después de que su acompañante se precipito en esa carrera, se quedó viendo a la puerta del hotel y al edificio como esperando que ella volviera, pero eso no paso, ingreso al auto pensó que lo mejor era regresar, se sentía vacío como hace tiempo no se sentía, después de la promesa que dejo al filo del rio no pudo sostenerla.

Estuvo en el auto por un rato, vio llegar a Young con cierto apuro en un taxi, eso solo podía significar que pronto saldrían del hotel, así que decidió esperar un poco para verla por última vez.

No se equivocó, ahí salían los tres turistas con su maletas, Akane se había cambiado ahora lucía un pantalón de mezclilla celeste unas botas a medio tobillo y un abrigo azul su cabello suelto y largo hacían que se la vea muy bella y sexi para su gusto, se quedó observando viendo como un nuevo taxi llegaba a recogerlos, su curiosidad pudo más así que siguió al taxi hasta el aeropuerto, vio cómo llegaron a su destino, ver como Young ayudaba a Akane con sus cosas y sintió algo de celos, el joven era muy considerado hasta con el maestro, eso hizo darse cuenta que la elección de su antigua prometida era la mejor.

En ese instante la veía cuando algo sonó y salió de ese pensamiento, era su celular que sonaba y al parecer no se detendría, saco de su pantalón y vio que era su madre, seguramente ya había llegado a Japón y estaba en casa sintió que lo espiaban, así que respondió a la llamada.

_ Saotome

_ hijo mío, ¿estás bien?_ sintió algo anormal en su hijo, corazon de madre

_ Estoy bien, un poco cansado nada más, ¿llegaron bien?_ se sintió tan hipócrita

_ Si hijo, Ukyo está aquí con nosotros, está cansada se quedara a dormir aquí hoy

_ Está bien madre, solo estoy paseando un poco por la cuidad, en la noche iré a un bar para despedirnos de los chicos ya sabes que no todos regresan a Japón.

_ está bien hijo… ¿no viste Akane?... ¿verdad?_ guardo silencio

_ Madre, ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

_ no lo sé, creo que ya debiste olvidarte de ella, por eso estas con Ukyo ella es una buena mujer, hija de familia y con la honra que se debe a un maestro como lo serás tú.

_ Mamá, por favor, eso no viene al caso_ parecía gato en jaula

_ Está bien hijo, seguramente estas con tus amigos. Estoy cansada, quiero descansar un poco, te llamaba por pedirte un favor...no creo que Soun deba enterarse de que vimos a Akane, así que guarda el secreto.

_ Madre, no puedo creer lo me pides, pero está bien por el momento, no digas nada al tío Soun, pero algún día se enterara.

_ Que nos sea por el momento, quiero que ella permanezca lejos de ti y de Ukyo en lo que se casan

_ Madre, no deseo hablar más de esto, voy a colgar me esperan_ esa conversación lo estaba incomodando

_ Cuídate hijo te veré en dos días_ colgó, aun así sintió cierto desazón después de hablar con su hijo.

Ranma colgó la llamada de mala gana, vio que a quien seguía no estaban, llevo el auto al estacionamiento bajo del mismo y se dirigió a la salida internacional del mismo, vio mucha gente y no podía divisar a Akane y sus acompañantes, vio las pantallas con el orden de vuelos, pero no sabía el destino al que iban, así que dedujo los vuelos a sur América, vio cinco que estaban cerca de la hora que Akane le comento salía su vuelo, no tenía caso ir para allá, pero pudo localizar con la mirada a la joven que estaban en la zona de documentación, y cayo en cuenta que algo paso con los tres viajantes, las encargadas les paso a sentar a un lado a esperar, levanto la vista y vio la pantalla uno de los vuelos que iban rumbo al sur había cancelado, entonces comprendio el malestar de los pasajeros.

Asumió que sería momentáneo y él debía ir de regreso al hotel su amigo Tae lo esperaba para una salida improvisada, asumió que sería solo un retraso, así que miro a los viajantes y salió del sitio, era absurdo estar ahí ni él se explicaba porque fue a ese sitio. Salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Tomo su auto y se dirigió al encuentro son sus amigos.

Akane había llegado al aeropuerto, se les había pedido estar tres horas antes para los registros y aunque con algo de retraso llegaron con dos horas de anticipación, pero no pudieron hacer la documentación ya que su vuelo estaba cancelado por mal tiempo de la cuidad que debía salir, fue cancelado el vuelo para seguridad de los pasajeros, no podían tomar otro vuelo ya que no había a su destino ni con escala en ese momento.

Esperaron un poco a ver si había alguna salida para ese enredo, y lo único que les pudieron ayudar en la aerolínea era un vuelo al siguiente día dos horas antes del original, de ese día, estuvieron pensando y poco podían hacer, así que llamaron a las personas que los esperaban para contarles lo sucedido, después de eso debían buscar un hotel y como era temporada alta pues hubo pocos sitios, Young llamo al hotel donde estaba hospedados, quizás les podían ayudar con su estadía momentánea y así fue, dejaron sus maletas ahí, llevaron solo una muda de ropa que sería la que llevarían al día siguiente, salieron los tres y tomaron un taxi rumbo de nuevo al hotel, el maestro se sentía cansado, así que ya era algo tarde y fueron a comer algo y de ahí al hotel.

El maestro sugirió a los dos jóvenes que salgan a divertirse, que no todo era entrenamiento, así que acompañaron al maestro al hotel y Young propuso ir a un bar cerca de ahí a beber unas cervezas y Akane lo estaba necesitando así que acepto. Un par de horas mas tarde hicieron lo acordado.

Ambos salieron al bar, fueron a uno que estaba relativamente cerca del hotel, después del imprevisto era su última noche en Atlanta y después de lo que había sucedido en la mañana quería dejar pasar ese trago amargo.

El bar estaba algo vacío lo que no se les hizo raro aún era temprano, así que en una hora estaría llegando más gente, se sentaron en medio del bar y Young pidió dos cervezas quería conversar.

_ Akane, saliste toda la mañana, ¿me contaras?... ¿Qué está pasando?_ llegaban las cervezas a la mesa

_ Está bien, yo conozco a Ranma desde hace tiempo, él y yo… tuvimos un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres_ tomaba el vaso que estaba servido,

_ ¿Qué?... tu... te lo guardaste, eso termino mal por eso no querías verlo y el quería disculparse_ miro suspicaz

_ De alguna manera así fue_ se llevó la cerveza a la boca

_ ¿Por qué no deseaba verlo?- bebía también

_ no sé si te tengo tanta confianza contigo

_ está bien no me lo cuentes, es verdad, aun no nos conocemos a ese punto_ volvió a beber

_ te prometo contarte de alguna manera, más adelante_ bajo la mirada

_ Está bien, no arreglaron las cosas por lo que se puedo ver

_ Pues no lo sé, la verdad, fue tan confuso

_ Quizas no fueron claron los dos

_ No venia al caso, el esta ya comprometido con Ukyo_ bajo la mirada

_ Creo esto no te va a gustar_ miraba a la puerta

_¿Porque?... ¿que esta pasando?... ¿debo hacer algo?

_ Pues deberás hacerlo … mira el equipo japonés acaba de entrar y quien no quieres ver viene en el_ apunto a la puerta

Akane estaba al borde de un colapso, bebió su copa, miro hacia la puerta y quiso ir al tocador en un acto reflejo, cuando fue vista por el azabache que no la saco de su campo visual, se llevó una sorpresa, pensó ya estaba de vuelta al país donde residía, pero no; estaba ahí en el mismo bar.

Sabía que quería escurrirse, no supo ni porque y sin pensar la siguió al tocador, mientras los demás ocupaban las mesas, Akane apresuro su paso e ingreso al verse perseguida, su corazón empezó a latir muy agitado no entendía como podía sentirse así tan intimidada, se refresco el rostro y trato de recobrar su compostura, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, debía reponerse y no mostrar debilidad, estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver que ya no le afectaba la presencia del joven.

Salió del tocador y ahí afuera estaba el joven azabache arrimado a la pared casual como casi siempre, se miraron, camino lento pero segura.

_ ¡Hola Akane!_ se acomodaba el flequillo del cabello

_ ¡Ranma!... ¿están de fiesta?_ sonrió

_ Parecía que huías de mi_ la invito a seguir

_ Una coincidencia, necesitaba el tocador_ camino a su lado rumbo a las mesas

_ ¿tu vuelo?_ miro a la joven y al ingresar el ruido era más intenso_ lo perdiste

_ Si… hubo mal tiempo y lo retrasaron, pero ya nos consiguieron otro vuelo desde aquí_ ya le hablaba al oído el ruido era muy fuerte.

Llegaron a las mesas y los otros jóvenes abrieron espacio, Young estaba solo en la mesa, Ranma lo saludo y lo invito a la mesa junto con Akane, algunas chicas conocían a Akane así que la saludaron y le preguntaban algunas cosas, ella se limitaba a responder , así paso la noche que fue inesperada de a poco el bar se volvió pista de baile y los jóvenes pues disfrutaban de la actividad tan poco común en esos días, Akane y Young se juntaron con los jóvenes y también disfrutaron, al ser deportistas pues la bebida no era lo suyo y caso a las dos horas la mayoría estaba en mal estado,

Akane esa noche bailo con Tae amigo de Ranma, Young y el mismo Ranma y algunos chicos, pero el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, Young estaba tan mal que ya se estaba durmiendo, Akane al ver esa situación, dejo de beber aunque estaba algo pasada de copas, Ranma estaba en similar condición, en un baile con Akane la abrazo y ella ya desinhibida pues correspondió al mismo, apego su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven azabache y así paso algunas veces, se sintieron unidos sin decirse nada, después de estar así en un momento, se sobresaltó y se separó de él, la miro extrañado no sabía cómo explicar esa reacción, hasta que recordó a Young y lo vio en la mesa en muy mala condición, leyó la desesperación en los ojos de Akane y comprendio que ella sola no podría llevarlo.

_ Akane – la miro_ ¿deseas retirarte?_ miro a Young, que estaba casi dormido

_ Si debo hacerlo_ ¿me ayudas?, no podré llevarlo sola a su habitación_ lo miro con desesperación.

_ quédate tranquila, yo te acompaño_ la tomo de la mano la saco de la pista, le explico a Tae de la situación y que cuide de todos en lo que regresaba.

Akane tomo su bolsa su abrigo y las cosas de Young quien estaba tan mal que no podía pararse como debía, Ranma lo levanto y acomodo sobre su hombro y lo llevo a rastras y aunque esa noche el hablo con el joven entendió que casi no bebía y a que eso se debía su estado.

Decidieron tomar un taxi ya que el joven pesaba mucho y el hotel estaba a algunas cuadras de ahí.

_ Akane, necesitamos tomar un taxi_ con el joven en brazos

_ Si, ahí viene uno_ lo hizo parar

El joven azabache fue detrás con el otro joven y Akane en la parte delantera del auto, cuando llegaron ella se encargó de pagar y Ranma de sacar al otro joven, ella ingreso al hotel y pidió la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación para poder llevarlo, la persona en guardia miro extrañado la escena , Ranma lo dirigió al ascensor y fueron al tercer piso, la joven ingreso a su lado y lo dirigió y abrió la puerta de la habitación, ingresaron juntos y ella preparo la cama para recostarlo, era tan raro para ella tenía poco de conocerlo, eso pudo hacerlo con Jonathan a quien conocía, pero Young se le hizo extraño, Ranma acomodo al joven en su cama, noto la incomodidad de Akane así que le pidió salir de la habitación para poder desvestirlo para que este mas cómodo, ella obedeció y espero fuera de la habitación.

A poco tiempo salió el joven azabache, cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, miro a la joven parada contra la pared y se acercó.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas desvestir a tu novio?

_ ¿que?... acaso estás loco, no has dejado de ser un pervertido._ se adelantó en la caminata

_ ¡oye!... como se te ocurre decir que soy un pervertido- siguió a la joven

_ Lo eres… ¿cierto?_ miro al azabache en esos ojos azules que no salieron de su mente

_ Claro que no lo soy, eres una niña aún_ se perdió en los ojos avellanas

_ creo debes irte, tus amigos te esperan_ bajo la mirada intimidada

_ Claro que lo hare, debo disfrutar mi última noche en esta ciudad_ se dirigía al ascensor

_ Gracias_ bajo la mirada y fue detrás del joven ya que la habitación de ella era un piso más abajo

Ambos subieron al ascensor, Akane para bajar a su piso y Ranma para salir, pero aún estaban algo subidos de copas y en el ascensor la joven recordaba los agarrones que se dieron los dos y Ranma tenía deseos de hace algo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría su acompañante. El ascensor se abrió.

_ Gracias Ranma, ten un buen regreso a Japón _ y salió del ascensor

_ Akane, espera_ ella regreso sobre sus pasos al ver al azabache

_ ¿pasa algo?

_ Si, solo quiero despedirme de ti como lo hice la última vez que te vi en casa de tu padre_ la tomo de la barbilla y sin pensarlo la beso.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quiso reaccionar pero su cuerpo la traiciono y correspondió al beso de manera sutil, así se quedaron los dos un momento, Ranma se separó de ella, y la puerta del ascensor se cerró tras él, Akane quedo perpleja, que demonios acababa de pasar.

Toco sus labios y después apretó el botón del ascensor pero el mismo se demoró en volver, pensó que no tenía caso seguirlo a la final ella debía regresar y Ranma haría igual.

No podía controlar lo agitado de su corazón, ese bobo se había ido de esa manera tan inesperada sin ninguna explicación. Se sintió tan vulnerable y transparente delante de él. Como demonios se le ocurrió corresponder ese beso, era absurdo, el adiós más estúpido de los dos

Ranma se dio por satisfecho salió del edificio y camino de regreso al bar, sabía que sentía algo por Akane que se negaba a reconocer, ese beso era solo la confirmación de lo mucho que ella representaba en su vida, pero estaban alejados el uno del otro y de hecho habían escogido caminos y destinos, el suyo con Ukyo y ella con Young, al menos eso es lo que él creía, esa mentira no fue descubierta.

Camino y pensaba en esos largos cabellos y esos labios que había probado quizás por última vez como despedida pues comprendía que no había vuelta atrás desde ese punto.

Cuando llego organizo todo para volver al hotel con todos esos jóvenes, los más sobrios cargaban a los que estaban mal y así salieron del sitio, miro el bar por última vez y grabo ese recuerdo en su mente.

Akane después de la inusitada situación durmió poco y muy intranquila, al día siguiente no supo más del azabache y ella se recrimino no poder controlar eso, comprendio que ella no podía dejarse llevar, él le dejo claro era una despedida y ella debía entenderlo así, tomo su bolso y salió camino al aeropuerto con sus acompañantes y todo salió como había planificado, ese día pudieron volver, ella fue en completo silencio, hablo lo necesario y horas más tarde ya estaba en Ecuador y horas más tarde Ranma estaría en Japón y así termino el viaje.


	23. Chapter 23

Buenas noches aqui les dejo los preliminares, cuando tengan un encuentro pasaran muchas cosas, se descri¡ubriran muchas cosas que aun no estan claras.

 **Cápitulo 23**

 **El tiempo y las circunstancias**

Después del torneo y de las cosas que pasaron en Atlanta, de alguna manera ambos volvieron a sus actividades normales.

Akane se dedicó al entrenamiento y como acordaron tuvo algunos combates con Young y los maestros de ambos los ejercitaban, siguió sus estudios universarios cabe decir que la estadía de Akane en Ecuador estaba llegando a su fin y en unos meses deberia volver a España.

El matrimonio de Kasumi estaba cada vez más cerca y de hecho después de lo de Atlanta la comunicación con sus hermanas se hizo más cercana, evito hacerlo con su padre ya que con Nabiki estaban planeando una sorpresa para su hermana y la amenaza de Nodoka estaba ahí presente y no quiso mover ese avispero

Ranma volvió a la universidad a su trabajo con Ukyo a dar las clases en el dojo de los Tendo, se dio cuenta que no habían hablado de muchas cosas con Akane pero supo por Nabiki que ella sabia algunas cosas que él no se las dijo para que ella lo desprecie, comprendio ella era la heredera de casa Tendo y que gracias a ellos y su dojo el había alcanzado cierto estatus como deportista, ella debía regresar a retomar su lugar y el debería aceptarlo porque era justo, la federacion habia hecho llegar una resolución a manos de Nabiki que aun no estaba del todo claro para él.

Akane había creado una buena afinidad con Young Tae se habían vuelto muy cercanos y se podía considerar buenos amigos, junto con Andrea y Jonathan salían a compartir muchas cosas, de hecho le había llegado a contar lo que había pasado entre Ranma y ella hace tiempo y aunque era dificl hacerlo se lo dijo y debia por que soo asi Young tae entenderia una peticion poco común de la peli azul mas adelante.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Andrea, Jonathan, Young con Akane estaban en una acampada en medio del Quilotoa, estaban a la luz de una fogata y el espíritu de camaradería estaba presente, bebían chocolate caliente debido al intenso viento frio que corría por ahí, y ya que al día siguiente debían regresar pues disfrutaban de esa noche, conversaban muy amenamente de todo, Andrea que estaba hablando de cosas del corazón saco el tema a flote._

 __ pues así como lo oyen amigos, Santiago mi ex novio, está casado _ reían sin sentido_

 __ Andre no sé porque te dejo, eres muy linda y de buen carácter, yo me casaría contigo_ comento Jonathan en tono de broma_

 __ Creo los dos se verían lindos _ reía Akane a modo de burla._

 __ Cuidado amiga, porque mejor no nos cuentas de tu ex_ comento Andrea._

 __ No lo hagas si no quieres_ previno Young_

 __ Creo es hora de que lo sepas, así que escucha con atención._

 __ Yo tampoco se bien esa historia Akane_ comentó Jonathan_

 __ Yo a medias_ intervino Andrea, todos tenían las tazas calientes en sus manos._

 __ Yo tenía 16 años, un día unos visitantes llegaron nuestra casa, mi padre nos reunió a mis hermanas y a mí. Solo nos anunció que una de nosotras seriamos la prometida de un joven que llegaba de china, eso fue muy confuso en ese momento (ella omite él porque)_

 __ ¿Aún hay arreglos así?_ pregunto Jonathan_

 __ Si en algunas casas aún mantienen la tradición, mi madre me concertó algunas citas a ciegas_ Comento Young_

 __ Qué raro, por favor sigue Akane_ intervino Andrea_

 __ Este joven era Ranma_ miro a Young que lo conoció_ el tenia igual 16 años y pues mis hermanas no quisieron ser prometidas al ser mayores y él y yo teníamos la misma edad y así quedo concertado el compromiso_ tomo aire_ vivimos muchas aventuras y hasta casi nos casamos, pero…_

 __ El muy condenado te cambio por otra_ se fue de boca Andrea y ambos jóvenes miraban admirados a Akane._

 __ Andrea, por favor déjame contar la historia_ miro molesta a su amiga._

 __ perdóname, pero me indigno_

 __ Bueno, él y yo vivíamos en mi casa y de hecho el me protegía mucho._

 __ Akane, ¿Por qué no se casaron?_ pregunto Young_

 __ Bueno en ese tiempo le aparecieron dos prometidas más y una loca que lo perseguían_ bajo la cara_ a pesar de todo él y yo éramos amigos, yo lo apreciaba mucho._

 __ Y ¿el amor?_ pregunto Jonathan._

 __ No se responder eso, creo nos sentíamos igual bien con eso… lo mejor era seguir y pues seguimos nuestros estudios superiores y bueno él se enamoró de alguien más y pues yo viaje a España a estudiar y te conocí a ti Jonathan_ sonrió_

 __ Mmm, por eso no le hablas al joven Saotome, porque él te cambio por otra_ intervino Young_

 __ Eres muy cruel niño_ dijo Andrea_

 __ Pues si algo así_ dijo Akane_ por eso es mejor dejarlo que siga con su vida._

 __ Amiga, ¿porque debías casarte con él?_

 __ Andrea, su padre y el mío son discípulos de un maestro del combate libre, y ellos querían formar una sola escuela por medio del matrimonio._

 __ Eso tiene más sentido para mi_ respondió Young_ la escuela de tu padre y la de los Saotome es la de combate todo vale y si Saotome es reconocido por eso, al igual que tu Akane, ya lo investigue._

 __ Yo no participo más en eso_ dijo Akane_

 __ Te equivocas, eres la legitima heredera de tu padre, al ser la única que conoce el arte de sus hijas_

 __ Young no sé si eso será así- bajo la mirada_

 __ Esa historia está incompleta _intervino Andrea_

 __ Bueno, de hecho un acto indigno que no deseo mencionar hizo que el compromiso quede roto del todo, es por eso que no deseaba verlo, ahora comprendes Young, tu mejor que nadie lo debes entender._

 __ Ahora lo entiendo… gracias por compartir eso_ hizo una leve reverencia a Akane_

 __ Es así que tú y yo nos conocimos, ha sido una suerte, agradezco a tu desgracia por solo el hecho de conocernos_ dijo Jonathan_

 __ no quiero se hable más de eso chicos, les comento ya tome una decisión… iré a la boda de mi hermana Kasumi, ¿quieren venir conmigo?_ brillaban sus ojos al decirlo._

 __ No es cierto, ya está cerca de un mes_ sonrió Andrea_ no puedo viajar, no tengo dinero_

 __ Calma, mi hermana Nabiki enviara un avión privado ya que mi traslado está cerca pues necesito llevarme algunas cosas, así que pueden ir allí y regresaremos en el mismo si están de acuerdo_

 __ Claro que aceptó la invitación _ dijo Young_

 __ Igual yo_ dijo Jonathan_

 __ iré contigo amiga_ dijo Andrea_

 __ En ese caso, alisten pasaportes, Young puedes visitar a tus padres al fin._ miro al joven de buen ver alto de cabello oscuro de ojos cafes de linda sonrisa._

 __ te lo agradezco es hora de ver a mi madre, tú te vas en 3 meses, yo aún debo estar 5 más aquí_

 __ bueno chicos ya saben algo más de mí… está haciendo mucho frio, creo debemos ingresar a nuestras carpas, Andrea toma la linterna y vamos, descansen chicos, mañana regresamos a la cuidad._

 _Así es como ellos compartieron de una acampada y un poco de la verdad de Akane._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

El tiempo había pasado, Akane tenía sobre ella la boda de Kasumi y su pronto traslado de nuevo a España, ya casi nada del esperado evento, Kasumi había insistido tanto a su hermana que la acompañe que ella cayó en las suplicas de la misma, Nabiki al enterarse movió todos sus contactos y pidió pago de favores para poder transportar a su hermana y sus amigos al evento y hasta para el traslado de Akane de nuevo a España en 2 meses, la cosa es que nadie sabía de qué Akane iría a Japón por su hermana; lo guardaron de su padre ya que debía ser una sorpresa, además quería ver la cara de Nodoka cuando ella hiciera el ingreso en su casa reclamando su sitio.

No le tenía rencor pero si quería dejarle claro que ella era la heredera de la casa Tendo, después de hablar con su maestro y el agregado cultural que casi le obligaron a preservar el nombre de la escuela de su padre, cosa que el desconocía, pero que después del campeonato en Atlanta se lo habían exigido.

Lo que no sabia eran ciertas condiciones debian cumplirse para que eso se lleve a cabo, Akane estaba siendo la encargada de llevar el nombre de la escuela Tendo y eso implicaba más que el nombre, el estilo sino defenderlo de ser posible en combate o algunas cosas mas de manera inesperada.

Antes de regresar a Japón, Akane tuvo que hablar con Young Tae por cierta mentira que fue dicha y que debía mantener al regresar al Japón, ya que él era uno de implicados, le costó mucho y hasta le dio vergüenza hablarlo con él, pero si quería a cierto azabache lejos de ella pues debía mantener esa mentira por un tiempo, no sabía que podía pasar si ella iba a Japón seguramente el estaría allá y no podía exponerse a que el la bese de nuevo, ella lo atribuyo al alcohol en ese momento, pero él era tan impredecible que debía tener algo en que respaldarse y ese respaldo no era más que su amigo.

Es así como Akane cito a Young después de la universidad es decir ya a la noche en un concurrido café del centro, Young acepto de buena gana la cercanía de ambos había provocado que el joven desarrolle cierto afecto por Akane que ya no era solo amistad, así que entre más cercana la tenia se sentía mejor.

Young había llegado al sitio de reunión casi 15 min antes y tomo una mesa y espero a la peli azul en lo que pidió un expreso; Akane llego al poco tiempo y ambos bebieron café para poder conversar.

_ Young, si te preguntas porque te cite hoy… perdona la hora

_ Tranquila Akane, se de tus estudios y demás, no tenías más horario hoy a esta hora

_ Gracias amigo, lo que te pediré es algo delicado_ ponía su humeante café en la mesa

_ ¿tan serio es?_ él se lo llevaba a los labios

_ De alguna manera_ bajo la vista

_ recuerdas lo que que te conté de Ranma

_ Así que es por el joven Saotome

_ si es por él, de hecho es más que seguro que él este en la ceremonia de matrimonio de Kasumi y con todo lo que ha pasado y creo tienes el panorama más claro, pues… yo le mentí que tú y yo… ¿comprendes?

_ Akane, no hables a medias, se clara... ¿tú y yo? ¿Qué?

_ Que tú y yo teníamos una relación, perdóname… tuve que mentirle_ bajo de nuevo la mirada

_ ¿Cuál era la necesidad?... ¿porque le mentirías?

_ Al parecer aún tengo sentimientos por él, pero no puede ser, él está comprometido y no es correcto que el irrumpa en mi vida y yo en la de él_ Le miro como pidiendo compresión

_ Pero… debió pasar algo más, para que tu tomes una decisión de este tamaño, ¿estas consiente?

_ Young, si lo estoy y tienes razón paso algo cuando te embriagaste, sencillamente el me beso y yo muy estúpida le seguí el juego, estábamos algo bebidos, así que fue solo la remembransas del pasado… pero no está por demás tomar precauciones… ¿comprendes?

_ Akane… date cuenta lo que me pides, y que pasa si yo… ¿tengo sentimientos por ti?

_ Somos amigos… así que eso no pasara_ bebía mas café

_ Está bien, me hare pasar por tu novio, ¿delante de todos?

_ Creo será lo mejor, ya después les diré que hemos terminado_ miro al joven con agradecimiento.

_ Está bien_ dentro de él se sentía algo mal_ haremos lo que dices, creo deberíamos empezar desde aquí para cuando lleguemos a Japón podamos hacerlo bien.

_ ¿Cómo? _ Akane lo miro extrañada

_ Fácil te invitare a salir, haremos lo que hacen las parejas, quieres engañar a alguien pues conozcámonos para poder hacerlo,

_ no sé qué tan buena es la idea_ lo pensó un momento_ pero creo tienes razón, está bien hagamos eso_ sonrió

Young Tae había conseguido eso por lo menos, quizás podía hacerse realidad, pero solo el tiempo lo diría.

Ranma después de Atlanta, regreso al Japón a seguir con su vida, no fue fácil engañar a su madre y Ukyo de que no había visto a Akane y mucho menos de lo que paso después, sus actitudes con Ukyo habían cambiado, casi le huía y eso estaba molestando a la castaña. No era tan boba sabía que algo debió pasar en Atlanta pero no le saco media palabra de lo sucedido, al igual Nodoka lo noto y empezaron a presionar con lo de la boda, mas Ranma se rehusaba y hasta amenazo con terminar el compromiso si seguían con lo mismo, el tiempo estaba terminando, recibirse estaba más cerca.

Se había dado cuenta que Akane represento más de lo esperado, desde esa noche donde el licor hizo que se desinhiba esos sentimientos reprimidos aun recordaba cómo se despidió de la joven, lo mas insólito es que él tampoco sabía que pasaría más adelante no tenía ni idea de que Akane estaría en la boda de Kasumi, pues él había escuchado de Nabiki que ella no tenia deseos de regresar , lo hizo el día que la joven empresaria le pago la comida que habían apostado y conversaron de muchas cosas entre ellas las de su hermana menor y de cierto supuesto novio que ella tenía, Nabiki sabía que era una mentira pero quería ver la reacción del azabache y disfruto de ver algo que el negaba.

Se sentía muy confundido, desde ese día ella se había quedado prendida, quizás siempre le había pertenecido aunque le hubiera dolido lo que el pasado le recordaba, había madurado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que su amor por ella iba más allá de lo que el mismo esperaba y rebasaba ese orgullo tan propio de él.

Tuvo discusiones muy fuertes con Ukyo que casi podían avecinarse una ruptura definitiva, Ukyo se sintió muy intimidada por el comportamiento de su prometido que hasta busco la manera de seducirlo sin éxito. Esto a Ranma le estaba incomodando muchisimo y se le estaban acabando las razones para rechazarla, aun asi no cedio al pedido de la prometida

Ranma se rehusó en un sin número de veces, causando el enfado de la pelinegra, sabía que si llegaba a eso era un punto sin retorno y aunque estaba prometido con esa mujer algo no estaba bien y él lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo, en ciertas actitudes de la joven, pero no deseaba buscarse más pleitos; su madre estaba haciendo mucha presión y eso le estaba hasta cierto punto asfixiando.

Y aceptar que deseaba terminar ese compromiso y que su corazón estaba en otro lado seria una sentencia a muerte para su madre, no lo aceptaria para nada y aunque a el le dio vueltas por sus pensamientos, pero ella esa chica de largos cabellos y exiliada tenia alguien con ella y eso hacia que se detenga en sus intenciones.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 __ Ranma Hijo… ¿Qué paso con Akane?_ miro a su hijo esperando respuesta_

 __ Mamá, por favor… te dije que no la vi, ¿cómo pasaría algo?_ No se atrevía a verla directamente para no ser descubierto_

 __ Sé que paso algo, ya ha pasado cerca de un mes y tus actitudes con tu prometida no son las mismas_ recrimino_

 __ Madre, debo concentrarme en otras cosas y tu... y ella solo les interesa el matrimonio, no estoy listo aun_ respondió poniéndose su camisa para salir._

 __ Mira hijo, sé que algo paso, así tu no me lo digas, lo huelo a Kilómetros, por tu bien espero no haya pasado algo con Akane y sea por ella este cambio tan abrupto_ miro muy seria a su hijo_

 __ Madre, estoy cansado de que me estén casi obligando a casarme, Ukyo ha intentado seducirme algunas veces, y tu casi me estas obligando a que la despose de ser posible mañana, ¿si la hago infeliz? ¿Si no es amor lo que siento por ella? ¿Si ella no me quiere y soy un capricho?... ¿lo has pensado?_ volteo para mirar a su madre, era más alto que ella y fijo la mirada en su madre._

 __ ¿es posible?... piensa lo que me acabas de decir, esto es obra de esa mala mujer, ¿se acostó contigo? Es la única manera de convencerte de tal cosa, en todo caso acuéstate con tu prometida están a meses de casarse._

 __ Madre, como se ve que no conoces a Akane, a quien adorabas, jamás me dejo acercarme más de lo debido cuando éramos prometidos_

 __ Peor... se acostó con Ryoga… ¿no lo recuerdas?_ lo dijo con rabia,_

 __ Madre, para aquí_ le dolió eso_ y ese imbécil no lucho por ella… ¿Por qué la querías tanto? ¿Eso basto para que la odiaras?_

 __ No odio a Akane y si es cierto que la ame como una hija, pero ella me defraudo, a su padre y a todos… Comprende hijo, serás el futuro maestro de la escuela de combate libre, tú deberás cuidar tu honra y eso empieza desde quien desposas_ la miro muy seria:_

 __ Madre no quiero saber ni discutir más, debo ir a la universidad, no me presiones más._

 __ ¿Sabías que Cologne y Shampoo están en la cuidad?_ volvio sobre sus pasos a ver a su madre sin entender_

 __ ¿Por qué han vuelto?_ Prometieron no volver, no me digas que viene con la exigencia de que me case con ella_

 __ No lo creo, pero Mousse vino con ellas, al parecer ella se ha casado con el_ miro al joven_

 __ Es muy raro, iré a vista el café del gato más tarde, por ahora debo irme pronto sino quiero perder mi examen, madre por favor trata de entender, no quiero volver a discutir por lo mismo_ salió de la habitación rápidamente estaba retrasado._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

 **EN JAPON**

Una joven novia estaba ultimando detalles de su boda junto a su novio que sería llevada en el Dojo de la Familia de ella y estaban escogiendo decoraciones de las mesas, flores y la mantelería del evento que debía estaba a pocos días de ser llevado a cabo, ambos novios estaban felices el tiempo paso rápido y cada cosa estaba ya preparada, se ocuparía la sala del segundo piso para el evento, todo debía ser llevado el día antes del evento y seria organizado por su organizadora de eventos, el novio tenía su traje listo la novia su vestido, Nabiki y Kuno habían regalado a los novios sus aros de matrimonio y unos amigos de Tofu eran los padrinos.

Este evento era muy esperado por todos pero ahi empezaria un sin número de situaciones para todos los de esa casa, a muchos no les gustaria los giros que llevarian las cosas, pero era algo inevitable.

Ranma había acabado su periodo de clases por ese semestre y estaba dedicado al Dojo al verse forzado por Ukyo renuncio al trabajo que tenía con ella y la visitaba de dos a tres días por semana y eso a la joven cocinera le estaba molestando mucho, Nodoka le aseguro a la joven que Akane no aparecería por ahí y que esté tranquila, cuan equivocada estaba.

En Akane comenzaba y terminaba todo, en ella empezo el embrollo y en ella terminaria el mismo, saldria a la luz la trampa de la que fueron victimas y nadie estaria preparado para esos hechos del pasado.

 **EN LONDRES**

Nabiki estaba en los preparativos para que su hermana menor asista a la boda de Kasumi y Tofu, Kuno al ser un alto ejecutivo de la empresa que llevaban en Inglaterra pues consiguió lo que su novia pidió, el avión el traslado a Londres y de ahí a Tokio con todos los implicados en la travesía, ellos pasarían día y medio en Londres y llegarían a Tokio un día antes del matrimonio, no se quedarían en la casa de su padre ya que la entrada de Akane seria en la ceremonia de su hermana.

Ademas de que ahi comprarian algo de ropa para la entrada triunfante de la menor de las Tendo, quien debia ir a pedir ser restituida en su familia, ya que la honra de su familia estaba sobre ella, lo cual era muy confuso ya que su padre le dejo claro que era la deshonra pero la federacion y el agregado cultural y de conservación del patrimonio le habia dejado claro que era ella quien debia preservarlo.

 **EN ECUADOR**

Akane estaba preparando todo para el viaje a la boda y tenía algo más de un mes para su traslado a España junto con Jonathan y Andrea había pedido un intercambio.

Los jóvenes tenían todos los papeles en orden, Young estaba feliz por haber podido pasar ese tiempo con Akane y ella pues agradecía los gestos que él tenía con ella, pero en ella no había crecido el sentimiento que Young Tae esperaba, aun así lo disfruto y Akane le dejo claro que era solo una ilusión que crearían.

Akane les había informado como seria su viaje y su regreso.

El dia del traslado había llegado sabía que casi quince horas de viaje a Londres más de medio día y llegarían en la madrugada de allá, aun así ellos fueron felices, el avión era muy cómodo de lujo como sabía que Nabiki le gustaba de esa manera, ella iba junto a Young Tae adelantando sus proyectos de final de curso y con eso ya podría ir a Madrid de nuevo a terminar su carrera.

Mas lo que les esperaba en Japón harían que muchas cosas y planes cambien de manera inusitada, pero eso le veremos más adelante.


	24. Chapter 24

Buenas noches estimados lectores, les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, ya al fin esta cerca de su familia, podran ver la reaccion de muchos actores de esta historia.

Sin mas les dejo

ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Camino a Japón**

El largo viaje a Londres había llegado a su fin, llegaron a horas de la madrugada y un auto los esperaba, los llevo a un hotel para que puedan descansar, además se le entrego a la peli azul un celular cortesía de su hermana, debía descansar un poco ya que en horas de la mañana debía acompañarla hacer algunas compras antes del viaje a Tokio, es así como Andrea y Akane se dirigieron a su habitación y Jonathan y Young fueron a otra donde descansaron por unas horas.

A la mañana siguiente eran cerca de las 9 horas de Londres y sonó el celular que le habían entregado, Akane lo busco casi sonámbula por su cama, y respondió

_ Tendo

_ ¡Akane!… ¡Despierta!

_ Hola Nabiki_ casi dormida

_ Sé que llegaste en la madrugada, pero debemos comprar algunas cosas para viajar mañana… ¿comprendes?

_ Está bien déjame tomar un baño y mudarme la ropa_ se restregaba los ojos

_ Akane… despierta a tus amigos, llevare a Kuno, el paseara un poco con ellos y tú y yo lo haremos más tarde… ¿está bien?

_ te agradezco hermana; se los diré ahora mismo.

_ Por favor paso a recogerlos en una hora, los llamare desde la recepción_ Dijo la castaña_ ¿estas preparada para lo de Japón?

_ la verdad… no, pero debo, sé que debo hacerlo de una vez.

_ Cambiaran muchas cosas en Japón Akane, debes estar preparada…

_ A ¿Qué te refieres Nabiki?_ eso la despertó del todo

_ Debo primero verificar algunas cosas, pero son cosas del dojo y algunas cosas que pasaron antes y después de tu huida… tú estás involucradas, así que iremos allá y lo averiguaremos ¿está bien?

_ Mmm, no hay más salida… ¿cierto?

_ No lo hay Akane, ¿Cómo va lo de tu supuesto novio?... quiero ver el espectáculo_ reía al otro lado de la línea

_ Creo Young estará a la altura de fingir eso.

_ está bien, por favor alístate, lleva ropa cómoda, nos vemos al rato, muero por verte después de mucho en persona

_ Yo también_ sonrió _ te veo al rato y colgó.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, se aseo lo más rápido que pudo, salió con un albornos del tocador y tomo el teléfono y llamo a la habitación de los chicos, la recepcionista la comunico rápido, los chicos se demoraron en despertar y responder.

_ ¿SI?

_ Young… ¡Buenos días! Sé que estás cansado, pero mi hermana estará aquí en menos de una hora y su novio los quiere pasear, por favor despierta a Jonathan y preparensen… van a conocer Londres.

_ ¿Qué?... se han tomado muchas molestias con nosotros

_ No te preocupes, por favor alístense nos vemos en la recepción a las diez, ustedes irán con Kuno yo los alcanzare después de comprar unas cosas con mi hermana.

_ Entendido, lo hacemos enseguida_ colgó

Después de eso cruzo la pequeña estancia de la suite y fue a donde descansaba Andrea, la despertó con delicadeza y le pidió que se apresure por lo mismo que a sus otros amigos.

Andrea despertó directo a ducharse y mientras eso Akane se dedicó a su arreglo personal, ropas cómodas un pantalón de gabardina color café ceñido una camisa manga tres cuartos color rojo y unos deportivos del color del pantalón, se maquillo muy suave y recogió su cabello en una pinza de cabello.

Andrea se demoró poco y estaban casi listas, faltaban diez minutos para las 10 cuando recibió la llamada de Nabiki que estaba cerca del lugar, así que tomo su bolso y ambas jóvenes se dirigían a la recepción del hotel al encuentro con los jóvenes, la peli azul le comento a su amiga los planes de ese día y pues debían aprovechar de conocer esa hermosa ciudad, ella los alcanzaría más tarde.

Los jóvenes estaban esperándolas, ellas bajaron y al poco tiempo un joven muy elegante ingreso a buscarlos, siguieron al joven que también era japonés, cuando salieron ahí estaba Kuno en el auto, al ver a Akane este se bajó del mismo y fue a saludarla.

_ Hermosa Akane, el tiempo te ha hecho justicia, estas aún más bellas que antes, no tanto como mi Nabiki… me alegra verte de nuevo.

_ Gracias Kuno, ellos son mis amigos. Young que es Japonés también, Jonathan y Andrea que los he conocido en este tiempo que he estado fuera.

_ Un gusto, los amigos de Akane son mis amigos _ Young hizo una reverencia y los otros lo imitaron.

Al poco tiempo llego en otro auto parecido y era Nabiki, se estacionaron detrás el otro auto y la joven se bajó a abrazar a su hermana, se la veía igual y al mismo tiempo tan distinta, no se había equivocado en su percepción de ella cuando hablaban por video.

_ ¡Akane!_ abrazo a la peli azul

_ ¡Nabiki! _ correspondió al abrazo, que parecía eterno, ambas se les escapo el llanto y juntas lloraron un rato, cuando ya pudieron controlarse se separaron y vieron la mirada de sus acompañantes sobre ellos

_ Por favor la veo después de tres años_ se disculpó Akane

_ Querida, ellos son los acompañantes de Akane_ señalo Kuno a los jóvenes

_ Mucho gusto Kim Young Tae_ hizo una reverencia

_ Mucho gusto_ respondió a la reverencia_ Ustedes deben ser Jonathan y Andrea, muchos gusto, Soy Tendo Nabiki, les agradezco que cuiden de mi hermana.

_ el gusto es nuestro_ replico Jonathan_ Comprendemos que debemos dejarlas que hablen ya que han estado lejos por mucho, así que tomen su camino, nosotros haremos lo mismo, le agradecemos la atención que nos dan.

_ Querido lleva a los jóvenes a conocer Londres, ya sabes lo que hare y donde nos veremos_ se acercó deposito un beso en el joven Kuno y despidió a los jóvenes

Akane también lo hizo y subió al auto que Nabiki había traído, el joven chofer fue con ellas, mientras Kuno fue con los jóvenes, ambas hermanas debían ponerse al día y así lo hicieron.

_ Akane esta hermosa, ese cabello largo te hace ver diferente, muy femenina_ comento

_ Gracias Nabiki, pues tú también estas hermosa, este estilo ejecutivo hacer verte muy elegante y refinada

_ Hermanita, debemos hablar largo y tendido_ Miro a la joven

_ está bien, ¿a dónde vamos?_ Mientras veía a través de la ventanilla

_ Pues a probarte el vestido para el matrimonio de nuestra hermana, debes lucir para infartar a cualquiera, además que es un vestido muy especial.

_ No deseo infartar a nadie, creo mi presencia será suficiente_ dijo La peli azul

_ Hermanita, después de algún tiempo fuera de Japón y con lo sucedido pues debes entrar como una reina, quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de su hija, sé que te va bien, pero este vestido te lo comprare yo, y los arreglos en caso de necesitarlos estarán hoy mismo, en dos días veras a nuestro padre y hermana, debe ser especial.

_ no sé qué esperar de mi padre, como lo veo… el me expulsara de su vida_ miro con tristeza a su hermana

_ No pasara eso hermanita, tengo demasiada información solo necesito investigar un poco más y eso puede cambiar tu vida para siempre

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ miro expectante

_ Calma Akane debo aun recopilar unos datos, pero al parecer vamos por buen camino, limpiare tu nombre

_ ¿es posible?_ miro sorprendida a su hermana_ ¿eso no tiene sentido?

_ Hermanita… ¿Por qué no recuerdas esa noche?... ¿no quieres saber que paso?_ rio como si sabía algo

_ Por más intentos que hice, no pude recordar y no lo recuerdo aun, ¿sabes algo de eso?

_ Estoy en eso hermanita, si es cierto lo que apunta… te aseguro será una sorpresa para todos.

_ Nabiki estoy más intrigada, se clara… ¿Qué quieres decirme?_ la miro intrigada su garganta estaba secándose

_ Hermanita, eres muy ingenuas… debo aun recoger ciertos datos y reunir a ciertos personajes para develar esto_ sonreía con confianza.

_ Sabes más de lo que dices, por lo visto no me dirás, así que esperare a que pase lo que dices, si te conozco esto saldrá bien para mí, pero será un desastre para los demás

_ Akane _ bajo la mirada_ Ryoga estará en la boda_ levanto la vista para fijarla en su hermana

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?_ Miro molesta

_ Déjame manejar esto, te lo digo para que no te molestes cuando lo veas, debes actuar a la altura y no quiero ninguna objeción, te lo repito serás la reina de la noche.

_ Tus expectativas Nabiki son muy altas_ miro a su hermana

_ Si lo son, estamos cerca del almacén, por favor prepárate… Masaru por favor estacionas el auto cerca, puedes pasear un momento yo te llamare cuando te necesite_ Miro al joven chofer

_ No se preocupe señorita, estaré donde usted me necesite.

Llegaron a un sitio donde había muchos almacenes de moda, ellas se dirigieron a una en particular, ese era el almacén del que Nabiki había enviado los vestidos de las damas de honor de su hermana, uno de los deseos de Kasumi fue que sus hermanas fueran sus damas y la mediana de las Tendo le daría ese gusto, ya se había encargado del traje del acompañante de su hermana que estaba con Kuno, no les había llevado nada de tiempo a los varones.

Ingresaron una joven vendedora muy bien presentada las atendió y de hecho conocía a Nabiki y le llevo al sitio donde estaba el hermoso vestido reservado hace algún tiempo, lo llevo a un vestidor casi a rastras, se lo probo, era muy bello, vestido color fucsia con detalles negros hasta la rodilla con canesú y tirantes y suelto en la parte de abajo, zapatos dorados y solo verla puesto hacia resaltar la blanca piel de Akane, el cabello lucia más azul que de costumbre, no podía creerlo que ese vestido le hiciera lucir de esa manera, se miró en el espejo sin poder creerlo, su hermana le saco de ese estado, apresurándola, le tomaron algunas medidas, los arreglos eran mínimos estarían en dos horas.

Salieron del almacén y se dirigieron a otro lugar a buscar algunos accesorios y aun con ese pensamiento de que podían cambiar las cosas, pero Akane no comprendía como era posible eso. La tarde paso con sus amigos y con su supuesto novio, quien fingió bien el papel, Nabiki estaba satisfecha con el teatro que se avecinaba.

Al siguiente día, algo más del medio día todos fueron a Japón destino Tokio, llegaron cerca de las 5 por el cambio horario y apenas algo menos de un día para el matrimonio de Kasumi así que Nabiki llego, alisto todo para el hotel, ella fue a casa de su padre a verificar los preparativos de la boda y a entregar las alianzas de matrimonio, y se retiró pronto el cambio de horario la estaba matando.

Akane llego a dormir era la más afectada con el cambio de horarios tan drásticos, llego al hotel y no supo ni como durmió cerca de 15 horas de una sola, cuando despertó era ya de mañana y era el gran día, Nabiki la estaba llamando con mucha insistencia que la saco al fin de ese mundo.

_ Tendo

_ ¡despierta de una vez!... este es el gran día y las estilistas no tardan en llegar, toma un baño

_ ¿Qué?... ¿estilistas?

_ Akane solo despierta llegaran para arreglarnos, ya envié al otro grupo a casa para que Kasumi este preciosa, si colaboras y despiertas y haces lo que te digo_ lo dijo muy autoritaria.

_ está bien lo hare ahora mismo…. ¿cómo pude dormir tanto?

_ Es sencillo…cambio horario, allá en Ecuador está amaneciendo y aca no

_ Ok entiendo, estaré lista.

_ Hermanita hazlo pronto tenemos menos tiempo, tu vestido está listo y tu guapo caballero también_ sonrió sarcásticamente

_ Estas bien, entendido_ colgó y despertó del todo

Se dirigió al tocador a tomar un baño, allí encontró la tina enorme típica de Japón, la lleno de agua y se sumergió en ella, no estaba consciente del todo, pero su estómago estaba apretado de los nervios, muchas preguntas en su cabeza y hasta las ganas de no hacerlo, pero ella había tomado una resolución y debía cumplir, además ese viaje llevo mucho así que no estaba para arrepentirse en ese momento y mucho menos el lugar. Había pasado al otro lado del mundo y debía valer la pena, respiraba los aromas de los esencias de la bañera y cuando se terminó de asear salió de la misma y después de eso una llamada desde la recepción.

_ Tendo

_ Señorita la buscan unas señoritas

_ deben ser las estilistas; déjelas subir

_ Si ellas, las dejo pasar

Las jóvenes subieron, Akane se puso ropa muy ligera y su amiga Andrea estaba aseándose, al poco tiempo sonaba la puerta y ella salió a recibir a quien tocaba, era Nabiki y detrás de ella las jóvenes estilistas.

_ Estamos aquí Akane, por favor señoritas _ las hizo pasar

Akane solo observo, estaba ya tan nerviosa que su estómago dolía mucho, sus manos sudaban, solo pensar lo que esa noche pasaría la estaba descontrolando al punto de tener la garganta seca. Camino inertemente a la silla y ahí empezaron el arreglo primero de su cabello, pero estaba tan distraída que ni puso atención a lo que decían los demás, Nabiki de alguna manera la comprendía, así que no le dijo nada solo dirigía lo que debían hacer en su hermana , ella se sentó con una revista y pasaron así casi tres horas y terminaron, las jóvenes recibieron su pago y se retiraron del sitio, después de eso la mediana de las Tendo obligo a su hermana a cambiarse de ropa y a su amiga el evento estaba cerca, solo ahí Akane salió de ese estado y vio que lucía muy bella el maquillaje era sobrio y delicado el peinado nada llamativo y dejaba ver el cuello y los hombros y suaves ondas caían en su rostro.

Fue a su habitación y supuso el hermoso vestido y sabía que ya su entrada estaba más que lista, calzo las delicadas sandalias de tacón doradas y la promesa de su hermana era real, lucia como una princesa, aun le costaba verse a ella misma de esa manera, no sabía lo que le esperaba en esa ceremonia.

Algún tiempo después, estaban todas las damas y los jóvenes listos para el evento, salieron de la habitación, Kuno había usado la limosina de su familia y estaba ahí para ellos, estaban listos para el evento, las jóvenes recibieron muchos halagos de los muchachos y viceversa.

Llegaron a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, todo mundo entraba y salía esperando a la novia, Nabiki acompaño a los jóvenes fuera pero Akane y Kuno se quedaron dentro, miraban lo que sucedía.

Un auto negro algo lujoso hacia la llegada y salió el joven galeno a ver si llegaba su novia y así era, Nabiki envió a todos dentro de recinto y solo ahí le pidió a Kuno acompañe a su hermana y al joven que era su acompañante y que ponga en manos de la organizadora del evento a los amigos de estos.

Así lo hizo y aunque se les complicaba el idioma entenderlo que les pidió

_ Muchachos por favor, no me dejen_ miro a su amigos y ellos negaron con la cabeza.

El estado de Akane era de nervios, su padre estaba ahí mismo, la peli azul se bajó junto con los jóvenes y se dirigió a donde Nabiki le guiaba, Soun y Kasumi estaba de espaldas, ella fue a la fila de las damas y ahí mismo estaba Ukyo junto con Ranma las otra jóvenes y caballeros conocían se impresionaron al verla.

Hizo una reverencia y al escuchar el alboroto Soun y Kasumi les dio curiosidad y deseaban ver qué pasaba y Nabiki estaba ahí y junto a ella la hija y la hermana exiliada.

La novia estaba incrédula y no podía creerlo que soltó a su padre y corrió donde estaban sus hermanas, se abalanzo sobre la más joven y casi en el llanto la abrazo,

Soun miro bien y reconoció a la hija que su corazón había anhelado, lagrimas se escapaban de su rostro, la miro de nuevo para ver que no era producto de su imaginación, y la hija después de ver a su padre así entendió, se acercó a él y lo abrazo, los brazos del hombre se cerraron y sus lágrimas era copiosas, eso era algo que ella no esperaba, y se alegró, estaban todo llorando, Ahí intervino Nabiki quien también lloraba

_ Akane, mira las emociones creadas, por favor controlémonos, la ceremonia debe empezar y ya nuestros maquillajes están corridos _ fue donde Kasumi y limpio su rostro y la arreglo.

_ Hija mía, debemos hablar y mucho por este tiempo_ dijo Soun a la peli azul_ será después de la ceremonia y no deberás huir de nuevo _Akane sonrió y limpio su rostro asintió y se formó al lado de su caballero.

Las emociones estaban a mil que olvido que alguien más la observaba, un joven de cabello azabache y su novia, podía sentir ese aura que hace mucho no sentía, debía ser fuerte porque ella había olvidado ese sentido así que alzo la vista y ahí estaban dos pares de ojos azules que la miraban.

Ella sostuvo la vista aunque le costaba por la emoción de ver de nuevo a ese joven acompañado de su futura esposa y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ser sarcástica

_ ¡Hola!... ¿Cómo estas Ukyo, Ranma?_ hizo una leve reverencia

_ Los formalismos después por favor _ intervino Nabiki_ por favor hagan la fila… has lo que te dije Akane y futuro cuñado_ refiriéndose a Young, quien enrojeció

_ Ukyo por favor toma tu puesto_ casi el obligo.

Ranma estaba detrás de ellos y podía ver como ese par de idiotas parecían una pareja, él la tomo de la mano y ella le hablaba al oído, eso le estaba molestando muchísimo, no quería hacerlo evidente pero quien estaba con él se dio cuenta y eso hacía que ardiera más en cólera contra la joven recién llegada.

La entrada a la iglesia fue un shock para muchos y entre ellos los padres de Ranma, que al ver a esa joven no la reconocieron si no cuando la vieron con atención; eso fue para Nodoka una ofensa, pero al estar en medio de tanta gente no hizo mayor reclamo, pero lo que pasaría después pondría algunas cosas en claro.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, las fotos los abrazo todo tipo occidental y cuando los invitados empezaron a salir, Nodoka estaba sumamente molesta, no sabía lo que había pasado ahí y no podía saberlo porque quien pudo decirle estaba aún dentro de la iglesia.

Así que ella junto con Genma no le dio importancia lo que pasaba le parecía indiferente y no le prestó atención, aun así acompaño a su esposa, mientras la organizadora dirigía a los demás invitados a la recepción del evento, después de mucho tiempo empezó a salir el cortejo junto con los novio.

Nodoka se acercó a Soun para ver que estaba pasando

_ Soun querido, felicidades por la boda de tu hija. ¿No crees que Akane no debe estar aquí?

_ Nodoka querida, eso hace que mi felicidad sea completa_ no le prestó atención a lo que decía la matriarca y fue donde su consuegra

Detrás iban las damas y caballeros, Akane se ganó la atención de los recién casados, quienes venían animados conversando con ella y su "novio" quien la tenía sujeta de la mano, detrás de ellos Ranma y Ukyo que casi se colgaba del brazo del joven, quien observaba lo que sucedía sin perder detalle hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él y esa era su madre que casi lo fulminaba.

Así que dejo de seguir el cortejo y se acercó a donde sus padres, estaba seguro que ahí empezaba un interrogatorio y de seguro hasta un reclamo sin sentido, al mal paso darle prisa.

_ Hija, ¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué hace aquí Akane?

_ Es el matrimonio de su hermana_ respondió Ranma sumamente sarcástico, llevando de nuevo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

_ Es cierto_ intervino Genma

_ no es lo que pregunte, Ukyo ¿qué paso?

_ Madre, no lo sé solo ella se formó en el cortejo de las damas y caballeros su padre y hermanas están felices, al parecer a regresado y para hacer nuestra vida una tortura

_ No exageres Ukyo, por favor_ dijo Ranma indiferente

_ No comprendes hijo, te sacaran de dojo

_ Eso me da igual, yo sabía que ella era la heredera, la federación la apoya_ miro a su madre

_ ¿La federación?… Es decir que reconocieron la escuela de Soun_ dijo Genma

_ Si Papa, está en el informe que enviaron hace un mes_ miro el joven a su padre

_ no comprendo eso_ dijo Nodoka

_ querida, Akane tiene el mismo honor que tu hijo, es decir ellos en algún momento deberán enfrentarse para establecer quién es el primero de la categoría

_ ¿enfrentarlos?... es absurdo querido, Ranma es el mejor, creo ella debería rendirse

_ Madre, ella la entreno un maestro pupilo de Happosay que tiene su reconocimiento_ miro a su padre

_ Supe que antes que nosotros, él tuvo un excelente pupilo que al igual que Soun y yo domino muchas de sus técnicas y de hecho creo otras, pero el…. _ y fue interrumpido

_ está en el extranjero, y si es el maestro de Akane, el acredito a su pupila_ bajo la mirada

_ Querido, ¿deberás enfrentarte a Akane?... ¿no puede solo rendirse?_ replico la pelinegra

_ Ukyo se ve que no conoces a Akane, ella no lo hará_ sonrió de alguna manera le gustaba eso de enfrentarla.

_ no quiero lo hagas _ y cuando estaban en lo mejor, llego la organizadora de boda y pidió a los jóvenes dirigirse a una limusina que los esperaba y a los adultos los invitaba a un auto que los esperaba.

Cuando ingresaron vieron que no estaban todos, faltaban Akane y Nabiki y sus respectivos caballeros, que Akane fue con su hermana Kasumi y su cuñado junto con Young y Nabiki con su novio Kuno y los amigos de Akane, llegaron a la recepción, Tofu no dejaba para nada Kasumi y su hermana menor, ellos habían llegado y esperaban que llegue las damas y caballeros para ingresar a la recepción, Akane sonreía como nunca al ver a su familia fue lo mejor; Soun quería hablarle a su hija pero le estaba haciendo compañía la madre de Tofu.

Llego el auto con la corte y también el otro con los padres de Ranma, que bajaron y la peli azul estaba departiendo cuando la madre de Ranma se acercó donde los novios, la joven al verla hizo una leve reverencia pero no dijo nada y el joven a su lado hizo lo mismo.

_ Kasumi…!Felicidades¡ _ abrazo a la joven y su esposo_ No sabía que habías invitado a Akane, mas con todo lo que paso

_ No me invitaron, pero tampoco me dijeron que no venga_ respondió Akane

_ Haz cambiado niña_ respondió la matriarca algo ofendida.

_ Está equivocada, yo la invite_ intervino el joven galeno y acerco a su cuñada a su lado mientras sonreía

_ No lo sabía, disculpen los veo dentro_ bastante molesta

La sensación para Akane fue muy incómoda pero se la esperaba, llegaron Nabiki y Kuno y de nuevo empezó la calle de honor, al ver el dojo su casa se sintió rara y feliz al tiempo habían avanzado y crecido y eso era bueno, cuando ingreso pudo ver las instalaciones y quedo asombrada al igual que Young que no dejaba de tomar su mano y eso de alguna manera le daba calma y apoyo.

La organizadora de bodas iba poniendo orden y la mayoría de invitados estaban dentro del lugar y trataba de armar la entrada de los novios, de repente un auto negro con vidrios polarizados llego cerca, se hizo muy extraño pues no sabían de quien era, de repente del mismo salieron unas personas conocidas, la peli azul vio a uno de ellos en la ceremonia pero pensó que no sea posible pero al verlo llegar confirmo su identidad, en ese auto venían Mousse, Shampoo, Ryoga y la abuela.

Aquí estaba cociendo algo, Nabiki al verlos sonrió triunfante, esas personas sabían muchas cosas que cambiarían mucho de ese pasado que Akane y Ranma habían pasado, era el momento de saber muchas verdades, este encuentro era solo el inicio de hechos inesperados sobre todo para Akane.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **eventos previos y buscando verdades.**

Vio como los invitados inesperados para ellas saludaron levantando la mano sin acercarse y se dirigieron al salón de la recepción, Akane vio al joven de la pañoleta y dentro de ella sintió mucho resentimiento por inercia se movió de su sitio, Soun que estaba cerca del sitio y como conocía el carácter de su hija, fue a detenerla para que no arme un lio al menos no era ese el momento, tomo a su hija del brazo, ella observo la mano de su padre, subió la vista para establecer el contacto visual, la mirada de su padre le suplicaba que no hiciera nada, después de entender ella se quedó quieta.

_ Hija mía, por favor no lo hagas, es el matrimonio de tu hermana y el error fue mío_ bajo la vista

_ ¿padre?_ miro al adulto y asintió, después lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo

_ Señorita, por favor ayúdeme con la formación_ pedía la organizadora

_ Está bien_ dejo a su padre que tome su lugar y ella hizo lo mismo.

Ranma miro todo eso y analizaba la situación, vio las reacciones de Akane, a Soun y hasta Nabiki, además la presencia de esas personas sabía que algo estaba preparándose, la presencia de Shampoo lo tenía muy intranquilo no solo por lo que paso con ella, más la manera en la que todo termino con ella.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Ranma después de que Akane desapareciera aun la buscaba había pasado meses y la leve esperanza de verla y reclamarle el irse de esa manera, pero recordaba que ya no tenía algún derecho sobre ella, tres meses después Nabiki tuvo informes de la localización de ella, cuando Ranma quiso ir por ella la castaña le pidió no intervenir ya que su hermana menor ya no era su problema, él se sintió responsable también de su huida._

 _Shampoo había querido que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo, mas después de lo de esa noche con ella que no se repitió nunca más y eso a la peli morada le fastidio mucho, que no tuvo más que desquitar su fuego con el único que accedía sin más… Mousse, además ella se percató que el azabache iba detrás de la peli azul que ni con toda la trampa montada no la olvidaba y eso enfurecía a la china, muchas veces le reclamo eso a Ranma pero él la verdad ya le daba lo mismo, ella fue solo el desquite del despecho, sacarse ese dolor y ver que él podía hacer lo mismo, pero ahora ya le pesaba y ella lo tenía amenazado con contar todo lo de ellos y esa noche, para él era muy bochornoso esa situación._

 _Pero como siempre se duerme el diablo en algún momento, se dio la oportunidad por partida doble._

 _Cierta noche Shampoo lo cito en el Café del gato, el llego minutos antes e ingreso al sitio en el cual no estaba nadie se le hizo raro se dirigía la cocina y escucho uno conversación entre susurros, reconoció las voces era la abuela y Shampoo, hablaban tan bajo y escucho su nombre y el de Akane y algo de separarlos, no pudo escuchar más porque un cliente indiscreto ingreso la local y corto esa conversación, no entendió lo que decían pero saco sus conjeturas, no fue visto por el cliente así que se escabullo hacia afuera e hizo como que nada hubiera pasado y volvió a ingresar al sitio como si nada, pero le quedo una duda._

 _Noches más tardes estaba caminando entre las calles encontró a una anciana que camina lento llevaba unas fundas y apenas podía con ellas, se acercó para ayudarla y así lo hizo, camino unas cuantas cuadras y le dejo en una casa sencilla con un pequeño jardín, la anciana abrió la puerta y juntos pasaron el pequeño jardín y algo en el llamo su atención, aun así siguió a la anciana a dentro de la casa era pequeña pero acogedora y dejo las fundas sobre una mesa, la anciana en agradecimiento le sirvió un poco de bebida de arroz y le entrego una argolla de mujer y unas plumas, Ranma se le hizo muy raro a lo que la anciana le dijo._

 __ Veo en tus ojos la tristeza con nombre de mujer, hijo haz escogido mal el camino y es más pasara mucho tiempo para que vuelvas a tu camino que alguien altero_ miro al joven_

 __ ¿no comprendo?_ dijo Ranma sorprendido_

 __ Tampoco lo entenderás hoy, pasara un tiempo prudente, y podrás observar que las cosas no son lo que parecen_ La anciana sonrió _ tomo la mano del joven y cerro con los objetos entregados._

 __ ¿Qué es esto?_ sin comprender_

 __ Esta argolla te liberara de la china esta misma noche, vas en camino de verla y ella portara un par de esto en sus oídos, pero esta noche antes de que claree, iras a la casa de un joven y encontraras el par de este._

 __ Usted… ¿sabe de Shampoo?_ miro a la anciana muy intrigada._

 __ hijo mío es más de lo que crees… guarda la argolla, cuando veas que falta una de ellas esta te llevara a encontrar la otra y sabrás lo que esa chica esconde de ti, te prometo liberarte de ella_ la señora miro al joven y quedo convencido._

 __ está bien. Se lo agradezco_ hizo una reverencia y ya se retiraba del sitio_

 __ espera_ el joven se detuvo a la entrada de la casa_ Cuando salgas ya no encontraras lo que buscas, tú lo has perdido por el momento, lo que estaba en el jardín ya no está pero lo volverás a ver después de un tiempo, así mismo guarda las plumas… con ellas te liberare de un camino que no te llevara a nada, y es mi obligación hacerlo._ el miro las plumas y asintió y al final salió de la casa._

 _Era cierto lo que dijo la anciana cuando salió ya no encontró lo que le había llamado la atención y no le dio importancia a eso, retomo su camino al café del gato, vio a Shampoo lucir un vestido rojo y era cierto ella llevaba unos aros parecidos al que el llevaba y quiso ver que más pasaba, ella al verlo se colgó de su cuello y el casi no reacciono a ella._

 __ Airén, venir a ver a Shampoo, yo estar feliz_ decía con algarabía la china_

 __ Solo vine saludarte y decir que tengo exámenes mañana e iré a la casa de un amigo a estudiar_ miro a la joven_

 __ Está bien airén, entonces ir, verte mañana _ sonrió y deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios y se retiró._

 _El salió del sitio y fue a casa de Tae su amigo debían terminar un trabajo y a estudiar, paso las horas en casa del joven y casi de madrugada iba de regreso, cuando de repente había pasado un accidente y por donde debía pasar estaba cerrado por seguridad ya que era una bodega de productos químicos, Mousse apareció en el camino tampoco había podido ir a donde quería, saludo con Ranma y bueno le ofreció la casa para que pase lo que restaba de noche y el acepto._

 _Cuando ingresaron a la pequeña suite donde él vivía cerca del restaurante de la joven china, todo estaba algo desarreglado, el joven chino fue a sacar un futan y cobijas para Ranma él se sentó en una silla que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación cerca de la cama del dueño de la habitación, esta estaba revuelta y pues quiso acomodar un poco el sitio en agradecimiento y cuando removió la manta del sitio, encontró una argolla parecida a la que le entrego la anciana, su mente divago un momento y para comprobar su sospecha ahí estaban unos cuantos cabellos de color morado que a simple vista no se veían, se apresuró a poner la manta y a maquinar como sacar alguna información que le sirviera, era cierto lo que le dijo la anciana o al menos eso parecía._

 _Al poco tiempo ingreso el joven chino con las cobijas y las acomodaba en el piso._

 __ Al parecer tuviste invitados_ Ranma arrinconada las almohadas de la cama_

 __ Hoy tuve una visita inesperada_ acomodaba las cosas_

 __ iré por el futan… ¿es ese de la puerta?_

 __ Si es ese es, acomódalo aquí al pie de mi cama, es muy pequeña para compartirla_ dijo el joven chino_

 __ No te preocupes gracias por permitirme quedarme_ mira encontré esta argolla entre tu manta, al parecer estabas jugando con alguien_ sonrió con picardía_

 __ Ranma, que indiscreción la mía, si es una chica muy salvaje, pero al parecer aún no sabe lo que quiere_ se sentó en su cama_

 __ Pero tú debes ser una opción muy clara para ella._

 __ no lo sé, es muy voluntariosa, además dice estar enamorada de otro, pero viene a buscarme y pasa cosas como las que tú debes imaginarte._

 __ Seguro ella te escogerá a ti_ se sentó en el futan recién acabado de arreglar_ descansemos debo ir a la universidad y tú a trabajar._

 __ Tienes razón, ¿sabes algo Ranma?, si no fuera por Shampoo tu y yo nos llevaríamos mejor_

 __ Creo lo mismo_ se acostó en el futón_ Pero quizás eso pase y lleguemos a ser amigos._

 __ descansa_

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

La organizadora lo saco de sus pensamientos y hasta Ukyo lo miraba extrañada, el solo se movió he hizo lo que pedían, se paró junto a Ukyo delante de ellos Young y Akane conversaban de cosas que no entendía porque hablaban en un idioma que él no comprendía y se moría de la curiosidad de saber que era, pero la peli azul le contaba a Young lo que sucedía en ese idioma para que nadie lo entendiera solo ellos dos y que no le tome de sorpresa lo que digan ya que él se estaba haciendo pasar por su novio, el comprendio y accedió a ayudarla.

Prosiguieron con la entrada de los novios y la fiesta que siguió sin ninguna novedad aparente, Young no se separó de la peli azul porque así ella se lo pidió, se sentaron con sus amigos en una mesa algo cerca de la mesa de los novios la verdad estuvieron solo ellos, la recepción estuvo movida, ella solo ver a Ryoga tenía ganas de decirle algunas cosas pero no podía por la petición de su padre y ahí estaba Shampoo que le dio muchos dolores de cabeza y hasta su abuela le daba cierto aire de misterio al ambiente.

Soun se acercó donde su hija y pidió hablar con ella un poco, ella solo se levantó de la silla dejo en ella a sus amigos y lo siguió, la llevo afuera del sitio, estando ahí Soun abrazo a su hija dejándola sumamente sorprendida, ella solo reacciono y correspondió al abrazo y sentía lágrimas de su padre posarse sobre ella, no quiso preguntar nada, solo atesoraba ese momento del perdón de su padre que parecía inalcanzable cuando se fue.

_ ¡Hija mía!... llenas de alegría el alma de tu padre, pensé que no volvería a verte_ apretó fuerte a su hija

_ Papá, pensé que ya no querías verme, por… bueno tú comprendes

_ Me llevo tiempo aceptar lo que paso… comprende, la heredera del arte tiraba la honra por la ventana_ se limpiaba el llanto_ pero tu vales más que eso hija

_ Gracias padre, pensé…

_ No pienses que tu padre te dejo de amar, eso no era posible, solo estaba ofuscado y ciego, deseaba mucho abrazarte así, hoy te quedaras en nuestra casa, dicen que el joven contigo es tu novio y debes presentármelo como se debe_ soltó a su hija para mirarla

_ Padre, te lo voy a presentar y pensaba hacerlo_ miro a su padre

_ Hija eso será mañana, hoy estamos con esto de la boda de tu hermana, ¿te quedaras a dormir aquí?

_ tengo una reservación en el hotel de Nabiki padre, además no puedo dejar solo a mis amigos, a quienes te presentare también.

_ pasare por la mesa a saludarlos y mañana en hora del almuerzo los conoceré como se debe.

_ está bien padre, creo debemos regresar_ ambos volvieron a donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Alguien observo lo que paso a lo lejos y comprendio que Soun estaba dispuesto a aceptar a esa hija que lo deshonro y eso de alguna manera cambiaba sus planes debía apresurarlos si no quería salir perdiendo.

Dentro los invitados inesperados estaban en la recepción y hablaban con Nabiki, nadie sabía bien a ciencia cierta que hacían ellos ahí, pero si ella lo había traído era porque tenía muchas cosas por las cuales los podía chantajear o les ofreció mucho dinero, obtuvo información de alguien inesperado y casi obligo a la abuela y a su nieta a volver y aclarar ese embrollo en el cual metieron a su hermana.

Les daba indicaciones de primera mano

_ Pues mañana nos reuniremos en la tarde, no van a huir_ miraba a los dos mujeres_ tienen demasiado que perder

_ niña parece que no sabes con quien estás hablando_ Cologne miro a la joven muy desafiante

_ ¿le parece?... esta aquí por eso, caso contrario no lo estaría_ miro con atención a Cologne

_ Nabiki ser muy manipuladora, Shampoo no soportar este trato

_ Pues tengo las de ganar, tengo en poder unos documentos que si llega a tu aldea pues la deshonra caerá en tu familia, ya está en ustedes decidir que quieren hacer

_ Está bien, ellas colaboraran _decía Mousse_ yo me encargo de eso… es mejor eso a la deshonra en la aldea y lo saben_ miraba a las mujeres

_ Nabiki quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, vine solo por Akane y su honra, no sé qué vas a hacer, pero espero sea cierto_ dijo Ryoga

_ De eso me encargo yo, así que ya saben estarán a disposición de mi personal, no los vigilare pero si tendré algunas precauciones como guarda sus pasaportes_ miro muy seria a sus acompañantes

_ está bien, haremos lo que nos pides: dijo la vieja

_ Eso me agrada, si me permiten debo acompañar a mi hermana y cuñado, así que los veo luego.

Cuando ingresaron Soun y Akane no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir al siguiente día, Soun se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su hija mayor y su esposo y Akane a la mesa de sus amigos cuando se tropezó con un par de ojos azules, cuando sintió la presencia de Ranma se le hizo raro que él no estuviera con su guardia personal o prometida, así que levanto la vista para confrontarlo.

_ me permites pasar, por favor

_ Akane… haz sido una gran sorpresa para todos.

_ Así parece, pero es la boda de mi hermana y debía estar aquí_ miro con algo de soberbia al joven

_ Lo sé y eso me alegra_ toma su mano para que no se escape_ ¿quiero hablar contigo?

_ Perdóname, no creo que ni a tu madre ni prometida le guste que hables con tu ex_ jalo su brazo

_ Pues de todas maneras hablaremos, no aquí ni ahora, pero lo haremos.

_ no lo creo, por favor déjame pasar_ se retiro

Ranma miro a la joven que de manera extraña dominaba su razón, se maldecía por su debilidad con ella, como era posible que aun con todo lo sucedido y la distancia ella podía aun dominar su pensamiento.

La fiesta fue algo incómoda para Akane ya que la gente murmuraba y la presencia de gente que no quería ver, trato de disfrutar la fiesta, Young estuvo a la altura de fingirse novio de la peli azul, hasta hubo un beso inesperado y todo.

Esa noche renació en Ranma algo que hace mucho no sentía y era un malestar entre el amor y el odio, a pesar de estar Ukyo y tratarla bien al parecer lo que él hacia no parecía causar el mismo efecto en Akane y eso no podía controlarlo más cuando vio algo que lo molesto y fue un simple beso entre ella y su novio, no comprendía como podía fastidiar tanto, esa noche pensó que ella se quedaría en su casa pero se equivocó salió del sitio cerca de las 2 de la madrugada camino a un hotel con sus amigos, la noche transcurrió y él estaba algo pasado de copas, los adultos había sido llevados a su casa en malas condiciones y eran ya pocos los que se había quedado y de apoco se retiraban, Ukyo quiso aprovechar la ocasión y lo llevo a su habitación y beso al joven con pasión y este reacciono por la bebida, o que ella no pensó que la sinceridad esa noche saldría, sus besos se tornaron intensos y de la boca de Ranma

_ Akane, regresaste mi Akane_ Ukyo quedo pasmada sin entender que paso, quería ir se en llanto, pero prefiero retirarse y el azabache se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron con resaca, ese día esperaba más de lo que se hubieran esperado, en la mañana se dedicaron algunas personas se encargaron del aseo de local del dojo y de dejarlo como estaba antes de la recepción, otro grupo preparo algo de comida para los de la casa que no estaban en condiciones.

Así paso la mañana, mientras que Akane y sus amigos en el hotel durmieron hasta tarde, recibió una llamada de Nabiki de que debía estar a hora del almuerzo así que se vistió ya eran cerca del mediodía y quería comprar algo para su casa, salió no sin antes dar indicaciones a sus amigos de su salida.

Compro una cesta de frutas para llevar y de ahí salieron todo rumbo a la casa paterna.

Esa tarde conocería algunas cosas inesperadas y vería de nuevo a ciertas personas indeseadas, sin imaginarlo tomo camino a casa de su padre en compañía de sus amigos.

El auto rentado que habían adquirido lo dejaron fuera de la casa y bajaron todos, estaba ahí el gran portón y ella lo abrió he iba anunciándose, la casa olía a comida preparada y cuando ingreso al fin ahí estaba su hermana mayor al frente de la cocina y ciertas personas poco deseada por ella, Nabiki había llegado un poco antes y sonrió, Ryoga estaba pegado a una de las paredes con la cabeza baja las amazonas sentadas en el piso con el joven Mousse.

Ella entrego la canasta de fruta a su anfitriona, después de eso Nabiki se la llevo a un lado dejando a los jóvenes en compañía de esas visitas desconocidas para ellas, Young sirvió de intérprete entre ellos.

Nabiki deseaba hablar con su hermana antes de que pasara.

_Hermanita, siempre es un placer verte, se que te molesta que Ryoga la abuela y Shampoo estén aquí

_ ¿Qué pasa?... me dirá porque ella y Ranma terminaron.

_ Ella ya no puede hacerte nada, tengo muchas cosas a tu favor, así que quiero tu control, escucha sobretodo

_ ¿Qué demonios? Nabiki, ¿que significa todo esto? Mientras caminaban cerca del estanque

_ te prometo será algo provechoso para ti_ levanto la mano en modo de juramento

_ Esta bien, no me exaltare y escuchare… ¿está bien así?

_ buena niña, no esperaba menos de ti… ingresemos de una buena vez, papa el tío Genma y la tía Nodoka no demoran y además ellos quedaran mas admirados aun con esto_ ingresaron a la casa

A los pocos minutos saludos en los adultos y se sirvieron los alimentos y departían poco en la mesa de algunas cosas, Nodoka estaba molesta por la presencia de la peli azul más cuando su hijo y prometida estaban ahí también.

Cuando terminaron de comer estuvieron conversando un poco y cuando Nabiki tomo la palabra, era la primera comida como esposo de Tofu y Nabiki así que lo hizo como un brindis

_ querido cuñado y hermana felicidades y prosperidad, en unos días irán de luna de miel y queremos desearles lo mejor_ y bebieron el champagne_ es una alegría para mi también ver de nuevo a mi hermana Akane en su casa_ lo recalco_ los reuní también por otra cosa, lo haremos más adelante, Ranma necesito tu presencia tú decides si Ukyo se queda o no, Tíos la suya también, padre, por si pensaban salir de aquí después de la comida.

_ Nabiki... ¿qué significa esto?_ pregunto Nodoka

_ de la verdad tía, nada más_ miro a Nodoka y después a los amigos de la peli azul _ chicos ustedes pueden dar una vuelta mi chofer está a su disposición._ a los extranjeros

_ Nabiki iré con ellos_ Dijo Akane

_ Tu eres la implicada, lo siento… te quedas.

_ no comprendo… Hija mía ¿Qué está pasando? _ decía Soun

_ haremos lo que dices_ dijo Genma

_ Ukyo puedes irte o quedarte_ dijo Ranma indiferente.

_ me quedare: _ tomo la mano de la madre de Ranma.

_ está bien Nabiki me quedo, pero antes de todo, mi padre me pidió algo y debo hacerlo, Chicos… acérquense

Los jóvenes se acercaron.

_ Padre estoy viviendo en Suramérica, ellos son mis amigos Andrea y Jonathan_ ambos jóvenes hicieron la reverencia dado que Young les interpretaba lo que decían

_ Mucho gusto, los amigos de Akane son bien recibidos_ dijo Soun

_ Él es Young Tae… y bueno estamos saliendo_ y fue interrumpida

_ Conozco a tus padre, bienvenido hijo, deberemos conversar, pero como ves no es el momento_ el joven hizo una reverencia profunda_ así que déjame ver de qué se trata esto y podemos conversar mañana, sé que se quedaran unos días y me permitiré conocerte_ dijo Soun

_ Gracias Sr. Tendo, cuidare de su hija su es nuestro destino_ tomo las manos del patriarca en señal de agradecimiento.

_ por el momento deben retirarse, este al parecer es un tema familiar, ustedes diríjanse a divertirse _ dijo Soun

_ Young Tae, yo los llamare por si Akane los necesita, hoy ella se quedara en su casa. Espero comprenda,

_ No hay problema, creo es mejor retíranos_ cambio de idioma y les hablaba a los otros dos chicos y ellos hicieron una reverencia y salieron del sitio.

La vieja Cologne sudaba, su nieta con la cabeza baja esperando la orden de Nabiki para desenterrar una verdad oculta.

En cuanto salieron los jóvenes, Nabiki tomo la palabra.

_ Muchos recuerdan lo que paso hace algo mas de tres años_ dijo la peli corta

_ Si, esta niña deshonro a su padre, su casa y a mi hijo_ intervino Nodoka

_ Gracias tia por recordarlo_ dijo Nabiki_ de eso hablaremos hoy_ todos quedaron atónitos

Akane estaba sorprendida, como era posible que a haya reunido para hablar de eso que deseaba olvidar y más pensó que lo harían las dos pero no ahí estaba la momia de la abuela y Shampoo, ellas que podían hacer ahí.

_ Bueno hace tres años Ranma y Akane rompieron su compromiso…Ukyo lo siento escucharas cosas inesperadas para ti._ miro a la pelinegra

_ aun así no me iré, Ranma es mi prometido_ dijo la peli negra.

_ te quedas aquí bajo tu propia responsabilidad_ dijo Nabiki_ pues bien aquí nos contaran algunas cosas nuestros invitados

_ ¿Qué dirán? ellos no son responsables de eso Nabiki_ intervino Akane

_ hermanita, te dije que te calmes y que escuches, empieza usted abuela o ¿lo hago yo?_ miro suspicaz a la anciana

_ Mira niña, no me hago responsable de lo que pase después de esto.

_ No creo Ryoga debería estar aquí _ replico Ranma

_ Lo siento Ranma, está implicado también_ respondió Nabiki

_ hablen de una buena vez_ rogo Soun

_ Lo hare de una vez_ dijo la Abuela_ es algo… vergonzoso_ bajo la cabeza_ como ustedes recordaran la obsesión de Shampoo por Ranma_ miro primero a Ranma y después a Akane_ y además que necesitábamos llevar herederos fuertes a la aldea y además que él fue reconocido como prometido de mi Shampoo_ miro a la joven_ en busca de cumplir lo que las amazonas debemos _ miro al suelo.

_ ¿Qué trata de decir abuela?- pregunto Ukyo que estaba sentada al lado de Ranma en el sitio que antes ocupaba Akane.

_ Shampoo uso un hechizo para separar a Ranma y Akane_ dijo Kasumi sin una pisca de nerviosismo.

_ Eso no es cierto_ replico Nodoka

_ siempre valiéndose de viejas trampas_ dijo Nabiki_ Prosiga abuela_ miro muy seria

Todos estaban admirados, la peli azul bajo la cabeza queriendo procesar todo, eso quería decir que si ella tuvo algo con Ryoga no fue por voluntad propia, que Ranma no amaba a Shampoo como ella pensaba.

Soun sentado un poco más allá de igual manera pensó en lo mal que había tratado a su hija y aun cuando sus hermanas abogaron él se hizo de orejas sordas.

Kasumi y Nabiki estaban a cada lado de Akane y la abrazaron tratando de dar ánimos a su hermana, lo que vendría después de esto sería muy fuerte para ellas, a pesar de que Nabiki sabia algunas cosas gracias a una mujer que fue localizada por la gente que se encargó de la investigación, Ryoga fue víctima también pero no podía negar que tuvo excesos con esa persona, eso también significaba que había servido para el plan de esas brujas.

_ Si Shampoo y la abuela usaron un hechizo, ¿Por qué Ranma no se casó contigo Shampoo? Pregunto Ukyo, tratando de que eso no afecte su relación con Ranma, pero ella también tenía un secreto que sería descubierto.

Continuara….


	26. Chapter 26

Buenas noches, agradeciendo su lectura y apoyo, agradeciendo los rewiews, no puedo respider a todos por falta de tiempo y en todo caso lo hago por interno a sus inbox,

Sin mas les dejo

Recordar que escribo sin fines de lucro y que es un homenaje a Rumiko Takahashi y su obra Ranma 1/2

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Desentrañando el pasado**

Dos días más tarde Akane estaba junto Young Tae, había ido a conocer a sus padres , no tenían ni idea de que entre ellos se conocían, aún muy confusa por aquella noche donde descubrió demasiadas cosas que no lograba procesar del todo, los recuerdos de ese día iban y venían.

Después de ese día su vida quedo revuelta, es más cierto azabache había querido hablarle pero ella le huyo de mil maneras pero se había dado cuenta que debía hacerlo antes de volver a Ecuador, los días pasaban, al menos tenía el consuelo de que el cariño del padre estaba ahí para ella, además que se enteró de algunos por menores respecto al dojo, la escuela de su padre y el ser su heredera. Iba acompañada de regreso a casa y muy pensativa...

_ Akane, dime lo de la escuela de combate libre ¿te está preocupando?_ miro Young a Akane que la saco de ese ensoñamiento.

_ Pues la verdad me toma todo de nuevo, hace mucho que no tengo un combate y eso de batirme a duelo con Ranma… no lo sé._ muy preocupada

_ Haz recuperado a tu familia, pero has perdido la tranquilidad_ dijo el joven mientras caminaba a su lado_ desde ese día que salimos con Jonathan y Andrea, tu estas muy cambiada… ¿paso algo?... ¿estás bien?

_ Ese día descubrí cosas que creo era mejor dejarlas ahí_ bajo la cabeza y tomo la mano de Young para seguir el camino, debían fingir el noviazgo.

_ Veo que la madre del campeón te trata mejor, debió ser importante lo que paso ese día_ apretó la mano de su compañera

_ Pues de alguna manera_ miro al joven_ son cosas mías, déjamelas procesarlas para poder contarlas_ sonrió melancólicamente

_ está bien, no es necesario, solo estoy preocupado… debemos apresurarnos, tú padre debe estar esperándonos. El día de ayer después de conversar muy largamente con el me pidió estar antes de las 7

_ No está lejos ya, aún falta 20 minutos estaremos allí en 10… tus padres son increíbles y tu hermana ni se diga, gracias por presentarme con ellos_ sonrió

_ Esta mentira está llegando muy lejos… ¿no te parece Akane?_ se encontraron sus ojos.

_ era necesario para el momento, le he dicho a mi padre que estamos conociéndonos _ bajo la mirada

_ Les he dicho lo mismo, pero nuestros padres no lo han tomado así_ sonrió burlonamente

_ Pensé que solo mi padre era así, pero creo son así los padres en todas partes, perdón por meterte en esto, prometo resolverlo_ sonrió la joven_ mira ya llegamos

Ingresaron a la casa que olía a comida, como había extrañado la comida de Kasumi , invito al joven a ingresar y saludaron con las personas dentro de la casa, el joven se quedó con Soun mientras Akane se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban sus hermanas y Nodoka.

_ buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?_ hizo una leve reverencia

_ Hija, por favor lleva eso a la mesa_ dijo Nodoka.

_ está bien tía Nodoka_ tomo la charola y la sirvió

_ Por favor ve a llamar a Ranma y al tío Genma, están en el dojo y deben estar por terminar_ dijo Kasumi

_ ve hermanita_ dijo con malicia Nabiki

_ ¿es necesario que sea yo?_ refuto Akane

_ Estamos ocupadas, tu acabas de llegar, hazlo por favor _ dijo Kasumi con su dulce sonrisa

La peli azul no le quedó más remedio que ir a llamar al joven y su padre y de seguro pronto llegaría su prometida ya que desde que llego a su casa ella no faltaba a la cena, ingreso al Dojo por la puerta trasera del mismo y subió a la sala de jóvenes y pudo ver como estaban terminando la clase y despedían a los jóvenes estudiantes.

Ingreso despacio para no interrumpir, era una mujer muy linda y los chicos al ser adolescentes empezaron a chiflar a la joven quien se moría de la vergüenza, Ranma levanto la voz y paro esa actitud de los jóvenes.

_ Ustedes, dejen de hacer eso, serán castigados mañana con mas katas sino paran_ lo dijo muy serio

Los jóvenes obedecieron y empezaron a romper la formación y recogían sus cosas y se retiraban despidiéndose de Akane también.

_ ¡Buenas noches!... por favor la cena esta lista, me enviaron por ustedes_ sonrió Akane, estaba nerviosa hace mucho no miraba al joven de esa manera.

_ ¡Ranma recoge eso!_ grito su padre

_ está bien_ se puso a levantar los implementos usados y la peli azul le ayudo.

Bajaron del dojo y ahí había una clase más a cargo lo uno de los profesores contratados por Nabiki y Ranma.

Akane iba delante tratando de no ver al joven pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, aunque ella conversaba con su tío de cosas triviales, cuando iban a ingresar a la casa, Ranma le pidió a Akane.

_ Akane, por favor… estoy muy sudado, puedes bajarme una camisa mientras me aseo

_ Oh, sí claro_ lo dijo por inercia e ingreso a buscar lo que habían solicitado.

Subió al dormitorio del joven y siguió sus instrucciones y bajo enseguida, salió al patio y ahí estaba el terminando de asearse con el dorso desnudo, ella se sintió nerviosa admiro un poco y se acercó y extendió la camisa –

_ Ten tu camisa_ le extendió la camisa_ me retiro, debo ayudar, apresúrate están todos en la mesa_ e ingreso a la casa.

El tomo la camisa y se la coloco, iba ingresando cuando una voz conocida lo llamo, era Ukyo desde ese día que se había conocido algunas cosas casi no lo dejaba para nada, aun recordaba lo sucedido la noche de la boda de Kasumi y trato de esconderlo, no reclamo ni dijo nada.

Lo saludo con un beso e ingreso con el tomada del brazo de su prometido, estaban casi todos en la mesa, Akane pasaba algunos cubiertos y tomaba asiento al lado de Young y su amigos que habían llegado junto con Kuno, así mismo lo hicieron la pareja de prometidos, Ranma estaba bastante incómodo con el cambio de Ukyo, pero poco podía hacer.

La cena paso tranquila aparentemente, los invitados se retiraron a la hora de haber cenado, Kuno llevo a los extranjeros al hotel y Ranma aprovecho para enviar a Ukyo a su casa también, las mujeres de la casa salvo Nabiki se dedicaron al arreglo de la cocina y la sala de comedor, Ranma observaba lo que hacían, pero la vista se posó sobre la peli azul que secaba cubiertos, hace días ella ocupaba su mismo dormitorio y lo que era una bodega se convirtió en la habitación de los padres de Ranma quedándose el con la que ocupaba.

Recogía y guardaba algunas cosas, cuando termino fue al dormitorio de a Kasumi que estaba guardando sus cosas para mudarse y ella la estaba ayudando, además que su viaje de bodas estaba a días, se irían con ellos a Europa, pero ella iría de largo a Ecuador, así que estaba en eso.

Se despidió de Nodoka y subió junto a su hermana, Ranma miro todo eso, el hizo lo mismo se despidió de todos pensó en ir a descansar, cuando subió podía escuchar la risa de las hermanas, no le prestó atención en poco más de media hora Tofu cargaría esa maleta que iba y venía ya que Kasumi no dormía ya ahí, espero a que eso pase ya que desde ese día de la verdad quiso hablar con ella pero no pudo, Nabiki regresaba muy entrada la noche cuando salía con Kuno,

Se tiro en su futón y estuvo atento, como lo había supuesto, subió el Dr. cargo la maleta ellos se despidieron de Akane quien insistió en acompañarlos y así lo hizo, al poco tiempo subió y ahí en el umbral de su habitación estaba arrimado al marco de la puerta, con su pose despreocupada y ella ya no le iba a huir más.

_ ¿me esperabas?

_ no huyas más de mí, deberíamos hablar_ miro la joven

_ está bien, entra de una vez, dirás lo que debas decirme_ lo dijo muy seria

El ingreso a la habitación de la joven, la conocía, en momentos de desesperación ese era su refugio ahora olía más a su perfume y a su misma esencia, tomo asiento en la misma silla que lo hacía cuando era más joven, ella hizo lo mismo no cerró la puerta del todo y se sentó en su cama. Miro al joven no sabía que decir y la tensión entre ellos se sentía en el aire, Ranma tomo aire y lo dejo fluir.

_ Akane, debes perdonarme_ bajo la cara

_ ¿Qué dices?_ eso la sorprendió fijo su mirada en el

_ debes hacerlo, yo te juzgue mal por mi culpa tuviste que irte de esta que es tu casa, de tu país y lejos de tu familia_ subió su rostro

_ no lo hice por ti, yo tome la decisión de irme, debía hacerlo, creo que di mis razones de porque fue_ miro al joven

_ En tu carta no dice eso Akane, te fuiste de aquí teniendo aun sentimientos por mí, sentimientos que yo rechace_ lo dijo sin mas

_ era cierto en ese instante, pero los sentimientos descritos en la carta era para mi amigo, ya que tú y yo fuimos prometidos… pero nunca definimos una posición clara de eso, tu y yo fuimos amigos siempre, te escribí y deje esa carta para disculparme por todo lo que mis actos habían afectado tu vida, lo mismo con Ryoga.

_ No hables de ese imbécil, hablaremos de ti y de mi_ lo dijo muy serio que hasta sus ojos se oscurecieron

_ siento mucho, terminaran en medio de la conversación ya que son parte de este embrollo que invento la abuela y Shampoo.

_ Maldita vieja bruja, las amazonas están dementes_ dijo con algo de enojo

_ ¿conoces a la otra anciana?... ella te trato como si te conociera_ miro al joven

_ es cierto la conozco de una manera extraña, hizo que la abuela diga cosas como son, se merecían un castigo ejemplar, pero tu hermana fue muy benevolente con ellas, cosa muy rara en ella.

_ No comprendo porque eso te preocupa, tu seguiste y yo hice lo mismo… de todo lo pasado me molesta el hecho de batirme a duelo contigo _ miro al joven

_ eso es lo de menos, la verdad, yo necesito saber si regresaras a Japón.

_ estoy aquí, mis estudios los culminare en dos periodos más si no tengo problema, mi padre me ha perdonado además que mi novio es japonés… así que volveremos aquí_ sentía esa mentira fatal

_ ¿te casaras con Young?_ es un buen tipo, pero ¿karate? no lo se

_ no te preocupes, la heredera soy yo, el será mi apoyo_ se lamia el labio por inercia

_ ¿es en serio?... te ves más femenina cuando haces eso, en verdad luces hermosa_ ella enrojeció_ pero aún queda algo de la marimacha_ dijo sin mas

_ ¡tu!.. Estás loco demente... ¡no cambias! …¡idiota!_ iba a lanzarle un golpe, pero se dio cuenta que eso llamaría la atención, así que solo se acercó a la cara de él joven con el puño cerrado como amenazándolo y después escucho que los padres de Ranma subían al cuarto para recoger unas cosas y salir.

_ No te preocupes, van de viaje…dime algo marimacho… ¿aún sientes algo por mí?_ eso dejo fría a la chica

_ ¿que?... ¿porque debería?_ miro al joven

_ No lo se

_ déjame decirte, eres muy osado y como te recuerdo… un ególatra._ se tendió en su cama molesta, no supo en que momento él estaba casi sobre ella con esos ojos azules muy cerca de ella casi rozando sus labios, ella estaba nerviosa

_ ¿estás nerviosa Akane?... ¿quizás aún sientes algo por mí?_ sonrió con malicia_ ella casi lo empujo y se sentó en la cama

_ ¿estás demente?... por favor… mira ya tienes un compromiso el cual Shampoo no pudo destruir, así que no te pintes arcoíris en tu loca cabeza_ puso su mano para separarlo de ella

_ No tengo aun intenciones de casarme con Ukyo_ se sentó frente a la joven en su cama

_ estás loco en verdad, creo que lo de la abuela te ha afectado, Ukyo me dejo claro ese día que te casaras con ella en un año, deberás cumplirle; es más me dijo que ya debería casarme; tu prometida quiere que haga lo que ella dice_ apretó el cojín _ lastima… no hare lo que quiere

_ la abuela dijo que te acostaste con Ryoga por el hechizo, pero ni tu ni él lo recuerdan_ lo dijo para sacar del paso lo de Ukyo.

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué cambias así el tema?, no lo recuerdo y si fue así no quiero recordarlo, ese idiota se portó tan mal conmigo si quizás hubiera sido paciente no hubiera accedido a lo que decía mi padre, él y yo….

_ Tu y el ya hubieran tenido pequeños cerditos_ cuando sintió un golpe de almohada.

_ ¡idiota! Y tu tendrías ya unas gatitas _ le respondió con enojo

_ No lo creo, yo no tenía sentimientos por ella, si paso algo con ella fue muy confuso, además se terminó- dijo mirando a la ventana

_ ¿te acóstate con ella?... eso dio a entender, hasta Ukyo lo dijo, da gracias a Dios que no le dio importancia_ tomo un cojín y lo puso entre sus piernas y el pecho

_ No quiero responder eso_ dijo seco

_ Y quieres que yo te responda algo que no recuerdo_ negaba con la cabeza.

_ Akane… ¿crees que nos hubieras casado sin ese acontecimiento?_ levanto la vista y la fijo en la joven

_ no lo sé, creo que no, tú y yo no nos soportábamos, lo recuerdas

_ Lo que dijo la abuela esa noche.

 ** _Recuerdo_**

 _Después de que Nabiki exigiera que hable la abuela para que la honra de su hermana sea salvada delante de todos, esta hizo confesiones_

 __ Shampoo robo cabello del yerno, de Akane y de Ryoga además de su pañoleta, y cosas de uso personal de ellos; el efecto debía ser que se separaran, y eso ocurrió en menos de un mes._

 __ Abuela, no sigas_ casi rogaba la joven amazona_

 __ Tu puedes dañar a mi hermana con tus mentiras y no quieres devolverle su honra, que se ha perdido por tu culpa_ dijo Nabiki_

 __ Pero solo debía separarlos ese era el único efecto_ decía la abuela_ alguien irrumpió en la sala acompañada de Kuno_

 __ Querida Cologne, sabes que no es cierto, estoy aquí para proteger la honra de las amazonas deberé hablar_ era la anciana que encontró a Ranma y que había sido la encargada de revertir el efecto del hechizo y que participo en el mismo._

 __ ¡Amane ¡… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ miro Cologne a la anciana_

 __ Contaras la verdad, sabes que soy la representante de la aldea y estoy aquí con una misión_ miro muy seria a Cologne_

 __ No es posible_ bajo la cabeza y Shampoo entendió que ya no era posible ocultar algunas cosas._

 __ Por favor abuela, ¿Qué nos hizo?_ la peli azul quería saber_

 __ Hable de una vez, vieja bruja, no se puede esperar nada bueno de esos hechizo amazonas_ dijo Ranma muy serio separando un poco a Ukyo de su lado._

 __ escucha bien Amane… Bueno Shampoo se encargó de buscar las cosas sencillas, y yo de buscar algunas hierbas de monte, además llame a las mujeres más fuertes para este hechizo, Amane era una de ellas, las engañe diciendo que la honra de Shampoo estaba en juego y por tanto las amazonas y ellas acudieron para el mismo._

 __ nos engañó mi niña_ la anciana tomo las manos de Akane y después las de Ranma_ las cosas no fueron como Cologne y Shampoo dijeron_ camino y se sentó al lado de Cologne que estaba en medio._

 __ Yo en esos días… mejor continúe abuela, mire lo que ha ocasionado con sus juegos_ decía Ranma._

 __ La noche de luna llena se hizo el hechizo y a partir de ese día ellos verían cosas que no eran y harían cosas que producirían confusión, creo así fue._

 __ Quiere decir… que lo que vi… no era cierto_ decía la peli azul llevándose la mano a la boca recordando a Ranma con Shampoo_

 __ Ranma llego a amarme, lo pasamos muy bien ciertas noches_ dijo de lo más desvergonzada Shampoo, causando el sonrojo de Ranma y la mirada acusatoria de todos._

 __ Eso no es del todo cierto Shampoo_ trato de defenderse_

 __ A mí no me importa eso Shampoo_ dijo Akane ya molesta_ ¿Qué nos hicieron?_

 __ Pues que ustedes debían separarse de la manera más drástica y eso de alguna manera sucedió. Tú te fuiste de Japón pensé que para siempre_ dijo Cologne._

 __ ¿quieres decir…que Akane y Ryoga?_ Ranma guardo silencio, si decía lo que pensaba, aceptaría que amaba a Akane,_

 __ Yo no recuerdo que paso con Akane_ dijo Ryoga _ si hice algo dominado por eso hechizo, es cierto que tenía sentimientos por ella, pero me dejo claro que ella no sentía nada por mí, así que su hechizo no funciono del todo._

 __ Jovencito, el hechizo no era en si para eso, Ranma debía enamorarse de Shampoo solo se necesitaba que él la ame un poco, pero para eso debía separarlo de Akane, ella no necesariamente debía enamorarse de ti_ dijo Amane-_

 __ Pero Ranma no tenía sentimientos por mi _decía la peli azul_ él y yo… bueno no formalizamos_

 __ Ranma rompió mi compromiso con él_ dijo Ukyo_ dijo que_ la interrumpió Ranma_

 __ es decir que esta niña, actuó por efecto del hechizo_ dijo bastante sorprendida Nodoka._

 __ Si mi señora, Akane no falto a su compromiso por cuenta propia_ dijo Amane_

 __ Es decir ¿Qué mi hija no me deshonro?_ Soun en las lagrimas_

 __ Señora Amane, dígame ¿porque no puedo recordar lo que paso con Ryoga?, porque ahí empezó todo esto_ la interrogante de Akane era un grito de desesperación._

 __ puede ser que no paso, pero no puede ser un dato certero, dado que tú y el estaban bajo el efecto del hechizo, que pudo hacer efecto del sentimiento confuso que debiste tener_ miro Amane a la joven._

 __ Bueno yo vine a responder por la honra de Akane, en verdad estaría dispuesto a casarme con ella por eso que no sabemos si paso o no_ dijo Ryoga_

 __ Mira Ryoga, ¡Idiota! Ella tiene un novio, acaso no la viste con el ayer_ dijo Ranma causando la admiración de la joven involucrada y la molestia de su prometida_

 __ Pues si es el caso, creo quedo libre y dejo libre a Akane_ estaba dispuesto a salir._

 __ Espera_ pidió Akane, se acercó al joven_ antes de irte, me debes algo_ abofeteo al joven_ sé que no es tu culpa lo de esa noche ya que ni yo lo recuerdo, pero portarte como un energúmeno si, fue por ti que hui de mi casa, dejando todo detrás_ miro muy seria al joven, quien también mantuvo la mirada._

 __ Quizás tengas razón, no volverás a verme si es tu deseo, hare lo mismo que tú, regrese solo porque Nabiki me pidió y porque estaba en juego tu nombre, pero queda claro que no te debo nada _ metió la mano en su suéter y extrajo un sobre_ esto es algo que no merecía, te lo devuelvo_ dejo el mismo sobre la mesa y salió del lugar._

 __ Cologne ¿tienes algo más que decir?_ interrogo Amane  
_ creo que no, esto ha sido muy incómodo para una matriarca amazona como yo_ bajo la cabeza y tomo su bastón_

 __ Pues yo sí, tengo algo más que decir, como ya se les anticipo, el hechizo salió mal y fuimos engañadas, es mi deber resarcir ese daño, ustedes jóvenes, en ese momento se amaban_ Y ambos ex prometidos se pusieron rojos y bajaron sus cabezas_ es por eso que el hechizo tuvo peores consecuencias, ustedes han sido víctimas de este par de arpías, y como era de esperarse tampoco Shampoo podía beneficiarse del hechizo dado que resultaba si tu jovencito y ella estuvieran enamorados, y ese no era el caso., lo vimos cuando el caldero estallo._

 __ ¡Ranma si me amaba ¡solo que él no lo aceptaba_ grito la amazona_

 __ Te equivocas Shampoo, yo no te amaba, te considere una amiga, mi cariño no paso de eso, es más iba a romper el compromiso que tenía contigo, existe un documento que me liberaba de tu absurda tradición, aún existe y está bien guardada, _ miro severo a la peli morada_

 __ preferías a esta marimacha, poco femenina, que a la maravillosa Shampoo_ lo dijo irritada; lo que no espero es que sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que le quemaba, solo se tomó la cara y alzo la vista para ver quién era la culpable cuando la diviso se fue sobre ella y ambas salieron del sitio al patio._

 _Shampoo estaba dispuesta a cobrarse la ofensa, y Akane a darle guerra, tomo la posición de combate que hace mucho no usaba, la china se lanzó sobre ella, Akane no se le hizo dificultoso librarse de ella, esquivaba cada golpe y cuando atacaba era más fuerte de lo que ella misma se recordaba, todos la miraron asombrados, su rapidez y precisión habían mejorado, al final la joven china perdió en combate, si abuela y ahora esposo Mousse la sacaron de ahí, prometiendo no volver por ahí._

 _Ingresaron de nuevo a la casa, Ukyo se quedó asombrada con eso, no pensó que tuviera esa fuerza, ganarle a Shampoo demandaba mucho trabajo y ella lo hizo rápidamente., sacudió su ropa se sentía bien de poder desquitar lo que muchas veces deseaba apalear a la china, y ahí aún estaba sentada la anciana china junto a Nodoka, las miro muy extrañada._

 __ ¿sigue aquí?... pensé que ya se había ido con la gente de su aldea., tomo asiento frente a ella._

 __ no podía irme, necesito hablar con ustedes dos_ se dirigió a Ranma y Akane_

 __ ¿Por qué?... debo estar ahí también_ dijo Ukyo._

 __ Lo siento jovencita, es algo solo entre los dos, si me permiten, deber ser a solas_ no comprendían que estaba pasando._

 _Los que no estaban involucrados salieron de ahí, Nodoka se levantó y salió también, se quedaron los tres ahí, ambos jóvenes se sentían muy incomodos, al ver a la anciana les pidió tomar asiento y así lo hicieron uno al lado del otro con suficiente distancia y escucharon_

 __ ustedes dos no podrán ir contra el destino, el hechizo del que han sido víctimas puede cambiar momentáneamente el destino, pero lo que deba ser solo será dijo la anciana que estaba frente a los jóvenes_

 __ ¿Qué quiere decir?_ interrogo Ranma_

 __ Está claro, ¿aún guardas aquel regalo?_ miro al joven con atención_

 __ Pues aun no comprendo para que sirve_ miro a la anciana_

 __ Abuela, pues no comprendo eso del destino, pero está claro que el nuestro se ha marcado desde hace tiempo_ dijo Akane_

 __ ¿eso piensas?... niña veras muchas cosas, pero el destino debe cumplirse_ se retiró una especie de cadena que llevaba al cuello, se la entrego_ alguien te quedo a deber algo, cuando lo encuentres tú lo sabrás, hasta que ese día llegue lleva este._

 __ Pero al parecer es muy valioso, no puedo aceptarlo_ deseaba devolvérselo_

 __ No, es tuyo desde el día del hechizo, este es tu protección._

 __ Señora, ¿Qué quiere decir?_

 __ jovencito, el destino no puede ser revelado, porque hay cosas que cambian pero si está escrito de una u otra manera terminaras ahí, tu pronto deberás tomar una decisión, que puede que retrase o adelante tu destino_

 __ Quizás ya conocí a mi destino, lejos de aquí, asique no se preocupe por esta protección_ dijo Akane_

 __ He dicho niña, eso es tuyo, el día que descubras lo que es tuyo, ese día volverá esto a mí, mientras tanto vive y sigue el camino, que ya está escrito con los hilos del destino_ era hora de marcharse así que se levantó del piso, ambos jóvenes la ayudaron y la acompañaron la salida._

 _La anciana tomo el camino y siguió ellos se miraron sin entender del todo esas palabras, pero cuando volvieron a ver a la anciana esta había desparecido, se les hizo extraño, así regresaron a la casa donde los esperaba los demás._


	27. Chapter 27

buenas noches estimados, les adelantare este capitulo dado que entrare a preparar algunas cosas que no me dara tiempo en los proximos dias, gracias su compresion.

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Es inevitable**

Esa noche conversaron hasta casi la madrugada, la tensión entre ellos al verse envueltos en esos recuerdos y más sin entender las palabras de la anciana, habían conversado tan largamente como hace mucho no lo hacían, que no se dieron cuenta en que momento Ranma y Akane estaban acostados el uno al lado del otro, estaban en el piso y con el cobertor encima de ellos, Nabiki la llamo diciendo que no iría casa esa noche, y ambos miraban el techo como tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

Cuando Ranma pudo tocar la mano de Akane fueron conscientes de su posición y sintieron vergüenza el uno con el otro, Ranma se apresuró a levantarse pero estaba nervioso que no se equilibró bien y cayó encima de la peli azul quien solo cerro los ojos y se acomodó para que la caída de él joven se amortiguara y no hacer ruido para despertar a los demás que armarían la grande, cuando abrió pudo ver los azules ojos que la traspasaban no fueron conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, el acerco sus labios a los de la joven que solo cerro los ojos y correspondió al beso, no podían controlar ese sentimiento aun con todas las cosas que habían sucedido para separarlos, Ranma se apoyó sobre ella sin aplastarla, acomodaba su cabello y besaba esos labios con devoción, como beber agua en medio del desierto, ella respiraba agitada pero correspondió al beso de la misma manera, empujo un poco al azabache y estaba sobre el besando los labios que anhelaba el acomodo sus manos sobre la cintura ella tenía sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de él, se separaron para volver a besarse si decir nada solo testigo la noche que los envolvía.

Después de algunos besos, Ranma respiraba sobre ella.

_Akane, debes comprender…

_ No sigas_ ella se volvió a recostar en el suelo

_ ¿huiras de nuevo?... no puedes aceptar que aun guardas sentimientos, que tú y yo siempre hemos negado, pero estamos en la posición de aceptarlo_ miro a la joven y se acodo a su lado

_ ¿eso crees?... no puedo asumir esto, no te das cuenta… tu y yo tenemos una vida, tienes una prometida y pues yo…_ se tapó con su cobertor

_ No me digas que después de todo lo que ha pasado, cuando descubres que fuiste víctima de un hechizo, tú… ¿no aceptaras lo que sientes por mí? _ jalo el cobertor y miro a los ojos avellana

_ dime ¿Cómo podre asumirlo?... tengo a Young y tú a Ukyo, si la escogiste fue por algo, serás capaz de dañar a Ukyo… ¿no lo creo?_ le dio la espalda, esas palabras dolieron porque era cierto él tenía un compromiso con Ukyo y la mujer a su lado le hizo creer que ella tenía una con Young.

_ No te vayas de nuevo, no huyas de mi_ abrazo a la joven_ déjame dormir a tu lado, déjame guardar el olor de tu cabello, no comprendes lo difícil que es para mí.

_ Tú no sabes lo difícil que está siendo para mí esto, aun deberé estar aquí tres días más y después de esto, ¿Cómo te veré?... _ pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

_ tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar y ahora no podemos hacer nada y aceptamos algo que hace algo más de tres años, estaba dispuesto hacer.

_ ¿Cómo?... ¿estabas dispuesto a aceptar?... eso no tiene sentido Ranma_ la joven miro al joven asombrada.

_ lo estaba, pero bueno pasaron esas cosas extrañas_ su desesperación hacia que negara con la cabeza.

_ Pero no lo hicimos ya la vida nos pasó factura_ lo dijo bastante irritada_ para colmo algún día tu y yo deberemos tener un combate para definir cuál es la primera escuela de combate libre…. Y no quiero _ replico la joven peli azul dándole la espalda

_ Has mejorado mucho_ puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de la joven y la apretó contra si_ pero tampoco quiero hacer algo así mas con el poco tiempo que han fijado para el mismo._ apego la cabeza contra la espalda de ella.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Después de que la anciana se marchó, toda la familia estaba esperando por ellos, mas ellos no querían hablar más del asunto._

 _Ingresaron y eso era algo que no había cambiado en esa casa, Soun en el llanto, todos a la expectativa de que dijeran algo._

 __ Lo siento lo que nos dijo la anciana es para Akane y para mí, no se los diremos a nadie_ miro a todos_

 __ Me retiro a descansar_ dijo Akane_

 __ ¿pero hija?.. Soun en el llanto_

 __ Hijo mío, creo debemos hablar… Nos deben explicaciones_

 __ Querido, creo que debemos adelantar la boda_ dijo Ukyo_ Shampoo puede querer hechizarme y no quiero._

 __Ukyo, no lo hare, sabes lo que quiero y no me presionaras mas_ Akane paso detrás de él dirigiéndose a su habitación._

 __ Pero querido… tu y yo_

 __ nada Ukyo, fui claro siempre contigo, para evitar situaciones como esta, madres estoy cansado pide un taxi para Ukyo _ y se retiró también, todos quedaron sorprendidos_

 _Arriba en habitación de Akane su padre lloraba pidiéndole perdón por su actitud con ella, estaban sus hermanas que habían subido detrás de ella._

 _El ingreso a su habitación y escuchaba los cuchicheos de la familia Tendo en la habitación vecina, estaba demasiado molesto con la situación que lo mejor era tratar de dormir, cosa que fue imposible, cuando recordaba lo que dijo la anciana, el hilo rojo del destino, cada vez que lo pensaba tenía menos sentido, más cuando pensaba en Ukyo._

 _Los ruidos de la familia seguían hasta que Akane pidió a gritos que le dejaran descansar o que se iría al hotel con sus amigos después de eso el silencio se apodero del lugar y los Tendo se dirigían a sus habitaciones._

 _Loa padres de Ranma también subían y aunque tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Ranma este no respondió, sabia de alguna manera que harían lo mismo que con Akane y no tenía cabeza para eso, cuando abrieron la puerta se fingió dormido y Nodoka al verlo así lo dejo en paz._

 _Al día siguiente, cuando despertó Young y los amigos de Akane estaba en la casa, conversaban en un idioma que él no comprendía, cuando bajo Akane estaba arreglada con el cabello recogido, saludo a los chicos y los invito a pasar, Kasumi no había llegado así que entro a la cocina a ver que se podía preparar para el desayuno, Nodoka bajo al poco rato y vio a la joven en la tarea de hacer algo de comer, se acercó a la joven y ambas se saludaron, Akane estaba sumamente incomoda, la matriarca ordeno hacer sopa de miso y pescado al vapor, Akane saco los ingredientes y puso manos a la obra, no quería molestar a la madre de Ranma así que hizo lo que le pedía al no estar su hermana, de a poco se sintió libre al fin y al cabo esa era su casa, que tomo confianza y ella se encargó del pescado, lo había aprendido a fuerza hacer, echando a perder algunas veces._

 _Nodoka observaba y después de hablar con la anciana pues se sentía bastante mal al ser muy tradicionalista quizás había cometido un error, con todo lo que dijo la anciana la noche anterior, sabía que debía hacerlo de una u otra manera, a pesar de todo lo sucedido siempre vio en Akane a su hija, pero debía mantener el apellido de su esposo que era un legado que debía preservar al ser el un maestro. Y eso hizo que pierda un poco su opinión de Akane._

 __ Akane… sé que estas ocupada y que el desayuno debe estar listo…pero ¿podemos hablar?_ dijo la matriarca, esto le pareció demasiado extraño a la peli azul._

 __ Si es por Ranma, no se preocupe, en unos días me iré, no tengo intenciones de dañar su relación con Ukyo, me equivoque pero sé que lugar ocupo_ lo dijo con desdén, mas con toda la actitud que tuvo Nodoka con ella_

 __ Lo sé, ahora lo comprendo que me tienes prevención, pero necesito hablar contigo._

 __ No sé de que deberíamos hablar_ miro con asombro a la matriarca._

 __ Termina eso que estás haciendo,dejaremos que se cocine solo y tú y yo conversaremos, prometo no ofenderte más_ miro casi con ternura a la joven, eso hizo que Akane se vuelva a sentir incomoda._

 _Quería salir rápido de esa petición tan extraña, así que apresuro todo lo más que pudo y se arrimó cerca del lavadero, Nodoka la siguió entendió que había terminado,_

 __ Akane, en verdad debes comprender mi actitud, sé que he sido injusta, ayer mientras tú y Shampoo… hable con la anciana y me dijo algunas cosas que ignore todo este tiempo_ bajo la cabeza_

 __ Señora, exactamente ¿Qué quiere decirme?... no comprendo_

 __ Akane, por favor déjame de decirme señora, llámame como antes, que lo pasado, es eso pasado y no fue tu culpa, más bien una jugarreta del destino_ trato de tomar las manos de Akane, pero ella lo evito._

 __ No comprendo, usted quiso desterrarme de mi casa, que ni volviera aquí, ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?_

 __ Es cierto todo lo que dices, solo que no me había dado cuenta si no hasta cuando la anciana me explico algunas cosas, el daño esta hecho, solo puedo pedir perdón_ agacho la cabeza_

 __ No se que decir… su actitud me dolio mucho, del amor al odio en cuestión de días, se atrevio a amenazarme para no volver, la vi como una madre y usted…._

 __ Tienes razón, se que nuestra relación ya no sera la misma, pero por lo menos concédeme el perdón de haberte tratado de esa manera… deja de llamarme Señora, por favor, soy tu tía Nodoka_ Kasumi escucho esa parte de la conversación he intervino._

 __ Akane… hermanita sé que todo ha sido difícil por lo poco que se, pero no eres una persona de rencores_ se acercó hizo una leve reverencia hacia Nodoka en modo de saludo y sobo la espalda de su hermana_ vamos Akane perdona a tía Nodoka, trata de entenderla_ Y miro a su hermana y sonrió. Eso basto  
_ ¿Kasumi?_ la miro_ pero me dolió mucho  
_ te dolió, porque la querías, la quieres aun… duele cuando las personas que amamos nos dañan, por eso, ahí está el sentimiento de cariño._ sobaba a su hermana_

 __ Esta bien, la llamare tía nuevamente, pero perdonarla me llevara tiempo, comprendo que Ukyo será su nuera y es por eso que comprenderá es aún más incómodo para mi verla en esta casa... por favor evite que me encuentre con ella a menos que sea estrictamente necesario_ Nodoka asintió al pedido._

 __ Esta bien, yo te volveré a llamar hija, extrañaba llamarte así, aunque no lo creas_ sonrió_

 __ Gracias, pero creo el desayuno esta retrasado y los demás hambrientos, no te preocupes Akane, tus amigos están con Ranma que trata de comprender lo que dicen, así que entre ellos hablan en ingles están afuera en el patio, les habla del dojo._

 __ Esos muchachos… ¿Young Tae?_ interrogo la peli azul_

 __ No te preocupes, esta con nuestro padre, al parecer sus padres y los nuestros se conocían hace mucho, además que está viendo qué relación es la que lleva contigo y que tan seria es… creo nuestro padre quiere casar a todos, que le dijo lo mismo a Kuno y Nabiki y ellos le pidieron tiempo_ sonreía_

 __ Hija… ¿te casaras con el joven?_ pregunto Nodoka, que revisaba la comida que estaba casi lista._

 __ Lo estoy conociendo es demasiado pronto para decidir eso_ estaba tratando de bajar la vajilla_

 __ es un buen chico al parecer, deberías tomar eso en cuenta hermanita_ sonrió Kasumi_

 __ Por eso lo estoy conociendo hermana..._

 __ Esta listo creo deberemos servir ya, antes de que mueran de inanición_ bromeo la matriarca_

 _Todosdesayunaban en la mesa conversaban un poco, Young Tae disimulaba ser el novio de Akane alguien estaba algo incómodo con eso milagrosamente Ukyo no había aparecido por ahí, lo que hacía que sea una mañana tranquila, Ranma fue a su clases, mientras la peli azul levaba de paseo a sus amigos por Tokio, ya que estarían poco días ahí, pero una noticia más le esperaba ese día._

 __ Mira Nabiki, llego esto_ dijo Kasumi cuando los jóvenes estaban por salir_

 __ mmm, es de la federación_ abría el sobre_

 __ ¿la federación?_ pregunto Akane_

 __ Es lo que esperaba, Akane debo informarte algo esta tarde, por favor no demores_ le pedía Nabiki mientras leía el contenido del documento._

 __ ¿Qué?... Esto tiene que ver conmigo, que deseas hablarme_

 __ Déjame averiguar algunas cosa para tener la certeza, pero debemos hablar_ miro seria a la joven_

 __ me asustas Nabiki, estaré a las cinco y media aquí_ miro a sus hermanas y dio la vuelta donde estaban sus amigos._

 _Los jóvenes se retiraron a pasar un buen rato a conocer lugares cercanos a Tokio, el par de jóvenes amigos extranjeros fueron informados de lo que estaba pasando entre Young Tae y Akane, no estuvieron de acuerdo pero al parecer lo apoyaron._

 _Al atardecer fueron dejados en su hotel y Young se encargó de llevar a Akane a la casa, se dio cuenta que era un asunto meramente familiar y no quiso intervenir, pero cuando estaba despidiéndose de Akane Tofu que llegaba con Kasumi del consultorio a recoger algunas cosas lo invito a pasar, aún faltaba cerca de veinte minutos para la cita que había pactado Akane con Nabiki, así que subió a su habitación mientras Young se sentó a conversar con el galeno, al poco tiempo se escuchó la voz de Nabiki que pedía que llamen a todos._

 _Es así como la peli azul bajo al sitio donde todos se reunían, saludo a los habían llegado y al poco tiempo ingresaron su padre, Genma y Ranma que venían del Dojo, su hermana Kasumi había preparado te junto con Nodoka y todos estaban ya reunidos._

 _El joven tomo asiento al lado de Young que estaba ahí, tomo su mano con naturalidad ya no se le hacía tan difícil y al fingir la relación, Ranma observo con atención ese gesto, desde que llego había visto esa familiaridad y de alguna manera le fastidiaba._

 _La pelicorta que estaba acompañada de Kuno se situó en medio de todos y el a su lado y tomo la palabra, debía ser algo importante pensaba Akane ya que estaban reunidos todos._

 __ Saludos a todos, no quiero demorarme e iré al punto._ Kuno le dio uno documentos_

 __ ¿qué es esto?_ pregunto Akane_

 __ léelo tú misma_ miro seria a tu hermana._

 _Tomaron los documentos, eran de la federación y los leían atentos cuando de repente._

 __ ¡¿que?!... como un combate_ grito Soun_

 __ Nabiki…explícate_ la peli azul miro a su hermana esperado una explicación._

 __ Como pueden ver, Akane está reconocida como la heredera de tu escuela padre, al no cumplirse el trato entre el tío Genma y tú, pues quieren saber cuál es el mejor exponente de dicho estilo y bueno…._

 __ Pero batirse a combate… Akane no ha entrenado desde que salió de aquí_ estaba confundido_

 __ Ahí estas equivocado, prácticamente su maestro no tiene ya nada que enseñarle, fue pupilo del maestro Happosay_ Akane se sintió avergonzada_

 __ Es cierto Señor Soun, Akane es muy buena en combate, yo he probado su fuerza y hasta podría decir que tiene un buen nivel_ intervino Young_

 __ ¿has estado entrenando?_ dijo su padre aún más asombrado_

 __ Es cierto, ya que las escuelas son del mismo estilo quieren saber quién será el mejor maestro_ intervino Ranma_

 __ Así que tú lo sabias_ Dijo Nabiki_

 __ La federación me notificó hace unos días también_ Ranma estaba cruzado de brazos y bajo la cabeza_

 __ ¿Cómo es posible? _ dijo Kasumi_

 __ El caso es que Ranma y Akane son los herederos del estilo de sus padres, Akane recibió entrenamiento de alguien que conocía el estilo y tiene acreditación de la federación, y solo queda ver quien es el mejor._

 __ Campeón, la ves así toda delicada, pero es muy fuerte, si vas a combate con ella seguro quedaran parejos_ comento Young mientras sostenía la mano de Akane_

 __ ¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?... no lo creo jovencito_ replico Genma_

 __ Sé que es uno de los maestros, pero vi al campeón y he luchado con Akane ella podía estar al nivel sin duda_ dijo Young_

 __ No estoy de acuerdo, saben que jamás luchare contra una mujer_ dijo Ranma_

 __ Pues si es necesario hacerlo, estoy dispuesta a batirme a combate… no tengo miedo_ dijo Akane_

 __ Esperen, no podemos hacer nada para evitar eso_ Dijo Nodoka._

 __ Pues no hay nada que hacer, ellos dentro de un año deberán concertar un combate_ dijo Nabiki_ así que a entrenar los dos_

 __ ¿un año?... porque tan poco tiempo_ pregunto Soun_

 __ hijo deberás dejar la escuela e iremos a entrenar en las montañas_ decía Genma_

 __ Estás loco viejo, ni loco haría eso, estoy por recibirme… es absurdo_

 __ Pero… Akane… puede ganarte si no lo haces_ se lamentaba el hombre de la pañoleta_

 __ La verdad hare lo mismo, estudiare_ replico Akane_ Nabiki busca retrasar eso, sabes que aun estaré en periodo de clases al menos un mes más de lo pactado ahí, solo ahí podre hacerlo y averigua los por menores_

 __ ¿lo harás?_ pregunto Young_

 __ debo, esta la honra de mi padre en medio, la mía propia, lo hare_ miro al joven_

 __ Pues niña, tu ganaras, yo jamás luchare contra ti_ miro serio Ranma a Akane_

 __ pórtate serio, no comprendes que es algo que debe hacerse_ miro de la misma forma al azabache_

 __ hijo, por favor, debes hacerlo por tu padre_ Genma casi le rogaba_

 __ debe existir otra forma _ decía Nodoka._

 __ pues no me han dado más que esta y bueno…._ dijo Nabiki_

 __ Creo debemos analizar esto hija, por favor trata de que este no se lleve cabo, sería muy duro ya que somos casi familia con los Saotome _decía Soun_

 __ Averiguare padre, pero no te prometo nada ya que con Kuno revisamos opciones y no nos dieron más que esa, o unir las escuelas o desaparecerlas o tener un representante… Bueno debo revisar unos documentos más, así que me retiro… vamos querido_ Nabiki se levantó primero y los demás detrás de ellos._

 _Akane acompaño a Young a la entrada de su casa para despedirlo, su mirada estaba perdida, su intención no era llegar a combate al menos no con Ranma, caminaba por inercia que lo que decía el joven a su lado no le dio la más mínima atención, llego a la puerta y el joven se despedía de ella, hizo una reverencia él la beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y ella batía la mano mientras él se alejaba en el auto, la impresión fue grande y esa noche casi nada durmió._

 _Ranma vio a la joven salir del sitio acompañada, no sabía que pensar de las noticias recibidas, se sentía perdido, querían que rompa la promesa de no luchar con una mujer y ella era alguien que aún le importaba, entendió que se hizo realidad eso que el sabia pero se negaba a creer, su regreso a esa casa hizo cambiar sus expectativas. No imagino de esa manera. Casi le obligaban a tomar partido por algo y eso a él le estaba costado, subió por inercia a su habitación, tendió su futón y se recostó sobre él, miraba el techo sin saber qué hacer, la noche estaba ahí en frente de él, no pudo dormir, salió al techo donde muchas veces encontraba una respuesta, pero esa noche en particular no la encontró._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO._**

_ Duele, no sabremos jamás si llevaríamos a cabo el dichoso compromiso_ sonreía con mucha melancolía

_ me niego a aceptar eso Akane, ya no me importa nada, te lo diré de una buena vez, yo rompí el compromiso con Ukyo de hecho el de Shampoo también pero… paso lo de Ryoga, me cegué totalmente mis celos eran incontrolables y preferí dejar todo ahí._ sintió vergüenza y apego aún más su cabeza contra ella

_ ¿Qué?... ¿hiciste que?... rompiste el compromiso… ¿Cómo?_ Akane quedo impresionada y se dio la vuelta quería verlo a la cara.

_ Es así como te lo digo, puedes preguntarle, iba a pagarle el valor del carrito de comida que mi padre le robo al suyo y así lo hice, bueno… después ella y yo_ enrojeció al ser visto tan directamente

_ Y ¿Shampoo?

_ Lo de Shampoo era distinto, ella se agarró de las leyes amazonas de su tribu, pero el Dr. Tofu me ayudo a encontrar un documento muy antiguo que me desligaba del dichoso compromiso…

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ miro al joven bastante curiosa

_ Pues de hecho pasaron muchas cosas, ella casi me obligo a estar con ella y yo pues caí en sus manos de la manera más vil_ estaba aún más avergonzado, Akane se sentó de la impresión

_ Si estas tan avergonzado y no pudiste zafarte de ella, lo único que me hace pensar es que lo que ella dijo de ti y ella, sus declaraciones fueron ciertas_ miro al joven muy molesta, por no decir que los celos nacieron en ella

_ Espera_ el hizo lo mismo que su acompañante se sentó a su lado_ no se explicarte_ bajo la cabeza

_ es mejor que no me digas nada, no me debes explicaciones al fin y al cabo_ se volvió a recostar en el piso y se tapó de nuevo

_ Sigues siendo infantil_ dijo el joven

_ Vete de una buena vez baka_ tomo la manta y dio la espalda esperando que se fuera

_ ¿quieres que me vaya?... pues me voy_ estaba dispuesto a salir del sitio, de repente escucharon ruidos en la gradas.

Akane le hizo señas de que guarde silencio. Al poco tiempo reconocieron la voz, era Nabiki que llegaba a su habitación, ella le indico la cama y que no haga ruido, él se sentó suave mente y ella hizo lo mismo tomando la manta, Nabiki hablaba por teléfono de algunas cosas y ellos tuvieron que esperar a ver si colgaba, cosa que no paso y se habían quedado dormidos en la cama uno al lado del otro.

Era ya temprano en la mañana en la casa todo estaba en silencio, Young envió un mensaje el cual saco del profundo sueño a la peli azul, sintió algo cálido a su lado, además de sentirse aprisionada en su cama, cuando recordó lo sucedido, no podía creer que él no se hubiera ido en medio de la noche, en unos pocos minutos su madre se despertaría a comenzar los labores de la casa, así que lo primero era silenciar el aparato y despertar al joven para que salga de su habitación y acerco el celular y respondió el mensaje y puso en silencio al mismo, medio pudo zafarse del azabache lo movió y despertaba, recordó que Andrea le decía que si quería saber la verdad de algo de un hombre, debía preguntarle cuando duerme y se atrevió a hacerlo.

_ Antes que despiertes, dime Ranma… ¿amas a Ukyo?

_ Ukyo… la quiero, pero no la amo_ ella reía para ella misma algo emocionada

_ ¿a quién amas?_ se llevaba las manos a la boca para no gritar

_ ¿amar?... a la tonta de Akane _ cuando escucho eso se molestó y le dio un golpe en su cabeza que lo despertó, mas ella tapo su boca para que no hiciera escándalo, y además en la situación de que se encontraban, lo miro y le pidió silencio y el entendió lo que sucedía.

Entonces el tomo asiento en la cama de la joven, debía ir a su habitación sino la situación seria complicada y debían dar demasiadas explicaciones y no querían hacerlo, así que él estaba dispuesto a irse estaba a minutos de ser pescado, abrieron la ventana y el antes de salir, tomo la cara de la joven que no se opuso resistencia y la beso con ternura y ella correspondio y cuando termino se escapo por la ventana.


	28. Chapter 28

Buenas noches les dejo otro capitulo, ya enrumbando al final de esta historia, gracias sus suscripciones y los rewies.

Advertencia:

Este capitulo tiene un poco de lemon si son sensibles les recomiendo pasar de largo.

Espero les guste.

ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Despedida con sabor verdad.**

Las noches que paso en su casa el joven de cabello azabache durmió en la habitación de Akane de una manera inusitada fingieron muy bien delante de los demás, se volvieron algo desvergonzados y aunque los celos se hicieron presente entre ese par, tanto por Ukyo y la actuación bien interpretado de Young Tae, las discusiones en las noches, terminaban en besos, estaban conscientes de que era momentáneo.

Fueron tan poco días y esas muestras de amor tan poco común entre ellos cuando eran prometidos se habían transformado en algo prohibido que terminaría el día que Akane regresara a América o al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban hasta ese momento.

Akane pasaba el día con sus amigos y su "Novio", Ranma como siempre con Ukyo la trataba como siempre así que eso la mantuvo tranquila, más cuando veía las demostraciones de amor de parte de Young para Akane, Ranma se tragaba lo más amargo y Akane con las muestras de amor de Ukyo también.

Ese día Akane paseaba con sus amigos recorrían Tokio y poblados cercanos, pero ese en particular Jonathan y Young Tae estaban en Shibuya, Andrea y Akane también pero haciendo cosas diferentes, las chicas estaban de compras y los muchachos en los videojuegos.

_ Young… no te parece mala idea eso de hacerte pasar por el novio de Akane, más cuando hay sentimientos de por medio… ¿Es cierto?

_ Amigo_ suspiraba_ ella me lo pidió, no sabe lo que siento por ella, no quiero presionarla, con todo lo que nos contó, no es una buena idea

_ Eso lo comprendo, pero quizás puedas confundirte más de la cuenta.

_ Es un dilema esto que está pasando, mis padres ya están dispuestos a casarme con ella, hay pequeños detalles_ sonrió melancólicamente.

_ Eso tiene nombre de hombre y ese es el joven Saotome, ¿verdad?

_ Él es prometido del que nos habló siempre, pero sé que deben enfrentarse en un año por el estilo de combate que ambos comparten.

_ ¿combate?...no comprendo

_ pues deben ir a duelo por que la escuela de los padres de Ranma y Akane es la de estilo libre y deben dejar claro cuál es la primera.

_ No termino de entender esto de su cultura._ seguían caminando

_ Las tradiciones deben prevalecer para que no se pierda la herencia milenaria, así es mi querido amigo.

_ Está bien Young, ya entendí… pero creo debemos ingresar pronto que un hora nos veremos con las chicas en el restaurante para almorzar.

_ tienes razón y quiero jugar ese nuevo juego que me comentaron

_ Vámonos de una vez.

Las chicas por su parte compraron algunos recuerdos y conversaban de algunas cosas.

_ Oye Akane el joven que vive en tu casa, es muy guapo… debió ser difícil terminar tu relación con él y ese compromiso que los unía_ miro Andre a la peli azul.

_ Pues si tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, no se lo he contado a muchos son pocos los que saben esa verdad

_ ¿crees que se case?... su novia es bastante pesada

_ Sabes que no lo sé, si está de por medio su palabra, el deberá hacerlo

_ Me decías que tenía un restaurante…tengo una mala idea….

_ Andrea, que se te está ocurriendo en esa cabeza tuya.

_ amiga, por favor vamos al restaurante de esa odiosa_ Andrea reía pícaramente

_ No lo sé, Mmm…. Está bien, les diré a los chicos, ya en unos minutos debemos ir a encontrarnos con ellos.

Esa tarde así lo hicieron, y de hecho Young había comido panes ahí antes, así que llevaron a sus amigos a ese restaurante y cuando ingresaron, pudieron ver a una mesera joven, que se acercó a ellos y les ofreció una mesa y les extendió un menú del sitio con la variedad de panes al vapor que ahí había, Andrea pidió el baño del local pues lo necesitaba, debía pasar cerca de la cocina, así que se levantó y se dirigió a donde Young le indico, debía pasar cerca de la cocina, y se dirigió al sitio, vio algo dentro de la cocina que no supo que interpretar, se admiró por lo que veía quería cerciorarse bien de lo que pasaba cuando la joven mesera venía anunciándose y Andre tuvo que seguir para no ser descubierta.

Fue al baño bastante confundida, será que vio bien o en verdad Ukyo le caía tan mal que su mente le jugo sucio, después de unos minutos salió del sitio y se dirigió a la mesa, Konatsu estaba en la parrilla preparando los panecillos de la mesa y Andrea pudo ver algo que comprobaba lo que acababa de ser, no dijo nada hizo una leve reverencia al joven y siguió a la mesa donde estaba Ukyo conversando con sus ocupantes, a pesar de compartir el viaje en las noches a su casa que era cerca del restaurante no le caía en gracia para nada, saludo y sonrió vagamente, al poco tiempo llegaron los pedidos a la mesa y empezaron a degustarlos, esa tarde la joven extranjera estuvo muy rara, además que la tarde pasarían en casa de los Tendo a pedido de su padre.

Cerca de la hora de la cena Ukyo llego a la casa Tendo y compartía con los jóvenes mientras esperaba a su joven prometido que debía terminar las clases, empezó a moverse todo para la cena y Andrea estaba bastante incomoda más cuando vio al azabache entrar y saludar a Ukyo, pero no dijo nada.

Paso lo mismo de las otras noches cenaron conversaron un momento y se retiraron junto a Ukyo, mientras Young conversaba con la joven atrás los dos extranjeros conversaba de cosas triviales y de esa manera Andrea calmo algo su malestar.

En la casa Tendo ya se habían ido a dormir, Akane chateaba un poco con su amiga Andrea, había dejado abierta la ventana para que cierto joven ingresara, paso algún tiempo y el joven azabache ingreso, cerro la misma y miro a la joven que sostenía su celular, se desplazó despacio hacia la cama de la joven y se sentó a su lado y beso sus labios, ella lo miro y le sonrió.

_ ¿te divertiste hoy?_ miro el joven a la peli azul

_ mmm creo que sí, ya pronto deberé marcharme, debo hacerlo… ¿no lo crees?

_ no me gusta que Young Tae este siempre contigo_ lo dijo algo molesto.

_ ¿es en serio?... pero si Ukyo ha pasado colgada de ti y si es posible te violaría ahí delante de todos, si no es por la cordura de tu madre, no sé qué sería capaz.

_ No es mi culpa, esta incontrolable desde que supo de tu llegada_ acomodaba su cabello… ¿estás celosa?

_ no seas tonto, ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa?_ se mordía el labio para no delatarse_ ella es tu prometida al final de cuentas

_ Así como Young Tae es tu novio- dijo algo molesto

_ Creo fuimos claros tu y yo, no me vengas con reclamos ahora, esto se terminara cuando me vaya de aquí, cuando regrese quizás ya estés por casarte o casado.

_ No digas eso, ahora más que nunca estoy convencido que no debo hacerlo_ miro a la joven que lo miro asombrada

_ ¿Qué?... ¿no quieres casarte?... te volviste loco

_ es cierto, tu llegada hace que me replantee algunas cosas, pero no sé cómo arreglarlas_ Bajo la vista

_ Pero tu…. ¿qué quieres hacer?... mi vida y la tuya se separaron, esto es de momento_ Aunque deseaba que no sea así_ tenemos cosas que nos separan, lo hablamos – bajo la vista la joven

Ranma se arrimó más a ella que estaba ya acostada y ella le tapo con su cobertor, el tomo las manos de Akane la miro fijamente y la beso, ella respondió de la misma manera, se miraron de nuevo en sus ojos estaba claro que aún tenían esa conexión que no era momentánea que traspasaba a su propio entendimiento.

_ Ranma no sé qué pase más adelante en nuestras vidas, pero algo si es claro… tengo aun fuertes sentimientos por ti así como tú los tienes por mi…¿verdad?

_ está claro que mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, que cada célula reconoce tu tacto, tu olor tu sabor, a pesar de que lo negué… es cierto sigue aquí_ la beso de nuevo_ te fuiste y te alejaste de mí y creí que podría, pero es más fuerte que yo.

_ fue una mala idea ir al torneo, una peor regresar a casa, no sé qué hacer de aquí en adelante _ se tapó con el cobertor

_ fuguémonos_ dijo el azabache_ creo es lo mejor que podemos hacer_ jalando el cobertor.

_ No podemos, tan cerca de titularme y me costó mucho, tu estas igual… yo no podría dejar que no lo hicieras, el dojo lo estas manejando bien, obvio será hasta que te cases_ bajo la mirada.

_ Akane no te cases con Young Tae, prometo tratar de no hacerlo con Ukyo, pero vuelve a mí_ se sentía la desesperación en la voz

_ ¿te das cuenta lo que estas pidiéndome?... no sé si eso es posible, Young Tae y Ukyo están de por medio, no puedo llevármelos por delante, no podría, no me perdonaría eso…

_ pero podrías perdonarte el vivir así de esta manera, mintiéndote a ti misma, dejando pasar quizás a un hombre que te ama hasta el límite_ miro muy serio a la peli azul.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Akane, ella tomo la cara del joven y acerco sus labios a los suyos y en ese beso se sentía la desesperación, la impotencia las ganas de que eso no fuera algo pasajero, el respondió de la misma manera, rozo sus labios primero para dejarse llevar del sabor de los labios de ella, los acariciaba con la lengua hasta que de un momento al otro sus lenguas se fundían de una manera inusitada, se separó por la falta de aire para perderse de nuevo en esos ojos avellanas, y ella en los azules sus besos se volvían apasionados y casi desesperados.

 **ALERTA LEMON**

Los besos se hicieron intensos, sus cuerpos se movían por inercia Akane casi arrastro al joven a sus cauces, sus manos estaban inquietas, levantaban la pequeña camisa sin mangas y la quería retirar, el deslizaba las manos por la su cintura y sobaba suavemente el vientre que había descubierto, levanto su torso y se retiró la camiseta que paro en el suelo, Akane podía sentir la dureza de sus abdominales, sobre ella; no fue por mucho tiempo cuando estaba siendo arrastrada sobre el azabache que deslizaba las manos sobre la suave espalda de la peli azul llevándose consigo los broches de su brasier y liberando el cuerpo femenino de aquella camisilla sin dejar de besarla por un momento, ella levanto los brazos y dejo de besar al joven para liberarse de esas prendas, volvió a besar al azabache, estaban en un punto de retorno o no retorno, pero fue sin retorno, el giro sobre ella para besar su cuello y abrirse campo a los pechos que se levantaban delante suyo, tomo uno y beso la corola y al otro lo masajeo suavemente provocando un suave gemido de parte de ella, paso la lengua por los dos y bajo al vientre, donde se encontró con ese fastidioso pantalón que fue deslizando hacia abajo. Quedando sus labios tan cerca de su punto, acaricio las piernas y las caderas de la joven que ya no podía más que en su afán de calmar las ansias clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del joven, ella se fue sobre el para besar sus duros abdominales provocando en el aún mas deseos, no le permitió mas.

La tumbo en la cama que compartían ambos de manera inusual, se deshizo de su bóxer y sintió la intimidad algo húmeda de Akane era el momento y ella estaba lista a recibirlo, la embistió de a poco su sorpresa fue mayor al comprobar que él era el primero, no podía creerlo , lo hizo más despacio para no provocar el menor daño, cuando se sintió cómoda la embistió con más fuerza tomándola de la cintura casi obligándola a que le responda, ella mordía sus labios para no dejar salir la voz de la sensación que ese acto le estaba provocando, al comienzo algo de dolor para después convertirse en reacciones eléctricas en su cuerpo, era lo mismo que el estaba sintiendo al ver a esa mujer debajo de él moverse a su ritmo contener gritos que le estaba provocando salió de ella para sentarse y llegarla a ella sobre él podía sentirse aún más dentro de ella y ella podía tener el control y subía y bajaba sobre el arqueando la espalda hacia atrás dejando un espectáculo increíblemente sensual para el llevando a su boca uno de los pechos que se ofrecían como sacrificio por profanar las vírgenes causes de su amada, sentía como iba apretándose en él y el clímax propio y el de ella estaban cerca sus cuerpos se movían por inercia , Akane colgada de la espalda del azabache le clavaba las uñas y cuando sintió cerca se pegó a él brotando sus cabellos azabaches para luego poner la cabeza en el hombro del joven jadeante al sentir esa explosión por primera vez, respiraba agitada se separó un poco y beso de nuevo al joven.

 **FIN DE ALERTA LEMON**

Se recostó en la cama desnuda, el hizo lo mismo a su lado, llevaron el cobertor sobre ellos, el llevo su mano a la cintura de la joven abrazándola llevándola más cerca de él, quedo claro que entre ella y Ryoga no había pasado nada esa noche.

_ Akane… ¿yo?...

_ no digas nada, somos adultos_ miraba al techo, bastante desconcertada

_ ¿estás arrepentida?

_ no, no estoy arrepentida, solo algo confundida.

_ Escúchame por favor, no te puedes ir de mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado_ quería encontrar su mirada

_ dime…¿Qué debo hacer?, quedarme aquí contigo, lanzar a Young Tae y Ukyo como si nada, decirles a nuestros padres que se equivocaron… ¿dime que hacemos?_ y lo miro

_ Sé que las cosas están complicadas, han pasado muchas situaciones, creo que soy el responsable de todo esto_ bajo la cara

_ Ranma_ le tomo del rostro_ No eres el culpable, nos jugaron sucio y no pudimos defendernos, no confiamos el uno en el otro y de hecho jamás fuimos capaces de reconocer lo que sentíamos._ estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

_ Perdóname por eso, tienes razón, estuve equivocado todo este tiempo… ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué?

_ No podemos cambiar el pasado, disfruta de este momento, se terminara pronto_ abrazo al joven.

_ No quiero que te vayas, no quiero tener ese combate contigo, no quiero casarme con Ukyo, no te das cuenta… esto comprueba solo lo que sabía hace mucho, que desvió mi camino por un mal entendido_ apretó más a la joven.

_ debemos seguir nuestro camino, guardare esto en mi corazón, por lo menos mi primera vez fue con alguien que amo_ sonrió con melancolía y el azabache besos sus labios.

Se quedaron dormidos, a la hora acostumbrada se despertó Akane, vio como estaba y más consiente tomo la cobija y se tapó y despertó al joven, antes que en la casa empiecen las actividades.

Él se despertó de golpe, se levantó de la cama, tomo su ropa de vistió a la mitad y salió por la ventana, la peli azul hizo lo mismo se vistió al poco tiempo fue a tomar un baño y a poco tiempo las actividades de la casa empezaron.

Se dirigió a su habitación, empezó su arreglo y marco a su amiga Andrea, le conto algunas cosas y que debía hacer un plan en donde los chicos les dejen un momento solas para poder contarle mejor.

Es así como medio desayuno, ella salió de la casa al hotel de sus amigos, necesitaba contarle todo lo pasado, necesitaba desahogar esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada sin lastimar a alguien.

Ese día Andrea se enteró de lo sucedido y para colmo ese día vería a Yumiko ya que le debía una visita así que fue con la extranjera a visitarla departieron un poco ya en la tarde se reunieron con los chicos para terminar en la casa de Akane la jornada, al día siguiente ellos alistarían todo para su regreso, documentación, equipaje y demás.

Esa noche Andrea llego al hotel y su conciencia no la dejaba en paz, sabía que Young estaba enamorado de Akane, no quería lastimarlo y conocía que era un noviazgo ficticio, pero su amiga aun amaba al joven de cabellos azabaches y lo que vio en el restaurante podía cambiar eso. Así que debía hacer algo antes de volver, le dio muchas vueltas y solo lo pensó, esa noche escribió, no pudo ser en japonés porque no sabía, lo hizo en ingles al parecer e quien iba dirigido podía entenderlo por lo que supuso.

Ranma ese día, apenas y vio a la peli azul fue clases y dio las clases en el dojo, Ukyo lo acosaba y eso lo estaba cansando, ya no sabía cómo zafarse de ella, le quedo dando vueltas la charla de la noche con Akane y recordaba lo vivido esa noche y pensaba en todo el engaño y sintió impotencia y se maldecía por eso, Ukyo era muy perceptiva se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado pero no tenía certezas y eso le estaba molestando, su primer pensamiento fue esa joven chica de cabellos azulados muy largos, porque era de reconocer que la lejanía la distancia y el tiempo la había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa que llamaba la atención de los caballeros.

Sintió extraño al joven pero siguió fingiendo que no sabía nada, debía saber que había pasado y lo mejor era no reclamar nada y esperar.

Ranma estaba en verdad desesperado, todo en instantes había cambiado para siempre y no podía hacer mucho, quizás si terminaba con Ukyo pero la razón se haría lejos, tenía ese estúpido combate dentro de un año, quizás no la vería por ese tiempo y el sentía que ella le pertenecía desde siempre no solo esa noche, eso solo fue la comprobación que era ella la indicada, la única y debía dejarla marchar.

Akane estaba en la misma situación, se disculpó no cenar en casa, pero era demasiado ver a Ukyo, no lo toleraría y pensó que Ranma también se sentiría igual con su falso novio, era mejor por el momento, recordaba cada caricia y beso y temblaba por la sensación que eso le causaba. Ella debería irse y todo se quedaría allí, su hermana y su esposo iban de Luna de miel y ellos tampoco cenaron en casa de su padre, así que ese fue el pretexto para no ir allá, los jóvenes compartieron ese día con el joven matrimonio para después Young dejar a Akane en su casa y dirigirse al hotel.

Ingreso a la casa estaba casi todo apagado, solo la estancia y el corredor estaban encendidos, ahí su padre y Genma estaban ya despidiéndose para descansar ella los saludo y se dirigió directo a su habitación, estaba todo oscuro, encendió la luz y ahí estaba la razón de sus preocupaciones sentado en su cama, grito por la impresión, su padre le grito desde abajo.

_ ¿Pasa algo hija?... ¿porque el grito?

_ Lo siento padre, es solo una araña que acabo de ver

_ Subiré

_ NO es necesario padre, ya paso, estoy cansada, mañana debo levantarme para organizar mi salida del país, así que no te preocupes_ Grito desde la habitación mientras miraba al joven.

_ Está bien hija, descansa, trata de venir temprano mañana, te haremos una despedida muy sencilla

_ gracias padre, descansa, Hasta mañana _ cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando asegurada a que nadie entre sin que ella lo sepa.

El joven estuvo ahí inmutable mirando a la chica, ella se acercó a su lado, no dijo nada y se sentó, se recostó en su cama esperando que el tomara la palabra.

_ ¿estás bien?... ¿estas huyendo de mí?

_ No es eso, te imaginas lo que sería para mí ver a Ukyo en esta casa después de que tú y yo… bueno tu comprendes_ lo dijo sin mirarlo

_ Dilo, después de haber sido mía, no he podido sacarte de mi mente, mi deseo de volver a besarte, abrazarte y tenerte es demasiado fuerte_ se recostó con ella.

_ pues si es el caso haz todo eso que dices, estoy igual que tu… ¡maldición, no puedo!...

_ ¿me amas?

_ Con locura

_ NO más que yo_ fue sobre ella sin aplastarla y empezó a besarla mientras abría ella empezó a abrir la camisa china, ella lo detuvo.

_ espera… apaga la luz y deja la lámpara encendida_ él se levantó para hacer lo que ella le pidió.

Esa noche consumaron de nuevo, al día siguiente fue parecido al anterior, la diferencia esa era su última noche a la madrugada del otro día partiría de nuevo, pero quería llevarse el sabor de los labios de él y el guardaría el sabor de los de ella, esa prácticamente era su última noche.

Ya que la siguiente noche sus amigos se quedarían allí ya que fue el deseo de Soun que salgan juntos al aeropuerto,

Esa noche casi no durmieron, aparte de entregarse a la pasión tomaban determinaciones.

_ Akane… promete no casarte con ese novio tuyo

_ Tu no lo hagas con Ukyo_ sonreía debajo el cobertor

_ No lo hare, buscare zafarme de ella. Lo prometo

_ No me casare con Young, al menos no está en mis planes aun

_ Buscare la manera de no llegar a combate contigo, es absurdo

_ no te puedo prometer eso

_ Asegúrate de titularte, yo lo hare también

_ está bien, promete que buscaremos la formo de estar juntos_ el azabache abrazaba a la joven debajo las sabanas

_ Está bien, no sé si Ukyo lo haga

_ O si Young comprenda, que no lo amas

_ ¿si no lo conseguimos?... Promete que aceptaras el destino

_ ¿Tenías que decirlo?... no lo acepto, es injusto

_ Si no podemos hacerlo, solo deberíamos aceptarlo._ sentía la tristeza.

_ es nuestra última noche, no la arruines, vamos a poder hacerlo.

_ Bueno y si no lo conseguimos, aceptare mi destino y me quedare en España…

_ Tratare por cualquier medio que eso no pase_ beso de nuevo a la joven_ Duerme un poco ya es muy de madrugada y mañana debes hacer muchas cosas y estar aquí para mí.

Ella se acomodó en el brazo de su acompañante, abrazo el cuerpo masculino y durmió un poco, él se quedó observándola hasta el amanecer, antes de irse el acomodo lo mejor que pudo y se fue sin hacer ruido, ingreso a su habitación, se recostó en el futón, ese día dormiría mucho, se haría pasar por enfermo.

Ala día siguiente los jóvenes llegaron muy temprano ya que los habían invitado a desayunar y pues dejaron sus equipajes ahí ya que saldrían de allí a la madrugada junto con Nabiki y Kasumi.

El día les llevo los trámites de extranjería y verificar algunas cosas y comprar lagunas que Akane quería llevar ya que no los encontraba fuera de ahí.

A la noche tuvieron una cena de despedida y ahí estaba Ukyo que observaba las reacciones de su prometido y la peli azul para tener algún indicio, no tuvo mucho, esa noche Ranma sería el encargado de llevarla ya que Young no tenía el auto, así que salió a dejarla y regreso, pero la casa de Ukyo estaba encendida las luces, eso llamo la atención del joven así que pidió el baño para ver quién era el visitante en casa de su prometida Ukyo tuvo mucho recelo, cuando ingreso ahí estaba Konatsu que al ver al azabache se disculpó diciendo que la joven le había dado las llaves para sacar algunos ingredientes que habían comprado

_ ¿estás aquí por unos alimentos?... no era más fácil venir mañana en la mañana a llevarlos

_ Sí, pero mañana debo ir a otro lado _ se disculpo

_ si querido lo olvide, le di mi otro juego de llaves, Bueno ya lo sacaste, vete una vez Konatsu_ decía Ukyo.

_ está bien, debo irme, mañana deber ayudar a los amigos de Akane con sus equipajes y demás cosas, así que me retiro

_ Hare lo mismo_ dijo Konatsu

_ Está bien, hasta mañana.

Ranma se fue rumbo a la casa sin darle importancia a ese evento, le urgía regresar quería ver a Akane esa era su última noche.

Cuando llego estaban los jóvenes en la estancia con sus fotones conversando de lo que fue Japón para ellos, vieron al joven azabache ingresar y se callaron, Young lo invito a dormir ahí, Akane se sintió extraña y no lo espero pero acepto que se quedara, el haría eso con tal de verla esa noche, aunque no tendría su calor.

Bajo su Futón y lo acomodo conversaron un rato hasta que cada uno fue cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente algo muy peculiar paso, Andrea se despertó y vio a Akane y Ranma durmiendo juntos él tenía su brazo sobre la cintura de ella y la peli azul se acunaba en su pecho, ella sabía que pasaba, pero los demás no, así que despertó de apoco a su amiga para que se moviera antes de que los demás los encuentren así, la joven se despertó y se separó de él, al poco tiempo empezaría la actividad de esa casa ya que ellos debían irse.

Y así paso no paso ni 20 minutos los jóvenes empezaron a despertar, las personas de la casa igual, Nabiki les pedía apresurarse, Kasumi bajo a preparar te ya que era muy temprano para el desayuno, debían estar en el aeropuerto a las 5 en documentación, aunque el vuelo era particular, se debía cumplir ciertas cosas.

Tomaron su baño, se alistaron y bebieron él te, salieron antes de las 5 de la mañana.

Pero antes de eso en la habitación de Akane se dieron la despedida Ranma y Akane con algún pretexto , se besaron se dijeron lo que sentían y el bajo primero con el equipaje de ella, Akane se retocaba el maquillaje que él había borrado y bajaba con su equipaje de mano, su tía Nodoka le entrego algunos pastelillos para la espera en el aeropuerto, así empezaron a despedirse de todos las personas de la casa , le enviaron sus mejores deseos a ella y sus amigo , Soun abrazo a Young como su hijo, Nodoka igual con Akane y Nabiki había preparado una camioneta donde podían entrar todos, le pidió a Ranma acompañarlos para que el entregue el auto y así lo hizo.

El estuvo en el aeropuerto conversaba con el Dr. Y Kasumi, en un momento Andrea que estaba ahí lo llamo con un pretexto al joven y mientras se comunicaban en ingles con el explicándole algunas cosas, ella le entregó una carta que le pidió leerla después de que ellos se vayan, la tomo extrañado y la guardo. Salió del sitio y vio a Yumiko que había llegado a despedir a su amiga, Andrea se acercó para saludarla, conversaron un poco de tiempo y cuando Nabiki llamaba a que se preparen que todo estaba listo.

Los jóvenes tomaron sus maletas de mano y empezaron a despedirse de los que estaban ahí presentes, Yumiko su esposo Toshiro y Ranma cuando Akane llego donde el no sabían que hacer, así que le extendió la mano y se despidió de él, fue a la salida sin regresar a ver a nadie, le dolía dejarlo pero su vida en ese instante era un caos, así que fue con Andrea juntas.

Conversaron de algunas cosas, pero el Dr. Estaba ahí con las jóvenes y compartían algunas cosas y entre eso se salió algo que llamo la atención de Akane.

_ Claro, aún tengo guardado ese documento

_ Un documento ¿existía una manera de romper el compromiso con Shampoo?... para que lo buscaría si después el salió con ella

_ Querida Akane, piensa _ bajo la voz_ si él se comprometió a pagar el carro de Ukyo para deshacer el compromiso, supe que le dijo algunas cosas a la hermana de Kuno, para que crees que quería ese documento.

_ era cierto_ Akane estaba admirada, de alguna manera era cierto lo que le dijo Ranma

_ Si en ese documento lo guarde porque decía que Shampoo a él se lo quitaría, y era su seguro

_ Dr. Porque me lo dice ahora

_ No lo sé es una cuenta pendiente_ sonrió_ ¿cierto mi pequeña Akane?

Ella no dijo nada solo sonrió.

Llegaron a Londres y ellos debían seguir el viaje en un avión comercial desde ahí a latino américo.

Hasta aquí….

¿Qué dirá la dichosa carta?

¿Podrán cumplir sus promesas?

Se los cuento más adelante.


	29. Chapter 29

**Saludos estimados lectores,**

 **Primero mil disculpas por la demora en esta actualización, lamentablemente se daño mi computador y perdí mi historia con ella, he retomado la lectura de la misma y bueno les dejo esto.**

 **ANA MARIA**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Situaciones**

Pasaron los meses Akane estaba ya en España nuevamente terminando su carrera, supo de primera mano que en Japón Ukyo estaba llevando a cabo los preparativos de su matrimonio, desde que se enteró se sentía fatal, así que se enfocó en sus clases para dejar de pensar en eso, ella mismo decía que eso no duraría pero le afecto saberlo de esa manera, desde el día que salió del Japón no volvió a comunicarse con Ranma dado que Nabiki le había dicho que era mejor no hacerlo por eso de la federación y que se entrene para poder defender el honor del dojo y lo mismo le dijo a Ranma.

Se les había vuelto complicado, de hecho Young Tae apenas termino su labor fue detrás de Akane y de hecho los padres de ambos jóvenes querían que se casen, Akane le había dejado claro que no tenía interés en tomar una relación con el que no sea amistad, obvio que él fue una apoyo para ella todo ese tiempo pero no había nacido en ella nada parecido a lo que él quería.

Además aun recordaba la promesa hecha por Ranma por eso le dolía aun esa noticia que llego de una manera inusitada.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Akane estaba en la Universidad, cuando recibió un comunicado de la federación para hacer el seguimiento del entrenamiento. En ella decía que un delegado iría dos días más tarde al campus a ver los progresos de su entrenamiento y a explicarle como seria llevado el combate._

 _Así que leyó eso, se preparó para el requerimiento, dos días más tarde estaban tres delegados de la federación en el gimnasio de la universidad y ahí estaba ella con Jonathan y Young Tae._

 _Saludaron a los delegados y ahí estaba para su sorpresa su maestro el Sr. Lee con un joven conocido por ella, era sin más que Ryoga, que venía como contrincante de esa prueba._

 _Akane miro al joven y no podía creer que se presente nuevamente delante de ella después de todo lo sucedido y pidió explicaciones,_

 __ Buenas tardes Señorita Tendo, como se le explico, queremos ver su nivel de preparación ya que el combate está muy cerca_

 __ Buenas tardes a todos, ¿tendré un combate?_ estaba en medio del gimnasio._

 __ Así es, el joven es Ryoga Hibiki, es un buen combatiente_ el levanto la vista para mirarla_

 __ Está bien, agradezco haya venido maestro_ hizo una reverencia_

 __ Gracias Akane la federación me pidió evaluarte, aunque ya casi no tenía ya nada que enseñarte, haz superado a tu maestro _ sonrió el anciano_

 __ Pues jóvenes ustedes pueden ver ahí donde estarán los delegados, usted señorita y joven al centro, veo que han dispuesto todo _ miro el gimnasio con colchonetas y adecuado para un posible combate_

 __ está bien, peleare con el joven Hibiki_ miro directo a sus ojos y el hizo lo mismo_

 __ Señores… ¿es necesario que pelee con esta niña?_ miro a los delegados_

 __ pues para eso viniste_

 __ Hazlo Ryoga, tú me la debes_ miro retándole la peli azul_

 __ Si es así, lo haré y quedaremos a mano_ tomo la posición de ataque._

 _Los dos esperaron la orden y tuvieron un combate, Akane se había vuelto muy fuerte, Ryoga apenas y podía esquivar los golpes y asestar algunos sin lograr mucho._

 _Akane sentía levemente los golpes que le pidió al joven que peleara seriamente y este así lo hacía, pero el nivel de la joven se había incrementado y el joven Hibiki lo reconocía._

 _Aparte algo de rencor de Akane hacia le joven del colmillo hizo que tuviera aún más fuerza y lo golpeo todo lo que pudo, descargo con él lo que hace mucho deseaba, bastantes cansados los dos, los delegados pidieron detenerse, quedando el joven aun en el suelo y ella de pie mirándole con desprecio, recordando el pasado._

 __ bien señorita Tendo, ha superado nuestras expectativas y hasta ha superado las de su maestro_ miro el delegado _ se podrá llevar a cabo el combate con el señor Saotome_ dictamino_

 __ Gracias_ hizo una reverencia hacia ellos, levanto al joven del colmillo y fue a ver a su maestro_

 __ Mi querida Akane en verdad ya no tenía nada que enseñarte, quizás el maestro Happosay pueda enseñarte algo más, este viejo no tiene más_ tomo la manos de la joven._

 __ gracias maestro, usted dio lo mejor para que yo aprendiera._

 __ Gracias, se llevara a cabo el combate como acordaron, dentro de 5 meses ya que te recibirás en unos meses y el joven también lo hará y llevara a cabo su matrimonio_

 __ ¿matrimonio?... Saotome ¿se casa?_

 __ Si querida, dos semanas después del combate, deben notificar todo a la federación, así como tú lo haces_

 _Ella se quedó helada, después de eso se esforzó más para vencer a Ranma, estaba resentida el muy estúpido la había engañado, al menos ella así lo sentía, acompaño a los delegados donde le explicaban como sería el combate donde se llevaría a cabo en fin todo lo referente._

 _Horas más tarde comían algo ella en compañía de Young Tae y los delegados y comentaban algunas cosas y junto a ella también estaba Ryoga, el trato de hacer algo de conversación._

 __ Akane, sé que actué mal contigo_

 __ No quiero hablar contigo de eso_

 __ Perdóname, en verdad lo siento, no pensé que tú serias mi contrincante_ bajo la mirada_

 __ No tiene importancia eso ya_ se llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca._

 __ No te molestare más, solo quería disculparme por todo lo pasado… si, tu entiendes_

 __ no te preocupes se acercó a su oído_ tu y yo no tuvimos intimidad esa noche_ miro con atención al joven_

 __tu… ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ el joven estaba sorprendido y Young veía con atención a ese par_

 __ Solo lo sé, la paliza tómalo como mi pago a tu mal trato que me hiciste pasar, y dejémoslo ahí_ siguió comiendo_

 _Después de eso los delegados se despedían de la pareja de jóvenes y subían en los autos rumbo al hotel y Ryoga con ellos, el joven miro a la joven hizo una reverencia para ella y se despidió, ella junto a Young Tae siguieron al campus._

 __ Akane, ¿estas segura?_

 __ ¿de qué?_ miro al joven_

 __ De enfrentar al joven Saotome_

 __ debo hacerlo, es el honor de mi padre_

 __ Tienes razón_ sonrió melancólicamente y siguieron el camino_

 ** _FIN DE RE_** ** _C_** ** _UERDO_**

 **En Japón**

Ranma había tenido la misma visita de parte de los delegados, algunos días después, su rival la joven campeona de la federación, no podía creerlo que debería enfrentar a la joven, se le hacía muy difícil, pero ya había planeado como confortarla solo esquivaría sus golpes hasta que se canse, el no debería tocarla para nada a menos que sea necesario.

Los delegados fueron acompañados del maestro de Akane y de su propio entrenador además de los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome, los observadores empezaron de la misma manera, explicaron como seria evaluado y le dieron las mimas razones que a su futura contrincante.

Él se rehusaba a pelear con la niña mimada de la federación, pero no le quedaba de mucho que hacer y como estaba ya pensado siguió o que el mismo planifico,

Al igual que la peli azul el gimnasio de la universidad estaba listo, él estaba en compañía de su padre y al poco tiempo llego también Ukyo que deseaba ver como se encontraba el rendimiento de su prometido.

Se acercó a las colchonetas que se encontraban ahí, se descalzo y subió a las mismas, la joven campeona estaba esperándolo, ella lo retaba y el no tenía intenciones de seguir le su juego.

Subió y miro a la joven, ya tenía todo planificado, defenderse hasta que ella se agote o intentar no hacerle daño, ella se fue encima y golpeo al azabache él lo que hacía era defenderse y la joven lanzaba sus mejores golpes pero no lograba tumbar al campeón, sus miradas eran frías, la joven estaba dispuesta a terminar con el si era necesario.

Así pasó los minutos y uno de los observadores pidió que detengan el enfrentamiento,

_ Joven Saotome, esto no es ni la mitad de sus capacidades… la Joven Tendo destrozó a su rival en el segundo asalto

Al escuchar mencionar ese nombre que hace tiempo no escuchaba y ver que ella había acabado a su contrincante, pensó que de seguro si él había escuchado de ella, era posible que ella también escucho de él.

Y de seguro escucho de su próximo matrimonio el cual no había podido evitar dado la presión de su prometida, pensó que era posible que ella quisiera acabar con él por burlase de ella, no era el caso pero como se cortó la comunicación pues no podía explicarle. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que escucho a lo lejos a la joven campeona.

_ ¡oye Ranma! Yo vine acá preparada, se a lo que vine así que toma este combate más enserio _ dijo la joven

_ lo siento, pero es que no puedo pelear con una mujer Dijo el azabache

_ Necesitamos evaluar si progreso; ¿Qué evaluamos?_ dijo el delegado.

_ está bien, tratare de llevar este combate lo más real posible_ pensaba que no quería pelear con Akane.

Tomo la posición de combate y su atacante hizo lo mismo, ella se lanzó sobre el sin pensar, los delegados la prepararon para combatir y de ser posible derrotar al joven, más le estaba costando, nunca los dos se habían topado ni para entrenar,

Ranma movió sus dedos cual serpiente, fue apuntado sobre puntos fijos como para desarmar a la joven pero eso sería progresivo y casi imperceptible

Termino el segundo round casi con mismo resultado, solo que la joven pudo notar pequeños dolores en sus brazos pero o le dio importancia, Ranma observaba la reacción de los golpes que pronto se harían evidentes, pero no quería lastimar a la chica así que toco puntos clave.

El maestro de Akane observaba todo, pudo notar los movimientos, aun así los delegados de la federación estaban aún molestos porque veían aunque él se defendía y lo que ellos querían evaluar era la forma de atacar, el que hablo con él les explico a los demás lo que pensaba el Ranma y ahí intervino el maestro Lee.

_ Acaba de atacar… este combate está terminado y tiene ganador dijo seguro

_ ¿Cómo es posible?, si ni a atacado_ dijo el delegado general

_ Pues lo ha hecho, casi imperceptible, pero ha golpeado golpes para paralizar a la joven_ dijo el viejo maestro

Al poco tiempo la joven campeona empezó a sentir los estragos de los puntos y era casi imposible tocar a Ranma era como si le pesaban los brazos y las piernas, el solo se movía esquivando y los observadores quedaron atónitos, Soun Y Genma pudieron ver cómo fue al igual que el maestro de Akane.

Ukyo no pudo ver pero sabía que era posible, ya que ella muchas veces sitio algo parecido cuando ella quería algo más con Ranma era como que después no podía y comprendió que era una técnica, a poco tiempo la joven estaba sumamente cansada y se dejó caer en el piso, con la dificultad de respirar y levanto la mano en señal de rendición. Y así termino la contienda,

Ranma se acercó a la joven y se disculpó por lo que le había hecho pero la joven no entendía que le había sucedido, el maestro explicaba el uso de la técnica y como afectaba a la joven y los delegados estaban muy admirados casi incrédulos ya que no habían visto nada.

Después de eso que dejo a la joven descansar se acercó a los delegados y saludó formalmente para saber su opinión, no dijeron mucho pero el maestro Lee se levantó en medio de todos,

_ querido muchacho, eres digno de mi admiración, el ataque que usaste fue casi imperceptible y fulminante, sin embargo eso no bastara para ganar a Akane, ella no será una deportista federada pero puedo decirte que ese ataque no te servirá con ella, aun estas a pocos días del combate y veo que eso será muy parejo_ Hizo una reverencia y volvió a sentarse.

Ranma miro la anciano y si él lo decía debía ser verdad sin embargo recibió el halago de los demás y hasta de su prometida,

Soun Y Genma asentían a lo que decía el maestro, así que el evento de la disputa por la categoría estaba cerca;

Akane estaba en España con Young Tae la madre de este había insistido tanto en que deberían casarse, que había ido a hablar con el padre de esta para llevar a cabo los preparativos, Ukyo y Ranma estaban presentes cuando lo hizo, eso dejo frio al joven azabache quien no se esperaba eso, el padre de Akane estaba de acuerdo, lo que no sabían es que Akane no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Nabiki observaba y sonreía como si supiera algo que los demás desconocían, miraba a su padre, la cara de preocupación de Ranma y al contrario la cara de dicha de Ukyo, como buena observadora que era, supo de antemano lo que paso entre Ranma y Akane además de descubrir ciertas cosas que a su debido tiempo las revelaría, además de conocer que entre Young Tae y Akane no existía más que amistad,

Era hora de hablar con su hermana de algunas cosas ya que el combate estaba ya muy cerca,

Esa misma semana se trasladó a Madrid para hablarlo, llego al campus de la universidad a preguntar de su hermanan, ella no estaba ahí; hacia sus prácticas y estaba dedicada a su proyecto final de grado que le absorbía mucho ya o salía ni con sus amigos,

Esa tarde después de terminar su trabajo salía rumbo a la residencia estudiantil, su sorpresa inesperada al ver quien la esperaba fuera de esta, ahí estaba de pie con traje sastre su hermana y no se explicaba que hacia ahí, se acercó y la saludo esperando que le dijera la razón de su visita,

_ hermanita, pensé que era broma eso de que ya ni sales con tus amigos, aun estas joven._ casi a risas frente a su hermana

_ ¡hola Nabiki!... quiero titularme de una buena vez, no quiero perder tiempos_ siguió a su hermana_ ¿está bien nuestro padre?

_ SI el está bien, de hecho el y tus futuros suegros ya están planificando tu boda que será después del combate que sostendrás con Ranma _ Akane miro muy seria a su hermana

_ Acaso mi padre no aprendió… como se le ocurre ponerse en preparativos su Young Tae y yo_ se quedó callada.

_ Bueno es natural llevan una relación, Ranma y Ukyo harán lo mismo, quizás deberían hacer una boda conjunta_ rio por lo bajo esperando su hermana explotara.

_ ¡ese idiota, cree que puede hacer lo que sea! _ Nabiki miraba a su hermana muerta de la risa.

_ Akane, a que se debe esa reacción, podría decirse que esta celosa, pero tu padre está planificando tu boda_ Akane está muy colorada, se sentía avergonzada,

_ No es eso, solo que el debería enfocarse en el combate, y no andar con eso del matrimonio, parece le urge.

_ Error hermanita_ mientras iban en el coche_ el en verdad está casi siendo obligado por Ukyo, trato por todos los medios de no hacerlo, en verdad entre ellos hay de todo menos amor_ comento

_ Como dices eso… porque ella lo obligaría, eso no tiene sentido

_ Pues ella no es del todo sincera con él, la verdad es que ellos no se quieren, ya sabes cómo es Ranma con eso de la palabra_ ella pensaba en la promesa de que evitaría casarse.

_ Él le dio la palabra hace mucho tiempo de seguro la cumplirá_ miro seria

_ Al parecer esta enamorado de otra chica, Ukyo se lo reclamo hace unos días, pero desconozco la identidad de la joven en cuestión_ lo dijo como desentendida,

_ No lo creo, es muy huraño, quien quiere relacionarse con él_ dijo bastante irritada

_ Hermanita el está muy apuesto, solo con eso ya tiene las de ganar_ estacionaba el auto.

Se bajaron Akane no quería seguir hablando del tema, así que tomo su mochila e invito a su hermana a pasar a la estancia.

_ Akane vine de paso ya sabes que mi trabajo me tiene de Londres a Tokio, quiero saber ¿Cómo te fue en la evaluación?... es el nombre de nuestro padre y de la familia,

_ me fue bastante bien, acabe a golpes a mi contendiente, me desquite ya que me l a debía.

_ ¿a qué te refieres?

_ Fue Ryoga con quien tuve el combate.

_ mmm, creo se lo merecía, dime algo ¿te casaras con Young Tae?... mi padre está feliz

_ Nabiki quiero mucho a Young Tae, pero no como esposo, él es mi amigo mi apoyo, pero no puede ser mi esposo_ bajo la cara mientras llevaba una taza de té para Nabiki

_ es lo que pensé, hablare con mi padre para que detenga esta locura

_ No espera, lo hablare con Young Tae y los dos detendremos esta locura.

_ Me entere que ya presentaras tu proyecto, ¿Cuándo será?... quiero ver tu grado

_ Eso está preparado, enviare los boletos de avión y todo lo concerniente cuando me den la fecha exacta en estos meses, ahí detallare todo_ dijo Akane mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermana

_ De eso no te preocupes, pondré a disposición tuya el avión, no te preocupes por eso

_ Gracias Nabiki.

_ Bueno no puedo quedarme, pero te prometo que cuando regrese a ver cómo te gradúas te traeré una sorpresa_ Nabiki extendió un sobre

_ ¿Qué es esto?

_ Es un viaje, veo que te esforzaste mucho, es para dos y no tiene fecha, tu desidias cuando y con quien_ sonrió_ debo irme o no llegare a mi destino, te veo en unos días en ese caso, llámame si hay alguna novedad

_ está bien, cuídate mucho.

Akane podía esperar todo pero que su padre de nuevo este metido en eso de casarla de nuevo no estaba de acuerdo, al día siguiente converso con Young Tae sobre lo que estaba pasando en Japón, a él le sorprendió mucho.

_ sabes que no está en mis planes casarme_ decía Akane mientras bebía café

_ No sé cómo nuestros padres hacen este tipo de cosas, lo dejaste claro todo el tiempo que no me veías más que como tu amigo, aunque aún yo no pueda hacerlo de la misma manera

_ Siento mucho, creo ha sido culpa mía, no debí pedirte que finjas ser mi novio, perdóname

_ No es tu culpa es la mía_ bebía también_ creo que se lo diremos cuando vayamos a Japón a tu combate

_ está bien te agradezco, debo retirarme sabes que estoy preparando la presentación de mi proyecto,

_ Lo sé y te ira bien, estaré ahí para aplaudirlo_ sonrió y se despidió de ella.

Ukyo en Japón estaba escogiendo el dichoso vestido de novia, Nodoka veía la decepción en la cara de su hijo y no tenía certeza pero ese cambio se había dado después de que cierta peli azul estuviera en la misma casa, entendía que él no quería a Ukyo.

Esa misma tarde cuando Ranma regresaba de dejar a Ukyo y recoger unos apuntes de su proyecto para ya finalizarlo, encontró a la vieja Amaye que caminaba torpemente con una bolsas de compras, él no podía dejar que ella las cargara sola, así que ayudo a la anciana que las veces que se veían le hablaba de cosas que no entendía claramente, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Llego a la casa de la anciana y ella le ofreció te y galletas, por educación acepto

_ Jovencito… me contaron que te vas a casar con aquella chica que no amas_ dijo muy ceremonial

_ ¿no puede afirmar eso?

_ Claro que puedo, porque ese no es tu destino, yo vi en el caldero tu destino, y ella no lo es_ bebía él te

_ Pues deberé cumplir mi palabra; se la debo

_ No querido, tu no le debes nada, es el momento de que uses las plumas que te di, en unos meses estarás donde con la dueña de tu corazón, cuando regreses de ahí usa las plumas te prometo que te evitara muchas cosas que o deseas hacer_ bebía él te

_ ¿Qué no deseo?... es acaso posible, eso

_ Claro que lo es… por obra del hijo rojo del destino y además me siento responsable debo remediarlo, escucha con atención, después que tu regreses tomaras las plumas que te di a guardar y quémalas, ya es hora

_ ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

_ Ahí se cumplirá el destino, descubrirás la verdad, tomas las cenizas de las mismas y lánzalas al aire para que quedes libre, recuerda que debo liberarte.

_ está bien señora, debo irme presentare esto en pocos días.

_ lo harás bien, lo vi también. Así que no te preocupes muchacho, ve a casa tranquilo.

Ranma tomo el camino a casa y sin entender que le dijo la señora, no le dio importancia y siguió rumbo a la casa ahí llego dejo sus cosas y fue a terminar su ensayo de presentación del proyecto.

La noche fue corta y se quedó dormido sin entender nada.


	30. Chapter 30

Buenas noches estimados lectores, aun poniendo al corriente la historia asi que mil disculpas por el retraso tratare de ponerme al dia y subir los martes como lo hacia antes, les dejo este capitulo espero sea de su agrado.

ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Un encuentro no esperado**

Akane estaba por graduarse, ya le habían dado su fecha para defender su proyecto , esa mañana estaba preparada vestía un hermoso vestido azul cielo entallado hasta la cintura y suelto de ahí hacia abajo, un suave tocado en su cabeza dejando la mitad del cabellosuelto, estaba lista tomo su folder las demás cosas que debían llevar y afuera la esperaba Young Tae.

Al aeropuerto de Barajas llegaban los visitantes japoneses entre ellos alguien que Akane pensó no ver al menos no en ese momento, ahí los esperaban dos autos que los llevarían a su destino, el azabache ataviado en un elegante traje negro bajo junto a su padre y madre y abordaron el primer auto junto al Dr. Tofu y Kasumi y en el otro Nabiki Kuno y el señor Tendo.

Cuando llegaron ahí estaba Akane a punto de subir al podio para exponer su trabajo, así que tomaron asiento y vieron cómo se llevaba a cabo la exposición, Akane era muy elocuente y respondía a las preguntas de los jueces, salió muy bien puntuada después de casi una hora de exposición, la felicitaron y le dieron la hora de la ceremonia de graduación que sería ese mismo día después que el ultimo expositor terminara que era dentro de 4 horas, su familia la esperaba, ella salió en compañía de Young Tae, tamaña impresión tuvo al ver al joven azabache ahí con su familia, saludo a todos con una reverencia y agradeció su presencia, su padre corrió a abrazarla a ella y su acompañante lo que fue muy vergonzoso para ambos.

El ambiente estaba muy pesado, si él estaba ahí de seguro Ukyo estaba también y eso le estaba poniendo peor, Tofu felicito a la joven junto a su hermana, Nabiki con Kuno aun pegados de sus celulares siguieron al sequito, le hablo a la oreja a Tofu y este los dirigió a los autos ya que Nabiki había reservado el hotel y un restaurante para comer y se dirigieron al sitio.

Para colmo de males, Akane había ido el mismo auto que Ranma y su familia junto a Young Tae que estaba incomodo aunque Akane jamás le dijo que sentía algo por el azabache él lo había notado ese tiempo que estuvieron allí.

Llegaron al sitio comieron rápido, la peli azul debía prepararse para su ceremonia de grado, así que dejo la mesa pronto y pidió ser llevada a la residencia universitaria para poder hacerlo, su punto de encuentro seria el auditorio de la universidad, aun le daba vueltas que el azabache estuviera ahí.

No podía hacer nada, debía arreglarse para la ceremonia y el baile de graduación, su hermana había enviado un hermoso vestido color turquesa y además si compañera de dormitorio tenía una estilista que las arreglo a las dos, el maquillaje muy delicado y el cabello medianamente recogido con un flequillo de lado con suaves ondas.

Los demás fueron a un hotel cercano, Kuno y Ranma compartieron habitación, él estaba pensando en lo que había pasado, como ella lo saludó y fue atenta pero prefirió ser distante y el tantas ganas de saber y preguntarle cosas pero ella puso un muro entre los dos y eso le estaba molestando.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que Kuno lo saco de los mismos tirándole una almohada el reacciono y le iba a devolver el golpe, pero lo vio saliendo de la ducha secándose el cabello, además que él estaba súper distraído.

_ ¡apresúrate! … mi diosa dijo que debería llevarte con nosotros a recoger a Akane para su ceremonia, así que a moverse

_ ¿yo?... ir con ustedes

_ así es, lo pidió Nabiki, los demás irán al auditorio directo de aquí, así que no te preocupes por eso.

_ está bien lo hago ya mismo

_ Apresúrate que tenemos exactamente 30 minutos

El joven azabache se metió a la ducha, no se demoró mucho, poco después estaba ya vestido con un elegante traje negro con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata roja, arreglaba su coleta en un trenzado ya estaba listo y aún tenía tiempo, a poco tiempo apareció Kuno también muy bien arreglado con un trajo gris y se ponía las botoneras.

_ Saotome veo que no te demoraste nada, déjame me pongo esto y salimos

_ Está bien iré a dar aviso a mis padres que no iré con ello

_ Está bien puedes bajar a la recepción Nabiki estar ahí en minutos, es muy puntual_ se acomodaba la ropa

_ te espero abajo

Salió y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaban sus padres y toco, salió su madre y le explico lo que pasaba y al rato estaba abajo, al poco rato apareció Nabiki con Kuno, miro a ambos caballeros mu elegantes y ella en ese vestido rojo entallado no se quedaba atrás.

_ Caballeros, vamos a recoger a la dama de esta noche_ sonrió

Se dirigieron al auto y de ahí al dormitorio de la universidad donde estaba la peli azul, al llegar pudieron ver que había muchos jóvenes, muchos de ellos iban a la ceremonia de graduación se podía ver jóvenes elegantemente ataviados y las jóvenes igual, Ranma miraba y sin querer vio a un joven muy elegante parado en una de las puertas de la residencia, asumió que ese era el dormitorio de aquella mujer que el tanto deseaba ver, quedeseaba hablarle pero ella ya tenía alguien que la acompañe, ese hombre que estuvo cuando él no estaba, quería explicarle porque se estabapor casarse, preguntarle porque ella se casaría con él joven que la esperaba fuera del dormitorio, se sintió molesto, pero sabía que no debía él no tenía derecho, se bajó del auto junto con Kuno y lo siguió y Nabiki se quedó a esperar en el auto, saludaron a Young Tae y al poco tiempo, salió ella hermoso con ese vestido turquesa tipo sirena y un abrigo largo oscurosu acompañante fue a recibirla saludaron todos Ranma y Kuno se adelantaron es así como Ranma entro primero, al lado de la ventana Kuno y Nabiki iban al frente por lo que los otros dos debían ir detrás, Akane estaba en medio y Young Tae quedo a la otra puerta, la cercanía a Ranma le recordaba muchas cosas, él no podía estar más feliz, en el viaje hablaron poco, Ranma en algún momento tuvo la osadía de tomar la mano de ella a lo cual ella reacciono pero disimilo bien, para que los demás no se den cuenta, para que el la soltara pregunto por su prometida.

_ Supe que te casaras después de nuestro enfrentamiento… felicidades_ sonrió

_ Eso sonó tan falso_ dijo Nabiki

_ ¿Cómo dices eso hermanita?_ mientras se zafaba del agarre y miraba enojada al azabache

_ Felicidades Campeón, que seas feliz_ dijo Young Tae

_ Gracias, solo que no estoy seguro de dar ese pasó

_ Pues Ranma perderé a mi mejor entrenador, después de que te cases seguro Ukyo ya no te querrá acerca de nosotros y mucho menos de Akane_ reía Nabiki

_ querida no crees que exageras, Ukyo es una mujer de negocios si sabe que a su marido le va bien a ella igual, no creo quieras dejar el dojo

_ Hay una forma de que no lo hagas, pero para eso Ukyo debe quitarse del medio _ rio Nabiki

_ Nabiki… ¿qué quieres decir?_ Akane miraba seria_ yo e encargare del dojo

_ No dije nada hermanita, pero me duele que ambos tengan una contienda por el arte, no me parece justo .

_ Hemos llegado_ dijo Kuno

_ Gracias Kuno, debo darme prisa deberé ver los asientos que nos asignen_ Nabiki se adelanto

_ Hare lo mismo debo ir a escuchar las indicaciones

_ Akane mis padres están en camino, llegaron hoy a la tarde, que deseaban ver tu grado_ Young Tae estaba avergonzado

_ Avísale a Nabiki para que reserve los puestos de ellos, tu ven conmigo que alguien debe ingresar toma el lugar de mi padre hasta que llegue por favor_ tomo la mano del joven y lo llevo adentro dejando a ambos jóvenes fuera.

La ceremonia paso rápido, Akane ingreso con su padre él tuvo los honores, los demás observaron y al terminar felicitaron a la joven y poco después se dirigieron a un restaurante donde brindaron al poco tiempo los más jóvenes se retiraron dado que la fiesta de graduación empezaría .

Llegaron al hotel donde se había reservado para el baile de graduación, en la fiesta los jóvenes estaban bailando cuando llegaron ellos, Young Tae ni bien llego se la llevo a bailar no iba a perder la oportunidad de decirle a su compañera lo que pensaba y en medio de la pista le hablaba al oído.

_ Akane … no te engañes más, él se va a casar_ acerco sus labios al oído de ella

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ levanto su mirada hacia el

_ es por El que lo nuestro no pasa de esto_ Miro al azabache

_ No es como dices, él y yo hace mucho que se terminó hace mucho_ se cruzó la mirada con el azabache

_ no es cierto, han querido engañar a muchos, pero no pueden, sin embargo él se casara con Ukyo_ estaba molesto

_ Así él se casara mil veces, yo no lo haría contigo y solo es porque no quiero lastimarte_ ella bajo la mirada

_ Perdóname Akane, pero no comprendo porque haces esto contigo, sabes que te quiero te seguí a España por una oportunidad y tu…

_ comprende que no puedo corresponder a lo que me ofreces, no eres tú la verdad… soy yo, no quiero lastimarte te estimo tanto para pensar en mi bienestar pasando sobre ti_ lo dejo en media pista mientras intentaba regresar a la mesa.

De pronto solo sintió que fue jalada de nuevo a la pista, estaba tan ensimismada que no pudo reaccionar, sintió el cálido tacto y su mirada se fijó en la espalda y el cabello azabache que la arrastraban, cuando llego a donde quería el miro a su acompañante esa mirada la traspasaba, la verdad no quería estar en esa situación, pero ese instante se atraían como imanes no deseaban separarse.

Ella apego su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven azabache y el la recibió con agrado, observo la conversación de Young Tae y Akane y aunque no entendió las palabras de dio cuenta de la situación y el necesitaba hablar con ella.

Estuvieron así un rato olvidándose de ese mundo que los separaba de una u otra forma, aun así él le hablaba cerca del oído

_Perdóname Akane, no he podido librarme de Ukyo

_ De hecho están planeando mi boda en Japón con Young Tae… aceptemos nuestro destino_ Lo dijo solo para herir

_ Acabas de pelear por él, parece fue culpa mía_ Acomodo el cabello azulado en la oreja de su dueña

_ ya pasara, no te preocupes por eso…. ¿Por qué viniste?... a comprobar que aún tengo sentimientos por ti_ se separó y miro al joven

_ Quería verte, te extrañe mucho_ la miro

_ No creo eso le guste a Ukyo_ tenía la cabeza baja

_ Deja de mencionarla, estoy aquí por ti y a ella la deje en Japón_ no le quito la mirada

_ no creo debiste venir, ya pronto deberemos enfrentarnos y de hecho la federación nos prohibió el trato personal, debiste leerlo_ a él le sonó a reproche

_ ¡maldición Akane¡ no me lo recuerdes, no deseo hacerlo_ tomo a la joven de nuevo y la saco de la pista de baile para llevarla a un lugar más cómodo fuera del salón

Akane estaba desanimada lo que le dijo Young Tae era cierto y ahí estaba ella hay de nuevo cayendo en su debilidad por él. Pero era inevitable ella no podía del todo dominar ese sentimiento tan pronto salieron del salón alhold del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, estaba todo a media luz y apenas salió con ella detrás de él, la volteo a mirar , parecía que lloraría, más el la acerco a él y la abrazo tratando de consolar, la miro como se metió en su pecho no pudo más la soltó un poco y con su mano libre tomo el mentón de la joven y acerco sus labios a los de ella, era como beber agua en medio del desierto, ella correspondió al mismo de la misma manera, desesperada era ese alivio que necesitaba pero le era prohibido, ambos se perdieron en ese momento cuando una voz se escuchó y zas los saco de su sueño.

Era Young Tae que salió detrás de ellos, no dijo mas , miro a la peli azul y la tomo de la mano queriendo llevarla de nuevo dentro, el miro a Ranma con coraje como queriendo pedir más explicaciones pero solo tomo a la joven y la llevo dentro, ella no dijo nada y creyó que por el momento era lo mejor.

Dentro del sitio Nabiki y Kuno se dieron cuenta de todo pero no intervinieron masya que la castaña quería comprobar algo que se había dado cuenta hace mucho, miraron como ella ingreso de nuevo al salón con Young Tae y Ranma lo hizo mucho después de ellos con una cara de pocos amigos, ambos se miraron y sonrieron

_ Bueno mi diosa, ya comprobaste lo que querías… ¿Cómo procedemos?_ miro a Nabiki , ambos estaba apoyados en la barra.

_ Querido, ¿lo dudabas?_ sonreía con picardía

_ No mi diosa, era evidente que ese par tenia aun cosas por decirse_ Sonrió y llevo su copa a los labios.

_ creo deberemos tratar de demorar el combate y hacer lo que la federación aconsejo para que la escuela de combate libre no tenga solo a uno sino a dos representantes.

_ Pues querida, pondremos todo en marcha mañana _ hicieron un brindis


	31. Chapter 31

Saludos.

La verdad estoy algo ocupada y no he podido ponerme al dia con ustedes, mil disculpas por eso no es un justificativo fuerte pero si real, bueno les dejo este episodio.

ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 31**

 **EL DESTINO**

Después de esa noche tan desagradable para los ex prometidos las cosas estaban algo incomoda , Akane a la semana de eso había abandonado la casa universitaria y se encontraba en Japón en casa de su hermana Kasumi dado que Ranma vivía en la suya y hasta que el combate no se lleve a cabo ellos no podían tratarse, Ranma estaba ya por graduarse también y aunque él quiso mudarse para que ella regresara, ella no acepto y se quedó junto a su hermana, no habían hablado desde esa noche así que ninguno supo del otro.

Esa mañana cuando Akane estaba limpiando la entrada a la clínica de su cuñado diviso a la madre de Ranma que venía por la calle, comenzó a recoger la basura del sitio y cuando Nodoka había llegado ella había terminado y ambas se saludaron muy atentas, Akane invito a la matriarca a pasar dentro.

Ahí dentro saludos con los esposos y la peli azul fue a preparar te para la invitada, mientras ellos entraron al consultorio que por ese momento estaba vacío ya que las primeras citas empezarían minutos después, conversaban de diversas cosas cuando la joven ingreso con una bandeja portando las tazas de té, la matriarca la vio y la invito a tomar él te con ellos, ella estaba algo incomoda por la invitación pero la acepto y los acompaño, Nodoka hablaba del motivo de su visita y vio a los recién casados y extendió una tarjeta que era del grado de su hijo y cuando Akane estaba retirando las tazas la matriarca la tomo del brazo y le extendió una tarjeta a ella también mientras sonreía, ella solo observo el sobre muy sobrio en su diseño e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y agradecimiento, poco después salió pero pudo escuchar que pronto regresaría con la tarjeta del matrimonio de Ranma y siguió de largo a la cocina.

Ranma por su parte estaba dedicado a estudiar en cuanto regreso al Japón tuvo una fuerte discusión con Ukyo por el tema del viaje a España, aun así ella siguió con lo del matrimonio aun en contra la voluntad de Ranma, esa tarde revisaba sus apuntes y faltaba algunos detalles por lo que fue al librero y ahí estaba las plumas que la vieja Amaye le dio, recordó sus palabras y sin darle mucha importancia las vio y las puso sobre un cenicero que ahí estaba, buscaría lo que faltaba y después quemaría aquellas plumas.

Encontró el folder perdido y las notas pendientes que tenía y revisaba eso, se aburrió y dejo de lado el folder, tomo una fosforera y encendió las plumas que se consumieron de a poco hizo todo lo que le habían indicado cuando se consumió espero el viento soplara para lanzar las cenizas de aquellas plumas, volvió sobre el folder a seguir buscando sus notas faltantes y cuando ojeaba la misma, encontró una carta doblada pulcramente y recordó quien se la dio, abrió la misma y noto que estaba escrita a mano y en inglés, leyó detenidamente lo que decía y regreso de nuevo hacia la ventana y no daba fe a lo que acababa de pasar, no era posible.

Nabiki estaba en Londres con Kuno negociando las regalías por motivos de auspicio de Ranma pero también estuvo al pendiente de cierto servicio solicitado en Japón ya que de eso dependían algunas cosas que debía preveer.

_ Nabiki, tengo tu información y te aseguro el material vale la pena_ sonreía detrás del auricular

_ Está bien Taro, te pagare generosamente siempre y cuando esa información sea certera, tú lo sabes

_ Te aseguro vale la pena tengo todo tipo de prueba

_ pues reunamos estaré ahí en dos días, en donde siempre

_ tú ordenas, ¿está bien a las 3?

_ Perfecto quiero ver el material así que llévalo todo, estaré en dos días en Tokio

_ Está bien, debo irme, nos vemos…. Adiós _ se cortó la llamada

Nabiki sonrió para ella misma y al poco tiempo salió Kuno de esa sofisticada oficina y miro a la castaña y ellos podían comunicarse ya sin palabras, eso podía significar solo una cosa, así que se acercó hacia ella y tomo su mano,

_ Al parecer tuviste buenas noticias

_ Querido no lo sé aun, tú y yo deberemos ver eso en dos días

_ Así que aprovecharemos para reunirnos con Taro, lo único que se me ocurre para detener el combate es que uno de los dos se lesionen_ negaba con la cabeza

_ Creo es el último recurso que tenemos, lo estuve pensando y querido creo es lo único que nos queda por hacer, y sé a quién encargárselo_ Sonrió

_ no crees que sea demasiado eso

_ Querido solo debes saber cómo hacerlo y a quien recurrir, no dañare a mis mejores cartas _ sonrió

_ Cuando sonríes así, queda claro que estás decidida hacerlo, así que explícamelo en el camino.

Ukyo en Japón, estaba en la tienda de vestidos de novia escogió el mismo que modelo antes del matrimonio de Kasumi y aunque ya sentía la lejanía de su mayor aliada que era Nodoka, su suegra estaba ahí con ella, prácticamente la obligo a participar en la prueba del vestido, y era Nodoka la que se estaba encargando de los preparativos junto con Ukyo, mientras los Saotome querían algo sencillo ella deseaba una boda muy lujosa y su padre la había consentido, habían escogido el local , el menú y demás, faltaba el traje del novio el cual le dio mil vueltas, esto paso después del encuentro de los ex prometidos en España y eso estaba molestando a la pelinegra esa actitud de su prometido, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a quitar del dedo del renglón

Fuera de todo pronóstico una amazona entrenaba cerca del bosque de su aldea, noticias llegaron al sitio y ella junto a la abuela debían tomar su venganza y de esa manera su honor sería devuelto, absurdas leyes de la aldea, faltaba saber quién era el blanco de esa venganza.

La ceremonia de grado de Ranma estaba cerca, un día antes de presentar el proyecto final y defenderlo estaba muy nervioso y pidió no ser molestado por nadie, necesitaba concentrarse pero no fue posible esa tarde Ukyo paso pegada de él y no lo dejo ni a sol ni a sombra, se había dado el trabajo de vigilar a la peli azul que no se vean, cosa que no había pasado desde el baile de grado de ella en España y estaba dedicada a auxiliar a su cuñado y hermana , se le hizo muy incómodo que la invitaran al grado al cual no pensaba asistir.

Ukyo estaba en la casa Tendo y hablaba de lo maravilloso que sería la boda y que debía esperar el combate y se casaría después del mismo, y eso a Ranma le estaba irritando, el azabache miro a la joven con bastante decepción, mas con lo que leyó y estaba decidido a descubrir si lo que decía la carta era cierto pero tuvo fuertes indicios solo faltaba comprobar o encontrarlos infraganti cosa que había sido imposible por el escaso tiempo que estaba con ella.

Pero se recibiría y pondría fin a esa farsa al descubrir el engaño del que era presa, aunque no se sentía herido ya que su corazón seguía a unos ojos avellana que pocas veces pudo ver desde muy lejos ya que si lo descubrían serían sancionados y es lo que menos quería y no sabía ya ni cómo evitar ese absurdo combate y vio como entrenaba la joven junto a su cuñado y su padre pocas veces.

Ukyo no tenía idea, solo se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien y se lo atribuyo a la presencia de la peli azul y era solo cuestión de casarse y todo pasaría como si nada,

El día de la presentación de proyecto había sido un éxito y tres días se preparó para su grado, esa tarde llego a la ceremonia en compañía de su madre los demás venían al rato, observaba a todo lados y a quien deseaba ver no llegaba o no vendría y eso de alguna manera le quitaba la tranquilidad, su madre se acercó a calmarlo el solo sonrió algo melancólico, desde ese día no supo más de ella y no sabía que había pasado con Young Tae, pero no lo había visto llegar con ella y de hecho los padres de Young Tae dejaron de frecuentar la casa, aun así el necesitaba tener certezas y no podía preguntarle al señor Tendo, estaba muy ensimismado cuando de pronto una voz lo saco del mismo.

_ cariño, ya llegue_ Ukyo hacia acto de presencia

_ gracias_ lo dijo algo irritado

_ Entrare contigo ¿cierto cariño?_ miraba ansiosa

_ lo siento pero el honor será de mi madre que fue quien me educo hasta el día de hoy_ volteo para no mirarla más estaba bastante incómodo.

_ Pero querido_ insistió

_ Lo siento Ukyo… pero en verdad ingresare con mi madre _ quiso ignorarla pero ella lo perseguía.

Al poco tiempo llego un auto muy elegante y solo podía ser una persona llegada de fuera, Nabiki y Kuno habían llegado, al poco tiempo el padre de Ranma y el señor Tendo también lo hacían.

Él estaba sumamente desesperado y su corazón lo exigía, esperaba a Kasumi y a su hermana, pero no aparecían.

Estaban ya organizando la entrada de las personas él estaba algo distraído, estaba mirando al piso y vio la espalda del joven galeno conocido desde hace mucho, a su lado las dos hermanas, la peli azul llamo su atención llevaba un hermoso vestido gris con cinto rojo en la cintura de corte suelto un poco más arriba de la rodilla muy sobrio, su larga cabellera azulada llamo su atención pero ellos siguieron su camino al auditorio, él sonrió lleno de satisfacción y al poco rato su madre le llamo la atención para poder ingresar al sitio de la ceremonia.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo, Ranma le reconocieron sus esfuerzos deportivos y académicos él se acercó a recibirlos buscando en el mar de gente a su Akane

Al final recibió su diploma en compañía de su madre y unos minutos después termino la ceremonia.

Akane vio ingresar al joven en compañía de su madre, ella se ubicó lejos de donde estaba Ukyo para evitar problemas y observo toda la ceremonia y cuando le dieron los reconocimientos se sintió feliz por él y sonreía al ver cómo era ovacionado.

Cuando termino la ceremonia, le explico a Kasumi que ella se retiraba por la prohibición de la federación y por la situación cortante con Ukyo, así que salió apresurada antes que los demás lo hagan.

Tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de su hermana, ingreso a la misma y se dirigió a la habitación que le habían cedido en esa casa.

Ranma después de la ceremonia fue rodeado por sus invitados, pero a quien quería ver ya no estaba, no quiso ser indiscreto por la presencia de Ukyo y porque aún no había logrado encontrar algo preciso sobre su comportamiento, era mejor tenerla cerca, cuando su madre pregunto por la peli azul y sintió alivio cuando Kasumi le dijo que debía retirarse por motivos personales.

El sospecho que por la federación, el festejo fue en un restaurante en el centro de Tokio, donde departieron bebieron y después de unas horas regresaron a casa, Kasumi y Tofu fueron los primeros en retirarse, los demás hicieron los mismo, Kuno y Nabiki debían ver a alguien al otro día, así que llegaron a casa y fueron a descansar, los patriarca festejaron un poco más y Ranma se retiró justificando que debía entrenar y fue a su habitación.

No podía dormir, no había hablado con Akane y le urgía así que se mudó de ropa y salió por la ventana rumbo a la casa de Kasumi que no estaba tan apartada de allí, camino por las calles hasta llegar a la casa, vio que todo estaba apagado y por lo que había conversado con Kasumi y Nabiki adivino en que habitación estaba Akane, salto sobre el árbol que daba a la misma lo hizo muy sigilosamente y cuando estaba ya colgado del ventanal se aferró fuerte a él y subió sobre el mismo, abrió lentamente la ventana y cuando quiso ingresar sintió una fuerza tremenda que pudo detener antes de que impacte sobre él, en una reacciona pronta tomo a la joven que quería golpearlo y tapo su boca para que no gritara, ella estaba histérica, y lanzaba golpes al aire sin tocar al joven.

_ cálmate, soy yo_ le susurró al oído mientras trataba de calmarla.

Ella lo miro muy enojada y en eso exigía que la suelte, por respeto a su hermana y cuñado no hizo un escándalo pero ganas de hacerlo no le faltaron, ella se soltó de a poco y el al ver que ella se tranquilizaba, ambos se miraban, ella deseaba gritarle su descaro, pero no podía hacerlo.

Se soltó de él y aun enojada le ordeno sentarse en la única silla de aquella habitación y aun con la luz apagada tomo su bata y prendió una lámpara que tenía en su velador.

Ella se sentó en la cama frente a él y no dijo nada pero su cara decía todo, él quería hablar pero no sabía cómo empezar,

_ ¡perdóname¡… pero necesito hablarte , solo desapareciste de la ceremonia.

_ Creo está claro por qué desaparecí, tu prometida estaba ahí, fui por mera cortesía con tu madre que me pidió que lo hiciera, estas a poco más de un mes de casarte, a días del combate y sabes que la federación nos prohibió el trato… ¿dime que quieres?_ estaba molesta.

_ Hablarte, no puedo casarme con Ukyo y tú no puedes hacerlo con Young Tae, así que para esta locura de una buena vez_ lo miro muy convencido de cada palabra.

_ No me casare con Young Tae, pero tu deberás casarte con Ukyo, tu palabra está de por medio.

_ Solo mi palabra porque mis sentimientos están en otro lado_ miro a la joven.

_ Por eso no volví a casa, no quiero revolver tu vida, me hubiera quedado en España pero debía volver a entrenar con mi padre y al combate después del mismo volveré y tú y yo seremos pasado como fue antes.

_ no lo puedo permitir, comprende que no me casare con ella.

_ tomas todo tan a la ligera, ¿Cómo harás tal cosa?... es ridículo lo que dices

_ Solo lo hare, prometo no casarme con Ukyo_ le dijo muy convencido

_ Ranma, no nos aferremos a algo que no puede ser, sigamos viviendo y aceptando nuestro destino que es estar el uno lejos del otro._ le dio la espalda a su acompañante

_ No lo hare_ tomo la mano de la joven_ no puedo y no quiero, me retiro, solo vine a decirte que te amo_ beso la mano y salió por donde ingreso.

Akane quedo pensativa, que quiso decir con todo eso, después de eso no pudo dormir bien, imágenes venían a ella entres sueños pero una de ellas apareció Amaye que le entregaba unas flores y un velo de novia, el ramo se deshizo cuando ella toco el mismo,

Despertó muy exaltada sin entender eso.

Tuvo sueños así durante toda la noche y eso no dejo que descanse bien, a la mañana siguiente despertó bastante cansada, demacrada y refriada su hermana lo noto, así que le pidió ir a comprar algunas medicinas para que luego pueda descansar un poco, fue camino a la farmacia del centro y en su camino de regreso encontró con la vieja Amaye que llevaba una bolsa bastante pesada y ella a pesar de su malestar decidió ayudarla y fue acompañarla a su casa.

En el camino la matriarca hablaba cosas muy triviales y Akane estaba poco atenta a su conversación respondía con monosílabos se sentía muy cansada, aun así la anciana la invito a pasar y tomar té, cuando entro a la casa pudo ver en el jardín las flores las mismas que vio en sus sueños y se quedo sorprendida, fue observada y la anciana dijo.

_ Pequeña, tu sueño no es tan catastrófico como lo ves_ sonreía

_ ¿Cómo sabe que tuve un sueño?_ Akane estaba perpleja

_ Las flores representan tu pasado, malas decisiones han hecho que las cosas de alguna manera queden desechas, pero viste que esta flor_ señalaba a una de ellas_ quedo de pie, cuando encuentres esa flor o alguien te la entregue las cosas volverán a su sitio,

_ Pero vi un velo_ le comento

_ Como te dije todo tiene que volver a su sitio, el velo representa el destino y el tuyo está escrito desde hace mucho y aun cuando lo han desviado no lo pueden cambiar_ miro a la joven

_ Abuela… mi destino es muy trágico

_ Pequeña cree, solo confía que yo soy la guardiana de tu destino y se lo que viene, el final se está cerrando y el tiempo se acorta, todo volverá a su sitio, pero hasta el universo para crear todo tuvo que destruirse y renacer,

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?

_ No es el momento aún, debes esperar tu misma lo sabrás cuando esta flor llegue a ti_ sonrió.

Después de eso bebieron te en completo silencio, eso dejo pensando a Akane, pero ya no quería preguntar más pues estaba muy confundida, cuando termino salió de la casa y fue a la de Kasumi donde descanso para recuperarse del resfrió.


	32. Chapter 32

Saludos estimados lectores, los he descuidado mucho pero la verdad he estado ocupada problemas de salud y con mi pc descompuesta tuve que releer para poder continuar ante todo me comprometo a terminar la historia; bueno aqui les dejo esto.

ANA MARIA

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Se empiezan a mover las piezas**

Los días pasaron y sin darse cuenta a la casa de Kasumi y Tofu llego una invitación poco agradable por entrega a domicilio, esa mañana estaba realmente fría y Akane estaba entregada al entrenamiento ya que faltaba cerca de una semana para el combate y tres para el dichoso matrimonio del cual había escuchado hablar, recordaba esa absurda promesa hecha por Ranma y veía como esa se volvía polvo.

Su padre le daba indicaciones en medio del entrenamiento pero ella seguía golpeando al árbol frente suyo que empezó a astillarse y estaba tan distraída que su padre tuvo que colocarse frente a ella para que ponga atención, miro al patriarca y no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento se detuvo y vio el estado.

_ Akane… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

_ Padre, solo estaba muy concentrada _ mintió para no sentirse tonta

_ El maestro Lee pregunta de tu progreso, le he dicho que has avanzado, el combate está cerca te necesito concentrada, la federación enviará un representante una semana antes para hacer el seguimiento _ estaba muy serio

_ Está bien padre, ¿Cómo está el tío Genma?

_ está preparando a Ranma, él tiene un buen nivel pero tú no te quedas atrás_ miro con orgullo a su hija

_ nos batiremos en combate, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo_ sonrió melancólicamente

_ Lo se hija, jamás pensé que esto llegaría a pasar _ abrazó a su hija_ estoy orgullosa de mi guerrera.

Después del entrenamiento, ambos fueron a la casa de Kasumi para calmar la presión que sentía Soun por el inminente combate, la situación en casa era complicada y algo incómoda pues al ser amigos y que sus hijos se enfrente no podían manejarlo.

Ingresaron a la clínica, su hija mayor estaba preparando a los pacientes de su esposo que eran los últimos antes del almuerzo, saludo a su padre y hermana con la mano y le indico que los esperen dentro de la casa, Akane lo llevo dentro y le ofreció algo de beber y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa y compartieron un poco los dos, a los pocos minutos ingresó Kasumi y saludo a su padre como debía y pidió a su hermana menor que le acompañe que para preparar el almuerzo familiar.

Ambas estaban preparando la comida cuando Kasumi se dio cuenta que se había terminado la soya y pidió a su hermana que salga a comprarla y la peli azul obedeció y salió a comprar, cuando regresaba paso algo inusitado.

Un encapuchado paso corriendo junto a la joven y ella no sintió nada pero tiempo después empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor en la pierna derecha que a medida que pasaba el tiempo el dolor empeoraba, recordó sentir un pinchazo y cuando estaba cerca de la casa ya el dolor se volvió insoportable así que se sentó cerca de la puerta y gritó a su hermana y salió su padre muy asustado, miró a su hija sin entender que le sucedía, detrás de el su cuñado que vio y comprendió lo sucedido.

_ Akane, ¿Dónde te paso esto?_ señalo un pequeño piquete

_ Me tropecé con un joven que corrió muy rápido

_ Akane… siento decirte que estas lesionada _ miro el galeno a su cuñada_ por lo visto han tocado con un dedo el punto de presión para provocarte un fuerte desgarre en la pierna derecha.

_ ¿es en serio?... tengo una pelea en unos dias ¿Qué pasará con el combate?_ pregunto Akane

_ deberán aplazarlo, la lesión note permitirá hacerlo _ Es así como Tofu cargo a su cuñada dentro de su clínica para poder revisarla mejor, la llevo a su consultorio y la sentó sobre la camilla

Reviso la pierna y efectivamente había sido atacada, pero era extraño ya que debía ser alguien que sabía manejar esa técnica porque según conocía Tofu era muy difícil de dominar y no conocía más que a dos personas que podían aplicarlas y según las descripciones no podían ser ni Cologne Ni Happosay.

Trataba la lesión y al final vendo la pierna y la inmovilizó la cual requería por lo menos dos semanas de inmovilización y tres semanas de rehabilitación lo cual retrasaría todo.

Soun llamó a Nabiki que era la encargada de todo lo relacionado con la federación y quien podía llevar a cabo el comunicado del retraso del combate y el motivo.

_ Que gusto saludarte padre, acabo de salir de una reunión.

_ Cómo me gustaría decirte lo mismo hija mía _ Nabiki estaba sorprendida, no entendía que estaba pasando_ Te llame por algo urgente.  
_ Claro, dime que puedo hacer por ti, pero si es dinero Kasumi tiene el acceso de la cuenta de dojo _ respondió

_ Lamentablemente no se trata de eso hija, te llamo a informar que debemos aplazar el combate, tu hermana acaba de sufrir una lesión en su pierna que requiere cuidado y retrasa todo.

_ Hiciste entrenar mucho a nuestra Akane y ahora esta lesionada _ respondió Nabiki mientras iba al ascensor del edificio del que debía salir.

_ Cómo puedes decir eso hija mía, no ha sido así, ella fue atacada por un joven mientras regresaba a casa, según dice el Dr. por alguien que sabe usar una técnica milenaria _ Estaba algo preocupado.

_ ¿Cologne o Shampoo?

_ no lo creo, ella dice que fue un joven que solo se acercó y al parecer aplico un punto de presión_ Nabiki rio para sus adentros ya sospecho lo que había sucedido _ así que hija trata de aplazar la pelea hasta que ella pueda recuperarse

_ No te preocupes padre _ afuera lo esperaba un auto

_ Asegúrate de que sea posible, y por favor manejalo de la mejor manera que no afecte a nadie

_ NO te preocupes padre, lo haré a más tardar mañana que aun debo hacer algunas cosas aquí, pero se lo encargare a Kuno _ el estaba dentro del auto y al ver a su novia y ver su cara sabía que algo paso_ así que cálmate, solo necesito un certificado de un médico que no esté relacionado con nosotros, asumo que mi cuñado es el que diagnóstico, la federación no lo aceptara.

_ Está bien, ya me encargo de eso al instante, te lo enviare a apenas lo tenga miraba a su hija menor con desesperación.

_ Está bien, debo irme, te llamare más tarde para los detalles_ colgó

Kuno miro a su novia con suma curiosidad y quiso preguntar, pero ella lo saludo con un beso y tuvo una llamada que requería su atención, así que prendió el auto y tomo camino a cumplir las demás reuniones que tenía, después ella se lo diría, era así, pero por lo poco que pudo escuchar se dio cuenta que cierto servicio solicitado fue cumplido, el solo sonrió para sí mismo, eso les daba algo de tiempo para preparar el juego final.

Ranma hace días entrenaba y Ukyo le tenía loca con eso del matrimonio que estaba a casi nada de llevarse a cabo, ya no sabía cómo desenmascara, algunas cosas pudo descubrir pero no era suficiente para demostrar su culpa y librarse de ella, además tenía al padre de ella sobre él, se metía hasta en su entrenamiento a pesar que hasta Genma le había solicitado no hacerlo, este señor no comprendía.

Esa mañana había visto a Akane en la mañana correr en el parque y el para no molestarla pues fue a otro sitio, vio que tenía una buena condición física aunque no la había visto entrenar ni en un combate sabía que tenía un muy buen nivel, la última vez que vio a Ryoga él se lo había comentado.

La verdad ya no sabía que más podía inventarse para que el dichoso combate no se lleve a cabo, busco maneras de hacerlo y de hecho estaba pensando en lesionarse para detener aquella locura, tenía el dilema pues no quería lastimar a la peli azul pero tampoco quería perder su orgullo de esa manera sin combatir, eso Akane tampoco le perdonaría.

Ese día paso en normalidad con Ukyo arrastrándolo con todo lo que era su matrimonio, del cual ni participaba y le daba lo mismo, ella estaba ya alistando todo cuando algo inesperado pasaría, ella jamás se lo esperaría pero debía apresurar el matrimonio, al menos esos eran sus planes.

Ranma llegaba tan tarde y salía tan temprano que casi no había visto al señor Tendo más que lo indispensable para saludarlo, pero esa mañana en particular no fue arrastrado por su prometida ya que iba a tener una viaje rápido y en la tarde estaría de regreso, así que pudo compartir con todos.

Soun estaba en la mesa junto con Genma, ya después de desayunar iría ver a su hija ya que estaba siguiendo el progreso de la lesión, después del acontecimiento pasaba poco en casa y buenos los padres de Ranma tampoco habían comentado nada respecto,

Nodoka estaba sirviendo el desayuno cuando de repente un mensajero llego a la casa y Ranma salió a recibir el sobre que era para él, sin entender tomo el sobre firmo el recibo e ingreso a la casa, ahí se percató que tenía el sello de la federación y pensó quizás sería algo referente al combate; así que abrió el elegante sobre y al leer el contenido ingresó a la casa con urgencia a pedir explicaciones.

_ he recibido esto de la federación, se me informa… que la fecha del combate ha sido cambiado, ¿Por qué cambiaron la fecha? _ mostró el sobre

_ Es cierto, pedimos que se retrase el combate, de hecho Nabiki venía en estos días para comentarte los pormenores del mismo_ dijo Soun muy ceremonial.

_ ¿es cierto lo que dice aquí?_ miro a los presentes

_ Sobre la lesión de Akane, es cierto, de hecho harán un seguimiento de la historia, esta tarde estarán los especialistas revisando a Akane

_ ¿Por qué se lesiono?... ¿está bien?_ tenía algo de desesperación,

_ Cálmate hijo, la vi el día de ayer en la tarde que me entere, ella está bien al parecer no es algo serio pero requiere cuidado_ dijo Nodoka poniendo los últimos platos en la mesa.

_ Hijo siéntate, desayuna, mañana llegará Nabiki para explicarnos todo.

_ Mama_ miro a Nodoka como buscando comprensión_ llama a Ukyo deberemos retrasar más el matrimonio por esto que ha sucedido, la federación me condiciono el estado civil.

_ Lo estaba pensando hijo, y ya que mañana viene Nabiki creo será mejor que ella lo explique, creo ella entenderá_ asintió Nodoka

_ Está bien madre te lo agradezco

_ Discúlpanos hijo, no pensamos que esto pasaría y tú debes postergar tus planes_ Soun se disculpaba mientras llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca.

_ No se preocupe tío, creo nadie espero esto _ tomó asiento y comenzó a desayunar.

Ese día paso en aparente calma Ranma espero que en la noche que todos descansaran, cuando al fin todos estaban dormidos, el salió sigilosamente por la ventana y salió de la casa camino a casa de Kasumi, tenía mucha curiosidad de la condición de Akane, a pesar de su madre le había contado que estaba bien y que de hecho los médicos de la federación corroboraron lo que diagnostico Tofu y el otro médico que la atendió , él debía ver para estar tranquilo y saber quién pudo ser el osado para atacarla de esa manera, cuando estuvo ya en la casa, trepo el árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana de Akane, la luz estaba aún encendida en una pequeña lámpara, asumió que ella debía aun estar despierta, subió al ventanal y golpeo despacio la ventana pero no tuvo repuesta , lo hizo de nuevo y escucho ruidos y al poco tiempo sonó la ventana y el empujo e ingreso despacio, ella estaba ahí con unas muletas y con yeso que no le permitía moverse bien, la miro un momento y quiso ayudarla más ella ya se había acomodado en su cama.

A pesar de la incomodidad que el provocaba en ella no tuvo mas remedio que hablar.

_ Dime Ranma, ¿acaso estás loco?... solo a ti se te ocurre _ estaba algo molesta

_ Tu siempre tan amable marimacho, mira que me preocupo por ti y tú…._ le dio la espalda y solo sintió un golpe de mazo

_ ¡Idiota ¡… deja de llamarme marimacho, ¿a qué has venido?

_ a verificar el comunicado de la federación, veo que es cierto… ¿puedo sentarme?_ señalaba una pequeña silla en el fondo, ella asintió

_ Y por eso debes venir estas horas y en estas circunstancias _ lo miro más calmada

_ Bueno las circunstancias me obligan hacerlo de esta manera, no puedo tener trato contigo porque la federación no lo permite, no puedes vivir en tu casa, mi novia no quiere verme cerca de ti… en fin

_ Y de hecho me entere que nos vigilan, los médicos de la federación vinieron acompañados de otras personas y uno de ellos informo de mis actividades, la verdad me sorprendí mucho, así como el verte aquí_ lo miro fijamente.

_ tienes razón, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?... tu padre dijo que no te lo hiciste entrenando _ señalaba su pierna

_ pues de la manera más boba, te prometo recuperarme para que puedas seguir, me entere que debes aplazar muchas cosas, perdón por eso _ bajo la cara con algo de vergüenza.

_ Pues creo es lo mejor, la verdad no deseo casarme _ Sonreía con picardía

_ Como eres capaz de decir eso.

_ dime como terminaste así, con esa pierna lesionada _ le increpo de nuevo

_ Pues solo sali de compras al regresar ya cerca de aquí, un joven paso muy rápido y sentí un pequeño golpe y después de unos minutos ya no podía caminar, la verdad fue muy rápido._ lo dijo apenada

_ Supe de la técnica, es muy antigua solo pocas personas la manejan, ¿crees pudo ser Cologne o Shampoo?

_ Te digo que no, era un joven me pareció conocido no sé de donde, no le vi el rostro.

_ bueno creo debes descansar, mañana llega Nabiki para hablar conmigo, así que es mejor salga de aquí antes de que yo…

_ ¿Qué tu qué?...

_ vine aquí porque estaba preocupado, Akane en verdad no quiero enfrentarme a ti, hay cosas que no quiero hacer

_ Como casarte, Ukyo vino hace unos días al parecer está vigilándome, pero tu palabra está en juego, ya no huyas de eso Ranma _ bajo la cara sumamente apenada

_ Si te digo que algo puede cambiar, que no me casare con ella, que yo… te am_ fue interrumpido

_ Diría que es poco probable, ya no albergo ninguna esperanza ya me hice a la idea de verte casado con ella, dejémoslo ahí, al parecer Ukyo está preparando todo, haces días la vi junto a Konatsu salir de un edificio del centro llevaba algunas cosas_ e joven azabache miro a la joven

_ ¿Cuándo fue eso?...

_hace unos días, los vi ingresaron a un edificio lo cual resultó extraño, era un edificio de apartamentos.

_ así que es allí, por eso no he podido encontrar lo que busco

_ Ah?

_ déjame no he dicho nada, cuéntame ¿cuándo estarás recuperada?

_ Bueno según dicen debo estar tres semanas con esta fécula y tres semanas más de rehabilitación y no sé qué más dirá mi Dr., creo estoy retrasando todo

_ Mañana llega Nabiki, dice que ya hablo con la federación, seguramente traerá noticias y deberé aplazar muchas cosas_ Sonreía sin querer.

_ Todo por mi culpa, hasta la federación cree que este accidente lo provoque yo, no puedo hacer mucho solo esperar y aplazar mi viaje también.

Sonaba algo en el piso, al poco tiempo se escucharon pasos que iban camino a la habitación, y de pronto los dos se miraban sin saber qué hacer, ella miro al joven sin saber que decir el quedo petrificado no se pudo mover ni un centímetro y una voz.

_ Akane hermanita, creo es hora de que descanses, despide a Ranma de una buena vez… Ranma por favor a la próxima ingresa por la puerta, además ustedes no deben tratar hasta que lleven a cabo su combate_ Ambos jóvenes se miraron intrigados

_ está bien Kasumi, disculpa pero la federación me envió el comunicado y solo quería saber cómo estaba Akane _ Ranma estaba muy sonrojado.

_ Lo siento Kasumi, ya mismo despido a Ranma _ Akane también lo estaba.

_ Está bien chicos, pueden meternos a todos en problemas, sé que tienen cosas de que hablar pero estoy segura que a Ukyo no le gustara_ y abrió lentamente la puerta viendo a los dos jóvenes Akane estaba sentada en su cama y Ranma parado al frente de la silla.

_ Saludos Ranma, por favor acompáñame te llevare a la puerta, mi hermana debe descansar, te agradezco la visita pero ya es muy tarde _ Kasumi le brindaba una dulce sonrisa.

_está bien, déjame solo despedirme de Akane y te seguiré _ miro de nuevo a la peli azul

_ Te espero fuera_ salió del sitio su esposo la esperaba un poco más adelante, ellos se miraron y sonrieron _ Nabiki tiene razón

_ Si querida, sin duda no se equivocó, debemos esperar que noticias nos traiga mañana_ Sonrió junto a su esposa

Al poco tiempo el joven azabache salió y saludo con una reverencia al Dr. los tres salieron a la puerta sin mucho que decir, él se despidió y se disculpó.

_ No diremos nada Ranma _ sonrió el galeno _ descansa mañana iremos a casa de mi suegro para ver las novedades que nos trae Nabiki

En otro sitio dos jóvenes discutían muy fuerte, la joven estaba bastante molesta y el joven estaba incómodo, hace días que estaban con un pendiente y el joven no sabía que más decirle la joven se había rehusado a aceptar su propuesta.

_ te dije que no, no hare eso que me pides

_ ¿Qué esperas de mi mujer?_ bastante molesto

_ Llevare a cabo el matrimonio, para mi será lo mejor casarme con alguien con prestigio que con un hombre que a veces le da ganas de vestirse de chica.

_ Pues ahí está tu respuesta, no me hables más creo me iré después de tu matrimonio

_ no lo hagas, quizás te necesite aun _ sonreía coqueta mente la pelinegra

_ No lo creo Ukyo, esta ha llegado demasiado lejos, no quiero provocar más problemas_ separo a la joven.

_ Haz lo que quieras al final en tres semanas me casare y creo iré de viaje de luna de miel con mi esposo y después de eso poder hacerlo público.

_ ¡Estas loca¡, pero no diré mas es mejor irme, así deba sufrir un poco, no sabes valorar lo que te he dado,

_ Creo no es correcto te quejes... tan mal no lo pasamos

_ Es mejor que te vayas de una vez Ukyo, es muy tarde y no tengo ánimos de acompañarte a tu casa, déjame en paz estoy muy ofuscado_ abrió la puerta y la invito a salir

_ está bien, adiós Konatsu _ sonrió con malicia.

Salió del lugar bajo del edificios de apartamentos y se dirigió a la avenida para tomar un taxi, lo que no sabía es que alguien lo vigilaba, apenas ella salió el joven salió con una cámara de fotos de la penumbra donde estaba escondido,

_ Con todo este material es suficiente para lo que Nabiki me pidió, además no fue difícil provocarle la lesión a Akane y retrasar todo, mañana entregare todo lo que conseguí.

En China

_ Abuela, debo ir a impedir que Airén se case_ llevaba una pequeña maleta

_ Hija, deberás cobrar venganza yo iré a buscar a Amaye que ha destrozado mi honra_ tomaba su bastón

_ Abuela, yo terminar con esa desgraciada de una buena vez, todo lo que hice para tenerlo y el no valoro eso, destruiré lo que el ama.

_ vamos de una buena vez, tenemos cosas que hacer.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **El comunicado y resoluciones**

Cerca de la casa Tendo unas sombras se movían en medio de la noche, desaparecían cerca de la madrugada y así fue algunos días.

Esa tarde llegaba Nabiki a Japón a dar explicaciones de todo lo sucedido con su hermana y el retraso del combate que debía llevarse a acabo en esas semanas, pero antes debía ver cierto material que era de suma importancia para poner fin a ciertas cosas, pero debía jugársela muy bien.

Kuno observaba a la joven en verdad llego amar esa actitud de la mujer a su lado, su inteligencia su elegancia lo estaba embelesando, parecía fría pero estaba haciendo todo por el amor que sentía por su familia y más aún por su pequeña hermana que fue víctima de un hechizo que desubico todo en su vida y que pudo terminar con lo que ella tuvo y era su deber que eso no pase, paso el tiempo y el karma empezaría la uso para que ella empiece a develar cosas ocultas que no eran visibles a primera vista.

El tomo de la cintura besa su frente y espero que llegue el auto que los llevaría a su cita, la lleva tomándole de la mano invitándole a ingresar para perderse juntos a su rumbo.

En otro sitio la joven de cabellos negros y su padre no comprenden porque deben ir a una reunión en casa de los Tendo y más que sea su futura suegra quien les pidió obligatoriedad e insistió tanto en eso, estaba fastidiada por lo sucedido en las últimas semanas, el rumor del retraso del combate llego a sus oídos solo la noche anterior y ella no podía dar fe a eso porque a ella quería que el matrimonio sea lo más pronto posible.

Akane estaba en casa de su hermana y cuñado preparándose para la dichosa reunión en la que se trataría su condición y el aplazamiento del combate por definir la mejor escuela, estuvo dándole vueltas por días y cuando parecía cerca, solo se retrasó, no sabía ni que llevar puesto, su limitada movilidad apenas estaba aprendiendo a dominarla y vestirse era una de esas cosas, deseaba ponerse un vestido que estaba en la casa de su padre así que pidió ser llevaba a ese sitio con anticipación, esa mañana su hermana le ayudo a tomar un baño y hasta a vestirse para ir al sitio, ella estaba maquillándose un poco no muy llamativa, su hermana paso por ahí para decirle que pronto saldrían y este lista, la peli azul se lo agradeció y estaba terminando su arreglo.

Ukyo estaba como loca con su padre en el restaurante preparándose para ir a la dichosa reunión, este señor se sentía importante por la invitación, había escuchado que era de la federación y él le comento a su hija que le iban a dar indicaciones de las responsabilidades de ser la esposa del maestro de las artes todo vale y que debían ir, ella de mala gana lo estaba haciendo, debía saber que estaba pasando.

Ranma por su parte estaba en las clases en el Furinkan y tenía el permiso de la Señorita Hinako que era ahora la rectora pasa asistir a su reunión, estaba terminando por ese día, sus jóvenes alumnos estaban organizando los implementos usados ese día, el azabache se los agradecía ya que estaba con apuro de salir.

Nabiki estaba en una reunión y recibía un sobre, Kuno lo revisaba

_ Te aseguro que vale la pena cada foto, video que lleva ese sobre_ miro el joven a la peli corta

_ Deja que Kuno lo revise y haremos lo que quedamos, necesito que este material aclare lo que estoy viendo hace algún tiempo.

_ Cariño, estas fotos son muy delatadoras, es más de lo que pediste _ Kuno reviso el contenido

_ Está bien Taro, te pagare lo acordado y un poco más por el esfuerzo_ sacaba su chequera_ creo es justo_ le extendió el mismo

_ Akane, ¿todo está bien con ella¡? _ buscaba una respuesta

_ Ella se encuentra bien, se recuperará en unas semanas, fue el tiempo necesario para poner en orden ciertas cosas, así que te lo agradezco también y ahí está el pago acordado, sabía que podía confiar en ti_ sonrió

_ si necesitas algo, estoy a tus ordenes_ llevaba a sus labios la bebida espumante

_Sabes que debo ir a una reunión y debo aun preparar algunas cosas pendientes en el dojo, te dejo mi tarjeta por si necesitas algo y si requiero tus servicios te volveré a llamar_ sonrió _ debemos retirarnos, pagare la cuenta y gracias por tus servicios.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y se despidieron de su espía, el cual había conseguido lo que Nabiki no pudo pero que lo sospecho.

Akane había llegado a la casa de su familia junto a Tofu y Kasumi que estaba buscando el vestido que ella deseaba y esperando a los demás para organizar la sala de reunión del dojo donde se fijó el sitio de reunión.

Akane encontró el vestido que deseaba calzo esos zapatos que tanto le gustaban no podía lucirlos debidamente, el vestido era muy largo para tapar la fécula, Kasumi después de ayudarla bajo al escuchar que alguien había llegado dejando a su hermana en su habitación, era Nodoka que traía flores, Kasumi saco los manteles de seda y encaje y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones del dojo, Nabiki llego y ayudo al otro par de mujeres y tomo los folders y los puso en la mesa al frente de cada silla y se puso a conversar con las demás.

Ranma llegaba apurado con el tiempo justo para cumplir la cita, así que ingreso a la casa en apuro sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al baño de la casa y tomo un baño ligero, salió del mismo para dirigirse a cambiarse cuando vio la habitación de la peli azul con la puerta semicerrada y le dio curiosidad así que la empujo y ahí estaba ella, se exalto porque aunque escucho el ruido que provoco el joven no espero que ingresara de esa manera, se miraron los dos sorprendidos, él se dio cuenta de su torso descubierto y llevo la toalla a taparse, ella solo agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo un poco

_ ¿estás aquí? _ dijo el azabache

_ ¡hola!... me asustaste_ sonrió con tristeza

_ me alegra verte_ respondió

_ Creo deberás ir a cambiarte, la reunión está cerca y además tenemos la condición de no vernos ni hablarnos, es mejor que salgas de aquí.

_Tienes razón_ se acercó a ella y solo rozo sus labios_ y salió como si nada

Ella se quedó perpleja, su corazón saltaba como loco, tratando de calmarse ya que seguro pronto aparecería su cuñado para ayudarla a bajar para ir al dojo, respiro sin mucho éxito, así que se recostó en su cama un segundo cerro lo ojos y de a poco volvía su calma y pensaba que el joven estaba loco para hacer tal cosa.

Se empezó a escuchar ruidos en la planta baja y al poco se escuchaba voces, ella las reconoció su padre el tío Genma su cuñado Tofu y hasta Kuno hablaban de algunas cosas que no pudo escuchar claramente, así que se sentó en su cama y trato de tomar sus muletas era seguro que pronto la buscarían ya que la hora de la reunión estaba por cumplirse.

No se equivocó no paso mucho tiempo cuando Tofu subió junto a su esposa a buscar a la joven y ella tomo sus muletas para poder ir por lo menos al descanso de la escalera donde el galeno la cargaría hasta la primera planta y de ahí poder dirigirse al dojo y así lo hizo, saludo a todos abajo y cuando se dirigía al salón en medio de su camino apareció la pelinegra junto a su padre que llegaban vio sin atención a la peli azul, los saludo y Ukyo ingreso a la casa a buscar a su novio quien estaba bajando también con un pantalón oscuro y camisa del mismo color semiformal, así lo ameritaba la ocasión y la joven al verlo se colgó de él, eso le molesto mucho ya que los demás de la casa se molestaron por su actitud que fue llamada la atención por Nodoka: al poco tiempo fueron todos al salón preparado ya que los delegados de la federación estaban ya llegando al sitio,

Todos muy ceremoniales ingresaron después de los delegados y fueron tomando sus lugares de un lado la familia Tendo, del otro los Saotome con Ukyo y su padre y en el medio los delegados en esa mesa redonda, el de legado tomo la palabra

_ Buenas tardes, Sr. Saotome y Sr. Tendo y a sus distinguidas familias, a sus herederos y demás, nuestra presencia en este recinto es para tratar el retraso del combate, por favor rindan el informe. _ tomo asiento y le cedió la palabra a Nabiki

_ Buenas tardes a los delegados, hemos solicitado esta reunión con todos los involucrados directa e indirectamente _mirando a Ukyo_ como es de conocimiento de la federación la lesión accidental de mi hermana que representa al dojo de mi padre el Sr. Tendo, pues solicitamos el aplazamiento del combate hasta su recuperación… pues todos estamos reunidos aquí, poniendo a la federación de testigo del acuerdo y también para que respalden lo dicho aquí. _ tomo asiento

_ Gracias Srita. Tendo, primero procedo a pedir el informe médico de parte del doctor de la federación que valoro a la Srita, Tendo. _ señalo al galeno y este se levanto

_ Está claro que la joven esta con un desgarre muscular que le impide llevar a cabo la pelea en la fecha pactada ya que requiere cierto grado de cuidado e inmovilidad para que se sane pronto en promedio su recuperación llevar semanas

_ ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? _ pregunto sin más Ukyo

_ Es un desgarre muscular profundo que requiere cuidado, estará bien en dos semanas, pero al estar con fécula requiere una leve rehabilitación para asegurarnos de su recuperación_ dijo Tofu

_ Así es yo mismo revise y es necesario y al ser un accidente pues la familia pide el aplazamiento y la federación está de acuerdo_ dijo ceremonialmente el regordete médico de la federación.

_ Señores, si ustedes están de acuerdo se aplazará para dentro de dos meses con todo lo que esto conlleva. _ dijo el directivo

_ Estamos de acuerdo con aplazar el combate_ dijo Genma _ seria cobarde de nuestra parte seguir en estas circunstancias _ Soun se lo agradecía

Todos estaban en el apretón de mano cuando de repente

_ ¡Ustedes se olvidan de mí! Tengo un matrimonio que llevar acabo y no lo aplazare por nada del mundo_ gritaba la peli negra

_ Señor Saotome, se quieren burlar de mi hija_ decía el padre de Ukyo.

_ Por favor hija esto es una cuestión de honor, yo puedo hacer todo para aplazarlo tramitare todo, es algo de fuerza mayor_ Nodoka sostenía a la chica

_ Akane Tendo, debes ser siempre una piedra en el zapato, no deseas la felicidad de Ranma y mucho menos la mía, eres una pobre desgraciada que no superas que el ya no te amé_ y se fue sobre ella

Tuvo que intervenir Nodoka y el mismo Ranma para que no ataque a la joven, Ranma la separo y le pidió decoro, mientras los delegados de la federación pedían orden, cuando Ranma pudo medianamente calmarla prosiguieron

_ Señorita Kounjio lamentablemente el reglamento es el mismo, el no podrá tener contacto con la señorita Tendo por el mismo hecho de que tuvieron un compromiso, pero tampoco se podrá casar hasta que no se haya definido el maestro del combate todo vale, le sugerimos posponer y terminar esta situación, caso contrario su futuro esposo puede ser sancionado y no ser digno del combate.

Ukyo estaba molesta por lo que terminaba de pasar, su padre también pero no podía discutir delante de los delegados de la federación y el que pensó que era para reconocer a su hija como la esposa del campeón y próximo maestro del combate libre y salían con esto, prefirió esperar y tomo a su hija para retirarla del sitio.

Cuando salieron los Kounjio y todo volvió al orden los delegados pidieron que se acate todo lo dispuesto, que Akane siga en casa de su hermana hasta cuando este recuperada y se pueda llevar a cabo el combate, Nodoka estaba llamando para aplazar todo lo del matrimonio de su hijo, Nabiki y Kuno disfrutaron lo sucedido y eso les daba tiempo de desenmascarar algunas situaciones.

Ranma acompaño a su novia y a su padre fuera del dojo, pero no podía acompañarlos dado que la reunión no terminaba, Ukyo lloraba y golpeaba el pecho del azabache en señal de reclamo, el no hizo nada la verdad ese era un aire refrescante para el mantener su palabra y no encontrar de manera clara lo que sospechaba de su prometida más sabia que no la llegaría amar.

Se despidió de ellos tratando de controlar a Ukyo cosa casi imposible pero no podía hacer mucho, así que se la entregó a su padre, se disculpó y regreso sobre sus pasos al mismo sitio donde estaban aún los directivos de la federación dándole indicaciones a los patriarcas de las resoluciones; se dirigían a la joven y al verlo ingresar le llamaron a tomar asiento a su lado, ella solo lo miro y volvió la atención al delegado que les daba algunas indicaciones a ambos y recalcaron nada de verse ni hablarse en los próximos dos meses hasta que se lleve a cabo el combate, ambos asentían; además de algunas otras indicaciones que provocaban malestar en ellos, cuando terminaron la recomendaciones, Ranma pidió permiso para hablar con Akane solo un momento y que de ahí respetaría lo solicitado, los delegados no tuvieron objeción pero los demás estaban admirados, que debían hablar ese par, Nodoka leyó claramente entre línea lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero no quiso delatarlos, pero su hijo tenía emprendado su palabra y debía cumplirla.

Nabiki y Kuno sonreían con picardía al ver a ese par que por más que negaban lo que sentían, para ella estaba más claro, pero ya habían ganado tiempo y deberían jugar a poner orden.

En el Salón los delegados habían dado fin a esa reunión y deseaban retirarse, pero no podían hacerlo hasta ver que los jóvenes cumplan lo dicho, así que salieron todos y se quedaron Ranma y Akane dentro del recinto, ella no entendía que debía decirle, pero él debía hablarle.

Al verse solos él se sentó de nuevo a su lado y tomo sus manos, ella lo miro sin entender al mismo tiempo estaba muy nerviosa mas no tenía a donde ir, su fécula y la curiosidad por escuchar lo quería decirle el azabache pudo más.

_ si haces algo parecido a lo que paso hace rato, no respondo, podre estar lesionada, pero te daré tu merecido_ lo dijo con mucha convicción y algo molesta

_ ¡cálmate!... pedí hablar contigo… no podré hacer todo lo que pide la federación, la verdad quiero verte, este tiempo sin hacerlo es muy estresante, la verdad no sé si podre_ bajo la vista sin soltar sus manos.

_ Ranma… debes hacerlo después del combate tu promesa de matrimonio estará ahí esperándote, yo regresare a España, quizás regrese después cuando tú ya estés establecido con tu familia, no quiero ser el motivo de tristeza, lo comprendes ¿Verdad? _ lo miro bastante triste

_ No puedo ni permitiré, tengo una promesa contigo también y esa para mi tiene más peso porque va impregnada de amor_ ella lo miro admirada

_ Puede ser, pero recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos y que dijimos que si no podíamos cumplir esa promesa nos resignaríamos y seguiríamos tratando de ser felices, hoy Ukyo ha dejado claro que no dejara pasar esa promesa y no hay argumento que puedas darle para no cumplir_ fue retirando sus manos del agarre de Ranma.

_ ¡No lo acepto! En verdad crees que puede ocupar tu lugar… no es eso posible y la verdad creo será muy infeliz a mi lado, resentiré muchas cosas si debo casarme con ella y quizás ya tenga un motivo para no hacerlo_ se levantó del asiento y camino como león enjaulado

_ Creo esto no tiene sentido, debo tomar mi medicación_ miraba su reloj_ es mejor terminar esta conversación aquí _acerco sus muletas para levantarse del sitio y retirarse.

En su corazón le dolía, pero así se veía la situación desde su propia perspectiva, el joven no se movió para nada mientras ella tomo camino hacia la puerta, el azabache estaba con la cabeza gacha sintiendo el mismo dolor porque algo de razón tenía ella, pero se negó aceptar, apretaba los puños negándose a seguir.

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella el ambiente era demasiado para quedarse ahí un momento más, sentía que moría y no quería que el la viera así, afuera esperaba Kasumi y al verla así comprendió todo, más sabia que Nabiki tenía un as bajo la manga.

Se acercó para ayudarla y darle a beber su medicina mientras guardo silencio y la llevaba a la casa y de repente

_ Kasumi, por favor vámonos de aquí _ Kasumi asintió

_ Debes despedirte de todos, te disculpare diciendo que estas cansada y nos iremos, es cuestión de que los delegados te vean y se retiren también.

_ Está bien, pero quiero salir de aquí, siento que me ahogo

_ ¿es por Ranma? … ¿te ha dicho algo que pueda lastimarte?, tú y el no han superado el cariño que se tienen.

Akane miro a su hermana sumamente desconcertada, no supo que responder en ese momento y solo bajo la cara, después de eso fueron ambas en completo silencio.

Ingresaron a la casa y Nodoka atendía a los delegados, Kasumi sonriente como siempre llamo a su esposo y se disculpó pues debían retirarse y tomaron sus cosas y Tofu su esposa y Akane dejaron la casa.

Ranma se consumió solo en la sala de reuniones no sabía qué hacer ante lo que estaba sucediendo, para colmo debía ir a casa de su prometida y la verdad no tenía ánimos para llevar esa conversación tan desgastante, escucho que sonaba las puertas de un auto y fue a la ventana para comprobar que ahí se iba Akane y que no había sacado nada de esa conversación, se controló y salió del salón, se dirigió a la casa y ahí los delegados estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa comida, el vio y se disculpó y explico que debía ir donde Ukyo y así lo hizo.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **LAS FICHAS VUELVEN AL SITIO**

Akane estaba en medio de una montaña lejos de Nerima, es una decisión que tomo ya que días después de hablar con Ranma el insistió con verla y llego un sobre de la federación con la amenaza de sancionar al joven y es lo que menos deseaba Ukyo había ido a hablar con ella ya que le llego el rumor y pidió que se aleje, era ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde entonces, se fueron los tres sin dar su ubicación y solo regresarían una semana antes del combate. Se había recuperado muy bien entrenaba muy duro, después de esa conversación con Ukyo lo mejor era alejarse terminar con el combate y sea cual sea el resultado irse lejos por lo menos por un tiempo ya que si resultaba ganadora debía regresar a Japón a conservar el arte.

Estaba muy confundida que pensó hasta dejarse ganar y hasta renunciar, pero su padre la mantuvo firme y a pocos días de volver estaba sentada cerca del rio, sentía algo que no podía describir, pero la tenía intranquila, a lo lejos la voz de Kasumi la llamaba ella tomo sus zapatos chinos y se los puso y fue a la pequeña cabaña.

Ranma no tuvo más remedio que entrenar sin saber de Akane el casi la orillo a que se escondiera de él, estaba odiándose por no poder detener el combate y aunque el matrimonio seguía ahí la vieja Amaye le dio cierta esperanza hace días atrás, aun así, sentía algo raro en el aire que no sabía explicar.

Nabiki y Kuno se movieron bien, aunque la huida de su hermana tuvo que aplazar todo, además tenían cierta información que no les estaba gustando para nada, además que Ukyo estaba muy extraña y casi ya no aparecía por ese lugar lo cual se le hizo extraño, su padre estaba presionando para que una vez llevada el combate al día siguiente se realice el matrimonio.

Las amazonas estaban rondando Nerima habían hecho vigilancia hace semanas, estaban al pendiente de tomar su venganza ya habían planificado donde la hora y el lugar, sería un golpe certero.

Ranma por su parte esas semanas que no pudo ver ni supo de la peli azul se dedicó a entrenar vio a Ukyo muy poco y ella insistía en casarse que renuncie a ser el maestro y demás, que Genma tuvo que intervenir, Ranma hubiera aceptado renunciar al combate, pero no a casarse con ella más con algunas cosas que Nabiki dejo picando al joven, había decidido llevar a cabo el combate en justa ley ya comprendió que sería una deshonra para ambos el no hacerlo.

Pasaron algunas cosas en este tiempo y aquí empezaría el karma que debía pagarse y el destino pasaba la factura

 _Akane después de la reunión se dirigió a la casa de su hermana y se dedicó a su recuperación , algo insólito paso a los dos días de eso la federación envió una carta casi amenazadora que habían visto al joven azabache cerca de las inmediaciones de la casa y estaban siendo vigilados, que evite el contacto y lo cual era cierto que Tofu tuvo que resguardar la casa y por ello hablo con Akane sobre el irse del sitio por lo menos en lo que se recupera y ella acepto, días después una visita inesperada llegaría._

 _Esa mañana después que entrenara con su padre su espíritu eso decía el patriarca ya que a pesar de la lesión ella estaba físicamente apta para el combate, el salió a su casa y ella a descansar cosa que duro poco a poco tiempo sonó la puerta de la habitación y era Kasumi, que le informaba sobre alguien que le deseaba hablarle y Akane acepto hacerlo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a la castaña prometida de Ranma en su habitación, le solicito a su hermana dejarlas solas y ella lo hizo, miro a la joven y la invito a sentarse en la silla frente si y ella lo hizo_

 __ ¡Hola Akane! ¿sorprendida? _ se rio con sorna_

 __ No lo negare, ¿Qué deseas Ukyo? _ tomo asiento, aun dolía su pierna_

 __ Quiero que hablemos de MI PROMETIDO_

 __ ¿a qué viene todo esto?_

 __ Mira Akane desde que apareciste de nuevo en Atlanta él ha cambiado conmigo, sin embargo, el será mi esposo, quizás revivió algo del recuerdo de ustedes, pero él me ama a mí._

 __ Ukyo no sé porque vienes a recalcar lo que está claro para mí, que sean felices_

 __ Mira niña, aléjate de él, sé que él te gusta lo he visto y es por eso vine aquí, solo ríndete y no llegues a ese absurdo combate del cual solo conocerás la derrota_ lo dijo ya algo alterada_

 __ Lo siento Ukyo… yo no renunciare a ese combate, así lo pierda, si conocieras a tu prometido sabrías que él lo tomaría como una deshonra y no estaría satisfecho con eso, él es un guerrero para el sería una afrenta-_

 __ Estas diciéndome que no harás lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¿piensas que el guarda algún sentimiento por ti? _ eso le dolió de alguna manera a Akane, pero lo soporto_ te diré que Ranma es mío desde hace mucho… si… él es mío y yo de él, soy su mujer y por eso queremos casarnos lo más pronto posible y tú lo has retrasado_

 __ Cálmate Ukyo, lo que él y tu hagan no es cosa mía, estoy esperando el combate y me iré por un tiempo a España, si eso te preocupa, ¿dudas de su amor por ti?... vamos es Ranma_ sonrió _ cuida de él_ y le indico la salida dando fin a esa conversación incomoda._

 _La castaña salió del sitio se despidió de Kasumi y ella subió a la habitación de su hermana la vio bastante triste quiso sacarle algo, pero no soltó prenda, solo pidió hablar con su esposo y Kasumi le dijo que apenas se desocupe lo haría, y dejo a su hermana por que debía seguir viendo a los pacientes de su esposo._

 _La peli azul sintió una tristeza que deseaba olvidarla, pensó que Ukyo tenía razón ella era solo una piedra de paso en la vida de Ranma, esa tarde hablo con su cuñado le solicito adelantar el viaje que tenían planificase y el acepto así que ya no seria 10 días de espera sino 2 para irse, le aviso a su suegro solo el día que ya salían de Nerima y así es como fueron a la montaña y regresaron s a solo una semana del combate._

 _Por otra parte, Ranma después de la reunión de ver a Akane irse encontró a los delegados en la casa degustando comida y en una buena tertulia, más él debía hablar con Ukyo se disculpó y salió del sitio a casa de Ukyo,_

 _Su futuro suegro lo esperaba en casa, cuando llego toco la puerta y este salió bastante molesto a atenderlo él lo saludo con una reverencia, lo invito a pasar y ahí estaba Ukyo en un mar de lágrimas lamentando su suerte al verlo se le abalanzo y le culpaba de todo, la trato de calmar y explicarse, pero el estado de su novia era de descontrol._

 __ ¡jovencito! Deberás responder por mi hija, nosotros no somos burla de nadie, está en juego la honra de mi casa de mi familia y la de mi hija_ casi lo amenazo_

 __ Señor es una situación inesperada que ha pasado a último momento, no es una cosa mía, así que le pido su comprensión y la tuya Ukyo_ miro a la joven buscando una respuesta._

 __ No lo acepto Ranma, renuncia a esa pelea y cásate conmigo de una buena vez, me siento una burla delante de todos_ Ukyo lloraba_

 __ lo siento mucho, sabes lo importante que es para mí guardar el legado de mi padre y el Sr. Tendo_

 __ tú estás jugando con mis sentimientos, quieres convertirme en el hazme reír de todos y yo lo permitiré, ni mi padre tampoco._

 __ si… jovencita renuncia de una buena vez a ese combate y cumple tu promesa de matrimonio_ dijo el padre de Ukyo_

 _Y como que el cielo y el infierno jugaron a su favor a poco tiempo se escuchó la puerta nuevamente, el señor Kounjio grito desde adentro de muy mala gana pregunto quiere era, una delicada voz respondió y el no tuvo más remedio que abrir, eran los padres de Ranma, saludaron a todos y comentaron la razón de su visita._

 __ Su discusión se escucha hasta afuera, venimos a disculparnos por lo sucedido hoy, pero escucho que ustedes no están de acuerdo, en tal caso deberemos tomar providencias_

 __ Ustedes quieren burlarse de mi hija, su hijo no desea renunciar al combate._

 __ Siento mucho escuchar eso, pero Ranma no puede hacerlo, las reglas de la federación no se lo permiten por el momento, además que sería una falta de honor, Ukyo querida serás la esposa de un maestro de artes marciales, tú conocías esto desde un principio_ Nodoka miraba a Ukyo quien lloraba sin detenerse_

 __ Madre, pero a pocos días de casarme que pase esto, no es justo_

 __ SI es el caso y no estas conforme, creo será mejor deshacer el compromiso, nos haremos cargo de todo y pagaremos la reparación que consideren pertinente_

 __ ¡noo! Madre como puede pensar eso_

 __ Yo lo aceptaría hija, serán dos meses y ya haz esperado mucho, para nuestro clan estas ya pasándote de la edad en que te cases y tengas hijos, yo lo pensaría_

 __ Ni lo creas padre, yo no renunciare a casarme con Ranma, está bien acepto esperar, pero después del combate se llevará acabo_

 __ Mi palabra está ahí_ Ranma pensaba que el infierno estaba de parte de Ukyo_ se hará como quede acordado_

 __Le recuerdo señor Kounjio que mi hijo es un digno heredero, el jamás renunciara a un combate y es una cuestión de honor, así que si vuelve a amenazar a mi hijo no dude que hare efectivo la cancelación del compromiso de nuestros hijos_ se lo dijo Genma muy molesto_ Y tu Ukyo aprende a tomar el lugar que te corresponde_

 __ Así que hija por favor yo arreglare para retrasar todo lo previsto, la prueba del vestido será en un mes en ese caso._

 __Está bien madre, hare como me dice_ y trato de calmarse_

 __ Hijo por favor debemos hablar, así que despídete y acompáñanos_

 _Y así salieron de la casa, Ranma tenía indicios de la infidelidad de Ukyo, pero no lo había podido probar del todo y el desdichado había desaparecido y aunque se lo insinuó a su novia ella solo lo negó._

 _En la casa Tendo después que ambos jóvenes se retiraran, los delegados conversaban de los muchachos que se enfrentarían en dos meses,_

 __ Señor Tendo, vi la pelea de su hija con el joven Hibiky y ella es increíble, será una pelea pareja por la capacidad de ambos, si eran tan amigos ustedes, debieron llevarlos a casarse mas no a este combate._

 __ casarlos… ¿era una posibilidad?... y si se arreglan lo podíamos hacer_ Nabiki sonreía picara_

 __ Que más nos hubiera gustado, pero no se pudo_ Genma agacho la cabeza_

 __ Son buenos los dos, pero por favor sírvanse, apresúrate querido debemos salir también_ Dijo Nodoka y sonreía_

 __ Nos disculpan, pero mi novio y yo tenemos una reunión y debemos retirarnos, pero por favor disfruten de este pequeño festín_ hizo una reverencia y se retiraron con Kuno._

 __ ¿Cómo evaluaran a nuestros muchachos? _ pregunto Soun_

 __ Tengo entendido será la técnica, la resistencia y quien acorrale o haga que el otro se rinda, porque hemos visto a los dos y son impresionantes, además habrá un jurado especial ese día_

 __ ¿un jurado especial? … eso no me lo esperaba_

 __ lo sabrán el día del combate, es lamentable, los dos hubieran creado un buen estilo juntos, pero les deseamos la mejor suerte _ seguían degustando los platillos._

 __ esperaremos dos meses a que eso pase._

 _A poco tiempo salió Genma y Nodoka en busca de su hijo y Soun atendió a los delegados._

 _Ukyo después de hablar con Ranma y sus padres estaba muy confundida, le dio mil vueltas para buscar una salida a su situación, quien podía ayudarla se fue o no sabía dónde, en poco tiempo su mentira seria descubierta y era lo que menos quería y el tiempo pasaba, su solución era hablar con Akane, pero no sirvió de mucho por lo que se vio, ella se fue, pero su novio siguió frio e indiferente. Le preocupaba el tiempo, cayó en un estado de psicosis y dejo de participar en la preparación del su propio matrimonio, se perdía por días, estaba buscando a su leal Konatsu, quizás él podía ayudarla, pero desapareció._

 _Se le salía todos de las manos, pero debía casarse para poder quedar bien, no en vano había hecho todo eso por quedarse con el azabache se convirtió como un trofeo para ella._

 _Algo menos esperado, era la aparición de las amazonas en Japón, Cologne y Shampoo habían tenido tiempo de vigilar a todos y de planear una venganza digna por hacerlas pasar esa deshonra, y tenían a todos en la mira y hasta la vieja Amaye estaría de por medio._

Era la madrugada estaba aún oscuro y el frio azotaba el ambiente, tres personas buscaban un taxi para dirigirse a casa y por la hora debían esperar, la peli azul paseaba por la estación y ahí cerca vio una flor que era muy bella, pero estaba del otro lado de donde ella estaba, así que no ignoro y regresaba a donde estaba su hermana de pronto un niño pequeño corría hacia ella de espaldas no se dio cuenta y se fue sobre ella llevándose un susto. La joven lo sostuvo para que no cayera, atrás su madre lo llamaba y el niño hizo una reverencia y entrego la flor que ella había visto hace poco y el niño regreso al lado de su madre, al fondo la voz del Dr. Llamaba a la joven ya que tenían un taxi que los regresaría a su casa , así que con la flor en la mano fue para ayudar con su equipaje , ya estaba recuperada su movilidad estaba ya al cien por ciento, habían guardado ya sus cosas en el maletero y se sentó detrás, pego la cabeza a la ventanilla y miraba la flor que era hermosa, se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de donde la había visto.

Ese tiempo fuera le había servido para poner las ideas en orden, sea que gane o pierda en una semana ella debería regresar a España por lo menos por un tiempo hasta que todo lo de Ranma pase, sea cual sea el resultado de la misma.

Miraba por la ventanilla y llegaron a la casa aun a oscuras, bajaron el equipaje y ella fue la primera en ingresar, no prendió las luces ya que sintió una fuerte presencia y camino directo a ella y si ahí estaba envuelto en las sombras sentado en la sala.

_ He regresado padre_ hizo una leve reverencia

_ Cómo pudiste irte de esa manera_ se levantó del sillón_ me alegra verte recuperada_ y se acercó para abrazar a su hija

_ Perdón, pero en verdad necesitaba alejarme para poner mis ideas en orden y concentrarme en el combate… ¿están bien tía Nodoka y el tío Genma?...

_ Ellos están bien… Ranma también está bien, me entere de la llamada de atención que tuvieron ambos por no respetar las reglas, así que le pedí que no se acerque a ti_ miro para ver la reacción de su hija

_ Gracias padre, por eso también era mejor irme de acá, no sé qué es lo que quiere Ranma así que evite toparme con el_ detrás ingresaban Kasumi y Tofu que saludaron a Soun.

_ Me alegra verlos, gracias por cuidar de Akane, sé que la entrenase lo mejor que pudiste, pero ahora lo terminare de hacer yo

_ Suegro… es admirable Akane, creo no podrá enseñarle más le recomendaría dedicarles a ejercicios de concentración… es que hice los últimos días

_ Y se lo agradezco, eso me sirvió mucho_ dijo la peli azul

_Deben estar cansados, así que me retiro para que descansen, te veré en la tarde hija, solo quería cerciorarme que llegaste bien, te llamare tarde… el maestro Lee y Young Tae quieren verte, llegaron hace días les diré de tu regreso. _ abrazo a sus hijas, extendió la mano a su yerno y se retiró.

_ Gracias padre, te veré tarde y si quiero ver a mi maestro y mi amigo, tráelos en la tarde_ sonrió hizo una reverencia y se retiró a su habitación, lleno un vaso con agua y puso la flor que le habían regalado y descanso un poco.

Soun era observado por una sombra, en la oscuridad ese cabello purpura brillaba, pero no fue vista, siguió hasta la casa Tendo donde minutos después se movía todo y casi una hora salió Ranma rumbo al Furinkan, iba todo según lo planeado y así regreso a donde era el café del Gato, su abuela estaba allí con unos pergaminos que revisaba.

_ He vuelto abuela_ decía la joven amazona

_ ¿lograste ver a Akane?

_ Ella llego esta mañana, ya están todos en el circo y faltan pocos días para tomar nuestra venganza abuela_ reían malvadamente

_ Tranquila hija, esa vieja Amaye me las pagara muy caro la ofensa

_ A mí me la deben unas cuantas, disfrutare vengarme de ella… Mousse me llamo ayer le di largas para volver en una semana a China

_ bien hija, mira encontré esta técnica, con esta destruiré a Amaye, la estuve vigilando todo este tiempo, es una vieja aburrida_ reía

_ Calma abuela ya todo está cerca, el combate será en el Tokio Dome a las 14 horas así que debemos asistir y terminarlo todo ahí, Nabiki me la pagará muy caro.

_ Esperar mi Shampoo.

En esos días volverían a Nerima para presenciar el combate Kuno y Nabiki, Taro les había informado de ciertas cosas y había encontrado al fugitivo que buscaron todo ese tiempo, ellos sabían ciertas cosas que querían poner al descubierto y parar la absurda pelea a la que habían llegado, pero antes de eso debía hablar con sus hermanas y tener claro el panorama, había cierta información que le inquieto un poco se la paso a Ranma a medias porque había cosas que se debían desenredar y debían llegar al momento justo.

 **DIA 7**

Akane había llegado a Nerima, entreno en la tarde con su padre y ese día hablo con su maestro y su amigo Young Tae que no había visto hace mucho, se sentía apoyada y querida por ese par de seres, también hablo con Andrea y Jonathan por video llamada eso le subió mucho el ánimo.

 **DIA 6**

Ranma se había enterado de la llegada de Akane, no pudo ni verla de lejos ya que el señor Tendo le anticipo que no podía hacerlo, pero supo algunas cosas de ella porque Young Tae y el maestro les invitaron a cenar y departieron mucho, Ukyo había desaparecido nuevamente, fue raro que ni la prueba del vestido había ido, el insinuó terminar ese compromiso, pero ella no accedió.

 **DIA 5**

 **Akane** estaba entrenando como todos los días, sintió la misma presencia de hace días, la energía era conocida y sus sentidos estaban alerta porque no era nada bueno para ella.

Esa noche compartió una cena que le invito Young Tae para que este mas despejada ya que en su padre la concentraría al siguiente día, compartieron mucho y hablaron de su estancia en España y además el venía con una propuesta.

_ Bella Akane, te veo muy alegre las artes marciales es tu pasión sin duda, se nota tu esfuerzo, eres impresionante_ sonreía mientras llevaba un poco de comida

_ No lo sé que Ranma está muy bien preparado y si es parecido a lo que vi en Atlanta deberé dar todo de mi

_ Lo vi ayer, la situación con su novia lo está desconcentrando eso se lo dijo ayer su padre mientras practicaba, además llego un anciano a tu casa, es bajito y al parecer pervertido.

_ el maestro Happosay ¿regreso?... eso no tiene sentido

_ pues se ve que conocía al maestro Lee ayer conversaron mucho y tú fuiste de quien hablaron

_ increíble… ¿Qué le pasa a Ukyo?

_ Solo sé que la madre de Ranma esta con todo lo del matrimonio, ella desaparece por días sin dar razones, sé que Ranma ha debido buscarla algunas veces, pero su padre le pidió ayer que no lo hiciera más que debía concentrarse

_ eso no está bien_ en verdad ella estaba preocupada_ ella no era de ese tipo de mujer, pero bueno se casarán pronto _ sonrió fingidamente

_ Akane… yo_ miro a la peli azul_ sé que el joven Saotome y tú, el compromiso eso que me contaste a medias y ahora esta pelea, el está por casarse y bueno… yo quiero pedirte que pienses que entre tú y yo… tu comprendes_ ella se sorprendió

_ Young Tae eres un gran amigo, diría que el mejor, pero no quiero dañar a nadie, estoy pensando en volver una temporada a España, quizás ahí podamos tratarnos… pero no te aseguro nada

_ ¿Es tanto para ti el joven Saotome?... no puede ser de otra manera … ¿cierto?

_ Ranma significa mucho para mí, pero tú lo has dicho él tiene aquí una vida que la hizo cuando no estuve aquí, de verdad que quería desaparecer de su vida, pero esta nos ha puesto de nuevo al frente, pero prometo tratar de corresponder a tus sentimientos si puedo, ¿eso está bien para ti?

_ es suficiente, vámonos de una vez tu padre pronto llamara a ver si estas en casa de tu hermana y no quiero ponerlo de mal genio _ ambos jóvenes se retiraban

Lo que ellos no vieron es que en el mismo sitio Ranma vio todo y estaba muy frustrado ante la situación, esa confianza entre ellos le estaba alterando y se sus celos lo estaban matando.

 **DIA 4**

Nabiki estaba ya en Japón y estaba tratando todo lo del encuentro entre ellos, pero debía darse tiempo debía hablar con sus hermanas.

La federación invita a muchas escuelas de todo tipo de combate además de que muchos interesados habían pagado por ver el combate ya que Ranma era el campeón y aunque Akane ya no competía era recordada, así que sería lleno total.

_ Señor Takamura… no le parece exagerado invitar a tanta gente, es solo para definir al primer maestro de la escuela

_ Por eso Srita. Tendo es por la conservación de las artes y no pensamos tener tantos interesados casi nos obligaron a vender las entradas

_ Mmm quizás no haya combate

_ Como puede decir eso, por eso los jóvenes se concentran esta noche el Señor Saotome al lado norte y la Srita Tendo al sur, estarán bajo el cuidado de sus padres y del personal de la federación.

_ si lo sé, es por eso que antes que eso pase debo hablar con mis hermanas. Así que por favor apresurémonos

_ está bien señorita.

Esa tarde Akane recogía sus pertenencias para concentrarse cerca el Tokio Dome, su padre había solicitado que Tofu los acompañe también y Kasumi preparaba las cosas de su esposo también.

Recogía algunas cosas de su peinador y vio ahí la flor que era bella estaba por marchitarse, ella la tomo y la guardo en el libro que la acompañaría, a poco tiempo tocaron la puerta y ella pidió que pase y ahí estaba Nabiki y Kasumi con una caja, ella las miro y sonrió guardando ya lo último que debía llevar.

_ Hermanita, déjame decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, así que antes de que te vayas Kasumi y yo tendremos una charla de hermanas y de paso te vamos entrenar esto_ le dio la caja

_ ¿Qué es esto?

_ Ábrelo

Era un hermoso Gi, lo había visto hace mucho y quiso comprarlo, pero no había en su talla, además hace mucho que no usaba uno de esos, tenía solo los de entrenamiento, abrazo a sus hermanas

_ Akane, no nos importa si ganas o pierdes, pero da lo mejor de ti_ dijo Kasumi

_ Hare mi mejor esfuerzo y sonrió

_ Hermanita, es algo inoportuno, pero debemos hablar de Ranma.

_ ¿porqué de Él?

_ seré directa, mira vi a Ranma cuando te beso en la graduación, el reporte de la federación fue porque vino hasta aquí, Kasumi confirmo eso, la desesperación en la que se encuentra cada vez que te mencionan… ¿amas aun a Ranma? _ la peli azul no estaba preparada para eso

_ Nabiki… mira, yo… mmm yo_ agacho la cabeza _ ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? Es muy inoportuno

_ Akane, dímelo sinceramente, mira que están pasando cosas y si quieres que pueda actuar deberás decirme

_ Nabiki_ suspiro hondo_ si… aún tengo sentimientos por él, si me beso ese día de la graduación, me visito aquí y en casa de mi padre antes de volver a España, pero su promesa de matrimonio debe cumplirla así que ya lo dejé ahí

_ Akane, si Ranma no se casa… ¿pensarías en casarte con él?

_ es una posibilidad escasa, Ukyo vino a advertirme que el tenía el deber con ella porque él y ella… bueno lo entiendes

_ Te puedo asegurar que Ukyo no es lo que piensas, por eso te pregunto esto, deja esto en mis manos, crees que lo que te hizo Shampoo era horrible, espera a ver lo que viene

_ ¿de qué estamos hablando?... Nabiki ¿qué te traes en manos?... no salgas con alguna locura

_ Cálmate hermana, te aseguro estarás bien, y si sale como lo espero será mejor para la mayoría.

Estaban en lo mejor cuando su cuñado toco la puerta, para pedirle que se apresure que su auto estaría pronto de ir a retíralos. Es así como termino esa conversación, ella tomo sus cosas se despidió de Kasumi y Nabiki y salió sin mas peo quedo pensativa con las palabras de su hermana.

En la casa Tendo

_ Dime Ranma, mira que el tiempo se me acaba y de acuerdo a eso te dire lo que Nabiki quiere de ti

_ Mira Kuno, si es cierto mi intencion de matrimonio es por mi palabra, no quiero a Ukyo, ella esta extraña

_ Esta bien, ¿amas a Akane?

_ No me hagas decirlo, después lo negare

_ Ranma acéptalo por esta vez, al parecer van a sufrir un atentado y debemos tener claro el panorama-

_ ¿Cómo?.. un atentado no es posible

_ Pues al parecer las Amazonas están aquí y según sabemos están planeando algo y si no lo hicieron estos días, será el dia del combate, asi que dime que sabes de Ukyo

_ Ella esta rara, se que me fue o me es infiel pero no pude probarlo del todo, antes de que Akane regrese a España, su amiga me dejo esto _ le entrego una carta

_ así que lo sabias de alguna manera

_ así que tú también lo sabes, pero el desdichado huyo de aquí

_ Está bien, déjame encargarme de eso, deberás cuidar a Akane será el que tenga mejor acceso que nosotros, lo que se viene no será bonito para todos, Nabiki y yo nos encargaremos de los demás tu cuídate también.

_ ¿estás seguro?... Shampoo está loca

_ Te aseguro que si sale como está planeado te zafaremos de Ukyo, te liberare del combate y podrás ser abre de nuevo y todo eso sin lastimar a Akane.

Iba a decirle algo más, pero su padre estaba en la puerta exigiendo que debían irse ese momento, el azabache ve al joven, sabía que debía cuidarse, pero no sabía de qué.

Llego a la residencia destinada para el llamo a su madre que este pendiente de Ukyo, que hace días estaba mal de salud y se concentró.

Taro llego con Konatsu a Nerima lo trajo casi a rastras lo amenazo si escapaba y el joven cocinero entendió que era mejor poner la cara, él amaba a joven cocinera y seria su último intento.

 **DIA 3**

Amanecieron cerca del sitio, Ranma y Akane estaban entrenando levemente para no lastimarse antes del combate, ese día la federación anuncio a los medios del motivo del combate y como seria llevado a cabo, las amazonas estaban vigilantes y seguras de tomar venganza.

Paso algo extraño, Akane estaba en su habitación alguien toco la puerta y era la vieja Amaye.

_ ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? Se supone que no puedo tener contacto con nadie

_ yo estoy sobre el bien y el mal querida _sin más ingreso a la habitación y se sentó_ querida ya regreso a ti ¿cierto?

_ ¿regreso?... no comprendo

_ Esta aquí, el destino está aquí_ sonrió _ viste de nuevo la flor y tu destino debe cumplirse, pero será algo complicado, así que mantente fuerte querida niña

Ella fue a ver el libro y la flor era la misma que vio en su sueño, quiso preguntar más, pero Amaye había desaparecido y eso para ella no tuvo explicación, más las palabras quedaron dando vueltas

Luego Ranma entrenaba en el ring preparado, estaba solo o eso era lo que él pensaba, tiro una patada y vio a Amaye sentada ahí en las banquetas, fue raro, pero bajo a verla

_ ¿Cómo ingreso? _ hizo una reverencia

_ ¿ya encontraste lo que perdiste en mi jardín? _ pregunto la anciana

_ esa noche vi esa flor que jamás volví a ver, así que no mi señora

_ Hijo, está cerca… tu destino está por cumplirse y te liberare pronto, debes cuidarte y cuidar a quien dicen que es tu enemiga, pero vendrá algo insólito porque el destino fue cambiado, pero para volver deberá crearse el caos y le dio otra pluma

_ Abuela, estoy a días de casarme, ¿Cómo podría liberarme?

_ hay cosas que parecen perdidas, pero no es así, nadie puedo con el destino del hijo rojo

_ Eso es un cuento, no puedo creerlo

_ toma esto _ lanzo un cascabel rojo y él fue a recogerlo, pero cuando regreso Amaye había desaparecido.

No comprendió sea palabras, pero cosas raras pasaban, primero Kuno ahora Amaye . no le dio importancia y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

 **DIA 3**

Akane miraba esa flor y recordó el presagio que cuando encuentre la flor su destino debía cumplirse y volver, pero ¿cuál era su destino?

Debía concentrarse estaba cerca el combate y aún tenía esa incertidumbre que trato de superarla, pero se quedó ahí dando vueltas

Ranma también se quedó en las mismas, pero lo de Kuno era algo que daba vueltas, las amazonas estaban de regreso y si ellas estaban ahí no seria nada bueno conociendo el carácter volátil de Shampoo y ahora Ukyo que estaba en un estado que no la había visto, no creía que su destino era Akane su boda se llevaría a cabo en una semana y el combate estaba a las puertas de llevarse a cabo.

DIA 2

Ukyo estaba en un hospital haciendo una cita para esos días, había tomado una decisión algo dolorosa pero necesaria para ella.

Konatsu estaba ya con Taro y Nabiki y el aceptaba parte de su culpa más con las evidencias puesta en la mesa., le dio mucha vergüenza, pero lo acepto había algo que Nabiki no sabía y se enteraría pronto y con eso sería suficiente para que ese compromiso quede invalido. Se sentía triunfante, se sintió algo responsable de la felicidad de su hermana y estaba cerca de lograrlo.

Nodoka se había enterado de algo inesperado ese día, sin querer tomo los documentos de su futura nuera y ahí estaba un examen con resultado positivo.

Debía hablar ese tema con su hijo, pero sería en dos días para poder aclararlo, esa tarde llevo a Ukyo a la prueba de su vestido y debía hacerle arreglos y ella sabía por qué.

Ranma y Akane se vieron a lo lejos ya que entrenaban y eran evaluados por el cuerpo médico de la federación, para ambos fue incomodo ya casi dos meses que no sabía nada el uno del otro.

Estaban listo para el combate, la federación les dio una tregua, les permitió enviarse una carta el uno al otro que expresaba que esperaba el uno del otro y que pasaría después del mismo sea cual sea el resultado y ellos lo acogieron y esa tarde se dedicaron a escribir y en la noche debían enviarla con sus padres al destino del otro y así se llevó cabo.

 **DIA 1**

Akane leyó la carta y Ranma igual ambos coincidían que el combate serio solo para definir al mejor pero que sabían que eran ambos buenos y en caso de necesitarse el uno al otro se apoyarían como colegas y que deseaban lo mejor en sus vidas.

 _Se las pongo más adelante_

Desayunaron temprano Akane hizo meditación y Ranma Katas el almuerzo fue rápido y ligero ya que en la tarde debían estar en condiciones.

Sentían la presencia de las amazonas, aunque querían esconder su ki ellos habían desarrollado más que podían sentirlo, así que estaban al pendiente de eso.

Ya en horas de la tarde estaban listos, sus familias estaban en el sitio, Nabiki tenía una sorpresa para Ukyo y Ranma inesperada al igual que Nodoka, pero debía llevarse acabo de a poco, esperaba que llegue la cocinera con su padre para armar el teatro.

Shampoo y su abuela estaban ahí en el sitio, Kuno las vigilaba junto con Taro por lo que sabían que iba a pasar pero no tenían certezas.

El circo estaba por comenzar.


End file.
